Smut
by ILoveUJustin
Summary: Good Smut
1. Chapter 1

**December 7th**

**EPOV**

"So, lemme get this straight, Dad," Logan says, folding his arms over his chest. "Not only did you fail to break up Haley and Jaden—like I said you would—but now you're in charge of Jaden's bachelor party? _And_ Haley's leaving for the city on Monday _with_ Ms. McCarty?"

I rub the back of my neck, peeking behind Logan to see Isabella, Dylan, Haley, and my father talking in the lobby with Maggie. Uncle Masen is seated by the fire, shouting things he wants in his room, which includes a heating pad 'cause his ass tends to get cold sometimes.

"Things didn't really work out as planned," I admit.

Logan smirks. "Yeah, no shit."

I could glare, scowl, or bitch, but I'm a little distracted by what Isabella changed into while I was picking up Logan, Dad, and Uncle Masen at the airport.

Because now she's wearing this purple dress, and…Jesus Christ, those tits! Hell, even my own father is staring. But Isabella doesn't seem to notice that her body could stop traffic. She's happily chatting away with my family, which, I have to say, feels…good. Very good—and she's even getting along with them as if they've known each other longer than twenty minutes. Dad's cracking his tasteless jokes and Isabella's laughing.

"Dad—Christ!" Logan hisses.

My eyes snap to his. "What?"

He gives me a look. "Don't 'what' me, old man. Is there…" He huffs and looks over his shoulder. Then back to me, and he lowers his voice. "Is there something going on between you and Ms. McCarty?"

"NO!" I shout.

Yeah, that sure got me everyone's attention.

"Did someone say somethin'?!" Uncle Masen yells.

Isabella smiles curiously at me, those red and pouty lips another distraction, but I kinda snap out of it and start panicking instead. 'Cause _shit_.

"What's up, son?!" Dad shouts…even though we're only ten feet away.

"What was that?!" Uncle Masen cups his ear. "Carlisle! Did Edward say something?!"

Rolling my eyes, I ignore them and drag Logan into the pub. I can hear Jaden and Finn in the kitchen, talking to Maggie's son who's getting our dinner ready.

"Now, you listen to me, son." I'm going for stern, but maybe I'm failing. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you keep shit like that to yourself. Am I making myself clear?" I cock a brow.

My son smirks that smirk he inherited from yours truly. "She shot you down, huh?"

I blanch. "Wh-what?"

He pats my shoulder. "I understand, Dad. Ms. McCarty's certainly a MILF, but-"

"Stoptalkingrightnow," I blurt out quickly and clamp a hand over his mouth. "Jesus Christ, just stop talking, Logan." I blow out a breath and look up at the ceiling. A part of me wants to brag and tell my son that not only have I slept with Isabella once, but I've slept with her twice. The geek in me grins smugly, adjusts his glasses, holds up two fingers for emphasis, and mouths, "score". Although, the second time was not so much sleeping together as it was I-gotta-claim-you-right-fucking-now-against-the-door. But that's another story, in which the villains are all the men Isabella "knows." Jealousy just took over—not my fault. And…that other part of me…well, he wants Logan to shut up because I want more with Isabella. Yeah, I fucking said it.

"Say no more," Logan says solemnly. "I'll keep your crush a secret."

I let out a weird noise, kinda wanting to punch my own little trooper in the fucking face, but…

I can be mature.

I think.

"Logan Carlisle Cullen," I start softly and squeeze his shoulder, "I love you with all my heart, but…get the hell out of my sight. Okay?"

He snorts a laugh. "Sure. See ya later, Pop."

I sigh.

~oOo~

"Are you gonna tell me what you and my son spoke about?" Isabella asks quietly, coming to stand next to me by the bar. I chuckle and take a sip from my scotch. "Yeah, don't think you've fooled me, Cullen." She smirks and playfully swats my chest. "You've avoided me."

I push up my glasses. "No, I haven't." Okay, so I have. But Jaden made me promise not to say a word about December 12th, and while I plan on keeping my promise, I don't know how to do that when it comes to Isabella. 'Cause I have a feeling she can detect lies miles away.

"Liar."

See?

"I'm not telling," I insist, glancing around us. Thankfully, everyone is occupied. Here in the pub, we're all spread out now after dinner. Logan is, surprisingly, talking to Jaden, and it looks like they're making an effort to get along, and Haley is there, too. A couple booths away, Finn and my father are laughing about something. And Uncle Masen seems to be teaching Dylan card tricks while they're on their fourth or fifth rounds of dessert.

"You're actually sharing a secret with _my_ son," Isabella states, whispering, and points to her chest. Her eyes show amusement, surprise, and disbelief. "My son who is marrying _your_ daughta'—a fact you still seem to despise."

I laugh through my nose and look over at Haley and Jaden. "I guess I'm changing my mind," I admit quietly. Truth be told, I'm not thrilled they're getting married, but if it has to be someone? Then, yes, Jaden McCarty is the one. What he told me earlier kind of blew my mind, and I suppose I have a newfound respect for him. "The only thing I'm going to tell you is not to push him about his show on the twelfth."

"Really?" She scrunches her nose.

I nod. "Really."

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Yes," I chuckle and look down at her. "Jaden has a plan."

"One you approve of?" she presses.

"One I approve of," I confirm.

"Hmm."

I shake my head in amusement at her expression, leaning my elbows on the bar top behind me. "You're thinking hard there, Ms. McCarty."

"I'm curious." She shrugs and lifts her wine glass to her lips. After taking a sip, she adds, "Okay, beyond curious. You're really gonna hold out on me?"

"Yep." I give one of her loose curls a little tug.

"MOM! MR. C!" I hear Dylan shout. He runs over to us, an excited grin on his face, and my uncle is following with his cane. That "Mr. C" thing has really stuck, I see. I've told them they can call me Edward, but… "I gotta show you what Masen taught me." He's holding a deck of cards. "Pick a card—any card." I smile. As do Isabella as she pulls a card from the deck. "Don't show it to me," he says quickly. "Just memorize it."

"Okay," she giggles, flashing me the ace of spades as I dip down to see.

"You got it?" Dylan asks.

Isabella and I nod firmly, humoring him, and the card is returned, which Dylan not-so-subtly checks before stacking it into the deck again. And this means he did it wrong; he's supposed to check the card in the deck on top of which our card goes.

This is Uncle Masen's thing—card tricks, and they all suck. But I remember when I was fourteen. I was just like Dylan, completely awestruck when my uncle succeeded in guessing my every card.

"Now you shuffle 'em, kid," Uncle Masen instructs Dylan. Pretty loudly, by the way. There are only three settings on Dad and my uncle: loud, louder, and loudest. Though, Masen's not as stubborn as my father because he actually uses his hearing aid from time to time. Dad does not. He says it's for pussies.

"Is this the card?" Dylan triumphantly holds up the ace of spades.

"How did you know?!" Isabella gasps theatrically.

I cringe, 'cause that was really bad. She's not an actress.

Dylan noticed it, too, and he scowls. "You suck, Ma."

I frown.

"OH!" Uncle Masen shouts. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yeah, what he said." Isabella huffs, agreeing with my uncle. "You're the one who sucks, baby."

Well, that's one way to go, I guess…?

"All right, let's not fight." I pretend to be a peacemaker and throw an arm around Dylan's shoulders. "Say you're sorry, kiddo."

He stares up at me.

Right. I turn to Isabella. "Say you're sorry, Isabella."

She stares up at me.

"Okaaaay," I say, dragging out the word. "You two suck."

"YOU suck!" both McCartys yell at me.

Defeated, I look to Uncle Masen, but he just laughs and walks away.

"C'mere, my sweetheart." Isabella pulls Dylan close, and he's always ready to hug his mother. So, maybe I'm a little jealous. Whatever. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Dylan takes a step back and shuffles his cards again. "I'm gonna go practice." He walks away. "Yo, Finn! Lemme show you something."

With a sigh of contentment, I lean back against the bar again.

"What was that foah?" Isabella asks curiously.

"What?" My brows knit together.

"That sound. The way you sighed." She steps a little closer, our arms touching.

I smile at her perceptiveness. "I like this," I admit. Keeping my gaze locked with hers, I know she understands what I mean. _All _of this—not just this moment, tonight, the dinner we all shared…

"Me too," she whispers. "Um." She peeks at something behind me. "Okay, it's almost midnight…" She trails off with a meaningful look, half-questioning and half-pleading.

Silly woman. She never has to plead with me.

"It's been a long day," I comment, keeping my voice low. I set my scotch aside. "Maybe it's time to…?" I arch one brow.

The left corner of her mouth quirks up. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah…" I swallow and my eyes drop to her mouth. "Time for bed?"

"Fuck yes," she breathes out.

"Jesus." I scrub my hands over my face, and then I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Say your goodnights, beautiful. My room—ten minutes."

She nods quickly, cheeks flushing.

**December 10th**

**BPOV**

"More," I whimper, throwing my head back against the pillow.

He drives into me forcefully as he sucks on my neck, kisses my throat, and nips at my jaw. My nails dig into his back, my legs are tangled with his, and his grunts are driving me in-fucking-sane.

"Oh, yeah," he moans and crashes his mouth to mine. "How the hell am I gonna go 'til Thursday to see—" he grits his teeth, slamming into my soaked pussy "—to see you again? Fuck!" We both groan and moan as we chase our climaxes, hands pawing, fingers digging in, and teeth fucking biting. God, we're all over each other, and then I'm suddenly on top, riding him while he sucks on my nipples. "Isabella," he pants and cups my cheek. Unable to speak, I kiss him hard and push myself down on him.

"Close," I cry out and bury my face in the crook of his neck. He keeps rubbing my clit and massaging my tits; he's the most attentive lover I've ever had. "Damn, damn, damn…" I roll my hips, placing my hands on his thighs behind me, and tilt my head back. God, so close, so close. "I'm gonna—_ungh_…" It feels like my entire body flushes, a light sheen of sweat covering both our bodies. Pushing forward again, I weave my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, and I drop my forehead to his. "Oh, _God_." My mouth feels all dry, making it hard to speak, but it feels like I'm gonna burst if I don't tell him. Right now. "Gonna miss—I'm gonna miss you," I gasp into his neck, heart thundering in my chest. "Oh, _Edward_…"

"_Fuck_, sweetheart!" he all but growls, bucking his hips upward, and I sink down. That's my undoing, and it comes as a shock. "So gorgeous…" My lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, I fall apart completely in his arms. The pleasure assaults me from every angle, rendering me breathless and useless. I'm outta control, just riding out the waves of heat.

I'm vaguely aware of Edward coming, and I register the fact that I'm clamping down as hard as I can on his thick cock, but it's nothing I'm doing consciously.

It sounds like someone's chanting "Oh my God", and yeah, I realize it's me.

"Shit, I think I need a nap," Edward pants. "Does…does that make me sound old?"

I giggle out of breath. "We just woke up."

"I know—Jesus. I suck."

Still breathing hard, I laugh and lift my head to face him. "Actually, didn't I wake up you up by sucking?"

He nods and kisses my nose, a smirk forming on his perfect lips. "Sucking _on_ something, though. Not _at_ something. There's a difference." He's too cute sometimes. "Beautiful." He kisses me again, this time on my lips, and he gently cups my breasts in his hands and pushes them together. "Fuck, how am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" He's speaking to my tits.

"They won't talk back, you know," I say airily. "It'd be a cool trick, though."

"Um, sure." He's too distracted, kissing my chest and farther down. I wonder, if he'd been in his twenties, would his cock be hardening inside me right now? In that case, thank God he's forty-two. 'Cause I'm beat.

This past weekend…damn, we've taken every opportunity we could. Women in their thirties are in their prime when it comes to sex; this is a fact. And men are in their prime in their early twenties. However, Edward has confessed to me that he hasn't been with a woman in four years or something, so it's been like waking up a beast. Therefore, when we haven't been socializing and getting to know each other's families, we've found ourselves escaping to either his room or mine.

"I'm kinda surprised you're sticking around up here," I mention, watching my fingers as they disappear into his soft hair. First the reddish brown with grey at his temples, then his slightly longer hair at the top. And boy, does Edward like it. He hums and groans and closes his eyes whenever I scratch his scalp.

"What's another week?" he counters with a small shrug. "I can write anywhere, and Dad and Masen just arrived, so…"

"I love your father and uncle," I chuckle. This weekend has really been a lotta fun. After learning that both Carlisle and Masen were actually born and raised in Brooklyn, I was a little surprised at first since Edward is so different from then. I mean, he's a New Yorker; he's loud. But he's Manhattan-loud, which Carlisle explained is because they moved to Manhattan before Edward was even born. So, there you go. Manhattan can't compete with Brooklyn, Staten Island, Jersey…_come on_.

"They love you, too," Edward says softly, kissing his way up my neck. I guess he's done with my breasts for the time being. "Hmmm…" He hugs me tightly, pressing our chests together. "What time is it?"

A yawn slips out as I check the clock on the nightstand. "Almost seven-fifteen." That sucks. I gotta leave for the airport at eight. "Haley's probably up already." Finn and Dylan are probably not, though, so I really do need to get up.

Edward grimaces. "Please don't bring up my daughter when I'm still inside of you, okay?"

"Gotcha," I giggle and kiss his stubbly chin. "I should get up and take a shower." Not only is sex with Edward like the most amazing and spectacular work-out, but now that we're not using condoms, I'm the one who has to leave the bed to clean up.

That was a fun conversation we had on Saturday, by the way—about safe sex. Shit, I broke down in giggles two sentences into Edward's stammering about "previous partners", as he so _doctorally_ called it.

He had thought that all the occasions I said "I know a guy" or "I gotta guy", I was talking about lovers.

Please.

Every Jersey girl knows a guy, but it has nothing to do with sex.

Edward had been frustrated to the point where he pulled me up to my room and asked me how much I dated. Kudos to him—he still phrased himself like a gentleman, stammering included…so a stammering gentleman? Then, through my wine-induced giggles, I told him it had been about eight months since I last had sex.

That calmed him down, and I added that I'm clean and that I get the shot.

Which led to a possessive Edward who, and I quote, said, "I wanna fuck you stupid without anything in the way."

He did.

"Shower," I sing when Edward hasn't responded.

"Not yet," he huffs and holds me tighter.

I'm about to call him adorable, but my phone chirps before I can, so I reach over to my nightstand and check the message. "Oh!" It's Eric, my assistant, and he has sent me a picture of Jaden and Haley's wedding invitation. Putting together a wedding in a week and a half ain't a piece of cake, but if you have enough connections and enough money, it's definitely possible. It was just yesterday that I did this with my assistant on the phone and designed the invitations, the place cards, the menu…all things paper, basically. "You wanna see our children's invitation?" I hold up my phone for Edward.

"Hmm?" He looks up from my tits. "Oh." He smiles. "That looks good. You really did all that yesterday?"

I nod and look down at the display again. "Yep." With so little time, we had to go with simplicity, but I think Haley and I pulled it off. The color theme will be vanilla white, dark red, and moss green—a Christmas wedding, but without _too_ much Christmas. "Eric's gonna FedEx them today." I'm gonna be late if I don't get up now, so I reluctantly leave Edward's lap and get off the bed, putting on my satin robe. "The invites will reach our families tomorrow."

Edward chuckles, a far cry from his earlier responses to anything relating his baby girl getting hitched, and sprawls out on the bed, the sheet only covering his delicious cock. _Whatta shame_. As for the evident amusement…sex has mellowed him, I think.

"I guess I'll have my sister calling me later tomorrow, then."

I widen my eyes. "Tell me about it. My sister-in-law is gonna _freak_." Rose is crazy overprotective of my sons, kind of like Emmett is overprotective of me, kind of like my sons are overprotective of Rose and Emmett's children, kind of like my sons are overprotective of me…the list goes on, really.

It's hard to believe that we'll all be gathered here on Friday, just a few days from now.

~oOo~

"Ma, you're a fucking goof," Jaden chuckles, hugging me to him. I only heard him since the music in my earbuds is pretty low, but, regardless, I ignore him and keep shaking my bootylicious ass to Lady Gaga. Which causes my son to let go of me.

After two quick espressos, I'm all jacked up on caffeine, so yeah, maybe I'm acting like an idiot. But what else am I gonna do while I wait for the rest of the kids to get ready, huh? Exactly.

My Louis Vuitton luggage is packed and waiting by the door here in the lobby, I'm dressed in skinny jeans, my ankle boots, and one of Finn's huge Giants hoodies, my hair is pulled up in a ponytail, my makeup is light, and I'm ready to get back to the city with Finn, Dylan, Logan, and Haley. My youngest boys have school, as does Logan, and Haley and I have a lotta wedding business to get done. I also have some work that I can't postpone anymore. So, now I have three days to get some shit outta the way before we head back up here on Friday. Well, Logan is flying up again on Thursday, and Haley…well, according to Jaden and Edward—who still won't tell me about the secrecy going on—she's being picked up in the city on Wednesday night.

It's a fucking mess, but whatever. I'm ready to power through it, and then on Friday when everyone is here, there will be two parties. A bachelor party for Jaden and a bachelorette party for Haley.

"MOM!" I hear three boys shout.

"_What_?" I shout back, trying to calm my heart. Removing my earbuds, I see that they're all leaning against the lobby counter, smirking at me. "I swear!" I wave my fist at them. "You can't fucking scare me like that!"

Just then, Haley and Logan descend the stairs.

Haley's dressed like me, I realize, only she's wearing one of Jaden's hoodies.

"What'cha listening to, Bella?" She skips over to me, leaving her luggage for Logan to deal with.

I grin and hand her one of my earbuds.

She's my new BFF. In a bed and breakfast with seven boys, men, and old farts, us girls gotta stick together.

At my age, according to Finn and Jaden, you can only have BFFs if they're kids or they're gay. So, I have Haley, my daughter-in-law-to-be, and Eric, my flamboyant assistant.

"Oooh, this is a great song," she comments excitedly.

I definitely agree. "I bought her album on iTunes last night," I say, scrolling down on my iPhone 'til I reach my favorite Gaga song. "Just Dance" starts to play, and Haley bobs her head in—well, either to the beat or in agreement. And since I'm still flying high on my two espressos, I return to acting like a teenager. It's sad, really.

"I've had a little bit too much, much," we sing and bump hips. "All of the people start to rush, start to rush by." With the proverbial microphones raised, we have the boys laughing in no time, but we pay them no mind. Sometimes you just gotta be silly. "How does he twist the dance?" We keep singing, though as a woman I can do multitask, and I can't help but smile when I notice Jaden and Logan standing together. I like that Logan seems to fit in with us, too. "Can't find a drink, oh man… Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone."

While Haley and I dip low and sing to the chorus, I see that Edward has joined the boys, too, and he's currently looking very amused next to Dylan. I stick out my tongue at him, and he whispers something to my youngest, to which Dylan bowls over in laughter. Then I get the Edward Cullen wink. _Yum_.

Since we're all finally gathered, not counting Carlisle and Masen, it's time to stop and get to the airport.

"Whew!" I place a hand on my chest and tuck away the earbuds. "That was a workout." Haley and I walk over to the boys; she's giggling like mad, and I can feel that my cheeks are flushed from the excitement of the morning. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Shotgun!" Dylan shouts and runs out with his bag.

Right.

A few minutes later, we're all standing outside in the freezing cold.

"That's the last of it," Edward says, slamming the trunk closed. I thank him and do a quick headcount; Dylan's in the front, Finn, Logan, and Haley in the back. And Jaden is wearing a sad face because he'll be here. Ah, to be young and in love. But then I sorta glance up at Edward who's walking toward me, and…

I smile a little to myself, 'cause I can see it happening now.

"You deserve a medal for traveling with all these yahoos," Edward chuckles, briefly touching my arm. It's not much, just a graze with his knuckles over my forearm, and yet it means a lot to me.

"Eh." I shrug and grin up at him. "If I can handle Finn, I can handle 'em all. On our way up here? Yeah, Finn was pulled aside when the metal detector went off, and he was like, 'Oh, that's just my abs of steel, sweetheart.'" A woman would've never searched him, but she was the one who took him aside, and my little juicehead didn't waste time. "It was just his belt, though," I finish in afterthought.

Edward just smiles down at me.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head, smile widening. "You're just…" Peering over my head, he looks to be calculating. I look behind me, too, spotting Jaden ten feet away or so busy on his phone. "You're just beautiful," Edward whispers in my ear. I shiver—not from the cold. "And when you return on Friday, I look forward to more dancing."

He makes me giggle and feel like a school girl with a crush on her teacher.

"Lady Gaga style?" I ask.

He scrunches his nose. "Let's think about it."

"Okay," I laugh. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

_"Mom!"_ Finn yells from inside the car—all muffled. He bangs on the window, too. _"We gotta go!"_

"Shut up!" I shout back, and then I face Edward again with a smile. "You were saying?"

He chuckles. "Uh, I'm just gonna write. Spend some time with Jaden…" He trails off with a shrug. "I wish that kid was awful—it'd be easier to hate him."

"You're saying this to said kid's mother?" I smirk.

"That, Ms. McCarty, was a fucking compliment." He grins and gives a strand of my hair a tug. "I like him."

I beam at him.

"Hurry back to me," he whispers.

There goes my heart. "Miss me, please?"

"You know I will."

I won't cry. I won't cry. "Fuck." My eyes get all misty.

"Hey…" He's about to take a step toward me, but he catches himself and grimaces. "You're not allowed to get soft on me, Isabella. That's not you."

I chuckle and sniffle at the same time. "Um." I hold my belly, nervous, and look down. "I know we haven't talked about, um…" Us. We haven't talked about _us_. And I kinda want to—even though we're gonna be late. Fuck, I really have perfect timing, don't I?

"Isabella?"

I suck in a breath and look up.

He smiles softly. "This was never casual, sweetheart," he murmurs. "We do need to talk, but until then…unofficially official?"

"Yes," I breathe out, smiling so wide.

**December 12th**

**BPOV**

God, she's gorgeous. In the middle of my loft studio, Haley stands still, wearing her dress, as two women work on the final touches. The sun filters through, making her look as if she's glowing.

"She's beautiful," Logan comments quietly.

I smile to myself and bring my champagne glass to my lips.

It's taken a while, but Logan is definitely coming around. Like Haley, he can be a bit of a spoiled brat—okay, that's an understatement; they're both spoiled _rotten_, but…they're still sweethearts. Since we got back to the city, he's accompanied his sister to every appointment, not counting yesterday morning when I took her to a day spa or when he's had classes. And if there's one thing I've learned about Logan, it's that he's actually fiercely protective of his father. Being protective of Haley is one thing, but Edward? That's a whole other matter, one I find very sweet.

It's been difficult to get him to open up, but as a photographer I'd like to say I'm pretty good at reading people, capturing their feelings…and so on. So, yeah, I've definitely noticed him.

"It comes with your gene pool, honey," I chuckle and stand up. My studio is wide open, and aside from a small kitchenette and seating area—which is where I am with Logan right now—the place is empty. Well, it's packed with my studio equipment, obviously. Walking across the hardwood floors, I pick up my Canon and decide to snap off another few shots for Haley and Jaden's wedding album.

"What do you think, Bella?" Haley asks nervously, smoothing down her dress.

"It's perfect, sweetheart." I take a picture just as she ducks her head and smiles softly. _Beautiful_. "But your opinion matters more, you know." I lower my camera.

"I love it," she whispers. "I really do." Behind me, I hear Logan walking over, too. "What do you think?" She looks to her brother with hope in her eyes.

That's another thing I've noticed. Logan's opinion is important to Haley.

"It's beautiful," Logan says with a dip of his chin. He smirks. "Dad's gonna cry."

I can't help but laugh at that, and I sure as hell hope I get to see it.

Damn. I will cry, too.

This is really happening.

Blowing out a shaky breath, I pull out my phone and decide to text Edward, whom I didn't expect to miss as much as I do. It's crazy how much he's wormed his way into my heart, and just waking up without him now sucks.

Before I can type, I see that I already have three texts waiting. Two from Edward…

**I just dropped off Jaden at the airport. He will pick up Haley at your place at six PM. The inn is empty without you and our kids, by the way. –E**

"Aww," I whisper, feeling all mushy. This was from two hours ago, and then the next twenty minutes ago.

**Both Finn and Dylan are texting me about Jaden's party on Friday. I'm popular! In other news, my sister will be here with her family on Saturday morning. –E**

I chuckle and read the text Eric sent me before replying to Edward.

**Paris and French Vogue confirmed for January 25th. You'll be back for your DKNY meeting on the 29th. I'll send itinerary. –Your humble servant, Eric.**

"Humble, my ass," I giggle-snort. But this is cool. I thought my trip to Paris was gonna wreck my schedule. If you're into fashion, you know what New York is like in January and February. Fashion Week, is all I'm saying. The preparations are endlessly long, and the main event is a heart attack and a half.

Returning my attention to Edward, I reply to his texts.

**One, I can't believe you still haven't told me what Jaden's surprise for tonight is. Two, text Finn and Dylan and tell them they're not allowed to use their phones during school hours! Three, I miss you something crazy. Four, Haley looks gorgeous in her wedding dress. –B **

After firing off that text, I look up to see Haley and Logan speaking quietly to each other, and since they're being so freaking cute, I wanna show it to Edward. With my phone, I manage to snap two pictures of them, and then I attach them to a text and write a short message.

**You know how to make cute children. –B **

~oOo~

"Okay." I grab a pizza slice and look down at my phone. Logan and Haley are sitting on the couch here in my living room, both ready. "The dress?"

"Your assistant is bringing it on Saturday," Haley answers.

I nod, slowly pacing the floor while eating my pizza, and read the next item on my list. "Guest list?"

Logan has this one. "Masen Junior can't make it. Same goes for Dad's editor and his family—they're in Italy."

"The food?" I ask, though I answer it myself. "Carmine has prepared a lot in Jersey, and he'll do the rest when he comes up to Vermont with his staff. Good. Flowuhs?"

"Eric will bring my bouquet, and the rest is being shipped," Haley says with a nod.

"Place cards? Menus?"

"It's all on your kitchen table," she replies.

_"Mom!"_ Finn shouts from…I don't know, his room? Since they'll be missing more school with the wedding business, he and Dylan are going to hand in a special project at school tomorrow—they've both been at it since we got back to the city.

"What?!" I shout back. "Okay, what's next…um, suits, shoes?" I look to Logan.

"I'm picking up Dad's stuff before I fly up tomorrow. My own, too."

And I'm packing my sons' suits, I note from my list. Good. Okay. Things are coming together just fine. Good. Fuck. I miss Edward. I check my watch; it's almost time for Jaden to pick up Haley.

_"I'm done with all homework, Ma!"_ Finn—another round of shouting.

"Congratulations!" Unable to help myself, like some junkie, I type out a quick text to Edward. The phone was already in my hand, you know. Seemed like a shame to waste it.

**I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. –B **

I cringe right after I've sent it, hoping he won't think I'm lame. Or clingy.

"You don't get it," Finn groans, stomping into the living room. When I look up, he's standing there with the saddest face I've ever seen. "Do you love me?"

I narrow my eyes. "What do you want?"

He and Logan exchange a quick look, of which I'm instantly suspicious.

"What?" I tap my foot and fold my arms over my chest. "What's with youse?"

"Dee and I wanna fly up to Vermont tomorrow instead of Friday," Finn blurts out. "Logan's going. We could go wit' him."

Oh…

I puff out my cheeks, debating with myself. I shouldn't. They want to. They rarely miss school. School is very important. They never really beg for stuff. They work hard. Good grades. Ugh.

"It's fine with me," Logan adds quietly.

They haven't even brought out the heavy artillery yet. If Finn has really set his mind to something, this is how he starts, and if I say no, he'll bring out Dylan.

Dylan has the puppy-dog eyes—what can I say?

Regardless, I'm already caving, so…

I wave a hand. "Fine. I'll call the airline."

Finn fist-pumps the air, Logan chuckles, Haley giggles, and I hear Dylan cheering down the hall.

I suck.

Isn't it the parent's job to make their children miserable?

Well, here my kids are, all happy and shit.

And so am I when I read Edward's response.

**I miss you, too, sweetheart. More than words can say, and I'm an author. Hurry back. –E **

~oOo~

"You're really not gonna tell your own mommy?" I put my hands on my hips and give Jaden the sternest eyes ever. It's just us in the hallway—Haley's busy making a playlist for the reception; she didn't hear him come in—so I fail to see why my oldest son can't just tell me already.

"Mr. C can tell you," he chuckles and kisses me on the forehead. "Stop with the look!"

"I asked Edward—" I point to my chest and huff in frustration "—but he refused to tell me."

"That was before," he responds and takes off his leather jacket. "He can tell you as soon as Haley and I have left. And speaking of my fiancée, is she around?"

I sigh and jerk my chin toward the living room. "But before you go, can you tell me what you've been up to this week?" I gotta say I'm surprised he didn't come to the city with us. Instead he opted to stay behind with Edward, Carlisle, and Masen. He also said he had some stuff to take care of.

"I chilled with Mr. C," he says with a shrug. Then he grins. "He's actually a cool guy. A little dry at first, but… Oh, and Carlisle and Masen are fuckin' hilarious."

I smile up at my boy. "That's nice. Anything else?"

He nods. "I had a few phone interviews. Some German music magazine…and I spoke to Emmett and the guys—we're all good. It'll be nice to see everyone on Friday."

I definitely agree. While Rose and Emmett are still shocked about Jaden's nuptials, they wouldn't miss his wedding for anything in the world.

"So, that's two shows cancelled," I mention. "What happens after the wedding?"

"We don't have another gig planned 'til after New Year's," he reminds me.

"Okay, after New Year's, then?" I need to know that he and Haley are up for this. Our families are already meshed together, and not just because Edward and I are now unofficially official. The weekend we all recently spent together in Vermont resulted in some weird groupings. Finn and Dylan, for instance, can't get enough of Edward's father and uncle. Jaden and Logan have somehow buried the hatchet and are now pretty close. Haley and _I_ are close. And Dylan told me just yesterday that he liked Edward as soon as Edward had stopped being "uncool."

"Mom," he murmurs and puts his hands on my shoulders. He also dips down a little so we're face-to-face. This is his I-gotta-reason-wit'chu-or-calm-you-down-now-Ma expression. "I may have said I've been in love in the past, but…I've been so fucking wrong. With Haley? I want it all. I don't see a fuckin' fairytale—I see fights, dirty dishes, and I imagine her yelling at me to put the toilet seat down." I smile, getting a bit emotional. "I see us making sacrifices, I see us compromising, I see us maturing together, and I see us, you know, one day…old as fuck together. I love her so much, Mom."

"Oh, Christ." I sniffle.

He grins and brushes his thumbs under my eyes. "She's it for me."

I nod and hug his waist. "I believe you, baby."

**December 13th**

**EPOV**

Over the past few days, I've learned one thing about big families.

Plans. Change.

A lot.

Often.

Flowers, food, music, clothes—God, the _clothes_—menus, confirming orders, footing bills, signing for deliveries, picking up stuff in town, buying new shoes because there happened to be a scuff on the old ones—that's all Finn—and…I could go on and on. And this is only wedding-related crap. There's also Finn and Dylan coming up earlier, Dad and Masen bitching about the draft in their rooms, getting calls from Alice reminding me that JJ—her oldest—is allergic to peanuts, as if I didn't already know… He's my godson, for chrissakes. Then more travel plans change. Alice and Jasper were supposed to come up with the kids on Saturday, but that changed when Jasper managed to get off work on Thursday, so they're coming sooner—Friday morning. Isabella called me a few hours ago and told me her brother and sister-in-law were driving and were already on their way. Two children included. Another change: Jaden and Haley will return a little later on Friday than planned. Oh, and I firmly believe Isabella's assistant already has me on speed dial. He's been calling a lot to confirm shit.

"We better hurry, boys," I say, checking my watch. The caterer will arrive soon, and I need to be back at the inn for that. But right now, after having picked up Logan, Finn, and Dylan at the airport, we're shoe shopping.

Good times.

But you know what? When you've endured buying tampons for your thirteen-year-old daughter in the middle of the night, there's very little that could kill you.

Don't get me started on the sex talk. Logan, that was easy, but Haley… Actually, I couldn't tell you, 'cause when that day arrived, I made sure my sister was in the neighborhood.

And I was _out_ of the neighborhood.

In a galaxy far, far away.

"What about these?" Finn points down to the pair of Nikes he's wearing.

"I…I don't think they'll go with your suit, Finn," I answer patiently.

"Yo, they're black." He widens his arms. "Black shoes, black suit."

Dylan and Logan snicker in the background.

I offer a tight-lipped smile and pull out my phone. Then I scroll down 'til I reach Isabella's name and waste no time calling her.

What I'm met with is a shouting Isabella; however, she's not shouting in English. I'm used to _that_ one, but this… Jesus Christ, she's shouting in French. Fluent fucking French. _"__J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas grave! On se voit en janvier, on réglera ça à ce moment là— Oui, je serai là le vingt-cinq— Ok, toi aussi, chouchou. __A plus!__"_ I'd say she's on the phone, but then again, she's on the phone with _me_. Although, maybe she's one of those important people who needs two phones. With a huff, she finally addresses me instead. _"I'm so sorry about that, Edward. I've just been swamped with work and final preparations for the wedding."_ She lets out a gust of air, and I try to will down my cock, which evidently has a thing for French. Who knew? Finn, Dylan, Logan. Finn, Dylan, Logan. Finn, Dyl- There we go. _"What can I do for you, hon?"_

She sounds so tired, and I make a mental note to make sure she knows how amazing she is, has been, and…yeah. She's really gone above and beyond for Haley and Jaden.

Mental note number two: tell Isabella she's welcome to speak French any time.

Any. Time.

"Well, I'm out buying shoes with the boys," I say carefully. "And the pair Finn is trying on…"

_"Oh, I swear to Christ!"_ she shouts. _"Put him on. He's wearing Jordans, isn't he? God—he's just like Dylan. Finn!"_ I flinch away from the phone and hold it up; I'm _sure_ the boys can hear her. "_If you're wearing sneakers, then I'm willing to bet ten G's you're in the wrong fucking stoah! You hear me, son?!"_

Finn cringes and looks down. "Fine…"

_"What was that?!"_ Isabella yells.

"I said fine!" Finn throws his hands up.

_"Edward!"_ Isabella yells next.

My eyebrows shoot up, and I wonder what the hell _I_ did wrong. "Uh, yeah?" I bring the phone cautiously to my ear.

_"What store are you in?"_ I imagine her tapping her foot or something.

I clear my throat. "Champs Sports?"

_"Right."_ She blows out a breath. _"And _what_…in God's name…made you believe you'd find dress shoes in there, Edward?"_

Um.

Before I can say anything else and probably, most likely, definitely, embarrass myself further, Logan steps forward and takes the phone from me.

"Bella, it's Logan. We—yeah?" He pauses to listen. The kid actually stole my phone. "Downtown, got it." When did he get so chummy with Isabella, I wonder. "No, just send the directions to my phone instead." He chuckles at whatever she says, and I can hear her laughing, too. Just great. "Okay, see ya later." He hands me the phone again. "She wants to talk to you."

With a scowl, I snatch it from his hand. "What the fuck just happened here?" I wave a hand between us. "You just…"

He smirks. "For the past few days, I've learned more than enough about how Bella is when it comes to shopping and planning a wedding. I just wanted to help out, Dad." That smirk still in place, he claps me on the shoulder before walking over to Dylan.

Finn, by the way, is flexing his biceps in front of a mirror.

With a shake of my head, I bring the phone to my ear once more. "You there, Isabella?"

_"Yeah,"_ she sighs. _"Logan will tell you where to go."_

"You know, I'm capable of doing this, too," I point out—'cause I don't want to be outsmarted by my own son.

_"What?"_ Isabella replies in an eerily calm voice.

And I was once married. I learned a thing or two back then. For instance, when a woman says, "What?" it's not because she didn't hear you. It's to give you a chance to take back whatever you just said.

I do just that. "Never mind," I say quickly. After all, we are here, at Champs Sports. There are no shoes in this store that go with a suit. "Is there anything else I can do?"

_"Yeah, you can make time go faster,"_ she suggests before sighing heavily again. _"I miss you so much."_ Now she's whispering. And the smile on my face is instant. She has no idea how hard I'm falling for her. _"Tomorrow feels like a lifetime away."_

"I couldn't agree more," I say quietly. I wish I could elaborate; alas, I have three teenage boys within earshot.

_"Wanna know exactly what I miss?"_ she asks before shouting, _"OUTTA MY WAY, YOU SLOW MUTHAFUCKA'!" _I pull away the phone just as she honks the horn, so I assume she's in her car. More shouting follows, and I remember one night when she told me that if you're too slow on the road, you get the finger, the horn, _and_ curses. She said this all while smiling innocently, and innocent she is not. Like a flip of a switch, though, she's back to whispering. _"I miss your handsome face, you calling me sweetheart, your kisses…"_ I feel my mouth curving into a soft smile. _"I miss your fat cock."_

I cough and splutter.

Fuck me!

_"God, I just wanna ride you like a-"_

"Enough, Is-Isabella," I choke out.

As much as I'd _love_ to hear more, I have our boys _right here_.

That _sweetheart_ of mine just giggles.

~oOo~

That night, I gotta say I'm enjoying myself immensely with a few of my closest. With the inn now fully staffed and Carmine and his own staff milling about in the kitchen, we're still left alone in the pub where we're eating a spectacular dinner. Jokes are cracked, good and bad, and the laughs rain frequently. Even though I miss Isabella, not to mention my baby girl—okay, even Jaden…a _little_—this is hilarious, too. It's Dad, Masen, Logan, Finn, Dylan, and me, and there's no such thing as "class" or "grace."

Old men will be boys. Men will be boys. Boys will be boys.

Finn's pervy sense of humor rivals my father's, Dylan's witty as hell, Logan has a knack for dirty limericks, and Masen and I share a love for sarcasm.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Em will be hea' any minute," Finn chuckles and exchanges a knowing grin with Dylan.

And Dylan, seated next to me in the booth, laughs. "Oh, yeah! Uncle Em tells the best fucking jokes!" He faces me with an excited grin. "Yo, Mr. C—I'm tellin' ya…you're gonna love our uncle."

I'm not so sure. I've found out that the McCartys are pretty protective of their women, and Emmett is Isabella's older brother.

Wonderful.

"I'm sure I will," I chuckle, lying, dying, and bring my beer bottle to my lips. At the same time, my phone vibrates in my pocket, and so while my father begins to tell a new joke, I read a text from Isabella.

**Everything is done for tomorrow, and now I'm soaking in a hot bubble bath. Just me and my good friend, the detachable showerhead ;) –B **

"Jesus Christ," I sigh, staring up at the ceiling. I'm not sure if Isabella is my angel or my little devil. Either way, she's beyond imperfectly perfect. While I was very much in love with Charlotte when we got married, our love disappointed me when we drifted apart so easily. It was steady, comfortable, and gave me a sense of _home_. With her, I was simply home. And that's a pretty amazing feeling; however…my gut tells me I'll feel so much more than that with Isabella. She's a storm, a fucking hurricane. Wild and carefree, but not flighty. She's mature, though very connected with her inner child. She also makes me feel alive. And younger. She's not the conservative mother. She's the shrieking banshee who curses one second only to smother her boys with kisses and praise the next. The perfect _Mommy_. She's probably the one you don't wanna run into at a Black Friday sale. 'Cause she will cut you. But at the same time, I can imagine her helping an old lady across the street.

When Charlotte and I decided to file for divorce, I felt a sense of relief. When she died before the divorce was settled, I could only mourn the loss of who she once was when we first got married. And the fact that my children lost their mother. I immersed myself in them—focused solely on Logan's and Haley's needs. Edward disappeared and was replaced with Daddy. That's who I was for a long, long time. Make no mistake, I was happy. But with Isabella, happy becomes _total-fucking-bliss_. With curses thrown in.

I know I need more time to let this settle, sink in…but there's no doubt about where I'm headed with Isabella. Hell, I'm more than halfway there, and I'm goddamn giddy about it.

That giddy expression is still on my face when I reply to Isabella's text.

**Once everything has settled, sooner rather than later, I'll make it my goal to make sure you won't ever need the showerhead for anything other than showering. Well, unless I can watch you, sweetheart. –E **

I'd go with something kinkier—God knows my Isabella loves it when I talk dirty—but not when her youngest son is sitting right next to me. Not that he can see, but it's just so wrong. On many levels.

"Are you Facefucking, son?!" Dad shouts.

My head snaps up, my eyes grow wide, the table goes deathly quiet, I think my heart stops for a minute.

"Oh, Gramps," Logan suddenly laughs. "You mean Facebook—if he's Facebooking."

I let out a weird noise, still shocked.

Dylan and Finn start laughing their asses off.

"No!" Dad insists. "I've seen those shirts—remember, Mase?" He faces my uncle. "We saw one." He nods. "That broad who had that tight little shirt, and her huge—" his hands gesture for a big rack "—you really don't remember?!"

"Oh, yeah." Masen nods, eyes lighting up as he evidently recalls.

Dad goes on. "Exactly! And it said, 'I like Facefucking' on that shirt. It was the same logo, the blue one—the one you showed me, Logan." He slaps his hand down on my son's shoulder. "Which reminds me, I think I want a membership!"

I roll my eyes at what had obviously been a novelty shirt.

Deciding to mess with my father, I say, "You know, Haley's got Facefuck, too."

Dad's head whips in my direction so fast. "What?!" he yells. "You're allowin' your baby girl to have—" He clutches his heart; he has always been one for drama. "God, this is it. I can see the light." He pretends to sway in his chair. "Esme, I see you!"

While Logan and Finn are struggling to withhold their laughs, Dylan suddenly looks worried.

"Don't fall for it, kiddo," I tell him quietly. His eyes meet mine, wide and questioning. I smile and drape an arm around his shoulders. "He does this whenever he doesn't approve of something. I promise, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Um, okay." He doesn't look too convinced.

"Dad," I say warningly.

"What?!" he shouts, widening his arms. He almost whacks both Logan and Masen in their stomachs. "You don't even care I'm on my last breath!"

"Carlisle," Masen chuckles gruffly. "You're scaring Dylan."

"Oh." Dad quits the act, and Dylan finally relaxes in his seat. "I apologize."

I remove my arm from around Dylan's shoulders and rest it behind him on the back of the booth. "For the last time, Pop—it's Facebook," I tell him. "Not Facefuck."

"But the shirt-"

"Someone was trying to be funny," I explain impatiently.

"Huh…" He rubs his chin. "Well, it sure fucking was!" He turns to Logan, grinning. "You lemme know if there'll ever be a thing called Facefuck. Hook me up." Then he faces me again. "So, what's with the face, son?!"

I frown. "What face?"

He points to mine. "That goofy shit-eatin' grin you wore before." He widens his eyes and snaps his fingers. "You met someone, didn't you?!"

I groan and rub my right hand over my face.

_Jesus Christ._

"Dad wishes," Logan laughs.

"I can still ground you, son," I say flatly. As long as he lives under my roof, he follows my rules. "And for your fucking information: yes, I met someone." Oh, I feel smug for sure. For some reason, my son seems to think Isabella is way out of my league, and while I agree to some extent, she wants my boring ass and we're happening.

"To Edward!" Masen raises his scotch. "To Edward finally gettin' some!"

I puff out my cheeks and slump back in my seat while Dad, Masen, and Logan drink to my "gettin' some." Finn just chuckles and sits back with his Coke, and Dylan…huh, he's staring down at the table with a scowl on his face.

I'm about to ask what's up, but Dad interrupts before I can form a single word. "So, tell me about the lady! She hot?"

I sigh. "I'm not telling you shit, Dad. It's very, um…new. Nothing to tell just yet."

"Well, you're no fun at all," he grunts.

And then we all hear a woman shout, "HENRY EMMETT MCCARTY! GET YOUR ASS IN HEA'!"

To which Finn and Dylan run outta the pub like their asses are on fire.

"I think Isabella's brother and his family are here," I say and stand up to follow.

When I get to the lobby, I see four people by the door. Two children are shaking off snow like dogs would, and the two adults are wiping their boots off on the welcome mat. The man, as tall as I am but bulky like the Hulk, is the one who sees Finn and Dylan first, and his face breaks out in a grin.

"Well, if it ain't two of the three knuckleheads," he chuckles and bumps fists with his nephews. It's easy to see he's Isabella's brother; they share the same features. Although, he's the mountain and Isabella's the valley.

"Oh, get ova' hea', you two! My sweethearts!" The blond woman holds out her arms. I'd say she's in her late thirties or early forties, and her love for Finn and Dylan is evident on her face. There are hugs, kisses, and pinching of cheeks going on. "Henry, Lily, say hi to your cousins."

The little girl, Lily, looks like a tiny version of her mother, and she jumps right into Finn's arms. "We're in Vermont!" she cheers, and Finn laughs and says something along the lines of, "No shit, Lilybug."

Henry, on the other hand, takes after his father. He can't be more than eleven or twelve, but you can already see he's going to be as huge as the other McCartys.

Jackets, coats, gloves, mittens, beanies, and scarves are shed and bags are rolled over to the counter, and I figure I'm done with the creepy watching. I'm supposed to be the host, or so Isabella's told me, so I plaster a polite smile on my face and walk over.

"Mr. C, this is our aunt and uncle," Dylan says.

Emmett looks my way, just noticing me, and grins. "You gotta be Haley's dad. I'm Emmett McCarty." He extends his hand.

I nod and shake his hand firmly. "Edward Cullen. Good to meet you."

"You too, man." He pulls the blond woman close. "This is my wife—Rose." I greet her, too, and she smiles widely, saying it's nice to meet me. I honestly didn't expect them to be so pleasant. But maybe that's 'cause if they knew what I've been up to with Isabella, they wouldn't be? "And my troublemakers—yo, kids! Say hi to Mr. Cullen."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," comes from two voices. They're too busy with Finn to really care.

I chuckle, and just then, Maggie appears behind the counter. After that, it's all about getting Emmett's family checked in to their cottage.

"Great—more snow," Rose huffs, though she looks amused. "Henry, no! Get down from the fuckin' bookshelf! Jesus Christ!"

It's insane.

"Daddy!" Lily shouts. "Finn tells me you won't marry me! Tell him he's a stupidhead!"

"Oh!" Dylan guffaws. "Check you out, little cuz!"

As if all this ruckus isn't enough, more people join. Not only my own family, but also Carmine and his crew of six, one of who I've learned is his seventeen-year-old daughter. Trust me—Logan's noticed her.

"It's been too fuckin' long, my friend!" Emmett and Carmine hug. Shouting. Laughing. Kids running around. More introductions. Dad and Rose get along right away. Masen approaches Henry with a deck of cards. Maggie looks overwhelmed. A waiter comes out with Irish coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. Logan and Finn crack jokes with two of Carmine's employees. Carmine's daughter slyly checks out my son. Dad shouts something about Facefuck, and Rose guffaws. Emmett picks up Lily and blows raspberries on her cheeks. Dylan tugs on my hand and drags me over to the seating area, and he asks if he can taste my Irish coffee. I hesitate. He tells me it will give me cool points. He also points out that Isabella has given both Haley and Logan champagne back in the city. But…they're eighteen. Dylan's fourteen. Just one sip. Okay. He likes it a bit too much, and I laugh and take the glass from him. He wears a silly grin and tells me I'm cool. With all these people running around in the lobby, it gets fucking hot, so I remove hoodie, exposing my Giants t-shirt. And suddenly I'm cool in Finn's book, too.

The McCartys are out to win hearts.

I just hope that come tomorrow, we Cullens have won a few, as well.

Because tomorrow? _Everyone_ will have arrived.

* * *

**Translation**

_J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas grave! On se voit en janvier, on réglera ça à ce moment là— Oui, je serai là le vingt-cinq— Ok, toi aussi, chouchou. A plus! = I don't know, but it doesn't matter! I'll see you in January; we can sort this out then— Yes, I will be there on the twenty-fifth— Okay, you too, honey. Bye._

**December 14th**

**BPOV**

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize as I bump into a woman at the airport here in Vermont.

Edward is waiting for me outside, so I'm definitely hurrying. Who knows when we'll be alone next?

"It's okay," the woman chuckles. "Hey, wait." She grabs my arm. I arch a brow, willing to be polite, but…I'm in a hurry here. "You're Isabella, aren't you? Isabella McCarty?"

"Yes?" My eyes flick between her and the exit. _So close_. "Do I know you?"

She laughs a tinkling laugh, and I see that she's got quite the following behind her. A man and four children are barreling toward her. "Not yet, but I'm sure I will." She grins and extends her hand. "Alice Whitlock—huge fan of your work, by the way. I'm Haley's aunt."

"Oh!" Now I feel a little stupid, because I knew Alice and Jasper were arriving at the same time. Edward offered to pick them up, too, but since there are so many of them, they opted to rent a car here. "It's nice to meet you, Alice." I smile and shake her hand. "I just spent a few days with Haley in the city, and she told me a lot about you." That's actually true. Haley told me about Alice, who's a stay-at-home mom, about Jasper, who is a sports agent, and about JJ, Linda, Joey, and Mary—their children. I think the oldest, JJ, is sixteen, and Mary is the youngest at seven. Linda is thirteen or fourteen—I can't really remember—and Joey is nine. And looking at them now as they reach Alice, I'd say they've created a gorgeous mix of kiddos. JJ—my guess is he's named Jasper Junior—looks exactly like his father, although twenty years younger. Linda and Mary are a mix—they've got Alice's green eyes and petite…ness…but Jasper's blond hair. Joey, he's all Mommy.

"There you are!" Alice notices her husband and children. "I rented an SUV—it's ready to be picked up, but first…" She ushers her kids forward, and Jasper follows obediently, smiling politely. "I want you to meet Ms. McCarty. She's Haley's fiancé's mom."

"Mommy, I gotta pee!" Mary complains and does the pee-pee dance.

So cute. I can only smile.

Alice puts her hands on her hips and stares up at her husband. "You just had to get her the Big Gulp right before we left Philly, huh?"

Jasper stares back at her for a beat, dumbfounded, at a loss for words, but then he turns to me with a charming smile and sticks out his hand. "Hi. Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you, Isabella."

I chuckle and shake his hand. "You too, Jasper. And please, call me Bella."

"Dad, my phone is about to die, like, any minute now." That's Linda, and she looks like the world is coming to an end. The iPhone with a sparkly pink case is clutched tightly in her hand. "Can we just go already?"

"Manners, you brat," Alice spits out. "Jesus Christ. Had I acted like you when I was a kid, my parents would've ditched me outside a church."

Okay, so I think I love Alice.

"Uncle Edward!" Mary suddenly screeches.

My head whips around, and my heart starts thundering in my chest. There he is. Walking toward us, coming from the exit. Oh, have mercy on my panties, for La Perla's sake. I spent two hours getting ready before the flight, and since the journey isn't a long one between New York and Vermont, I still feel refreshed. However, if this man is going to ruin another pair of expensive panties, I might just start throwing punches, and I doubt I'll be looking refreshed after _that_.

_Ungh_, he's too hot. Jeans, construction boots, a Yankees zip hoodie, a black beanie, and his peacoat. His cheeks are a little flushed from the cold outside, and his eyes are bright and green. Yeah, I'm ready to combust.

"I thought I'd missed you," he murmurs with a smile to me before turning to his sister and her family. He greets them with hugs, handshakes, and kisses, though his right hand remains on my lower back. He smells so good, like snow and cologne.

"I still can't believe Haley's getting married." Alice sniffles. "I'm so happy for her." She gives me a wide smile. "Now I'm dying to meet your Jaden."

I grin. "They should be back here in a few hours."

Edward chuckles. "All right, well…shall we go?"

"Absolutely," Alice says. "How about we follow you?"

_No!_

I barely manage to rein in the panic.

"Actually, Isabella and I have some last-minute details to take care of here in town," Edward explains. "You know, for the parties tonight…"

_Phew._

Alice hums, eyes flicking between us. "Okay. So, we'll just see you at the inn, then?"

"Yes," Edward responds with a nod. "We shouldn't be long. An hour or so."

"Maybe two," I correct.

"Two?" Edward looks down at me, his eyes widening slightly. "Really?"

I shrug and smile sweetly.

~oOo~

"Fuck, I've missed you," he groans and pushes me up against the door we just closed. I moan into his mouth, my hands fisting his hair and my legs going around his waist. God, I'm glad we thought ahead and rented this hotel room near the airport. Like I said, who knows when we'll be alone next? Tonight we have Haley's bachelorette party and Jaden's bachelor party; Edward and I will be separated.

"Clothes—off," I whine as I unzip his hoodie.

"The bed," he grunts.

Panting, we break apart and walk over to the bed, shedding clothes in our haste. We tumble down on the soft mattress. We grin, laugh, and paw at each other. I moan as he roughly kisses my neck and pulls down my jeans. His hoodie is gone, as are his pants.

"You're gonna leave a mark," I giggle breathlessly.

"I don't care." He nips and sucks on my neck, and then his hand has slipped under my panties. I cry out when he pushes two fingers inside of me. "You're mine now, sweetheart. Mine to _fuck_, mine to mark."

"Oh, God!" I gasp.

With his boxers pushed down and my panties slid aside, he grips his thick cock and slowly drags it up and down my slit. "So fucking sexy," he mutters gruffly. In the meantime, I unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor. I'm ready to beg. "You want my cock, honey?" He cocks a brow at me.

"Yesss," I hiss and buck my hips. "Oh my God, just fuck me already, Edward!"

He gives me a feral look, a dark laugh, and then he slams in.

I choke on a breath.

"Christ, your pussy feels amazing," he grits out in my ear.

Shivers rip through me as he fucks me.

It's dirty, it's deep, it's fast, it's rough, it's exactly what we need after spending days apart.

And that Grade A cuddling follows, full of sweet words, tender kisses, tangled limbs, and roaming hands.

~oOo~

By the time Edward and I get back to the bed and breakfast, we're only waiting for Jaden and Haley. Even my son's bandmates, their girlfriends, and Haley's two best friends have arrived.

With the kids and the teenagers having fun outside, we adults gather in the pub after greetings and hugs. It's so good to see my brother again; I mean, I haven't seen him in months. When he's on the road with Jaden's band, he doesn't really prioritize me when he's only got time to visit home real quick. Understandable. But it's nice to have him here now, and it's next to him I sit at a long table. Edward's on my other side, and…then the rest. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Masen, even Carmine.

Lunch is served, and we all dig in, knowing that the kids will come in when they want. This is like a huge family reunion slash party slash meet-and-greet for them. Let 'em have fun.

"So, when're Haley and Jaden arriving?" Jasper asks, seated across from me.

Edward checks his watch and chews his chicken before answering. "They should be here within the hour."

A soft sigh slips through my lips as I pick up a French fry, and I'm still thinking about my son's surprise. Only now, I know what it is. 'Cause Edward told me on our way back to the inn. And…God, my son is a romantic.

Unbeknownst to us, while they were on tour, Jaden and Haley apparently went as far as to discuss where they wanted to live after they got married. Staying in New York was a given, but they even nailed down the exact neighborhood. So…the day before yesterday, when Jaden picked up Haley at our place, he was taking her to a brownstone apartment in Park Slope, Brooklyn. If Haley likes it, it's theirs.

I admit, the protective mother in me perked up when Edward told me, but I don't feel too bad about the thoughts running through my head at first. With their short relationship, it's only smart to cover all bases, and I couldn't help but worry about Jaden's willingness to pay for so much. Yeah, he's very successful, but his career is still so new. Many bands out there shoot through the roof with one album only to crash and burn—be forgotten—with the next. And buying an apartment, even if it's in Brooklyn, is _very_ expensive. Hell, over the past few years, it's actually gotten more and more expensive to live in Brooklyn. I shudder to think about the zeroes. However…Edward calmed me down before I could even voice my concerns, and Haley won me over all over again when I found out she's insisted on a prenuptial agreement. By no means is she hurtin' for money—Carlisle and Masen are sitting on fortunes—but it still helped to calm this Jersey girl down a notch or two. Knowing my son, Jaden most likely argued with her, but whatever. He inherited my romantic side, not the realistic side.

So, in an hour or so I reckon I'll find out if I can turn Jaden's room at home into a gym or something. I wouldn't mind it, and I know Finn would be thrilled.

"Where are we women gonna be tonight, by the way?" Alice asks, reaching for her wine. "You guys are gonna be here in the pub, right?"

Edward and Emmett nod, smirks on their faces. God knows what they'll be up to. Well, since Finn, JJ, Dylan—not to mention Henry, who's only eleven—will be here as well, I sincerely hope they won't party too hard. Rose would chop off Emmett's balls in a heartbeat if he got too drunk while taking care of their Henry.

"We'll be in the dining hall downstairs," I tell Rose and Alice. I have Haley's bachelorette party all planned out, and I can't fucking wait. We're gonna have a blast, lemme tell ya. Right now, the inn staff is preparing downstairs for the reception tomorrow, but a corner is saved for us to party in. The devious smile on my lips causes Alice and Rose to grin right back. Alice might not know yet, but Rose sure does, and no one can beat an Isabella McCarty event.

For this particular party, there are outfits. Naughty ones.

And I have already paid Carmine's daughter a hundred bucks to watch Lily and Mary. Well, I haven't informed Alice that I have a babysitter for Mary yet, but there is, and I have a feeling Alice is going to be more than thrilled.

The booze is already down there, Carmine's taking care of the food, and my iPod is smack-full of goodies. I have Maggie to thank, 'cause she's the one who has signed for these kinds of deliveries. I mean, was I gonna ask Edward to do it? Riiight.

"What're youse gonna do tonight?" my brother asks with his mouth full of food.

I share another smirk with Rose and say, "Stuff."

Now we just gotta wait 'til Jaden and Haley get back.

* * *

**So, yeah...the last batch of chapters will be up when they're been with pre-readers and beta. **

**xoxo Cara**

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Posting as: ILoveUJustin

Type your review for this chapter here.

Favorite: Story Author Follow: Story Author Login » FanFiction FictionPress Google Facebook Twitter

Scene 8

"Isabella, walk over to the piano," Jazz instructed quietly as he captured her every move. "Trace your fingers along the wood. Make it look like you're in thought, like you're waiting for someone, perhaps." He was good. In the meantime, I sat in a black leather chair, sipping my whiskey as I watched her hungrily. I knew Jazz took the occasional photo of me, too, but I paid him no attention. My eyes were glued on Bella. The way she moved… Christ. I was hard for her already, and I knew my sweet girl was aware. The way she often cast me glances… and of course the bulge in my pants. Yes, she eyed it. Often, while biting that fucking bottom lip of hers. The sight of her biting her lip was bordering pornographic, and I fought a groan as she bent over the piano, watching me over her shoulder… all while chewing on her lip. Her eyes, so dark and full of desire. Cheeks, slightly flushed. Outside my slacks, I palmed my cock. Stroked it gently, rubbing my thumb over the tip.

"Can you crawl over to Edward, Isabella?" She flushed, I smirked. Come to me, little one. Crawl for me. I took one last sip of my drink, then I put it down on the coffee table. She moved closer to me. Slowly. Eyeing me hungrily.

"Remove the robe, kitten," I murmured huskily. Being the good little girl she is, she obeyed and kneeled before me as she slipped the silky robe off her, exposing herself to me… us. Fuck, she's heavenly. "Stand up," I commanded quietly. Again she obeyed, and she stood right in front of me, wearing nothing but the see-through thong I had ordered her to wear. Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her toned yet so soft stomach as my hands made their way up her legs and thighs, not stopping until I reached the lace of her thong.

I hummed, gracing my nose along her hipbone. Down, down, down, until I planted a kiss over her pussy. A low groan escaped my lips as I felt the dampness. Fuck. My tongue darted out and I tasted her. "Oh," she whimpered.

"Hmm," I hummed, pressing my tongue down harder, but it wasn't enough. Fuck, I could never have enough my sweet girl. Therefore I hooked my fingers under her thong, pulling it down slowly. "Fuck, kitten," I murmured as her bare pussy glistened with arousal for me. "So, so wet for me."

"Yes," she breathed.

Once she had stepped out of her thong, I tossed it to the side and leaned in once again, eager to taste all of her. And I tasted. God, I licked her hard right away, flattening my tongue as I parted her slick folds with it. She was sweet, tangy, fresh, and all Bella. Goddamn. My fingers gripped her hips. I pulled her closer, burying my face in her tight pussy. My tongue entered her. "Edward!" she gasped. Not yet. I released her and dragged a hand over my face, wiping my mouth and chin. She flushed. Again. I throbbed.

"I want you on all fours, little one," I said quietly. "Between my legs, so I can feel you." Jazz understood where I was going with it, and in my peripheral, I saw him shuffle around, changing his position until he stood in front of us. With Bella kneeling between my legs, I leaned down and whispered in her ear. - 416 - "Look into the camera, Isabella." Then I caressed her. My hands worked her. Her back, her thighs and legs. Her sides, her ass, and though I couldn't see her, I knew I would be able to see her pleasure once the photos had been developed. "Does that feel good, sweet girl?" I cooed softly as two of my fingers teased her pussy. "So good," she whimpered. Not yet. I gave Jazz a look to take over again. He nodded. "Isabella, walk over to the piano again," he said. She looked miserable for a second or two before she obeyed and walked back to the piano. Now standing there completely naked. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for long. Not long at all. Minutes passed as she posed and I followed Jazz after while, needing to see what he captured. I was rock solid. Throbbing. It was too much. No way to hold back. Standing there with Jazz, hearing him work his camera, and Bella… Fuck, my sweet, sweet Bella. She was too delectable standing there by the grand piano. Bent over, throwing the camera a coy smile as she looked over her shoulder. She knew, without a doubt, how utter sensual and sexy she was, but she never came off as vain or too much. She just was, and she knew. It came naturally. And it was all mine. Mine to take, mine to devour and love, mine to fuck. That was the plan right now. Walking towards her slowly, I unzipped my dark grey slacks, smirking as she caught the movement. Ah, the blush. She knew what I needed. Right now. Without waiting. She wanted it, too, but still… there was the blush, the shyness. - 417 - As I reached her, I leaned in, trailing my hands up her spine, just lightly, making her shiver. My mouth ghosting over her neck. It was now. "Hold on to the piano, sweet girl," I whispered softly. "I'm going to fuck you." She gasped quietly, followed by a whimper, and then she perched her tight ass higher for me, making it easier for me to line up with my cock. And line up I did. Coating myself in her arousal. Christ. All mine. Her sweet pussy was all mine. I owned it. I stood behind her, ignoring the quiet shuffling as Jazz moved around in the living room. She was my focus. Her naked body, her wet pussy… my cock… right there. She whimpered again, because I was teasing her by pushing only the head of my cock inside her, and the grip she had on the edge of the black wood had to be painful. But I also knew she was out of control. It had been several days since her last orgasm. To say she was desperate would be an understatement. Then, in a quick thrust, I was buried inside of her. Bella cried out loudly, meeting my thrust. "Goddamn," I gritted out quietly, gripping her hips. I pulsed inside of her. Fuck, she was hot, tight, so slick. As fast as I had pushed inside, I pulled out, only to slam in again, and I fucked her hard and fast. Slightly upwards, in the perfect angle, and it felt so unbelievably good. Fuck. More. My fingers dug into her soft flesh, and I knew I was going to mark her. Only temporary, for a day or two maybe. Her skin was flawless and I loved it, adored it, fuck, even protected it, but… to see my marks on her. Christ . I moaned, slamming into her harder. "You like this, don't you, little one?" I groaned, feeling her clamp down on me. "I know you do. You love it when I fuck you hard." "Oh, God, Edward!" she gasped loudly. "Yes… yes… more… Fuck, I love it!" "That's it, baby girl," I grunted. "Tell me how much you love my cock." And she did. As I continued delivering hard thrusts, she moaned and gasped about how she needed my cock, how much she loved it, and how thick it was, how long it - 418 - was. Fuck, what a power trip. "Such a good girl," I moaned, feeling my climax come closer. "You're my good girl, aren't you?" Wrapping her ponytail around my fist, I tugged her head back sharply, pulling her flush to my chest, and I stilled inside of her. Christ . Her scent, I was so fucking close, and she enveloped me. Everything. Her pussy. Her scent. Right there, and I buried my face in her hair. She needed more and wriggled her hips but I wasn't done. "Tell me, Isabella," I whispered in her ear, still fisting her hair. "Tell me you're my good girl." "I am," she whimpered pleadingly, still needing more. "I'm your good girl." Fuck! I growled lowly, unable to help myself but… Jesus, her words. They drove me mad. She was arched so beautifully, bent to give me all of her even though she was so small, tiny compared to me. My roughness to her supple softness. Keeping my one hand in her hair, holding her in place, I let the other reach around her, up her side, her ribcage… up… until I cupped her left breast. Perfect. She was perfect. Light and perky but still weighing in my hand. I groaned, rolling her nipple between my fingers. And her pussy, still wrapped tightly around my cock, hot, soaked, pulsing. The feel of her. Lastly, her scent. Arousal and natural scent, both mixing with my own scents. "You're so fucking perfect, kitten," I whispered, capturing her mouth with mine. Slowly, teasingly, I started moving inside of her again, and I released her hair but kept kissing her, making her understand that she wasn't allowed to move because fuck… her lips were as addictive as the rest of her. So, I kissed her, sensually, passionately, and she returned it with the same passion and eager. At the same time, I fucked her slowly, letting my hands roam. God-fucking-damnit! I grunted loudly as she clamped down like a vice around me, and I knew why of course. My left hand cupped her pussy. My middle finger teased her slit, and she wanted more. She begged for it. Begged for me. - 419 - Like the good girl she is. "You want to cum, sweet girl?" I moaned quietly as my middle finger circled her clit. "Fuck, you're so wet… so fucking wet…" "Please, Edward," she begged breathlessly. "I need it… please…" And you will have it, love. I rubbed her clit harder with one hand. The other pushed her forward again, trailing her spine again as she bent over, closer to the piano, and I angled myself better to reach deeper, to reach that spot. And I followed, covering her back with my chest, and again, softly, I whispered in her ear. "Then cum, little love." "Cum all over my cock." Another whisper but it came out more strained as she started trembling. "Yes, that's it, baby. Squeeze that sweet pussy." Focusing solely on her pleasure, I reached her g-spot all while I stimulated her clit without teasing, and I knew my plan. I wanted her to cum. Cum hard. But I wasn't going to. Not yet. I wanted to stay hard for her. I needed it, because I wanted this day to last. I wanted to fuck her all over the place. Up against the window, on the kitchen island, on our newly purchased Tantra Chair, over and over, in the Jacuzzi, bent over the desk in my office. Then in our bed where I was finally going to fuck her from behind. Her tight ass. Fuck. Too close. It was one of the hardest things I've ever experienced, but I wasn't one to fail, so when she screamed out my name, convulsing and shaking, I managed to withhold my own release. But I knew, I fucking knew, that I wasn't going to give her a lot of time to recover.

With lube and an anal-plug, I teased her, stretched her, and with a stimulator pressed down on her clit, I had her begging for more. Even if she had climaxed several times since we'd begun today, this turned her on immensely. Perhaps not the thought of me fucking her from behind, because I doubt any woman enjoys anal sex the first times. But there was one thing that my sweet girl enjoyed, and that was me claiming her. The thought of me taking… yes, that turned her on. "Are you ready, baby girl?" I murmured huskily in her ear. It was with a hum she nodded, and I was glad to see her so relaxed. I had prepared her very well, never rushing, never skipping a step, and it paid off, too. To see her relaxed in my arms even when she knew it was going to hurt, it only confirmed that I had done well. I had her trust. Slowly I pulled out the plug. Then I poured a good amount of lube in my hand before coating my erection as well as her hole. Fuck. So tight. For a minute I regretted denying myself a release for so long because I knew I wouldn't last long, but… this was only our first time. I had plans to fuck her sweet ass often. And soon she will be able to enjoy it. After lining up my cock, I hooked my arm under her leg, pulling it up slightly for a better angle, and then I took deep breaths as I pushed slowly. She understood and held her leg up, making it easier for me to still pleasure her clit. Not that she would climax from this, but it would help with the pain. I heard the camera. "Christ ," I gritted out. I watched as the head of my cock entered her and it was taking all my strength and restraint not to ram my cock inside of her. The thought was appealing but it was never an option. This was different from taking her virginity. Very different, and if done wrong, it could hurt her. "Relax, kitten," I groaned breathlessly. "You have to relax." I both heard and fucking felt the deep breaths she took. I pushed further inside of her. - 421 - "That's it, little one," I moaned. "You're doing so well." She relaxed then, even if it was a great effort, she relaxed. Looking down, I watched as I pushed into her. It was an indescribable sight. I was taking the last piece. She was mine, and I was the only one to ever have taken her. I was also the last one. Fuck. Yes, that thought. I wasn't just her first, but her last. Just like she was my last. "Ah, goddamn, you're tight, Bella," I grunted, and then I was fully sheathed in her. Fucking hell, I could barely believe I fit. She pulsed around me, slick and hot, squeezing me so tightly. I wanted to close my eyes, God, I wanted to. But I refrained. Instead I watched us. I watched where we were joined. "Are you okay?" I breathed. My entire body was tensed. I throbbed inside of her. "It hurts, but… s'okay," she whimpered quietly. "I know it hurts, baby," I moaned quietly, slowly pulling out of her. Only an inch or two, before I pushed in again. "Fuck… you're doing so well, kitten. You take my cock so perfectly." My next thrust was harder, and I groaned loudly, feeling my eyes close. I couldn't help it. I needed to feel. It was all I wanted to focus on; just feeling her tight ass around my cock. So, I did. I moved in her slowly but surely, never stopping. Fuck, it was incredible. Like nothing I had ever felt before. "So fucking good," I moaned against her neck. "Feels so good." She whimpered but started to meet my thrusts, silently telling me she was okay. So, I moved harder and faster, fucking her deeply as I fingered her slick pussy. "You like this, sweet girl, don't you?" I grunted, pushing two fingers inside her. "You like that my cock is in your ass while I finger-fuck your pretty little pussy." "Oh, God !" she groaned. "Edward… oh, fuck…" "Christ, you know how to please me," I moaned, feeling my orgasm approach. "All mine, baby. You're all mine." - 422 - I thrust hard, making her cry out. "Yes, Edwaaard!" I wanted to fuck her harder, have her on all fours, but… that would come soon enough. I was already pushing my luck, and fuck, I was too close for my liking. "I'm close, kitten," I growled, almost slamming into her. "You want my cum inside that tight ass of yours?" "Fuck," she gasped breathlessly. "Yes… yes… yes!" Too close. I was there. My body tensed, I felt the tingling, the warmth, and with a final thrust, I began to spasm. It was all out of control, and… it felt so… fucking… good. My eyes were closed tightly, my face buried in the crook of her neck. She clamped down on me, everywhere. Fuck, I felt it all. I was everywhere. It rushed, surged through me. Mine. I spilled everything into her, leaving me completely drained and satisfied. Fuck. I was panting. I hear the door click, signaling Jasper's departure as we had agreed upon, and then I just lied there. Catching my breath, still inside of her. My face still buried in her hair. Christ. I breathed her in. I felt her, caressed what was mine. "You feel so good, my Bella," I sighed contently as I played with her pussy absentmindedly. Maybe not really absentmindedly but I didn't quite focus on it. I just loved feeling her squirm next to me. Squirming for more pleasure, squirming to get closer. "Hmm, are you okay, love?" I hummed, circling her clit with my middle finger. "Want me to take care of my girl now?" I smiled against her neck as she whimpered. Poor girl didn't know what she wanted. Obviously she was sore, and all I wanted to do now was to take care of her. In every way possible, but I also knew she wouldn't be able to cum with me inside her. "How about I continue this," I rubbed her clit slightly harder, "in the Jacuzzi. Does that sound good, kitten?" "Yes," she moaned, arching into me before she hissed. Her movement must have hurt. - 423 - Slowly, I pulled my softening cock out of her, and after wrapping a sheet around my waist, I picked Bella up bridal-style and carried her into the bathroom where I had set up for her aftercare. "You're kinda sweet, you know," she murmured softly as I lowered her to the floor. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "As are you, love."

"Max, take the scenic route," I ordered as I unzipped my pants. Then I pressed the button for the divider to go up. Facing Bella, I said, "Get on your knees for me, kitten. I need your pouty lips wrapped around my cock." "Yes, sir," she breathed, immediately scrambling to position in between my parted legs. And fuck, that blush of hers… "May I pull your cock out?" I groaned at the sound of her innocent voice. Innocent voice but dirty words… what a combination. "You may, little one," I sighed contently, leaning back further in my seat to relax fully. "My good little girl. Now get me harder." Softly I caressed her cheek with my thumb… then around her mouth, letting my thumb brush over her plump lips. Perfection. So soft. "You like sucking my cock, don't you, sweet girl?" I cooed, watching as she flushed. Her eyes, however, were trained on my semi-erection. Even more so as I lowered my pants further. "So much, sir," she whimpered. "I love it." I moaned quietly as she stroked me. Gently and teasingly first with her little fingers, and then with light openmouthed kisses. Her tongue darted out, making me nice and wet. Again I moaned, getting harder and harder by the second, and I knew right then that a blowjob wouldn't cut it. I was going to need more and I wasn't going to be able to wait until we got home. So, I threaded my fingers through her silky hair, guiding her lower, not stopping until she took all of me. "Swallow around me, little girl," I groaned. "Let me feel your tight throat." She obeyed, and fuck, I felt her. Oh, how I felt her. The constricting of her throat squeezing my erection. Then the gagging as I swelled in her mouth. "Fuck, your mouth is perfect," I moaned. My head tilted back, my eyes closed. My hips moved, thrusting upwards. God, I just… felt. Her mouth on me, her hands on my thighs… as I fuck her hot little mouth. It's about me. My pleasure. As long as she's safe and out of harm, I can focus fully - 432 - on my own pleasure, and I know that her focus is on me as well. But I want more. Always more with my Isabella. With a harsh tug on her hair, she released me. Wide eyed, cheeks flushed. Desire. "Enough," I breathed. "I need that pretty little pussy of yours now." I released her hair and started stroking my cock as I watched her push her pants down, and I was pleased. Incredibly pleased, to see her bare pussy and no panties. She remembered my rule. Even if it wasn't that long ago, I was still pleased with her obeying my rule. The rule that if I don't choose lingerie for her, she goes commando. "I want your back to me as you ride me," I grunted, releasing my cock. "And be a good little girl and ride me hard, Isabella." "Yes," she whimpered pleadingly. I grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her to my lap. Then I pushed her down on my cock. Fuck. My eyes rolled back for a second and I held her still as I throbbed over and over inside of her sweet little pussy. "Ride me hard, Isabella," I gritted out. "And squeeze my cock. I know you want it. Your pussy wants it, doesn't it?" "Yes, oh fuck, yes… So much, Edward…" She wasted no time. Setting a hard and fast pace, she rode my cock like the good girl she is, and all I heard were my grunts, her moans, gasps, and whimpers. Again it was about me first. Granted she would get her release but this was about her satisfying me first. And fuck, she was doing it perfectly. Her pussy soaked me with her arousal. She clenched down on me, once more obeying my commands. "That's my pussy, isn't it, my kitten?" I moaned, reaching around her to cup her tits. "Tell me that the pussy fucking my cock belongs to me. Tell me it's all mine." "Yes!" she cried out. "It's yours, Edward… all yours… only your pussy…" I groaned. - 433 - And then my phone rang. "Ignore it," I said gruffly as Bella stiffened. "Keep riding me." She did, and I moved one hand down her toned yet soft stomach, caressing her, down, down, kneading her thighs, teasing her. I knew where she wanted me. "Tell me where you want me, little one," I breathed. "Tell me where you want my hand." She sunk down on me hard, I met her thrust. So slick. "On me… please touch me, Edward," she whimpered. "Be specific," I commanded quietly, leaning in to kiss her neck. "I know where you want me. You want me to rub that needy clit, don't you?" "Yes, please! Oh, fuck… please , Edward!" The phone rang again and I growled. "Give me your words, Isabella!" She gasped as I tugged on her hair, making her fall back against my chest, and I roughly kneaded her breast and thigh, ignoring the two places that would give her pleasure. I didn't touch her nipple, I didn't touch her wet pussy. "Please," she begged as I sucked on the spot below her ear. "I need your hand… please touch my pussy." I moaned at her words. I loved hearing dirty words coming out of that sweet mouth of hers. Slowly and lightly I slid my middle finger over her clit. Up and down as I stayed still inside of her, I rubbed her clit. Swollen and so sensitive. Needy. "Want more, little one?" I whispered in her ear. "Yes," she breathed, squirming in my lap. "Please, I need it." - 434 - "Then correct yourself," I said gruffly. "You want my hand on your pussy?" My cock ached, screaming for release, but I loved playing her. I loved being in charge. So, I stayed still. She gasped then, finally understanding. "No… I want your hand on the pussy that belongs to you, Edward." I smiled into her neck. I licked it. Tasted her. Kissed my way up to her ear… and whispered, "Good girl." Then my phone rang. Again. And I had fucking had it. "Whatever you do, do not stop, are we clear?" I grunted, reaching for the phone in the inner pocket of my jacket. "Just keep that pussy fucking my cock, Isabella." I was pissed, sexually frustrated beyond recognition, and whoever it was that was calling me was about to get an earful. "Edward Cullen speaking," I barked out, reaching down to stroke Bella's clit harder. She deserved it for how hard she rode my cock. Fuck, it felt so damn good. "Edward, what the fuck have you done with my father's company!" I went blank for a second… before I chuckled breathlessly. Hadn't it been for my sweet girl's tight pussy currently bobbing up and down my cock, I would've gone soft at hearing the voice of Gianna Marin. That bitch. But I did have my sweet girl bobbing up and down my cock. I groaned as she squeezed me. "Gianna, you better make this quick because I have much better things to focus on," I grunted. "I sincerely hope your question was rhetorical. Surely you know by now that Volturi is mine." Bella stilled with a gasp, so I reached forward and started lavishing her exquisite neck with openmouthed kisses. I licked, nibbled and sucked, making her relax again. I kept pleasuring her pussy, stroking her soft, soaked folds before circling her clit, - 435 - pressing down, rubbing and pinching lightly. "That's it, baby," I whispered softly into Bella's ear. "Relax, love… just ride my thick cock." Leaning back, I watched as she started fucking me again. "I will not let you get away with this, Edward! I will fucking end you! Not to mention your mother!" And that was not what I wanted to hear while I was buried knee deep inside my sweet girl. "We've reached an impasse, Gianna," I moaned as Bella reached down and started caressing my balls. "Fuck… You want Volturi, I want that tape." My head lolled back as the pleasure surged through me and I kept my fingers on Bella's pussy, pleasing and playing. It brought out shivers, drew out moans and whimpers from her. She started riding me harder and faster. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you… It sounds like…" Again I let out a breathless chuckle but it got stuck in my throat as I felt Bella tighten around me, signaling that she was close, and the feeling… God , the feeling of her wetness trickling down… the feeling of her pussy fluttering around me. I groaned. Loudly. My eyes closed. "So fucking good, Isabella. God, I can feel you, baby girl… so perfect and tight…" "Oh my G-! I can't believe-… you're… and it's that Swan girl! Aaaargh, I will destroy you, Edward Cullen!" I was close. Too close. All I could focus on was that slick pussy. Moaning loudly, I threw the phone onto the floor, and then I thrust hard. Harder. Faster. We were so fucking close. My eyes were squeezed shut, my muscles ached and tensed. Fuck. Closer. And deeper. "Cum, Edward!" Bella cried out. "Please cum in my pussy!" That did it. - 436 - Deep inside of her, I exploded. Hard, pulsing, and lasting. I came in streams and Bella followed right away, milking me as she rode out her own orgasm. It was a long one and my bliss only lasted longer as I licked off her arousal from my fingers. Fuck, never enough. We were momentarily spent and sated as we collapsed together " me back in my seat, and Bella back against my chest. Christ.

"Bella," I moaned quietly, still half asleep. But not enough to question my surroundings, just my decisions. "What are you… doing, kitten?" Stupid question, I knew very well. Her little fingers were wrapped around my morning wood, and her mouth was oh so close. I rubbed my face, trying to clear my head from sleep. "I need you, Edward," she whimpered as she kissed the base of my cock. "It's been almost two months." I cursed internally. I knew it had been long. Christ, I had all but kept count on the fucking hours , but I still refused to fuck her until she was feeling better. Sure, she had sucked me off a few times, and I had licked her sweet pussy, but… God , I missed being inside of her. I craved it, longed for it. Was she ready, though? I didn't know. I wasn't sure. "Fuck, baby girl," I groaned as she sucked me into her hot little mouth. "You're not making this easy for me." And she really wasn't. How the hell was I supposed to make a rational decision when my sweet girl was deep-throating me? "Christ, Isabella," I breathed, propping myself up on my elbows to see her better. Sleep " gone. I was suddenly awake and alert. And Bella was of course naked. "You really miss my cock, don't you?" I moaned. She sucked harder and cupped my balls, all while looking up at me with her seductive eyes. In another attempt to clear my head, I looked away from her for only a second, but that was enough for me to see the nightstand, and suddenly I knew that Bella had had enough of this waiting game. Because there, on the table, was her own little box - 484 - of naughty treasures. It was full of toys I had bought for her, all of which were still unused since I had to travel so often, and I only had one rule when it came to those toys; I had to be present so that I could see her using them. It was quite clear that she wanted to use them now. However, I had another plan, and if this was it, I wanted to make love to her. "Are you ready for me, Bella?" I murmured, knowing she'd understand my question. I wasn't exactly asking her if she was wet. She released my cock. "I really am," she whimpered pleadingly. I swallowed. Keeping our gaze locked, I pulled her up before flipping us over. I hovered over her. Her pussy coated the head of my cock with her arousal. She nodded, eyes pleading. Slowly, in one stroke, I pushed into her. My eyes closed, my face buried in the crook of her neck. Fuck. "Oh God," she breathed shakily. Pulsing and tensing around me. She was everywhere. Her scent, her touch. Fuck. I moved. Out and then in, deeper. Our legs were tangled together. Her hands on my back and neck. Fingers digging in, urging and spurring. Oh, God . She was tight. Slick and tight. I moved faster, needing it. I felt everything. I heard her. I found that spot inside of her. Faster and more. Christ . I knew I wouldn't be able to ever go two months without her again. "I love you," I mumbled, dropping a kiss below her ear. "I love you so much, little one." I kissed her jaw. Nipped at it. She moaned as my thumb found her clit. "Everything, Bella. You're everything." A bit harder, I groaned. Hips met hips. - 485 - "Fuck." I moaned. Then she was on top of me, riding me. "You're everything, too," she breathed. Her head fell back. Her hands went to my thighs. "I love you, Edward." She sunk down on my cock harder. Taking me deeper. I sat up. I caressed her sides. I kissed her everywhere. "Christ, Edward," she moaned loudly. Tighter. We wouldn't last long. "I'm close," she panted. I know, baby. "Me too." I pushed her down on me. She was there. "Oh… oh… oh, Edward!" she cried out. In one swift movement, I had her on her back again. I slammed into her. She screamed out my name. I was gone. Deep inside of her, I came hard.

"I want you on your back, over the high curve," I said, unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't get enough of her. I just couldn't. With hungry eyes, I watched as she walked over to the Tantra Chair, completely naked for me, and positioned herself as I had instructed. No more bruises or cuts. - 490 - My girl was finally healed. Almost completely, anyway. She was still tender, but she had assured me over and over that there was no pain. "So fucking beautiful, kitten," I murmured huskily as I walked towards her. "Beautifully arched for me." I caressed her sides, watching as goose bumps broke out. "Mmm." I saw her glistening pussy. "Already wet for me." One finger parted her, making us moan. "I suppose this pretty little pussy wants some cock now, huh?" "Only yours," she whimpered. "Please." My pants were gone. My cock was hard. "Good answer," I said gruffly, stroking my cock as I stood in front of her. "Now, wrap your legs around me." She did, and I lined up… before I pushed in. "Fuck," I cursed under my breath. The angle, her position, made me reach more, fuck, so deep. "Oh God, oh God," she gasped. "More… oh, please… more." I gave it to her. Over and over, in long strokes, I reached her deepest spots. "You like this?" I grunted as I pushed in again. "Fuck, you're so tight this way." "Yes." She was already shaking. "Yes… yesss… Edward… ungh…" Wanting to delay her climax, I told her to get up, so that I could sit down in the dip of the chair. Once in place, she hitched a leg over me and slowly sunk down on my erection. I watched it all. And I controlled her by gripping her hips. The view was amazing. - 491 - "Touch yourself for me, sweet girl," I moaned. "Touch your slick pussy." Fuck. What a sight. Two of her fingers circled her clit as she slowly fucked me. Her head fell back. Her perky tits were right there, teasing me, so I leaned forward, capturing her right nipple between my teeth. Fuck. I pushed her down harder. She moaned loudly. And again. I knew she wanted to cum. "Let me taste," I grunted. And when she stuck her two fingers into my mouth, I thought I was going to explode. I sped up. "Please, Edward," she panted. "May I cum?" After releasing her fingers, I told her to touch herself again, which she did gladly, and then… " Yes, Isabella. Cum on my cock." Watching and feeling my sweet girl as she climaxed was never easy unless I planned on climaxing as well, but I had no such plans this time, so I gritted my teeth and held back while she rode out her orgasm on my throbbing erection. "Stand up," I commanded breathlessly. I was already so close, but I needed this. "Get the lubrication, kitten. I need to fuck that tight ass of yours." Her eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed. She wanted this. My kinky little girl. While she hurried over to the nightstand, I turned around, leaning back against the low curve instead. "How do you want me?" she asked, blushing scarlet as she handed me the bottle. I smiled. - 492 - "Same position, baby," I murmured. "Sit on my cock. But first, come here." I motioned for her to come closer, and again she hitched a leg over the chair. "What a lovely view," I whispered, dropping a kiss on her pussy while I poured lube into the palm of my hand. Then, all while teasing her pussy with my tongue and lips, I coated two fingers in the slippery lube before pushing them into her ass. "Christ, so tight," I groaned quietly. I worked her slowly, in and out, making sure she was used to the feeling before pushing in a third finger. Her breathing sped up, and I sucked her clit into my mouth, internally pleased because she stayed relaxed. "Such a good little girl you are, kitten," I moaned against her pussy. Faster, three fingers fucked her ass. She was ready. "Now," I breathed heavily. "Sink down on my cock." I held my breath as I helped her lower herself onto me, but all air left me in a sharp exhale as I entered her. She was unbelievably tight and I knew I wouldn't last long at all. God . Ever so slowly, I pushed her down. Her eyes told me she was more than okay, so I didn't stop… until I was fully inside of her. "Stay still, Isabella," I gritted out when she squirmed. "But," she breathed out with a pout, "I want you to feel good, Edward." She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. "Fuck my ass," she whispered. "Please… sir." Her words were nearly my undoing. Sexy little hellcat. "You naughty girl," I chuckled breathlessly. "Are you my dirty talking little vixen all of the sudden?" Her smile was full mischief, but there was still her innocent blush. She knew what that blush did to me. "Let's see if you're all talk, kitten," I whispered. "Lean back, put your hands on my knees, and then you fuck me… while I tend to your delicious pussy." She gasped as I pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling them upwards to find her g-spot. She was frozen, with her mouth popped open and eyes tightly shut. "Come on, baby," I moaned. "Show me how much you love my cock." - 493 - Slowly but surely she unfroze. Then she placed her hands on my knees and used them for leverage as she pushed herself off me, only to sink down again when just the head of me was in. In the meantime, I fought off my climax as I rubbed the pads of my fingers against her g-spot, which in turn made her tense and quiver around me. "Christ, I love your ass," I grunted when she started fucking me harder. "Admit it, my naughty girl… You love it too." I knew she did. It turned her on like nothing else. I felt it. Her pussy was soaked as I fingerfucked her deeply. "Say it, kitten… Say that you love my cock up your tight ass." She tensed further. Jesus . I was close. Fuck. "Yes," she cried out. "Oh fuck, Edward! Please… please …" Up and down, harder and faster. My girl loved it. "Fuck… fuck… I'm close again… Edward." Our bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. I moved my finger against her g-spot in a small circle, adding pressure. She gushed. "Cum, Isabella," I all but pleaded, unable to hold back. "I'm gonna cum, baby… fuck… now ," I growled. With one hand, I slammed her down on my cock before I exploded inside her. My head fell back. I felt her convulse and flutter around my soaked fingers. My muscles ached. My cock throbbed as her ass milked me of cum. "Oh God," she panted, finally down from her high. "Holy…" She collapsed against my chest. Unable to do much of anything, I just held her to me, kissed her hair, and regained my breath. - 494 -

This was Edward. He could be loving and incredibly gentle one second, only to switch back and be rough, dirty talking, and commanding the next. The only thing that never changed was the giving. He always gave his all, and I knew that whatever he was going to give now… it would be perfect. As always. The pleasure always blew me away. He always left me satisfied, yet pleading for more. And now, as he dropped down and started kissing my chest, I felt the yearning, the building fire. Hands roaming persistently, never leaving my skin. Mouth. God. Tongue. He kissed me, tasted me. My collarbone, my chest, my neck, the valley between my breasts, my nipples… he latched on. I moaned, my hands were in his hair, pulling and twisting, making him moan against me as he sucked on my left nipple. Then, further down. He kissed my ribcage, my sides, dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. Again I arched. His hands slid up and down my thighs, slowly and teasingly. Never enough. I arched into him; it was the only way I could show him what I wanted, because I couldn't open my mouth. Actually, I could, but all that escaped me were moans and whimpers. "Fuck, I love your taste, kitten," he groaned quietly, still tasting my skin. Hands caressing, now on my stomach. Almost… reverent . I shivered. "Perfect," he whispered, kissing my belly. "The things you make me feel…" He gripped my hips. "The things I…" He exhaled hotly over my abdomen. I whimpered. "The things I want, Bella… fuck ," he mumbled under his breath. He shook his head, I was too far gone to register anything but his touch. "Please," I manage to rasp out. My body was on fire. More kisses. Hot and wet. Slowly, he crawled over my body, moving up toward my mouth again. Suddenly I felt him; his pants were pushed down. He kissed me, so hard. I helped him with his shirt. Tossed it on the floor. I pulled and twisted his hair harder, thrusting my tongue into his waiting mouth. He groaned. - 530 - I felt him, lining up, yes, oh… I arched. "So wet," he moaned, rubbing my clit softly, too softly. There was no space in between us. "Yes," I moaned when I felt him, the head of him, the head of his hard cock. "Please, Edward… I need." In one slow stroke, he filled me. Completely. I was loud as he fucked me slowly and deeply. As he loved me. "That's it, Isabella," he grunted, pushing in again. "Let me hear you." Fuck. I breathed, or tried to. He consumed me. We were getting married. Every thrust brought him deeper, and us closer. My eyes closed, he kissed me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Groaning and moaning, moving together, oh the friction, the pleasure. I could hardly breathe. Closer. I felt his desperation, it mirrored my own. His left hand covered my ass to bring me even closer to me. I pushed my breasts against him, making him moan in my mouth. Yesss. The coil, the tightening. My muscles. I tensed, I waited, I needed. So deep. Oh, God . Over and over again. Thrust. Thrust. Legs tangled together. "Edward!" I gasped. My eyes flew open, my nails dug into his shoulder blades. That spot. And again. - 531 - Again. "Fuck, baby," he groaned loudly. "I can feel you, Bella… I feel your pussy pulsing around me." We moaned, he sped up. Harder. He slammed into me. I gasped, I clung to him. "I'm close," he gritted out. My toes curled. I held my breath. With a silent scream, I fell apart. Ripples of pleasure rocked through my body, pulling and pushing. Shivers and explosions, heat and… and… and this… buzz. Surging. I still couldn't breathe. It continued, in the background I heard him, moaning and grunting. I felt him shudder violently through his own release. I was gone. Gone, just gone. Still tensing around him wildly. Until I finally started panting. Again my eyes flew open, and I gulped for air. Black spots. I blinked. "Shit," I gasped, at last able to relax.

"You're going to suck me off, Isabella. Right now. Then we're going to go on our honeymoon." He fisted my hair… and yanked it back. I gasped at the sting. "And - 564 - when we come back, we're going to revisit that playroom in Seattle." That was a promise. His eyes were dark, stern, feral. "Am I making myself clear, Isabella?" "Yes, sir," I whimpered. He nodded once. Just a dip of his chin. And said, "Now, be a good little girl and suck my cock." With an arrogant smirk, he added, "And you better make it good." I could have it all. I had it all. I had my husband, my lover, and my owner. So, I obeyed and sucked him into my mouth. Because I was his wife, his lover, and his property. My tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Teeth grazed lightly. I massaged his balls. He thrust down my throat, making me gag around him. In return I was rewarded by loud moans. I was the one who always satisfied him. Only me. I sucked harder. "Goddamn, baby girl," he grunted. "That's it…" He held me fast. My nose touched his pubic bone. I swallowed around him. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Fuck, my sweet little cocksucker." I pleasured him. He took, I gave. "Close, baby," he groaned. - 565 - Without restraints, he fucked my mouth. My hands on his thighs. Then he came. "Fuck… fuck… so good, Bella… Jesus …" I was a good girl and swallowed everything he gave me. Licked him clean. I lived for it.

Once I was naked myself, I lied down on her bed and held my hand out for her. "Come here." Kneeling between my legs, I thought I'd never seen anything so sexy, and as I tucked her hair behind her ears, I told her so, which of course made that lovely blush to appear. "Touch my cock, sweet girl," I murmured, propping myself up on my elbows. "Just use your fingers and mouth as you choose, and feel no pressure, love. Do what you feel comfortable doing." I groaned as her wide eyes were fixed on my rather big cock, and I could practically see her wondering how that will ever fit in her. Oh, it'll fit. I'll make sure of it. "Fuck, yes," I hissed quietly as she wrapped her small hand around my erection, and goddamn, the sight of her fingers barely reaching around the shaft… I could cum just by that. "It's so big," she breathed. - 39 - Unable to speak, I just watched her hungrily as she played with my cock. Slowly like testing the waters, she caressed, rubbed, and stroked it, making me moan in both pleasure and frustration, and it got even worse as she licked her lips. It was impossible to hold back. "Kiss it, baby girl. Use your mouth on me," I whispered huskily. She flushed scarlet at my words, but as I heard her whimper and watched as she rubbed her thighs together, I knew I wasn't moving too fast. She wanted this, too. Slowly she leaned in, and I moaned loudly, even twitched, as she gave the tip of my cock an openmouthed kiss. It looked like she was fucking savoring my taste with the way she sucked on the tip, kissed it, licked it like a goddamn lollipop, and there was no way I'd stop her. Ever. She could play with my cock for as long as she wanted. "You're doing so good, little love," I cooed, caressing her cheek as she sucked me in deeper. "Mm, fuck yes, so good," I moaned. Threading my fingers through her hair, I guided her slowly, encouraging her to go deeper. I knew she could, and only half of me was in her mouth. "Christ," I grunted, fighting hard against my need to thrust down her throat. "A bit more, little one, I know you can suck it deeper." She fucking moaned around me then, and I relaxed further, knowing that she was comfortable with my needs. But then she let me go. "Um, I want to do good," she breathed, blushing hard. "But what if I um… you know, can't?" Jesus, does she know how her much her words affect me? I doubt it. "Come here, love," I murmured, motioning for her to straddle me, and once she did… I positioned my cock in between her slick folds as I kissed her neck passionately, also fighting the urge to feel more of her pussy. "You'll be perfect, my Bella. You already are," I whispered, moving her on top of me so the tip of my cock hit her clit. "Does that feel good, baby? Do you like having my cock there?" - 40 - "Yes, sir, so good," she whimpered, closing her eyes. "No, open your eyes for me. I want you to watch us," I commanded quietly. "Just look at the pleasure we can give each other." We both moaned as she began moving on top of me, and I was painfully hard, watching her watch us. Watching my glistening cock slide between her very wet folds. "See how perfect you already are, my girl?" I said softly. "See how much you're already pleasuring me?" "Mmm, feels so good," she moaned. "Oh, Edward." My eyes flashed to hers at the sound of my name, and I knew right then and there that I needed to hear it more. Over and over, I wanted to hear her moan my name. I was being truthful when I told her that she had no obligation to call me Mr. Cullen. I wasn't like that, and I had no purpose to make her call me 'sir' either. Of course I still loved the fact that she was so respectful, and it was a turn on, but what it came down to was her comfort. I wanted her to be comfortable around me. But my name on her lips. Yes, I need to hear that more. Stilling her movements, I lavished her neck with openmouthed kisses as I revealed more of myself. "I want you to suck my cock now, and then I'll make you scream my name when I eat your pretty little pussy." "Okay," she gasped, scrambling back to kneeling between my legs, but I stopped her. "Sit on the edge of the bed instead," I told her, getting out of bed as she obeyed, and once I was standing in front of her, I put one leg up on the bed as I threaded my fingers through her silky hair. "I'll go slow, little girl, I promise. Do you trust me?" "Yes, sir," she panted. "Please…" "Please what?" I teased, grabbing my erection to hold it in front of her mouth. "I… I want to make you feel good. Please," and again she whimpered. "You will, baby," I said. "Now, open your mouth for me and breathe through your nose." - 41 - Slowly I slid my cock into her hot, wet little mouth, not stopping until I hit the back of her throat, and when I felt her gag on me, I whispered, "Relax your throat, little one. Just relax and breathe deeply through your nose." She obeyed. "Oh, you're so good, my Bella," I moaned as I felt her relax. Again I read her body for signs of discomfort, but there were none. In fact, she was rubbing her thighs together. It calmed me down fully. "Yes, that's it. Suck my cock hard," I groaned, moving my cock in and out of her a bit faster now. "So perfect, my Bella… Yes…" Fighting the urge to throw my head back, I looked down instead, at her, how my cock slid in and out of her hot mouth, and I'm an honest man. Feeling her choke on my cock definitely brought me closer to my orgasm " it turned me into a fucking savage. Fuck, I wanted to keep her. "I'm coming soon, little love," I grunted, fucking her mouth harder and deeper, but as long as I watched her pretty pussy glisten with arousal, there was no fucking way I'd stop. "You're going to swallow my cum, right, baby girl?" Bella whimpered and nodded before doubling her efforts, and it made my heart swell to see her so intent on pleasing me. It was something I've never felt before from any woman, regardless of what nature our relationship was in. Of course, since I'm not foreign to the world of Doms and subs, I've felt a sub's eager to please me, but not like this. Not so naturally and whole heartedly. "You're so perfect for me, little love," I breathed, feeling my balls tighten, my entire body tingle as my orgasm approached. "Such a good girl," I moaned, finally letting my head fall back as I exploded down her throat, holding her in place. "Fuck! Yes, drink me down, baby…" And she did. She swallowed every drop I gave her, even licking me clean while I panted my way down from my high, and it was a sinfully sexy sight to see her work my cock. As I slid my cock out of her mouth, I was already anxious for next time.

"You smell divine, Isabella," he moaned quietly, and I felt him literally nuzzle my pussy. "And you're so fucking wet for me." Oh my… His tongue flicked my clit then, and all the anticipation I had built up… God, I was sent into overload. The sheer desperation I felt, the quivering, the needy whimpers, the powerful fog of lust that consumed me… He had me at his mercy. I was ready to beg. All this and he had barely started. - 44 - Please. I gasped then, fisting the covers as he suddenly sucked hard on my clit, and I was desperate for so many things. Release, friction… but over all, I wanted to be good. I wanted Mr. Cullen to give me praise again, I wanted to behave, and I doubted he would approve of me writhing like a crazed animal, because that was what I wanted to do… so badly! Fuck, just the way his touch sent me into a wild state of something , but I have never felt this way before. So needy. That's what I was. For Mr. Cullen, I was needy. "Oh!" I moaned, arching my back out of reflex when I felt one of his long fingers tease my entrance. Unbearable was what it was. Slowly, he circled his finger around my opening, only to stroke the length of my sex, gathering wetness… soaking me, and good God , his tongue. It was sweet, hellish torture! "Ple-ase," I whimpered brokenly, knowing that my knuckles were white for how hard I was fisting the covers. He chuckled against my flesh, so confident, powerful, sexy. "Is my little girl desperate?" he teased, letting his hot breath wash over my sensitive clit. Before I could beg, plead with him, that yes, I was desperate, he licked me. Hard. Using the flat of his tongue, he licked from my entrance to my clit, making me moan embarrassingly loud, and then… then… his tongue entered me. Firmly but slowly, his thumb rubbed circles on my clit, all while his tongue fucked me. In the same agonizingly slow pace. He groaned then, as he sucked on my flesh, and I was barely hanging on. He was testing my limits, teasing me, making me throb. I wanted to cry. Literally, I wanted to fucking cry. EPOV: She tasted so fucking good, and watching her lie there, trying desperately to keep still, it made me feel so goddamn powerful. It made me feel like I had her at my mercy, which I knew I did right this minute. I own her right now. She is mine, and the way I worked her delicious pussy was something she'd never forget. I was - 45 - making sure of that. "Watch me, Isabella," I told her quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Watch me fuck you with my tongue." Her dark eyes met mine right as I thrust my tongue inside of her and it took all my willpower to keep from closing my own eyes to savor her. But I refrained and kept my eyes locked with hers as I fucked her a bit faster, moved my thumb over her little clit a bit harder, and fuck, the sight of her… "Yes, Edward! Oh, God!" she cried out. I was hard again, and with a throaty moan, I sped up, wanting her to cum. Wanting her to cum harder than any self gratification could ever do. It was something I needed. I needed for her to never forget who gave her this pleasure, because I sure as hell won't ever forget the sight of her sucking my cock. Never will I forget the amazing feel of her throat constricting around my length as she gagged on me. The way I watched her throat as she swallowed my cum… I knew she was on the brink but I brought her back everytime. Like the greedy bastard she'd turned me into, I took from her. Licked, kissed, and lapped. Loving it. Needing it. But I wanted to see it now. Her face. The face she made as she came. So, as I felt her tight walls tremble around my tongue, I didn't stop. I didn't bring her back from the edge. Instead I pushed two fingers inside of her as I moved my mouth to her clit, sucking it hard into my mouth, moaning at the feel of her so fucking tight pussy… squeeze my fingers, giving me her juices… And she fell over. Moaning, gasping, almost choking out her orgasm, and I took it all. Drank it. She was left panting and gasping for air, and I smirked internally, satisfied with my work. The way she breathed out thank you's to left and right sure helped with my desire to be unforgettable for her, too.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded quietly. I drew a shaky breath, shivered violently… and obeyed. My breathing picked up. I heard Mr. Cullen unzip his slacks. My shirt landed on the floor. So did my skirt. And bikini. I was naked. The tension crackled. Buzzed. He was so close, standing behind me. In my peripheral I saw his black pullover and his pants being dropped on the floor. Oh, God… Then, dressed in nothing but black boxers, Mr. Cullen walked passed me and sat down in the middle of the couch. He was hard. Rock hard, huge, and ready. "I need that little mouth of yours again, baby girl," he said huskily as his eyes roamed over my body. "And I need to prepare your sweet pussy for me because I won't wait long," he continued, stroking his cock outside the boxers. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I will take you tomorrow after the shoot." I whimpered, feeling my body heat up. My pussy throbbed. "Do you want that, sweet girl? Do you want me to fuck your pretty little pussy tomorrow?" - 75 - I gasped, flushed scarlet… and moaned. "Yes. Please, sir." "Good. Now get over here. I want you on all fours." I scurried over, whimpering in desperation as he gripped my hips, positioning me on all fours so that my face was directly above his huge erection. Oh, and his hand… his large hand on my ass, kneading, teasing… fingers wandering. No, he wasn't one to ask for permission twice. He was going to take what I had offered without hesitation. Just like I want him to do. Just like I need him. This… forceful, this controlling, this… firm man, he had me at his mercy. With his other hand, he pushed his boxers down, and I think I moaned as his cock sprang free. It was hard not to lean down and kiss that drop of pre-cum away. I wanted it. I wanted it all. I wanted to do better this time. Not that I didn't please him before, but I knew I could do better. I wanted to be better. "Suck my cock, little one," he whispered softly, just as two of his fingers made contact with my seeping core. "Now, Isabella." Fuck. Yes. Now. Remembering his earlier words, I breathed deeply through my nose, preparing myself for his not-so-gentle personality, and I sucked him in as deep as I could, trying to relax my throat to accommodate all of him. "Fuck, yes," he hissed, and I smiled internally as he twitched in my mouth. "Use your tongue, little girl. Get me nice and wet." Ungh. I obeyed, sucking him deeply before licking him on to upstroke, and then repeating, but it was goddamn hard to concentrate when… oh… his fingers… slowly pushed inside me. Two of them. Stretching me. Teasingly yet persistently. His left hand fisted my hair then and tugged harshly, making me release his cock with a pop, and I met his eyes. His dark eyes, commanding, sexy, smoldering. "Focus on sucking my cock, understood?" Oh, God. This was the real him. This was him not holding back. - 76 - Yes. God, yes. Please. "Yes, sir," I breathed, trying to rub my thighs together for friction… but Mr. Cullen wouldn't have it. "No. I will please that pussy of yours. Not you. Now suck me hard." Fuck! He pushed me down then, keeping his hand on the back of my head, and I gagged. "Relax," he moaned, still holding me down. "Relax your throat, my sweet girl." Breathe through your nose, Bella! It worked after a while and I chanted it like mantra in my head. Just breathe through your nose. Breathe through your nose. Relax. It worked, and my desperation returned in full force, but thankfully Mr. Cullen appeared to know my body very well, and he resumed fingering me. Harder now, and I understood. If I sucked him hard, he fingered me hard. "God, yes, my Bella," he groaned. "Such as good little girl." My entire body became a live wire and a new urge made itself known. It wasn't just a wish I had to please him anymore " it was a fierce need. If he was pleased and satisfied, I would be pleased and satisfied. So simple. So right. Just what I want and need. I knew Mr. Cullen loved it hard, so I added as much pressure as I could, hollowing out my cheeks and adding teeth as I took him down my throat over and over. More. Faster. Fucking frenzy. I needed it. Craved it. It made me feel good. "Fuck!" he moaned loudly, and then he slammed in a third finger into my soaked pussy, making me gasp around him. "God, you're a great little cocksucker, my girl… ungh… so fucking good." His praise, his fingers, his moans, his everything, it made me swell with pride. Not to mention my approaching orgasm that came closer and closer, faster and faster. Yes! So close. So close. - 77 - "Yes, fuck," he grunted. "That's it… swallow my cum… swallow it all." A second later, he swelled in my mouth and he pushed me down on him hard as he exploded. Several spurts with the hot liquid slid down my throat, and his roughness sent me to the edge. "Not yet," he growled. "Don't you dare cum yet, Isabella." Shit! Before I could even register the movement, Mr. Cullen flipped me over and I was on my back with him leaning down towards my throbbing pussy, and as soon as I understood what he was doing, my eyes stung, craving tears, as I tried to hold back the orgasm. "Make it a rule, little one," he told me sternly. "Either you cum on my cock, or in my mouth. Understood?" "Yes!" I practically sobbed out. "Please… ungh, please , Edward!" "Perfect. Moan out my fucking name," he whispered. I will, I screamed internally as I spread my legs wider. "Good girl," he muttered, and then his mouth was on my pussy and I thought I was going to fly off the couch with the way I arched into him. "Such as greedy little girl," he moaned against my pulsing flesh. "Good thing I'm greedy, too." Please, please, please. Please… I panted. Gasped. "Cum in my mouth, baby girl. Give me everything." I screamed. He moaned and licked and sucked. I was out of breath. - 78 - I came so hard. So fucking hard, and I had no control over my body whatsoever. "Again," he growled. I didn't know what was happening until I felt his teeth bite down on my clit, adding so much pleasure and slight pain, and it was enough to send me over again. Only this time, I choked. I couldn't fucking breathe as a second orgasm assaulted me. By the time I managed to gasp and gulp for air, I was pretty sure he'd killed me for a while. No, that doesn't make much sense but… shit… I'm done

"Close the door behind you," I said huskily, unable to keep myself from stroking my erection over the sheet. "Then sit down over there," I continued, pointing at the chair in the corner. "And remove your clothes." Fuck, tomorrow cannot come soon enough. I watched as she obeyed me and I swallowed hard as I saw her chest heave, almost making me feel bad about denying her tonight, but it was all for the best. I wanted her pussy soaked and throbbing for me tomorrow. "Put your feet up, little one, and spread your legs," I murmured as my eyes roamed over her tight yet soft little body. Mine, I thought as I walked over to her. All fucking mine. - 84 - I stood before her, naked and hard, stroking myself, and groaned as I saw the lust she radiated. Her pretty little pussy glistened with arousal, her chest heaved, her cheeks flushed… yes, my girl was horny as hell watching my cock. "My dirty little angel," I chuckled quietly. "So fucking wet already." She whimpered and bit down on her lip, and I saw the way her fingers twitched. She wanted to touch herself. "Do you want to touch yourself, baby girl?" "Or touch you, sir," she replied breathlessly, not taking her eyes off my cock. She truly is perfection. And my plan was formed. "As you wish, little love. Start by kissing my cock," I said, standing in between her parted legs. "And savor it because I won't cum in your mouth tonight." Fuck me if she didn't pout. I swallowed a groan and threaded my fingers through her soft locks, just needing to feel her as she closed in and lavished my erection with openmouthed kisses that made me twitch, and my God, she really fucking savored my taste. Humming and moaning quietly, she kissed and licked where I leaked, and I thought I was going to cum when she fucking suckled the head of my dick. Suckled like she was desperate for my cum. "I love how greedy you are, little one," I moaned quietly. "As long as you're only greedy for me, understood?" I added, holding her chin up. She nodded furiously, licking her lips as she kept her eyes trained on my cock. She was making me lose my fucking mind. "My good girl," I whispered, making her shiver as I leaned down and kissed her luscious lips once. "Okay, you may suck my cock now," I sighed contently. Isabella didn't waste time and my chest constricted in an odd way as she immediately took me down her throat, using all she had to please me. Teeth grazing - 85 - gently, tongues swirling around my shaft, and fuck, she sucked me hard. She just knew what I wanted and she gave it to me eagerly. I let my head fall back and focused on just feeling her hot mouth on me, and I didn't even thrust. I just savored the feeling of her working me. Working me good. "You're perfection, little one," I groaned when she cupped my balls. "Oh, fuck, yes…" My breathing became labored and I closed my eyes, even smiled a little as the room filled with nothing but the sound of us together. Her whimpers, my heavy breathing, the quiet sound of her sucking me off… My orgasm was approaching quickly and I looked down at her then, moaning at the sight of her pouty lips wrapped around my cock, and I began to thrust slowly, knowing it was time for the next part of my plan. "Touch your pussy for me, Isabella," I grunted. "But do not cum." We both moaned loudly as she started rubbing her clit, and the feeling of her moaning around my length sent ripples of pleasure through my body, followed by tensing, clenching, and tingling. And as much as I loved cumming in her mouth… no, not this time. With a harsh tug on her hair, I made her release me and what I saw in her eyes was nothing but sheer desperation. It made me smirk. "Lean back, little love, and keep those fingers on your pretty pussy for me," I told her, stroking my cock roughly as she obeyed. "Remember, you're not allowed to cum." She nodded in understanding and bit back a moan as she watched me with dark eyes. I pumped my cock hard, watching her touch herself, knowing without a doubt that it was something I would never tire of. Just the sight of her had me twitching like a goddamn teenager and it's so much more than just her pussy or her soft, round tits… so much more. Her pouty lips, her beautiful eyes, her flawless skin, her toned yet soft body, her grace, her gorgeous face, her natural beauty… her manners, her eagerness for pleasing, the sound of her voice, her innocence… and to be honest; her young age. - 86 - "Fuck, Bella…" I moaned as I got closer. She had what I evidently craved. The innocent façade, and then… behind that innocence… Christ, she's a wild little kitten ready to be fucked into oblivion. "I'm gonna cum, my girl," I gritted out. "I'm gonna cum all over your sweet pussy." My breathing got stuck in my throat as Isabella moaned out my name and spread her legs further. I exploded. With a guttural groan I came in hot spurts over her hand and pussy, and if I thought having Bella gag on my cock would turn me into a savage, I was wrong. This turned me into a motherfucking savage and I continued pumping my cock, milking myself dry, just to prolong the magnificent feeling of marking her pussy with my cum. She's fucking mine , I thought with an internal growl. Bella's gasping brought me back to reality and my chest heaved as I listened to hear breathless pleas. Yes, she was pleading for me to let her cum. Because I was in charge of her. I controlled her. I fucking owned her.

"Edward, walk up behind her," Jazz instructed. "Dip your fingers under her panties… and let your hands rest there on her hipbones." Bella was standing on the floor, in the middle of it, all alone. Just standing there, bowing her head, keeping her hands behind her back, and it was finally time to touch what was mine. I had been denied for too long. Walking up behind her, I did as told, dipping my fingers under her lace, and I fought both a smirk and a groan as her breathing picked up. And I moved her hair aside, unable to keep myself from smelling her neck, tasting it, kiss it… The camera clicked. Over and over. "Eager, my girl?" I whispered, breathing her scent in as Bella perched her tight ass up, trying to reach my erection that was now painfully hard. "Can't quite reach, can you, baby girl?" I chuckled lowly as she whimpered. Looking at Jazz in question, he nodded to me once before continuing working his - 108 - camera. Slowly, I slid her panties down. Down her silky legs that trembled slightly as my fingers ghosted over her skin. And she stepped out of them, breathed heavier, now fully exposed. Entirely naked. Nothing to cover her. Not even her hair. Sure, her face was of course hidden, but her gorgeous body was on display and it was mine to play with. Only mine. "Inspection pose, Isabella," Jasper said. "And Edward, you fist her hair, making her look up at you as you stay standing behind her." Wordlessly, Bella kneeled on the hardwood floor, spreading her legs wide, and placed her hands behind her neck, effectively pushing her breasts together. It was a magnificent sight, and as I wrapped her soft hair around my hand and tugged harshly, making her head fall back, I saw it all. I saw everything that was mine. Her supple breasts with constricted nipples, her flushed chest, her darkened eyes, and… oh, fuck . Her scent hit me. The smell of her arousal. My girl was so fucking horny. "Are you already soaked for me, little one?" I whispered, looking down at her gorgeous face as I brushed my knuckles over her cheek. "I can fucking smell you." She gulped. Her pupils dilated. She shivered violently. And I groaned. Palmed my steel hard cock that was unfortunately clothed. Brushed the pad of my thumb over the head of it. "You can take her over to the chair now." Jasper barely got the last word out before I pulled Bella up to a stand, and then I led her over to the black chair that stood in front of a full length mirror. Bella was chewing her lip, giving me that face of misery she had given me the night I didn't allow her to cum. I sat down in the chair, parting my legs slightly, knowing that Bella would use them to anchor her own legs, which would give the camera a magnificent view of her sweet pussy. "Come here, little love," I murmured huskily as I motioned for her to sit on my lap. - 109 - Bella practically flew into me, and I kissed her passionately just because I fucking had to, as I positioned her on my lap. It was a bit overwhelming to feel such a need to kiss someone. A bit unnerving. I wasn't used to it. In fact, I'd never felt it before. "Please," she gasped in my mouth. "I… I need…" I moaned, feeling my cock throb where it lay nestled against her ass. Not yet. With a groan, I ended the kiss, grabbed her chin and forced her to look in the mirror. "Not yet, sweet girl," I told her in a gruff voice. "Look in the mirror." I heard Jazz shuffle closer and the camera captured it all, but I paid no attention, and it was my job and will to make sure that Bella wouldn't even know he was here. In the mirror, Bella and I locked eyes. We looked perfect together. Her on my lap, her legs tangled with mine, her head resting on my shoulder, her back flush against my chest, and my arm snaked tightly around her waist. "Watch as I play with your pussy, baby," I whispered, letting my lips ghost over her jaw line. For a second I allowed myself to close my eyes as my hand reached her pussy. She was so fucking wet for me. Warm. Soft. Smooth. Bella. We both watched the mirror. We both watched and felt how her soft, slick folds coated my middle finger. Her flesh was swollen and so responsive… so ready. Ready for my cock, ready for me to take her, for me to be her first. And her last? I sighed, closed my eyes again for a second, and got rid of that goddamn thought. Now was not the time. "Oh…" Yes. - 110 - I focused on Bella instead, her moans, the way her pussy felt, the way she clamped down as two of my fingers entered her. I focused on my hand kneading her perfect breasts, on her nipples and how the skin pebbled as soon as I came in contact. I focused on her breath on my neck and how it made me shiver. I focused on my thumb rubbing slow circles on her clit. A third finger was added. So tight. My cock throbbed. She was getting close already. Gasping and moaning. I gave Jazz a pointed look, to which he nodded in return, and I removed my hand from her pussy. "No, please!" Bella cried out, locking her arm around my neck. "Please, Edward…" Nuzzling her neck, I chuckled quietly. "It's time, little one." "Oh!" she gasped, suddenly eager to get up. Christ, she really wants this. "The bench," Jasper murmured quietly. I nodded in understanding and led Bella over to the whipping bench. Thankfully, it was padded and covered in suede, which made it comfortable because I wouldn't exactly allow for Bella's first time to be more painful than it already will be. We reached the bench, and I dipped down, let my hands brush the sides of her breasts, and planted an openmouthed kiss below her ear before I whispered softly, "Kneel for me, my Bella." With wide eyes and a broken whimper, she nodded and obeyed, kneeling in front of me like the good girl she is. "Unzip my pants and pull my cock out," I commanded quietly as I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it on the floor. - 111 - I watched her trembling fingers as they worked to free my erection, and it was all so much. This was really happening now and as I looked down at my sweet girl, I saw that I was not the only one aching for this. Bella was, too, and my wish for her to be desperate had definitely come true. "Fuck," I whispered, feeling her fingers on my cock. "You look so good on your knees for me, little one," I added softly, stroking her cheek as she kept her hungry eyes on my erection. "Do you want to suck my cock for a while first, Isabella?" "Yes, please, sir," she breathed, licking her lips. "As you wish," I smiled as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But I want you to touch your sweet pussy while you suck me off." I threaded my fingers through her hair and thrust my throbbing cock down her throat, groaning loudly as she choked on me before remembering to relax. It was so fucking hot, all of it. The feeling of her using her mouth on me, always making sure to suck hard and swirl that tongue of hers around my length, and then when you add the way she moaned around me, hell, there's nothing like it. Yet. There will be soon. Very soon, and as I fucked her hot mouth and watched her play with her pretty little pussy, I knew that the only thing topping this would be to fuck her. Fuck her raw. Enough is enough. I pulled Bella to a stand without warning and grabbed her hand, sucked her juices off just because I fucking love her taste, and then I lifted a very stunned Bella up, and… sat her down on the edge of the whipping bench. I was insane. Mad. But I needed her. I needed to take her now. It was time. Time to take what was mine. "Oh God," she gasped, watching me with wide eyes as I wrapped her legs around my waist. "Yes… oh, yes, Edward…" Exactly. We had discussed this earlier and Bella had chosen, decided, that she wanted me to enter her swiftly, and not slowly. That was very fine with me. Extremely. "You ready for me, my Bella?" I asked, barely recognizing my own voice. It was dark, gruff. Husky as fuck. "Is my girl desperate for my cock yet?" - 112 - "Yes!" I teased her by dragging the head of my dick along the length of her soaked, dripping , pussy, and when I made contact with her swollen clit, she moaned out loudly. My name. Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her luscious lips. In thanks. In passion. In appreciation. Because what she was about to give me was a gift, and it mattered to me. Immensely. "My beautiful girl," I whispered against her lips as I positioned myself at her entrance. I throbbed. Leaked. "I'm sorry." I slammed into her. FUCK! Mine, I growled. And moaned loudly, allowing my head to fall back. She was tight. Unbelievably tight. Clamping down on me, making things worse. Or better. Completely buried inside of her, I fought the urge to move, and focused on Bella and her gasps. It killed a part of me to see her in pain and I leaned forward, kissed her face, softly, whispered my apologies, brushed away her tears, tasted them. "I'm so sorry, my sweet girl," I whispered again, letting my lips ghost over her cheeks as I covered her body with mine. "It will pass… I'm sorry," I continued, caressing her sides as it seemed to relax her. "Beautiful Bella…" "I'm… I'm fine," she breathed out. "You can… you can move now." I searched her face, needing to see her truth because I wasn't sure I believed her, but her eyes were sincere, and there were no unshed tears. She squirmed slightly under me, tensing her walls, and I groaned. Sweet torture, so tight, pulsing. "Positive?" I gritted out quietly. "Yes… please, more." With an internal nod, to myself, I straightened my body and focused solely on - 113 - Bella's pleasure as I began moving slowly, stretching her fiercely, getting her pussy used to my size. I rubbed her clit, getting her thoroughly wet for me again, and caressed her sides, thighs, breast, and stomach. And it wasn't until I heard her moaning for more that I relaxed and allowed myself to look down, to lose myself in the pleasure and her. The sight made my breathing hitch " the sight of my cock, glistening from her wetness, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy, and what a tight pussy it is. My heart pounded. Something inside of me was surging. I heard Jazz of course but as soon as he entered my mind, he disappeared again, and I focused on me and Bella. It was just the two of us. Just her and me. "I want you to watch us, little one," I moaned quietly, holding my hand out for her, and she took it and propped herself up on her elbows. Christ, she's sexy. "Do you see, baby girl? Do you see how perfect you are for me?" Bella moaned louder than I'd ever heard her and it was a beautiful sound. It was wanton and desperate, and I felt her clamp down on me, making me grunt as I thrust into her. My orgasm was approaching too quickly for my liking. I was far from done, I needed to feel her cum on my cock before I let go. "You're mine, Bella," I groaned, moving harder and faster. "Say you're mine." I pinched her clit and felt her legs starting to tremble. "Yes!" she gasped. "Yours… ungh… more… always…" Always. Her word made me snarl. Her slick walls fluttered then and a gush of wetness coated my cock as I slammed into her again, this time reaching her sweet spot, and it turned me into a savage again. So, I fucked her. I fucked her pretty little pussy hard, rubbing and pinching her clit, and my head lolled back as I just let go. In and out. Yes. Tighter. All mine . Wet, wrapped around me. Faster. In. Out. In . - 114 - She trembled and practically sobbed out my name. Over and over. Tighter. Yes, she's there. On the edge. "Cum, my sweet girl," I moaned. "Cum all over my cock." Every muscle in my body tensed as I watched Bella orgasm. I was so fucking close, feeling the tensing, the tight coil, the tingling, but I needed to see her first, I needed to see her face. And she came hard, squeezing my cock fiercely, and her face scrunched together as the pleasure ripped through her body, making me fall over, too. There was no holding it back and with a final thrust, I shot my cum deep inside of her, claiming her as mine. Together we rode out our orgasms, felt each other pulse. Holy fuck.

squirmed and whimpered like the desperate bitch he'd turned me into, all because his touch set me on fire. It was brushing and ghosting, teasing me, giving me nothing good. Oh, his fingers ghosted over my slick folds then. Please . But he - 121 - didn't add pressure. "So you wish to be fucked, is that right?" he murmured softly before his tongue flicked my earlobe. "I take you once and all of the sudden you've turned into some cock-slut?" "Oh, God , Edward!" I moaned loudly, even arching my back. Anything to feel more! My hand traveled south. "Don't you fucking dare, Isabella," he seethed, snapping my hand away. "All you have to do is tell me exactly what it is that you want and I will give it to you." Fine! "I want you, Edward," I whimpered rather than stated confidently. "Please, I need you… I need your cock. I need you to fuck me." "Excellent answer, my sweet girl," he cooed as two fingers brushed over my mouth. Two wet fingers. I knew where they had been. "Taste yourself, baby girl. Taste how delicious your pussy is." I obeyed and sucked his two fingers into my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around them. It was nothing I hadn't tasted before. He groaned as he pulled his fingers out, and soon I felt him. His body as he hovered over me. Finally. And he was naked. Hard. Rock hard and huge. Against my thigh I felt the bead of pre-cum as his cock touched my skin. I wanted it. I wanted everything. Everything he would ever give me, I would accept gladly. He parted my legs then, kneeled between them, and I felt the leaking tip of his cock touch my entrance. I tried to squirm closer but of course, he wouldn't let me. Then came another soft murmur, "I take what I want, my girl, and I own your pretty little pussy. You will ask for permission to touch it from now on, understood?" "Yes!" I cried out. He gripped my hips tightly. "Good girl." Then… - 122 - He rammed his thick cock inside me, burying himself to the fucking hilt. And before I could scream, his hand covered my mouth. "You wanted to be fucked, baby girl," he breathed shallowly, close to my ear. "I will fuck you but you better stay quiet." I want to scream! There was slight pain but the extreme pleasure of being filled overrode it, and I wanted more. More. So much more! "I fucking love that you're needy for me," he grunted, sitting up slightly before setting a fast pace, fucking me hard. "And you're so goddamn wet for me. Fucking perfect. Soaked… tight… mine." Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. I still needed to scream. I needed so much. He was thick and hard as steel inside of me, and he used me as a ragdoll, fucking me harder and harder for every thrust, but it still wasn't enough. I still wanted more. Christ, what was happening to me? I felt everything and still I wanted to feel more. I felt every ridge of his cock as my pussy clenched down on him and still, it wasn't enough! It was painful, he was so huge but I craved more. I yelped then, as he flipped us over so he was on his back. "Ride my cock, Isabella. Show me how much you fucking need it," he growled. Shivers. Moans. I panted. Harder and harder. I rode him, let go of all my barriers and I fucking rode him, showing him just exactly how much I needed him. "Fuck, baby," he moaned. "You feel so… ungh… fucking good, Bella." - 123 - Yesss. Oh, God . Leaning back, I rested my hands on his muscular thighs and we met each others thrusts. "So perfect… mmph, yes," I panted incoherently. "Oh… Edward… yes, there…" "That's it, my girl, just feel me," he grunted, gripping my hips tighter before he sat up. Then, oh God , his mouth… latched… my nipple… so incoherent. "Feel how fucking perfect we are together." "Yes, yes… yes… close… wanna scream…" So close. Please. I was gone the second he pinched my clit, and his hand covered my mouth again as I let out a muffled scream. Waves upon waves rocked through me, assaulting me from every angle. Over and over. "Again," he hissed. "Cum on my cock again, baby girl. Let me feel it!" My body obeyed him and harder than before, my pussy clamped down on his cock just as he hit my sweet spot. I couldn't breathe. I could barely hang on and I was vaguely aware of Edward holding me. I heard him, though. I heard his sexy, animalistic groans and grunts as he spilled into me. But I was… I was just not there. So much pleasure.

**Scene 1**

Rosalie cursed loudly as she stopped in a clearing; she had been running for miles. She finally came to a stop to scream loudly into the hopefully empty woods. Emmett had left her, l_eft her_, for that not-in-a-good-way-whore Tanya. Suddenly she picked up on wolf sent, narrowing her eyes as one of them approached quickly. The large grew wolf hovered on the edge of the clearing and she snarled at it before it phased. It was the big angry one-Paul-and Rose couldn't help but notice his nakedness. He was huge in body and dick, even bigger than Emmett was.

"What do you want dog," she hissed her eyes continuing to stray to his thick long cock.

"Wondering what you're doing on our land and why I shouldn't rip you to pieces right now," he growled his muscles rippling under his skin.

Licking her lips and coming to a quick decision she stood up to her full height, "Oh I'm sure we can work something out," she smiled seductively. She watched as his eyes roamed across her perfect curves, cherry-red lips, and long blonde waves. He came into the clearing his mouth lifting up in a smirk.

"You want to get dirty, vampire?" he asked grabbing her hips in his large hands and grinding her against his naked cock.

"Are you ready for this, dog?" she replied before pulling his mouth into a rough kiss, their tongues twisting together as he grabbed the flimsy red top she was wearing and ripped it off of her revealing her round perfect breasts and ice hard pink nipples. He pressed her against his chest and ground into her against him again before breaking apart from her lips and sucking on her neck before moving to take a nipple into his mouth. Rosalie moaned loudly at the feeling of his burning body against her cold one, his mouth was even hotter. She reached down and began to stroke his hardening cock.

"Fuck you're so big!" she said stroking it roughly as he suckled on her nipples.

"Mmm you're going to be begging for it soon," he said hastily pulling off her tight jeans and throwing them to the forest floor reaching down and slipping two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned loudly as he began to pump his thick digits into her as she jacked him off, they kissed sloppily before Rose pulled away and dropped to her knees. She began stroking his cock and then began to take it into her mouth.

"That feels so damn good," he groaned, because she was a vampire she had no gag reflex so she took his huge dick all the way to the base. "No one has ever taken it all before!" he groaned grabbing her head and guiding her down on him again and again. He watched her red lips run up and down the length of his cock, when he was down her throat he held her head against him for a long while. When she pulled off of him her saliva trailed from the head of his cock to her lips. He picked her up and kissed her deeply before slamming her against the trunk of the nearest tree. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, loving the heat of his body against hers before he slowly pushed his cock into her velvet pussy.

"Oh my god! You're so hot!" she moaned loving the fire that his cock ignited in her pussy. He began to slam into her with all his strength, bark was raining down from the tree but they could care less as she rolled hips to meet his thrusts. He was holding her under her thighs as she gripped his shoulders as he pounded her against the tree; he sunk into her again and again.

"Fuck you are so tight!" he moaned loving the way she squeezed his cock.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked grinding on his cock. He growled before pulling out of her and putting her feet on the ground and turning her around, bending her over at the waist so her hands were braced on the tree. Gripping her rounded hips tightly he slipped back into her wet pussy and began to fuck her hard and fast, his hips a blur. Her ass jiggled with the force of his thrusts and her boobs were bouncing everywhere.

"Oh god! Yes, yes, yes! That's right, just like that!" she screamed as he fucked her so good. She was pressing her ass back against him when Paul reached up and gripped her hair close to her scalp and pulled it back, making her back arch and causing him to start hitting her g-spot on every stroke.

"Holy shit! Yeah fuck me!" she moaned her hands making a print on the tree. Paul reached around with his other hand and pinched her clit; she came with a loud scream her pussy tightening around him and her body trembling. Paul let go of her hair and grabbed her arms pulling them behind her and holding her wrists together with one of his hands and began to slam into her again, fast and hard until she was literally crying out with pleasure.

"You're so deep in me!" she moaned letting her head fall forward as she pounded into her pussy at breakneck speed, hitting her g-spot on every pass and his thick cock rubbing her sensitive walls. It wasn't long at all until she was cumming yet again her body trembling and her eyes rolling back in her head.

She was panting loudly when she stood up seeing his still erect cock she grinned and pushed him down onto the ground, crawling on top of him she straddled his thighs and sunk back down onto his cock. He placed his hands on her ass, gripping the soft skin there and kneading it with his hands as she began to bounce and grind on his cock.

"You are a dirty little slut," he groaned as she rode him roughly, her tits bouncing in circles as she circled her hips around him.

"Fuck yeah, I'm a naughty girl," she moaned throwing her head back in ecstasy as she grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze and pinch her own nipples. Paul began to thrust up into her making her scream and grind on him even harder.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed right as he pressed on her clit with his thumb making her fall over the edge yet again, her toes curling as she came. In one smooth move he flipped her onto her back and threw her legs over his shoulders, opening her completely to him. He slammed his cock into her over and over, at this point she was only screaming and moaning mindlessly as he fucked her brainless. His hands were tight on her thighs as he pulled her onto him again and again as she writhed beneath him.

"you gunna cum again baby, cum on this fat cock," he demanded pounding into her soaking pussy.

"Yes I'm going to cum!" she screamed as her back arched off the ground and her body tightened as her pussy milked his cock. Paul held her to him as he emptied his seed into her. She got up on shaky legs and began to redress.

"Thanks dog, we should do this again sometime," she grinned before running of into the trees.

Paul lay on the ground and grinned, "damn."

**Scene 2**

Hermione crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together underneath the library table. The potions book was only a cover up for the raunchy romance novel that she was really reading. Sweat beaded along the back of her neck as she was getting to a particularly dirty bit. She shifted her hips, and licked her lips. Her desire was building at a rapid pace. The library was deserted this late at night, even the librarian had gone to bed only letting Hermione stay because of her perfect reputation. The head girl loosened her tie as the heroine of the novel was just about to climax she felt a presence behind her.

"Well, it looks like we do have a dirty little mudblood on our hands," Draco Malfoy drawled in his smooth as silk voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here!" she shrieked trying to hide her book, but his smirk told her that he knew exactly what she had been up to. He sat down next to her, his fingers playing with the hem of her uniform skirt.

"Were you being a naughty girl?" He whispered and she couldn't help the shudder that ran down the length of her spine. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to give into his advances no matter how appealing they were. His hand settled above her knee before sliding under her skirt to rub her upper thigh, she sighed.

"Answer me Granger, were you being a naughty little Gryffindor?" He said softly as his warm breath washed across the sensitive skin of her neck. His fingers were skimming the edges of her panties, barely there but oh so tempting.

She whimpered before giving him a reluctant, "…yes."

His mouth crashed onto hers in a seductive pull of lips and tongue. His fingers twisted into the wild curls framing her face, as he pulled her bottom lip lightly with his teeth relishing in the gasps that she was emitting. His hands skimmed down her neck and shoulders and began to slowly undo the buttons of her white shirt as his mouth claimed her neck. One by one his fingers popped the buttons out of their holes, as he sucked and nibbled on her delicate skin. He left a red throbbing mark behind her ear, on her pulse point, and at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Hermione was letting out embarrassing gasps and whimpers at the mercy of his talented mouth. Her shirt slipped off easily and his followed quickly after. It was her turn to explore his body, she ran her small hands along the curves of his back before gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Mmm the little mudblood likes this does she?" He asked as he reached around to deftly unclasp her bra.

"Oh yes, mmm…please touch me," Hermione begged as her nipples became exposed to the chilly library air.

"Such nice big tits, who knew you were hiding all this under those baggy robes Granger," Draco smirked before taking one of her little pink nipples into his warm mouth, the other he begin to roll between his thumb and forefinger.

"OH!" she gasped as he suckled on her nipples; she ran her hands through his silky messy locks.

Draco switched his mouth to the other nipple, his hand paying attention to the other breast. When he was finished he began to kiss her again, hoisting her up onto the library table. He kneeled in front of her, flipping her skirt up to see her soaked through panties.

"What a wet little slut," he said, grinning with pleasure as she gushed with wetness at his dirty words. He pressed his finger against where her clit would be through her panties and she moaned loudly. With a smirk he pulled off her panties, leaving her in only her red and gold tie, skirt, and Mary Janes.

"What a little whore, spread out for me like this…what do you want me to do Hermione?" he said, his breath washing over her soaking pussy.

"Please lick my clit," she begged breathlessly, looking down with hunger at his blonde head between her legs.

He gently placed her long legs over his shoulders between leaning in and taking a long lick up the length of her slit. She let out a long low moan. He slid a long slim finger slowly into her hungry pussy, pulling it out leisurely before pressing two into her, then three. He pumped his three fingers into her at a snail's pace, as she writhed and begged him for more. He leaned down and nibbled at her pussy lips before latching onto her clit and giving it a suck, Hermione screamed in pleasure. Draco smirked around her clit before going at it with speed. He licked and sucked at it quickly as he began thrusting his fingers into her faster as well; he curled his digits upward to hit her G-spot on every stroke.

"Oh my fucking god! Yes!" she moaned as her toes curled and her legs tightened around his head. She gripped the side of the table as she gave her clit one long suck and pressed against her G-spot, he came with a scream and gushing wetness onto his hand.

Draco leaned up and began to kiss her, she loved the taste of her on his mouth and she grabbed his hand and cleaned up her juices from each of his fingers.

"Since you're such a good little whore, you can suck my cock now," He said standing up expectantly. She got down on her knees in front of him and quickly pulled off his slacks and boxers. His impressive length stood erect and hard in front of her mouth, and she felt a new gush of wetness flow from her. She ran her hand along the length a couple times before taking it into her mouth slowly. She set her own pace for a second before he threaded his hands into her curls and began to thrust into her mouth. Her eyes stared up at him with lust as she gripped his hips so that he could fuck her mouth with ease.

"You're mouth feels so fucking good," he moaned as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat with every thrust. He pulled himself out of her mouth and pulled her into a standing position. Pushing her against the nearest bookshelf he claimed her mouth. She pressed her body against his as their tongues intertwined. He hoisted her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his hips instinctively.

"What do you want my little dirty girl," he asked, his cock brushing teasingly against her clit.

"Fuck me Draco, please!" Hermione yelled. With a smirk he thrust himself into her, her eyes widened and she gasped as he filled her to the brim. He slid back out slowly, letting her feel every inch of his thick cock before slamming back into her again.

"You're so tight and wet, so wet for me," He said as he slipped back out and into her this time picking up the pace. His pelvic bone would smack her clit every time he slammed back into her making her see spots. Soon enough he couldn't take it anymore and he was thrusting into her over and over, her back was hitting the bookshelf but she could care-less at this point. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust, and she was moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck yes, Draco. Oh god, yes! harder!" She moaned, as continuously pounded into her.

"You like this? My little slut. Whose whore are you?" Draco said slamming her down onto his dick, watching her breasts bounce every time he slipped into her.

Hermione didn't answer him, instead just moaning loudly as he hit her G-spot. Quickly he slipped out of her and lowered her to the ground, she could barely stand and he pussy was leaking down her milky thighs. He spun her around and pushed her down at the waist, her ass in the air as she body rested on the library table. She gripped the sides of the table, the wood pressing against her sensitive nipples. She flipped her hair to the side and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Whose whore are you?" He asked again as he pressed his dick into her tight little pussy, sinking in balls deep. He stayed buried in the warmth of her cunt not moving until she answered. He with one hand he grabbed her hair close to her scalp and pulled back, making her body arch her boobs pressed outward her ass even more tantalizing. With the other hand he gave her milky ass a hard smack.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned and he felt her pussy clench around his cock.

"Oh you like being spanked?" He did it again and was rewarded with another loud moan.

"Tell me who you belong to?" He said once more slapping her now red ass cheek.

"I'm yours!" She cried, "I'm your little cock slut, now please fuck me!" She moaned pressing back against him.

"That's better," he said as he began to slam into her, he held her body taunt by her hair his other hand gripping her hip as she pounded into her again and again. Her tits bounced in front of her and her red ass juggled as he fucked her hard and fast. His balls continuously hit her clit, and Hermione could barely stand all the stimulation.

"Fuck me! Oh..oh yes! You feel so fucking good!" she moaned wantonly. He slammed into her warmth over and over, letting go over her hair he leaned over her back and grabbed her tits in his hands. Feeling them move with the force of his thrusts, he could feel her pussy fluttering around him.

"Oh god Draco, I'm so close!" She moaned.

"I know baby…" he said biting into her shoulder juncture softly as he pounded into her mercilessly and gripped her breasts tightly. She came with a long moan, her body freezing and her pussy tightening around him so that he also came long and hard into her willing body.

They lay there together breathing heavily for a second before he slipped out of her and began redressing. She slowly flipped down her skirt and tried to shakily button up her shirt.

He tightened his tie and looked at her with an all knowing smirk, "See you around Granger," he left without another word and she was left satisfied and confused in his wake.

**Scene 3**

Lily clutched her cloak closer around her body, she wasn't wearing much underneath and the castle was drafty in the middle of the night. She hurried down the halls, praying she wouldn't be seen. She herself was head girl but it would still be bad if she was caught wandering the halls at three in the morning. She came to the prefects bathroom and whispered the password hastily and looked down the hallway quickly before rushing in and pushing the door closed behind her, locking it with a quick spell. She turned around and caught her breath when she saw that he was already here. This game had been going on for months, he had been teasing her for years and she finally was letting herself take the plunge.

"I knew you would show up, darling," he said silkily. He was sitting in the clear water, his tan chest glistening with water his long sinewy arms stretched across the back of the tub.

"Maybe I just came to tell you to sod off," she snapped hating the way his dark eyes made her body heat up.

"If that's the case then take off that cloak," he said and grinned devilishly as she stepped forward and challengingly and dropped the black cloak to the floor. She smiled with satisfaction as he licked his lips and looked her over with lust clouded eyes. He looked over her milky pale skin, clad in dark purple boy shorts and a matching bra.

"Fuck you're beautiful," he said moving from his spot at the back of the pool and gliding forward, closer to her. She toed off her shoes and walked forward, letting herself drop to the edge of the large tub, her feet dangling in the warm water. He reached her with a grin, running his hands from her ankles up to her thighs, leaving trails of wet paths along her skin.

"Sirius…" she said softly looking down at him, her hands braced behind her on the cold stone as his wet fingers grabbed her flimsy panties and slid them down her legs, revealing her soaked folds.

"You're perfect love," he groaned as she threw her head back when he gently traced her slit with one long calloused finger. Lifting her legs he draped them over his shoulder before leaning in and breathing in her womanly scent. With a growl he wrapped his arms around her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin as he put his mouth on her.

"Oh Sirius," she mewled moving one hand to his shoulder length thick hair, her fingers gripping the silky strands tightly as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her sensitive clit. He moved one hand to open her folds revealing her tight pink pussy, her groaned as he sucked on her clit and sunk two fingers deep into her warmth. Her hips bucked as she moaned deeply, he thrust his fingers in and out of her over and over until she was writhing in pleasure.

"You taste so good baby," he groaned against her, burring his face into her folds again licking up the arousal that was dripping from where his fingers were deep inside her.

"Oh I'm gunna…" she trailed off her muscles tightening, her toes curling. Sirius curled his fingers inside her, rubbing at the rough patch towards the front of her pussy and nipping at her clit at the same time. Lily screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her, Sirius pulled his fingers out covered in her cum before lowering his mouth to lick up her juices. After she recovered she grabbed his head and pulled him up as she leaned down to kiss him. Tasting herself on his mouth she moaned as their tongues intertwined in a heated kiss. Sirius reached up to unhook her bra her c cup tits bursting forth. As soon as she was naked he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the water with him. She slid against his body as the warm water rushed around her, she could feel every inch of his tall lean muscular form and she rested her hands on his shoulders when they were both immersed in the water. She felt him hard and swollen against her belly as they continued to kiss. Her wet hands pressed against the back of his neck, his jaw, into his hair, until she was dizzy from his sweet addicting mouth.

"I want you," he said and she moaned as he reached and lifted her up from under her thighs. Cradeling her thighs on his forearms his cock pressed against her folds before easily slipping into her warmth.

"Fuck your pussy feels good!" he groaned leaning down to suck and lick her neck as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. The water made her skin feel sensitive and she let her head lean back, her hair trailing in the water as he began to pick up speed.

He sucked on her neck leaving a throbbing red mark on her pulse point before pulling back and slamming into her in earnest. He loved the way she was bent backwards as he fucked her, her red hair swirling into the water as her puffy pink nipples hardened against the cool air, her tits bouncing with every thrust.

"Oh yes! Sirius," she moaned her hands gripping his forearms as he slammed into her over and over. She felt herself nearing the edge again, and Sirius felt her pussy fluttering around him so he moved his thumb to her clit, pressing down on it as she began to orgasm with a loud wanton scream. Before she could finish Sirius pulled out of her and kissed her mouth before turning her around. Moving closer to the edge she bent over and braced her hands on the outer edge of the large tub, Sirius rubbed her ass under the water. Feeling the smooth skin before guiding his cock back into her warmth from behind.

"Oh shit yes!" Lily screamed letting her forehead rest against the side of the pool as Sirius slammed into her from behind. His hands gripped her ass under the water as he fucked her hard and fast.

"You love my cock in you don't you?" he said and she moaned a loud yes.

"You feel so fucking good baby, I want to fuck you all night," he groaned letting one hand slide up her spine and around her neck to grip her slim neck tightly but not enough to hurt her. Lily moaned and he could feel the virbrations around his fingers.

"You like being taken like a little slut?" he asked lowly slamming into her hard his hips smacking against her ass the water around them moving rapidly.

"Yes fuck me please!" she screamed as he pulled her neck back, her back arching causing him to hit her g-spot on every pass.

"Cum for me," he ordered and the weight of his words made her orgasm rush across her. She screamed in pleasure and he moaned as her pussy clenched around him tightly.

"I want to fuck you here Lily," he growled pressing his long digit into her tight asshole, the water serving as plenty of lube.

"Please, I need you again please," she moaned pressing back against him.

"Such a dirty girl," he said before lining his cock up with her puckered entrance. He reached around to play with her tits as he pressed himself balls deep into her tight asshole.

"Oh I feel so full," she moaned as he pulled on her nipples before pulling back up and grabbing her hips before pulling back out and slamming back into her ass. He began a slow and deep rhythm that had her toes curling her body tingling in pleasure. In and out until she was seeing white and spots.

"HOLY FUCK, that feels good," she screamed arching her back as he picked speed slamming into her ass hard and rough. She could feel her wetness seeping out of her body and Sirius moved his hand around to slip three fingers into her wet pussy, his thumb flicking her hard little clit. "Oh shit I'm cumming, Sirius!" she screamed as he fucked her pussy, rubbed her clit, and slammed her ass all at the same time. She opened her mouth in a perfect O as her back arched and she came with her most powerful orgasm yet, her entire body seizing up in pleasure. Sirius felt her pussy contract around his fingers and he pulled them out to lick her juices from his fingers, still fucking her ass through her orgasm. When she slumped down, spent, he gave three more thrusts into her ass before spilling his load into her with a groan of her name. He pulled out and looked in the water to see his cum seeping out of her ass, and it was a sexy sight.

Grabbing her face in his hands he kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you want hang out this weekend?" he asked softly and she nodded against his chest before tilting her head up and kissing him sweetly.

**Scene 4**

Harry's insomnia had kicked in again and he had taken to wondering through the castle at all hours of the late night and early morning. His invisibility cloak wrapped securely around him he just walked through endless hallways and corridors until he was exhausted and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower to fall into dreamless sleep. It was one of those nights and Harry found himself near the dungeons when he heard the sounds of moaning. Smirking to himself he thought he might actually find something interesting he turned to a normal looking tapestry and pulled it to the side revealing a small plain brown door. As quietly as he could he pushed the door open and peeked inside the hidden room. What he saw made him both aroused and horrified at the same time. The first thing he saw was his best friend's breasts, bouncing vigorously as she bounced on an unknown man's mouth. Her curvy small body writhed as the man below her licked her most private parts. The next thing he noticed was Luna's long blonde hair swinging back and forth over her slim back and above her taunt ass as the same man who was licking Hermione was thrusting his cock into Luna from below. Without even thinking about the consequences Harry found himself slipping into the room moving along the side of the wall quietly until he was standing practically beside the bed staring at the arousing sight before him. Hermione had placed her hands on the man's stomach, wantonly grinding herself onto his mouth as he grabbed her round but and pulled her down on his face. Harry turned his eyes on Luna who had her head thrown back in pleasure, her small but perky nipples pointing towards the sky as she bounced up and down on the cock inside of her. Harry took a second to try to identify the man who was fucking the life out of two of his best friends and that's when he noticed the bright platinum hair beneath Hermione's ass.

"Malfoy?" he muttered to himself softly, scarcely believing that these two smart witches would succumb to Malfoy's charms but clearly they had and they were enjoying it. He watched as Luna grabbed Hermione's face in her hands and the girls leaned towards each other to kiss heatedly, a mix of tongue, lips, and teeth that had Harry panting with arousal, but the trio was so into it that they certainly didn't hear him.

"OH oh, fuck yes!" Hermione moaned breaking away from Luna as obviously Draco did something to her that had her panting and moaning in pleasure. "I'm gunna…" she trailed off her eyes rolling back in her head as her back arched and she gave a long low moan. After a minute she swung off his face to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy who pulled her down by the neck and she kissed and licked her own juices off of his pleased face. Harry didn't even realize that he had moved his hand over his trousers to rub his rock hard cock, as he continued to watch. After Hermione had licked every drop from his cheeks and cleaned his mouth Draco grabbed the slowly grinding Luna by the waist and flipped them over with ease. Harry licked his lips when Malfoy grabbed Luna's long slim legs and spread them wide, gripping her ankles as he began to slam into her hard and fast. She let out little whines and mewls of pleasure as he pounded her, Hermione curled up against Luna's side and began to nibble on the pale girls small pink nipples while sliding her hand down to rub teasing circles on Luna's swollen clit.

"Oh Merlin, bloody fuck shit yes!" Luna cursed and the dirty words out of her pink innocent mouth had Harry throbbing with arousal. "I'm cumming, Draco fuck me!" she screamed just as Hermione turned her head to capture Luna in a deep kiss as she pinched Luna's clit. Harry watched as Luan's back completely bowed off the bed and she broke away from Hermione's mouth to scream as her orgasm rushed over her hard and fast. Harry found himself also watching Draco had the blonde boy gave a few more slow thrusts into Luna, his back and legs rippling with muscles before he stilled and gave a low groan, emptying himself into her. As he pulled out Harry found himself strangely looking at the huge size of Draco's rapidly deflating cock. The girls grinned as Draco fell onto his back between them and they began a hot three-way kiss as the girls ran their hands down his body and began to stroke his slick cock. Their hands intertwined as they pumped his cock. Draco intertwined one hand in each of their long hair and pushed them downwards. They grinned before kneeling on either side of his hips, and moving their mouths to his dick.

"That's right girls, get me hard again," he groaned guiding their heads softly as they licked him up and down. Luna sucked his tender balls into her mouth alternating between each sac, and licking the sensitive skin between them. Hermione swirled her tongue over his head, slipping it between his slit making him buck his hips and curse loudly before she slid her mouth down his cock, taking it all the way down her throat. Harry let out a whimper that no one apparently noticed as he moved to undo his trousers and pull out his leaking cock, stroking vigorously to the threesome. Just as he had his hand around his dick Luna popped up from sucking and licking Draco's balls.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said with a smile and before Harry could even react she reached over and grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it off of him; revealing him in all his voyeuristic glory.

Everyone was silent for a second, the girls' eyes went automatically to his hard thick cock as Draco crossed his hands behind his head, assessing the situation coolly. Harry's face turned bright red but he made no move to cover himself out, secretly enjoying the hungry look on Luna and Hermione's faces.

"Looks like my girls want another cock," Draco said. "Girls?" He asked watching as they nodded looking at him with pleading looks.

"Your girls?" Harry muttered confused.

"My sex slaves," Draco confirmed arrogantly.

"Are they under a spell?" Harry asked not accusingly but curiously.

"No they just love cock, don't you girls?" He asked watching as they nodded, licking their lips hungrily. "Lay down then Potter," Draco said as Harry quickly shed the rest of his clothes and laid down on the bed.

"Luna, you take Potter. Hermione suck my cock," Draco ordered as Hermione moved between his legs and sunk her mouth down on him again. He buried his hands into her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. Luna moved over to Harry and smiled at him before cupping his balls and licking the head of his cock, her tongue digging softly into the slit and licking up the precum before she sunk her mouth down on him. Harry cursed and fisted the sheets when he felt himself slipping down her throat and she swallowed around him. Harry recived the best sucking off of his life for a few minutes when he heard Draco say, "I'm hard now, fuck me now," and Harry turned his head to watch as Hermione straddled Draco's hips and sunk down onto him obediently. She began to grind and bounce on him her huge tits bouncing and her ass jiggling with every thrust, Draco grabbing her hips and slamming himself up into her. He noticed the absence of Luna's mouth and he saw her swinging her long leg over his hip before sinking down onto his cock.

"Oh Harry, you're thick!" she moaned loudly before she started a slow rhythm, rising and falling on his dick. Harry gripped her hips, his thumbs digging into the dimples on her lower back as she rode him long and slow and hard.

"Fuck her Potter, make her cum," Draco growled as he thrust himself up into Hermione who was screaming out in pleasure. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her down so that their chests were flush together; he wrapped his mouth around her puckered nipple before slamming his hips up into her hard and fast. Luna gripped his messy hair with her small fingers as he fucked her so that all she could do was scream his name in ecstasy. Harry looked over at Draco who had pushed Hermione backwards, she had her hands wrapped around his ankles as he fucked her from below. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's bouncing tits as he fucked Luna as hard as he could.

"Cum," Draco ordered pushing on Hermione's clit and Harry watched a she seized up and came with a long moan. Harry bit down on Luna's nipple at nearly the same time and he felt her tight pussy clenching around him as she yelled his name out her back arching as she orgasmed around him.

"On all fours both of you," Draco ordered and Harry watched as the girls got on all fours facing each other, their hands intertwined on the bed as their faces were inches apart.

"You take Granger," Draco said positioning himself behind Luna. Harry moved and grabbed Hermione's round hips staring at her round ass and perfect dripping pusssy as he slid into her slowly, feeling her velvety walls surround him.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he sunk all the way into her. His eyes traveled over her round ass and arched back to her wild curls to look at Luna's face contorted in pleasure as Draco sunk into her from behind. Draco didn't waste time before beginning to slam into Luna hard and fast and Harry began to do the same to Hermione.

"Oh oh god!" she mewled as he began to fuck her, his cock hitting her g-spot over and over as he sunk into her. He gripped her fleshy behind and smacked on cheek roughly, feeling her gush around him.

"You like that?" he asked doing it again as she screamed a loud, "yes!" in approval. He began to smack her ass raw on every thrust, looking up to see Draco's dark gaze on him as he fucked Hermione.

"You two are such whores, fucking men just for cock," Draco said gripping Luna's hair in his fist and pulling her neck back as he slammed into her.

"Yes yes, whores for you master!" Luna moaned her eyes rolling back in her head and her mouth opened in a perfect 'O.'

"You two have been such good pets, what would you like most tonight," Draco asked slowing down his tempo to slow teasing deep thrusts, Harry tried to match his pace staring as Draco controlled these two women.

"We want you to fuck Harry," Hermione spilled out after a long look with Luna, Harry almost stopped fucking her in surprise and he looked at Draco's thoughtful expression.

"You want me to make him another one of my whores?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes master, make him one of us!" Luna cried and Draco pulled out of her quickly and whined with loss.

"Come here Potter," and despite his fear Harry couldn't refuse Malfoy's order. Grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss that aroused Harry more than he cared to admit.

"Come here Hermione," Draco said and Harry watched as she lay down in front of her thighs spread for him. "Put your cock in her Harry," Draco ordered. Harry sunk into her and held still, biting his lip scared, nervous, and totally aroused all at the same time. Something about Draco's smooth silky authoritative voice he liked. Suddenly he felt someone press against his back and a presence at his puckered ass hole. He kept his eyes on Luna who had two slim fingers buried in her own pussy at the sight before her. Draco used his slick cock and slowly began to press into Harry's asshole. Harry felt himself being stretched open and at first it was painful but when Draco was all the way in he felt Draco's cock nudging at something so pleasureable that Harry moaned in pleasure.

"You're a cock whore too," Draco groaned against Harry's neck before pulling out and slamming back in, the force of his thrust making Harry slam into Hermione at the same time. Luna crawled over Hermione's face and began to sink down on Hermione's mouth. Hermione grabbed the girls slim thighs and began to lick and suck at the dripping pussy above her as Harry's thick cock rubbed against her g-spot teasingly. Harry stared at the girls in front of him and bit his lip as Draco began to slam into him, hitting the spot inside him with every thrust. Harry splayed his hand across Hermione's stomach and began to press her clit with his thumb as he watched Luna writhe on top of the other girls mouth.

Draco uttered a low "fuck" as the boy's tight ass squeezed him so tightly and he began to slam into him hard and fast. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, Draco's fucking and the feeling of Hermione's tight pussy around his cock was too much and he felt his orgasm approaching too quickly.

"Whose are you?" Draco asked deeply into his ear and Harry moaned in response. "Whos!" Draco demanded.

"Yours! Holy fuck, I'm yours!" Harry moaned as Draco bit his shoulder junction and he felt his orgasm rush across him, he pressed hard on Hermione's clit and her pussy fluttered and squeezed around him gushing and he felt his own muscles tense up as he spilled himself into her with a loud groan. He vaguely heard Luna screaming with her own orgasm as his own seemed to last forever, as Draco finally gave one last thrust into him and Harry felt the seed gushing into his ass. Time seemed to freeze and they all panted in the after math of their orgasm before they all fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Same place next week Potter," Draco said curling himself around Luna as Hermione curled herself into Harry and the new foursome fell asleep spent.

**Scene 5**

After being with one person for hundreds of years it sometimes gets necessary to switch things up once in a while, the Cullen's enjoyed the occasional partner switch and in the case of this night having an orgy. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered the master bedroom where their mouths dropped open at the sight of their sexy wives. The girls were wearing matching outfits of lacy demi bra, see through lace boy short panties, and five inch pumps. Bella's lingerie was in dark blue, Rosalie in cherry red, Alice in black, and Esme in a dark purple. The girls had their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they smiled seductively at the men.

"Come and get us boys," they chorused cocking their hips and licking their lips.

The men growled and in the blink of an eye everyone was in a different position though the bedroom as the men moved into action. Jasper had grabbed Esme and thrown her onto the couch, Esme was all woman with nice round hips and big double D-cup breasts Jasper kissed her deeply, quickly undoing the snap of her bra and throwing it behind him her huge tits bursting free. He kneaded the flesh of her breasts as they kissed, he nestled his hips into her warmth and they began to grind against one another. Esme ripped his t-shirt off and ran her hands along his skin and tracing the faint scars as they dry-humped and kissed deeply.

"Please fuck me cowboy," she moaned feeling his hard member press against her mound.

"As you wish darling," he said slowly before quickly ridding himself of his pants and ripping off her flimsy panties. He slowly pressed himself into her slickness and she gripped the fabric of the couch and arched her back as he filled her up to the brim with his huge cock. One of her legs went over his shoulder the he held by her ankle in his hand as he began to slam himself into her over and over. Her huge tits bounced tantalizingly as he fucked her hard and fast. She was moaning and cursing with pleasure as he rode her and pumped into her again and again.

Over by the bed Emmett was throat fucking Alice brutally. He had her short hair tangled in his hands as he slammed her head down onto his monster cock over and over. She was gagging and choking but one of her hands was rubbing her wet pussy through her panties as Emmett abused her mouth.

"That's right suck this huge cock you little slut," he groaned watching as spit and drool dripped down her chin and onto her perky B-cup breasts. His cock slipped down her throat and she moaned around him. Emmett growled and pulled her head off of him, watching drool trail from her lips to the head of his cock before he pulled her up to stand and leaned down to kiss her roughly. He palmed her naked breasts and pinched her caramel colored nipples before lifting her up and slamming her against the nearest wall. Still kissing sloppily, tongues intertwining, she wrapped her legs around his slim hips before he lined up his huge cock at her soaking wet entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, little girl," he said before slamming his cock home deep inside her pussy. He was huge at least ten inches and as thick as a wrist and Alice almost blacked out with the sheer pleasure of his huge dick so deep inside of her. Emmett began to slam into her; he was so deep she swore she could feel him in her stomach as he pounded into her pussy over and over.

"You're so big!" Alice squealed as he fucked her, letting out high pitched mewls with ever thrust of his hips into her.

"and you're so tight baby, I love fucking your sweet little pussy," he groaned emphasizing his words with hard thrusts into her cunt as he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him even harder and faster. Making her throw her head back in pleasure as her orgasm began to wash over her.

On the bed both Bella and Rose were being fucked from behind as they faced each other and kissed heatedly. The girls' tongues intertwined as they moaned into each other's mouths. Carlisle began to smack Bella's round jiggling ass as he slammed into her wet little pussy again and again.

"You love being fucked like a little whore don't you?" he said lowly, feeling her gush at his dirty words.

"Fuck yes! I love how you fuck me," she screamed as he reached around to pinch her clit.

Edward grabbed Rosalie's long blonde waves at the root and pulled her head back tightly, Rose moaned as her back arched allowing him to slip his cock even deeper into her velvet pussy. She was panting and keening softly as he slammed into her. The room was filled with moans, grunts, and the slapping sound of flesh. Bella came around Carlisle's huge dick as her body seized with pleasure, he pulled out of her and smacked her ass as she crawled off the bed and over to where Esme had her freshly cum pussy spread open wide, juices glistening. Bella kneeled on the floor in front of Esme and spread her legs before leaning in and licking her pussy.

"Oh Bella, fuck yeah eat my pussy," Esme moaned as Bella sucked on her clit and thrust two slim fingers into her sopping wet cunt. Bella felt someone grab her hips behind her and a cock nudging at her entrance, without stopping licking at Esme's folds she wiggled her ass back against the cock and someone began to push into her. She moaned into Esme's heat when she felt that it was Emmett's huge cock. Emmett gripped her huge ass as he slammed himself into her sensitive pussy. Esme tangled her hands into Bella's dark hair and pushed the girl further into her folds, arching her back and thrusting her hips into Bella's talented mouth.

Over on the nearby chair Carlisle had his hands gripping Rosalie's waist as she bounced on his cock. He sunk into her over and over as she rode him eagerly, her d-cup tits bouncing in his face deliciously as she rotated her hips over his cock.

"Ride me you dirty whore," he said grabbing her ass and using it to pull her on top of him faster and harder.

"OH fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum…" she screamed as he reached down to pinch her clit and her pussy clenched around him as she fell over the edge.

On the bed Edward was slamming his cock into Alice' tight little pussy as she writhed underneath him, her hands clutching the sheets as he pounded his cock into her again and again. He moved so that his hands were on either side of her head, his hips moving at a blur as he slammed into her hard and fast. Jasper came up behind Edward and began to press his cock into Edward's tight asshole. Edward groaned as he continued to fuck Alice as Jasper began to fuck him. Jasper began to spear his cock into Edward's tight ass, hitting Edwards prostate on ever thrust. When Edward leaned down to suck on Alice' neck Alice began to cum around his cock, the feeling of her clenching around him and Jaspers cock inside him made Edward's eyes roll back in his head as he spilled his cum into Alice's pussy. She crawled out from under him as he dropped onto all fours as Jasper continued to slam into him. Jasper gripped Edwards hips and pounded into his ass, reaching around Edwards front to grab his re-hardening cock and stroking it as he fucked his ass.

Emmett made Bella cum just as Esme came, gushing all over Bella's fingers and mouth. Emmett grabbed Esme and slid behind her on the couch, spooning her from the back so that his cock slipped up into her pussy.

"Oh fuck Emmett I love your huge cock," Esme screamed as he began to slam the monster dick into her. Emmett reached around to rub her clit as the other hand gripped and kneaded her huge tits.

"Fuck yes," Emmett groaned as he slammed into her roughly, squeezing her tits. He began to suck and lick her neck as they fucked on the couch.

Jasper gave a few more thrusts into Edward and began to cum into the man's ass.

Carlisle and Rosalie had moved to the floor, she was riding him roughly grabbing her tits as she bounced on his cock, sinking down onto him again and again. Bella went over and sat on his face, facing Rosalie. The two girls began to kiss and play with each other's tits as Rose bounced on Carlisle's cock as Bella grinded her pussy against his face.

Edward came up and got behind Rose, sinking his cock into her tight asshole as she was still riding Carlisle.

"You love having two cocks in you don't you whore!" he groaned biting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he and Carlisle pounded into her tight holes.

"Fuck yes! Fill me up with your fat cocks," she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. Bella was smothering Carlisle's face with her pussy, he was pumping four fingers into her pussy and she sucked and licked her hard clit. Bella shuddered as her orgasm washed over her and her cum spilled onto Carlisle's fingers and mouth and he licked it up greedily.

Emmett was still fucking Esme spooning from behind and Jasper was throat fucking her at the same time. Alice was watching the entire scene from the bed while burying her fingers into her own pussy over and over. Soon Esme came and Emmett spilled his cum in her pussy while Jasper shot his down her throat. Carlisle and Edward shot their cum up Rosalie's holes as she came with a loud scream. They all got onto the bed and began to kiss and stroke whoever they came into contact with.

Soon Carlisle and Alice were kissing heatedly and he pulled her on top of him to ride him, her hips moving over him as she bounced and grinded on his huge cock. Rose was sucking Emmett's cock as she got fucked from behind by Jasper. Bella was sitting on Esme's face as Esme got pounded by Edward.

Carlisle slammed up into Alice with a loud groan as she began to rub her own clit, mewling and squealing in pleasure.

Emmett had Rose by the hair and was slamming his cock into her mouth as she moaned from Jasper's cock fucking her pussy. Jasper gripped her ass roughly before he began to smack her round ass until it was red and tender.

Bella was pinching and pulling on Esme's nipples as she grinded her folds down on Esme's mouth as Edward grabbed Esme's ankles and spread her wide open so he could slam into her pussy.

Alice began to cum with a loud high pitched scream her eyes rolling back in her head and her pussy began to milk Carlisle's cum from his cock and they collapsed together.

Emmett shot his load down Rose's throat as she swallowed ever drop, he pulled out and watched with satisfied eyes as she licked her lips and screamed as he orgasm hit her roughly. Jasper groaned as he thrusted into her and came filling her pussy with his cum.

Bella came when Esme bit her clit and her wetness flooded Esme's mouth. Esme licked Bella clean hungrily as Edward fucked her roughly. When he reached down and rubbed tight circles on her clit she came with a loud moan her toes curling and pussy tightening around Edwards cock causing him to spill his load into her willing pussy. The family fell into a heap on the bed, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs as they were all fully satisfied.

**Scene 5**

Edward entered his home and hung his black pea coat on the door hanger as he looked around the dark living room.

"Bella?" he called out.

"Sit down in the chair baby, I have a Christmas surprise for you," he heard his wife but he could not see her. Sitting down in the chair, suddenly the room was lit by strands and strands of white Christmas lights. And his wife was standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a red sheer nighty. He could see her caramel colored nipples and her little triangle of neatly trimmed curls.

"Fuck Bella," he moved to stand but she quickly shook her head.

"This isn't it baby, I know your deepest fantasy and I want to make it come true tonight," she whispered looking toward the hallway where someone came out of the shadows into the light.

"Rosalie!" Edward gasped staring at her in her red sheer nighty, her clean shaven thighs and huge d-cup breasts pressing against the see through fabric. Rose smiled a little secret grin and moved slowly seductively to stand next to Bella.

"Merry Christmas Edward," they chorused before they turned to each other and began to kiss. Bella ran her little hands over the fabric of Rose's lingerie, over her stomach, across her hips before she began to pinch and pull on Rose's little pink nipples through the fabric as Rose tangled her fingers into Bella's dark waves. The girls kissed heatedly, their tongues inter twining as they pressed their bodies together. They broke apart panting before looking at Edward, whose cock was already rock hard under his trousers. They smirked before each grabbing one of his hands and they all hurried up to the bedroom. Edward stood at the foot of the bed watching as the girls crawled on top of it and began to kiss again, this time Rose pushed Bella down on the bed and kissed her hard. Bella resumed playing with Rose's huge tits as Rose lifted Bella's knee up so that their pussy's could rub against one another's.

"Fuck," Bella moaned softly when she felt Rose's slick folds rubbing against her own. She looked over at Edward as Rose began to suck on her neck. Edward had stripped himself of his shirt and pants, had his cock in his hand and was stroking it roughly to the sexy sight of these two women pleasuring each other.

"Fuck my mouth Edward," Bella said as Rose ground down onto her, their clits pressing against each others. Rose moved her head to suckled Bella's nipples through the silky material as Edward crawled up on the bed, kneeling beside his wife's head and thrusting his cock into her warm willing mouth. Bella pushed her hips back up into Rose's moaning in pleasure around the thickness of Edwards huge cock.

"Fuck you two are so sexy," He groaned his cock slipping down Bella's throat as he watched the two girls grind and writhe against each other. Soon they were thrusting against each other and close, Rose cried out loudly as she came gushing all over Bella as the brunette moaned around Edwards cock as she also came her juices mixing with Rose's. Rose with a grin ripped off Bella's nighty throwing to the floor before kissing down her body. Rose spread Bella's thighs open before eager beginning to lick the soaking wet folds. With a groan Edward moved behind Rose, lifting the nighty over her beautiful round ass and gripping her hips roughly he began to press his cock into her tight enterence.

"Fuck yes," Rose groaned slipping three fingers into a moaning Bella before sucking roughly on the other girls' clit. Edward leaned forward and ripped Rose's top down so it was bunched around her waist and he could fondle her huge tits, grabbing at them and pinching her nipples as he began to slowly pound into her slick little pussy.

"You are such a sexy bitch Rose," he groaned his hips slamming against her, his balls slapping her clit as he steadily picked up the pace. She was moaning into Bella's pussy she licked out the girl. Bella had her hands on her own C-cup tits pulling and pinching her own nipples as her hips bucked under Rose's ministrations.

"Fuck Rose, yes that feels so damn good!" she mewled her eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm began to wash over her in rough waves. When Bella was finished cumming Edward pulled Rose up and settled her back against his front, his hands roughly playing with her tits he began to slam his hips up into her. She threw her head back onto his shoulder and turned her mouth to kiss him sloppily as Bella moved in front of them, her fingers rubbing Rose's clit for her.

When Bella pinched her hard little clit Rose screamed their names, her cunt clenching around Edwards cock as she orgamsed hard and rough. Edward flipped Rose down onto the bed, and crawled on top of her. Lifting one leg over his shoulder so that she was spread wide for him she began to slam into her hard and fast, pounding her sensitive pussy.

"Oh oh oh! Fuck yes! My god, fuck me!" she screamed as he fucked her hard and fast. One hand gripped her ankle the other her thigh as he thrusted into her at breakneck speed. Bella crawled next to Rose and began to kiss the blonde sloppily their tongues intertwining as Bella moved her hand down Rose's stomach to roll her clit between her fingers. Rose screamed loudly in pleasure as Bella played with her nub of pleasure. Meanwhile Bella had her own fingers fucking her pussy, watching her husband fuck another woman, especially Rose was making her so horny.

"You two are so sexy together," she moaned rubbing the pad of her fingers over her own g-spot as she pinched Rose's clit, watching Edwards cock disappear into Rose's willing pussy. Rose was mewling and writheing in pleasure her second orgasm creeping on up on her delicious waves as Edward hit every spot inside her. She gripped the sheets between her fingers and arched her back off the bed as Bella pinched her clit and Edward hit her g-spot.

"Holy Fuck!" she screamed as her toes curled and she gushed all over Edward cock. In a flash Edward had laid down on the bed and pulled Rose's flowing pussy onto his mouth. He gripped her thighs roughly before slicking her folds tasting her sweet juices as they dripped into his mouth. One hand moved to spread her pussy lips open before he sunk his face into her delicious cunt. Bella looked at the sexy sight of Rose riding her husband face before straddling Edwards hips, guiding his cock to her pussy and sinking down onto him. Rose was grinding her hips against Edwards face and watched with hungry eyes as Bella settled herself on Edwards cock. Rose leaned forward and grabbed Bella's neck pulling the other woman in for a heated kiss. Bella began to bounce on Edwards dick, her ass jiggling as she rode him roughly. Bella's tits were bouncing in high circles as she lifted herself up and down on her husband's cock. She moved her hands to play with Rose's huge tits, pulling on the nipples before moving her mouth down to suck on the tight pink nipples. Rose felt herself falling off the edge once again when Edward began to roughly thrust his fingers into her while sucking on her clit, she gushed all over his fingers and mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. She crawled off of him and leaned down to kiss his mouth, licking up her own juices from his lips, cheeks, and fingers. Edward had grabbed his wife's hips and began to slam himself up into her.

"Ohhhhh Edward!" she screamed as he pounded into her, her tits bouncing in high circles as he slammed his cock into her. He reached around to grab her ass pulling her over and over onto his thick cock; she braced her hands on his chest and looked over at Rose who moved her hand to rub Bella's clit. After a few more thrusts and rubs Bella was cumming harder than she ever had before. Her back arched violently and her toes curled as her orgasm washed through her in overwhelming waves.

"Get on the floor you little whores," Edward ordered watching as both girls got to their knees on the floor of his bedroom. Both girls opened their mouths as he began to stroke his cum covered cock.

"I'm gunna cum all over your slutty little faces," he groaned feeling his balls tighten as he began to cum. Running his thumb over the head of his cock and pulling his hand tightly down the shaft his cock burst. Strings of cum landed in both girls mouths, once landed on the corner of Bella's lips, and another on Rose's tits. The rest filled their mouths. Bella and Rose swallowed his cum greedily before Bella licked the bit off of Rose's breast while Rose licked the cum from the corner of Bella's mouth. They looked up at him with minx grins and said at the same time, "Merry Christmas Edward."

**Scene 6**

"O Arry' is there anything I can do for you! You ave' saved my sister," Flur cornered him in a corner of the castle, her eyes shining in gratitude. Harry's eyes couldn't help but wander down her beautiful body. He accioed a box from his room and handed it to her.

"Come with me," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the corridors and up staircases. Finally he pulled her into a room, she was panting but looked around in surprise when she saw a big bed and sitting area.

"It's an abandoned heads room," he said in response to her confusion.

"Now put that on and dance for me," Harry commanded. Flur was surprised at the young boy's assertive attitude but couldn't help but do what he said. He went to sit down on the couch as she disappeared behind a changing shade. She pulled the outfit out and gave a little chuckled before pulling in on. She emerged a short while later and Harry looked at her and grinned.

"Come over here and give me a lap dance Flur," he said with a grin. He saw her eyes darken in lust as she swayed her hips in her little bunny costume. White panties and a white and pink corset pushing her D-cup breasts to gravity defying proportions. Her hair was long and gleaming with little bunny ears on top; she was also wearing light pink heels and white fishnet stockings. She stood in front of him with a sexy smirk, and began to sway her hips back and forth. Harry pulled off his jumper and began to stroke his cock over his trousers as she shimmied to her own beat. She ran her hands along her sides and up into her long blonde locks. She pulled off the bunny ears before running hands through her hair and swinging it over to the side. She bent down and shimmied her ass before dragging her fingertips down her long legs and back up. She swung her hips as she slowly began to undo the ties holding up the corset, first showing her flat stomach and finally releasing her huge tits, topped with pink hard nipples. Harry smirked before slipping his trousers down his hips and kicking them off, pulling out his long hard cock.

"Oh arry' you are so big!" she said with a smile running her hands down her neck and sides before sliding to grab and play with her own tits. Then she grabbed the sides of her panties and swayed her hips back and forth before pulling them down her long legs revealing her clean shaven pussy lips. She walked slowly forward and straddled her hips, his cock pressing against her slit as she roatated her hips over him sexily. He paced his hands on her waist as she grinded on him, he could feel her getting wetter. She ran her hands along her sexy body, down her sides over his hands that were softly resting on her hips, up to play with her tits, up her neck, and into her long hair. She arched her back and dipped backwards so that her tits were pressed up to the sky and her pussy. She looked so sexy stretched out like that, that Harry couldn't take it anymore. With one smooth thrust he buried his cock into her slick pussy.

"OH! Arry' you are so big," she moaned as he gripped her ass in his large hands and kneaded it roughly while pulling her hips onto him against and again, as she lifted herself up and dropped back down on him. Her tits were bouncing in his face so he reached forward and pulled one hard pink nipple into his warm mouth suckling on it as he fucked her roughly.

"mmm you are a naughty little witch aren't you," he groaned as he licked her neck and sucked on her pulse point his cock thrusting up into her over and over. He began to smack her ass as he pounded up into her, he could feel her clench around him with every smack as he spanked her until her flesh was red and tender. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. He was spearing her pussy with deep hard thrusts until suddenly she was overcome with an orgasm, she screamed loudly and her back arched as it washed over her. Before she could even overcome he flipped her onto her back on the couch, he lifted one long leg over his shoulder and bent the other at the knee before slipping back into her.

"Oh you loved being fucked don't you," Harry growled as he slammed his cock into her tight pussy over and over watching as she thrashed her head back and forth and gripped the fabric of the couch in bliss. Each thrust made her tits bounce and she was writhing below him, mewling and moaning with pleasure. Harry gripped her leg tightly as his hips were blur slamming into her velvet pussy.

"Are you going to cum again my dirty girl?" He asked slamming into her and hitting her g-spot over and over until her toes were curling and she was seconds away from release. He moved his hand to give her clit a hard sharp smack, and she came with out loud scream.

"ARRY!" Her pussy clenched down on him and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came again. After her pussy finished fluttering around his cock he pulled out and sat back down on the couch.

"Suck my cock you whore," he demanded watching with pleasure as she moved to kneel in front of him. Cupping his balls in one small hand she began to take his cock into her mouth, Harry watched her lips move slowly down his shaft. She bobbed on him as he threaded his hands into her hair and guided her head up and down his shaft. He felt her tongue on the underside of his cock, and on the upstroke she would flick it over the slit.

"Fuck you're a good cock sucker," her moaned as she got deeper on him with every bob. Soon he was sinking into the warmth of her throat, his cock hitting the back with every pass. She was humming around him and if she didn't quit soon he was going to lose it, and he wanted to sink back into her pussy once more before he came.

"Come here baby," he said pulling her off his cock watching spit trail from the head of his cock to her lips. He leaned down to kiss her and roughly stood. He moved to the back of the couch, kissing her deeply as he moved them.

"Bend over," he ordered watching as she turned around and gripped the back of the couch. He gripped her hips and sunk into her warmth. Soon he was fucking her as hard and fast as he could, her tits were bouncing under her as he slammed into her again and again. He gripped her hair and pulled her body taunt beneath him.

"What do you want my little whore!" he asked hitting her g-spot until she could barely see with pleasure.

"Make me cum arry'!" she screamed and he did. Gripping her hair he pulled her back so that he was pressing into her g-spot over and over, he also reached around and pinched her clit.

"Cum!" he demanded and she did. With an almost animal howl she tightened around his cock as her most powerful orgasm yet.

He quickly pulled his cock out of her and pushed her down onto the floor, she opened her mouth obediently and he slipped his dick in. With only three thrusts he was cumming down her throat with a loud groan. She swallowed every drop and when he pulled out she licked her lips and mouth in pleasure. Harry began to redress.

"If you ever need another good fucking, feel free to come to me flur," Harry said with a grin giving her a peck on the lips and leaving her satisfied in the abandoned bedroom.

**Scene 7**

Ginny crossed her legs under her office desk, typing out a memo on the computer. She worked as a personal assistant to one of the most influential advertising businesses in the wizarding world. The phone rang and she answered it promptly.

"Zabini Advertising," she quipped brightly.

"Weasley can you come to my office please," her boss asked sternly. Ginny stood up and smoothed down her grey pencil skirt before making her way to his office.

"Yes Mr. Zabini?" she said standing nervously in the doorway. She had worked for Blaise Zabini for two years but he still intimidated her with his sharp dark eyes and hard voice.

"Close the door please," he said not looking up from his papers. Ginny closed the door gasping as suddenly the door was locked and the shades on the windows to the hallway were drawn. She turned around to see him setting his wand calmly on the table.

"Come here Ms. Weasley," he said lowly his eyes following her every move as she stood in front of his desk.

"I've been having some issues with your...work attire Ms. Weasley," he said standing up towering over her imposingly.

"My attire?" Ginny questioned looking down at her white button down tucked into a simple pencil skirt.

"Yes Ms. Weasley, didn't I just say that?" she sneered taking a step closer to her so that she had to stare up into his face.

Her breath caught as he moved his hand to undo the first button of her shirt, exposing the cleavage of her full breasts.

"You come in here every day wearing these tight little skirts and see through shirts and those god damned heels, making me want you so badly that I can't focus," he sneered undoing another button bringing her lace flesh colored bra into his vision. Ginny's eyes darkened with lust as she realized what her sexy boss was trying to tell her. She let her shoulders relax and she smiled up at him softly.

"I'm sorry sir," she said with a slight pout letting her fingers play with the edge of his suit jacket.

"Maybe you should take care of my want for you, sense you're determined to dress like a slut you need to follow through," he ordered shrugging off his jacket and beginning to undo his button down shirt as Ginny dropped to her knees and began to undo his pants pulling them and his boxers off in one pull revealing his long thick cock.

"Suck it you tease," he said demandingly pulling her hair out of its bun and threading his fingers into her long auburn waves pressing her head onto his member. She let him set the pace, her warm mouth sinking onto him until he was hitting the back of her throat with every pass. She grabbed his hips to steady herself as he began to pump himself into her mouth.

"Your mouth feels so good," he groaned rubbing circles in her scalp as he held her against him, he let her head go and she pulled back with a gasp. Spit trailing from the head of his cock to her cherry-red lips. Blaise pulled her up and kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her long curls.

"What do you want?" he asked sucking on her neck as he picked her up by the waist and set her on the desk, stepping in between her legs.

"Please fuck me," she moaned slipping off her shirt, her d-cup breasts spilling out of her bra. Blaise smirked before lifting up her skirt to bunch around her waist to reveal her sheer thigh high stockings and her lack of panties.

"Such a naughty girl," he said slipping two fingers into her wet pussy and pumping them before taking them out and bringing them to her lips, he lined himself up with her opening as she sucked seductively on his digits. Grabbing her legs by the underside of her thighs he lifted them and opened her up for him before sinking into her soaking wet pussy slowly.

"Oh my god! You're so big!" she moaned loudly throwing her head back in ecstasy as he began to pound into her over and over. She gripped the back of the desk and arched her back as he fucked her until she couldn't even form words, just mindless moans of pleasure. He lifted one of her legs rest on his shoulder, her red high heel rested by his head as he sunk even deeper into her.

"Cum for me you little slut," he ordered moving one of his hands to press on her clit. She gave a loud scream and arched her back even more as she fell over the edge. Pulling out of her Blaise grabbed her and pulled her off the desk setting her wobbly feet on the floor he turned her around and made her bend over at the waist her hands on the edge of the desk.

"such a round ass, wearing these tight little skirts making me want to bite it every day," he said smacking it watching as it jiggled before he swooped down and bit each cheek before grabbing his cock and teasing her entrance.

"Please put your cock back in me!" she begged wigging her ass back in forth.

"What a cock whore you are Ms. Weasley," he groaned before slamming back into her and fucking her as hard and fast as he could, his balls smacking her clit with every thrust. He gripped her round hips tightly as he pulled her back over him again and again, watching her ass ripple as he drilled into her. She was letting out little breathy moans as he pumped into her over and over.

"mmm you are so sexy baby," he moaned grabbing her ass and kneading the soft flesh as her warmth enveloped him over and over.

"Oh god! I love the way you feel inside me," she moaned as he began to fuck her even faster, his cock hitting all the right spots inside her until she was screaming and her body finally tightened and she shuddered in release.

He picked her up and kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her waist, her bra covered breasts pressing against his naked chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself back down onto his still hard dick.

"You never stop do you?" he chuckled as she gripped his shoulders as he bounced her on his cock. Her legs were locked behind him, his hands on her hips as he slid her up and down on him. Her breasts bounced so hard that her nipples popped out of the top of her bra and he captured her in a headed kiss as he continued to fuck her. She began to grind on him every time he was deep within her, causing her clit to grind against his pelvic bone on every stroke. Soon she was moaning and gasping, her head on his shoulders and her eyes rolling back in her head as she quickly approached yet another orgasm. When she ground her clit hard into him and he brushed against her g-spot she cried out with and came. Her pussy clenching tightly around his about to burst cock. He set her down on the floor with a hard kiss.

"Suck this cock you naughty little girl," he said pushing her down onto her knees and holding her against him, thrusting into her sweet mouth until he was shooting his load down her throat. He pulled his limp cock out of her mouth and began to redress.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley and maybe we should have more one on one meetings," he said with a smirk as she redressed and exited his office her hips swinging seductively.

**Scene 8**

Hermione sipped at her tea, it was thee o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She had snuck down the Grimmauld Place stairs and into the kitchen doing her best not to wake anyone. She was feeling guilty about not being able to tell Harry about anything…but Dumbledore always knows best. She was picturing Harry's face when he drug back a dead Cedric from the maze only a few months ago when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned around quickly; two someone's had entered the kitchen.

"Oh Sirius, Professor Lupin…did I wake you?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no Hermione we couldn't sleep," Remus replied yawning as he sat down at the table. Sirius came up behind the young girl and put his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them softly. Hermione moaned at the magic of his hands to her muscles, her eyes slid shut and she missed the look shared between her former professor and the animagus massaging her neck. Remus placed his hand on her bare thigh, she opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked his thumb stroking the soft skin above where here pajama shorts ended.

"Oh yes…just stressed I guess…" she replied breathily as Sirius began to dig his fingers into her worn muscles.

"Maybe we can help you…relax," she said smoothly and she felt his soft lips leave a lingering open mouthed kiss on her neck. Her body warmed in response and her eyes opened to see Remus staring at her with dark eyes, his hand sliding up and down her smooth thigh.

"Maybe we can all relax a little bit," she said with a sly smile covering Remus' hand with her own and bringing it to the front of her t-shirt where he could feel her naked breast underneath. With a guttural groan Remus leaned forward and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, slipping both of his hands underneath her t-shirt over her flat stomach to cup both of her d-cup breasts in his hands. Sirius leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking and leaving little red marks behind her ear and on her pulse point. Remus broke their kiss and pulled her t-shirt up and over her head throwing it on the floor before grabbing both tits and sucking on her hard pink nipples. Sirius guided them up, Remus hunching over to kiss and suck and knead the flesh of her tits as Sirius kneeled behind her. Slowly he grabbed the top of her pajamas and pulled them down her long lean legs, her panties following. He suck in a sharp breath at the heady smell of her arousal as it glistened on her bare slit.

"Mmm you are so wet for us," he moaned before burring himself in her slick folds. He peeled her folds apart with his fingers before sticking his tongue into her sweet pussy. Hermione was moaning as Remus ravished her breasts and Sirius licked her pussy. Remus stood up and kissed her sloppily as Sirius rose up behind her they crushed her naked body between theirs. Sirius was already shirtless from bed and Hermione quickly pulled off Remus' t-shirt. She felt their hardening cocks pressing against her from the front and the back and she licked her lips and dropped to her knees. The men quickly rid themselves of their pants revealing their hard cocks to her lust filled eyes. They were the biggest cocks she had ever seen, long and thick and dripping with precum. Remus was a monster and Sirius wasn't far behind, must be their animal-ness within them she thought as she stroked them both from base to tip.

"Put it in your mouth baby," Sirius said as she looked up at them with a grin before sliding her lips down Sirius' cock, still stroking Remus' monster. She switched between them bobbing on their cocks until she was gagging and drool was trailing down her chin and from her lips to their large cocks.

"You are a dirty girl," Sirius moaned as she sunk down on him, his head hitting the back of her throat before she did the same to Remus.

"You like sucking those big cocks don't you?" Remus growled pushing her head down on his thick member, she choked around him and he pulled her off, she gasped for breath before nodding yes to his question.

"Come here you little slut," Sirius said pulling into a rough kiss, Remus positioned himself behind her and guided her to bend at the waist. She grabbed Sirius hips and he began to slowly thrust his cock up into her mouth. Remus gripped her hips tightly growling when he sunk his cock into her pussy. She moaned loudly when his monster cock filled her up and began to pound into her. Remus seemed to bring out his inner wolf in the midst of fucking because he was brutal. He gripped her hips tightly and slammed his huge dick into her over and over, she was pressing her ass back against him as she sucked on Sirius' cock.

"You are such a fucking dirty girl," Sirius groaned as she swallowed around him.

"She loves being fucked from both ends," Remus snarled as he lifted one of her legs and held it under his forearm as he brutally slammed himself into her. Hermione her orgasm approaching quickly and when Remus hit her g-spot roughly she felt herself cumming. She screamed around Sirius' cock and her back arched as she fell over the edge, her pussy clenching around Remus. The men pulled her off of their dicks and Sirius pulled her into a sloppy kiss groping her tits as their tongues intertwined roughly.

"Come ride this cock," Sirius groaned sitting down in the kitchen chair and pulling her to straddle him. She sunk down on his cock with a moan and he gripped her hips and began to slide her up and down on his dick, sinking deep inside her and pulling back out to the tip before repeating the process. She was moaning loudly when Remus walked up beside the chair and gripped her hair in his hands before pushing her mouth down on his cum covered cock. She bounced on Sirius's cock as Remus throat fucked her, her moans making his cock vibrate. Sirius moved his fingers to play with her hard little clit as he stared at her bouncing tits.

"Suck this big cock, just like that…" Remus groaned pulling her hair slightly as she slid her lips down his shaft and back up.

"You look so fucking sexy with his dick in your mouth as you bounce on my cock," Sirius said taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting on it lightly making her moan around the shaft in her throat. Sirius gripped her hips tightly as he began to spear himself up into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. When he bit down on her nipple she came quickly and suddenly, her pussy tightened around him and her eyes rolled back in her head as she orgasmed. When her body relaxed the boys pulled her up to stand on her shaky legs once again. Sirius kissed her before picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his cock slid easily back into her pussy. Remus got behind her and grabbed her hips, taking his spit covered cock and slowly pushed it into her puckered asshole. The men stayed still letting her adjust for a second their cocks buried deep in each of her holes. She wiggled against him and they began to move in synch; pulling out and then pushing back in getting steadily harder and faster until they were slamming into her over and over.

"You love being fucked like a whore don't you!" Remus growled licking her neck as he slammed his cock into her tight little asshole.

"Yes I love your dicks!" she moaned letting her head fall onto Sirius' shoulder as they slammed themselves into her.

"These big cocks filling you up! Such a naughty witch," Sirius groaned as she squeezed her pussy muscles around his cock. Remus was gripping her waist tightly watching his cock disappear between her sweet fleshy ass into her tight muscle. Sirius was slamming himself into her pussy, she was so fucking tight and wet.

"Cum all over our cocks you dirty slut," Remus ordered deeply and she complied with a loud scream.

"FUCK! REMUS! SIRIUS!" She yelled loudly as her entire body seized in her most powerful orgasm yet. Her inner muscles tightened causing the boys to cum with a loud groan, Remus spilling her cum into her asshole and Sirius moaning as her cunt milked his cock. The trio collapsed in chairs and when they got their breath back they began to redress.

"Maybe we can help each other relax again later," Hermione said with a grin as she headed back to bed. The boys looked at each other and grinned looking forward to later that night.

**Scene 9**

The Slytherin common room was clear, it was the 15th of the month and everyone in Slytherin house knew what that meant. On that day every month the seventh years cleared the common room, no one knew why except for them but it had been going on all year. From ten at night until three in the morning the common room was off limits and anyone who tried to sneak in from their dorm was cursed silly. No one tried after the first night, and the painful cursing override the curiosity. Men lounged around the common room; Blaise Zabini flicking his wand in boredom, Draco Malfoy brushing lent off of his t-shirt, Theodore Nott moving a pawn in his chess game against a confused looking Goyle as Crabbe looked on with a cocked head. Suddenly they heard the familiar click of heels coming down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Their heads snapped to watch the witch descend. Black peep-toe pumps, thigh-high sheer black tights attached to lacy black garter, black lacy boy short panties, a black lace bra holding in d-size breasts, long slim neck, blood red lips, green eyes lined to smoky perfection, and long wavy blonde hair. Sex on a stick in other words.

"Daphne darling, ravishing as usual," Blaise said standing up as Daph came to the middle of the room and turning in a slow circle before getting on her knees.

"I'm ready for you boys," she said with a smirk. The boys got to work immediately stripping themselves naked and circling her with their already hard cocks. Theo quickly thrust his cock into her mouth while she grabbed Goyle and Blaise's cocks in her hands and began t to stroke.

"I love how much of a slut you are!" Theo moaned as she took his cock into her throat and jerked off the two cocks in her hands. Soon the circle switched and she took Blaise' into her mouth while jerking off Malfoy and Crabbe. It was a blur of cock and Daphne loved it, she was the biggest slut in Hogwarts and she absolutely loved cock and cum. something that the Slytherin men took full advantage of by gang banging her every month.

Malfoy pulled her up and ripped her panties off of her body and slipped the down her long legs as Blaise unsnapped her bra and released her huge tits. Now she was left in her stockings and heels, Malfoy bent her over and slammed his cock into her soaking wet pussy. He began to fuck her hard and fast and she was screaming in pleasure. Blaise shut her up by thrusting his cock into her mouth as they fucked her from either end. Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle were stroking their cocks next to her body, hitting them against her waist and breasts as they jerked them.

"You like being treated like a little whore don't you?" Blaise said as he fucked her mouth and Malfoy grabbed her hair and pulled it roughly as he slammed into her. She was moaning around the cock in her mouth when Blaise pulled out and Crabbe's thick member pushed past her lips. She was gagging on cock but she loved it, Draco could feel her pussy gushing with arousal as he slammed into her over and over. Draco pulled out of her and pushed her back down onto her knees, Theo came up infront of her and pressed her huge tits together and began to slide his cock between them. Her soft boobs formed tightness around him as he thrusted into them, Daphne grabbed Malfoy's cock and Blaise's cock in her hands and stroked them as she turned her head to allow Goyle to slip down her throat. Crabbe was jerking off next to her licking his lips at the sight.

"Come over here you little whore," Blaise said as he sat down on the couch, Daphne came over and lowered her pussy onto him and he began to pull her hips down onto him again and again. She moaned loudly loving the feeling of his big cock inside her slick pussy. Crabbe came up behind her and slowly pressed his thick dick into her tight little asshole.

"Oh yes fill be up with your cocks, give it to me! Yes!" Daphne moaned as the two men began to pound her holes hard and fast. Blaise grabbed her hips roughly as Crabbe reached around and kneaded her large tits, she moaned in pleasure when Goyle came up and stood on the couch, he grabbed her head and pulled her mouth onto his cock. Thrusting into her mouth roughly until she was gagging on every thrust.

"You love being treated like a little cock slut, I can feel your pussy gushing," Blaise groaned as he slammed up into her pussy. Draco and Theo sat on either side of the couch, so that Daphne could reach over and stroke their cocks. Blaise could feel she was close to the edge so he reached down to pinch her clit causing her to seize up and cum with a moan around the cock in her mouth as her holes squeezed the other cocks in her.

"Come here you dirty witch," Theo said laying down on the ground and pulling her on top of him, she kissed him sloppily as he slipped his cock easily into her pussy and began to fuck her as Goyle drove himself into her gaping asshole.

"Holy fuck yes!" She moaned loving all the cocks filling her up. Theo held her hips tightly as he pounded up into her pussy. Goyle grabbed her hair in his hands and pulled tightly as he slammed his cock into her insanely tight ass. Blaise came up beside her and she turned her head and took his cock covered in her own juices into her warm mouth. He slipped down into her throat again and groaning when her tongue swept across the slit of his cock. She was moaning around his cock as Theo and Goyle fucked her mercilessly. She was hurdling closer to the edge once more and when Theo hit a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her she came seeing stars, toes curling in pleasure. The boys pulled out of holes as Draco grabbed her and threw her down onto the couch, lifting her legs, running his hands along the smooth stockings he slammed himself into her pussy.

"Cum around my cock my dirty girl," he said smacking her clit quickly as he pounded into her pussy over and over. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust and she turned her head to welcome Goyle's thick cock in her mouth and took Crabbe's cock in her hand as Draco fucked her within an inch of her life.

"That's right you little cock whore, you love being fucked like the little cum slut you are," he said huskily smacking her clit and pounding her pussy deep and fast and hard. She was writhing and bucking her hips up into him as he fucked her. She moaned around Goyles thick cock as it slipped down her throat and she quickly stroked Crabbe's long cock. Draco pushed on her hard little clit and she came her back arching in pleasure as she gushed on his big dick.

"Bend over the couch," Blaise ordered as she rested her hands on the arm of the couch and bent over, her pussy juices dripping down her thighs. Blaise went first giving three hard thrusts into her pussy before pulling out and stroking his long thick cock next to her body. Next Goyle, Theo, Crabbe, and Draco in that order all pounding into her pussy pulling out and then stroking her cock.

"OH my god! Someone just make me cum!" she screamed as each of the cocks teased her to an orgasm and then pulled out. Crabbe slipped into her and pounded her as hard and fast as she could and just as he was about to pull out she reached behind her and pulled his ass to stay in as she milked his cock with a screaming orgasm. After she came down from her orgasmic high the boys pushed her onto her knees. And crowded around her face, they began to stroke their cocks around her face.

"Cum in my mouth, make me your cum bucket!" she moaned grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples as the boys began to cum. The shot their loads into her wide open mouth, the white sticky mess filled her mouth until the men let their spent cocks down. Once her mouth was full with cum she closed it and swallowed, licking her lips and the corners of her mouth for any lost drops.

Daphne got up with a smile and kissed each of them on the lips briefly before heading back up the stairs. The boys watched her leave with a teasing sway of her naked hips.

"Fuck I love the 15th" Theo said with a grin.

**Scene 10**

Hermione paced three times in front of the room of requirement. She looked around nervously checking to make sure the hallway was deserted before hurrying into the newly appeared door. She had been meeting _them_ here for weeks, three weeks of secrecy and pleasure. It started in potions class, they had been paired up for a project and soon they were meeting together the sexual tension building until one night it resulted in a night of several pleasurable hours. She entered the room quietly, noticing the roaring fire and large canopy bed before her eyes landed on the two men lounging on the couch. They were each so different, equally sexy but in different ways. One broad and tan skinned, with an easy smile, dimples, dark eyes and ebony curls down around his ears. The other is slim and hard with a panty dropping smirk, penetrating grey eyes and messy blonde locks.

"Did you wear what we asked?" Draco said standing to his feet, his grey eyes trained on the trench coat that she had tightly wrapped around her body.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm indulging you two in your little fantasy," she huffed playing with the knot at her waist. Blaine rose and he and Draco made their way over to stand in front of her expectantly. With a roll of her eyes she undid the knot and slipped the trench coat off to pool at her feet. She watched her boys' eyes pool with black lust as they stared at her outfit. Nothing more than a dark green lace demi-bra that pushed her breasts up to gravity defying proportions. See through matching boy short panties, with black stockings attached to a black lacy garter. The outfit was topped off with mile high black pumps. Hermione watched with glee as their slacks tightened in the front immediately.

She put one hand on her hip and smiled, "do you like it?"

Blaise was first to snap out it, pulling her body to his swiftly and claiming her mouth, "Fuck yes," he said his hand slipping down her back to rest on her ass. Draco begins to kiss and suck on her neck, marking her with little red marks. Their hands on her body had her squirming with arousal in no time. Blaise was kissing her mouth deeply; their tongues intertwining as Draco deftly undid the clasp of her bra, bending down to lavish his mouth upon her heavy breasts. Blaise broke from her lips to take one nipple in his mouth while Draco suckled on the other. Hermione was mewling with pleasure as she ran her fingers through their hair as they sucked and bit her sensitive nipples. Draco let one hand pull off her panties letting them fall onto the floor before slipping one long digit into her soaking wet pussy. Hermione moaned loudly, spreading her legs a little so that he could push another finger deep into her, pressing softly on her G-spot. He and Blaise were still playing with her breasts when he slipped a third finger into her, making her cry out loudly. He pulled his fingers out and stood up, pushing each of his digits into her mouth as she licked and sucked her own juices from his fingers.

"Such a dirty little Gryffindor," he said huskily, she grinned and pulled his and Blaise's shirts off before dropping to her knees and hastily ridding them of their pants and boxers. Both of their cocks stood at full attention and she took each her hands. Blaise was thicker but a little shorter than Draco. She began to stroke them slowly, licking each up and down as she jerked them off. She took Draco's cock into her mouth, going until the head hit the back of her throat. Meanwhile her hand was still working Blaise, then she switched. She went back and forth like this until they were both panting and swearing their cocks twitching in pleasure. Draco grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, kissing her deeply before throwing her onto the king sized bed. The crawled in after her, running their hands up her stocking clad legs before they both began to kiss her in a sloppy three way kiss. They each took a breast in their hand and began to pinch and pull at her rock hard nipples. Blaise pulled her up so that she was on her knees on the bed still wearing her garter, stockings, and heels.

"What do you want my little whore?" Draco asked as Blaise teased her clit with the head of his cock.

"Please fuck me!" she begged pressing her ass back against Blaise. She dug her hands into the sheets as Blaise sunk his cock into her warm wet pussy, she moaned loudly as he began to pick up a slow steady rhythm. Draco pressed his cock into her mouth, slipping it all the way down her throat before pulling back out and doing it again. His fingers threaded into her wild curls as he fucked her mouth. Blaise was kneading and grasping at the soft flesh of her round ass as he pounded into her pussy over and over. His thumb was slipping close to her tight little asshole as he fucked her mercilessly. She was moaning around Draco's cock and she came suddenly around Blaise's cock when he pressed his thumb into her asshole. Draco pulled out of her mouth quickly enough for her scream with pleasure as she came. Blaise slipped out of her and she flopped bonelessly onto the bed. Blaise lay down beside her his cock slick and wet from her cum. Draco picked her up effortlessly and sat her down on top of Blaise. Her back was facing Blaise as he slowly pushed his cock into her tight asshole; she moaned loudly her eyes rolling back into her head as he filled her up. Draco positioned himself in front of her and slowly pressed his long thick cock into her soaking wet pussy.

"OH my fucking god, you both feel so damn good!" she moaned loudly, spreading her stocking clad legs so that the boys sunk even deeper into her. They began to thrust into her at the same time, their cocks hitting every spot inside of her. Her breasts were bouncing as they pounded into her, and she was moaning and gasping in pleasure. She pulled her knees up so they could fuck her deeper, they began to pound into her hard and fast over and over.

"You like this, having both of your holes filled you little whore," Draco asked hitting her G-spot continuously.

"Yes yes, don't ever stop fucking me!" she moaned arching her back in pleasure.

"You're so sexy baby, fuck you feel good," Blaise said huskily his hands gripping her waist tightly as he pulled her down onto him over and over. Draco had his hands on her inner thighs as he pressed himself deeper and deeper into her on every thrust, Hermione was practically screaming with pleasure.

"Please make me cum, I'm so close!" she begged and pleaded. Draco smirked and moved his thumb to press and rub her clit, bringing her quickly over the edge with a loud scream.

"Fuck yes! I'm cumming!" She yelled her pussy clenching around Draco's cock. With a few more thrust Blaise was spilling his load into her ass, and Draco pulled his cock of her sensitive pussy and pushed it into her mouth letting her swallow his load eagerly. Once they were all finished they lay beside one another in a mess of limbs, and Hermione finally kicked off her heels as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was only hours later that Hermione woke up wrapped in her boy's arms. She noticed that both of them were sporting some impressive wood and she licked her lips happily. She was still wearing the garter and stockings but she climbed up to straddle Draco and lowered herself onto his erect cock. He opened his eyes to see her riding him violently, her huge tits bouncing in high circles as she bounced and grinded on his cock. He grabbed her hips and began to slam up into her willing body.

"Oh my god! Yes you're so deep!" she screamed as he pounded into her over and over. He slapped her ass cheek and felt her clench around him in pleasure as she moaned and panted above him. Draco looked over at Blaise who had woken up and was standing up on the bed, his cock level with Hermione's mouth. She turned he immediately began to fuck her sweet little mouth, his cock slipping into her throat over and over.

"Fuck you look so sexy my little slut," Draco said slamming into her even harder, holding her hips and grinding her clit against his pelvic bone on every down stroke. Blaise was tugging gently on her wild curls as he fucked his mouth, loving the way her moans made vibrations around his dick. Blaise was so close and he wanted to fill her little mouth with his cum.

He pulled out and began to stroke his cock, "open up baby," he said as his cum began to squirt into her mouth, she let it pool in her mouth before swallowing it all. Draco watched the arousing scene lustily and after she swallowed he flipped her over onto her back. He put her legs over his shoulders opening her up for him before sinking home into her tight wet pussy. She screamed loudly as he began to pound into her over and over. He was gripping tightly as he slammed his thick cock into her wet willing pussy as she writhed and moaned below him.

"Oh I'm about to cum Draco! Yes fuck me!" she moaned before turning her head to make out sloppily with Blaise who was stroking his cock next to the fucking couple.

"Yes you little slut, are you close…cum for me baby," Draco said pressing his thumb against her clit as he hit her spot again and again. She came with a shudder, her body tightening, her toes curling, and her pussy clenching around Draco's cock as he spilled his load deep inside her. Blaise began to cum all over her stomach at the beautiful sight of his lovers climaxing.

The trio fell asleep again, this time completely spent and satisfied.

Until next time that is.

**Scene 11**

Hermione smirked as she stretched her naked body. When she bought the high rise flat in London she loved it for its large open space and huge windows everywhere. It turned out that the windows had another perk, teasing her neighbor. If you looked through the window you could see straight into the building next door and into the flat of the one and only Draco Malfoy. At first Hermione was appalled when she saw him eating breakfast only twenty feet away from her own breakfast window but soon she realized that Draco Malfoy was not shy so when he began to walk around his flat naked Hermione got fed up so she began to do the same. Before they knew it, it had become a game. Hermione now was almost always naked in her flat doing little things throughout the day that she knew would drive Malfoy crazy. Hermione smiled when she saw him walk into his kitchen, wearing only his Slytherin green boxers. She exited her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slim dripping wet body. Strutting into her living room she held the towel at the top, letting it drop a little until the top of her large D-cup breasts were revealed, she flipped on her T.V. and put on her favorite porn. One wall of her living room was entirely windows and Malfoy could see into her living room and also see what she was watching on T.V. She glanced over to see Draco standing in front of his window, sipping a glass of water staring into her living room with a smirk. She took a minute to admire the long slim lines and planes of his body before she dropped the towel with a teasing smile. Draco licked his lips at the miles and miles of lightly tanned naked skin. Hermione slowly sat down on the chair facing the window and turned her head to watch the porno playing on her tele. She didn't know she was such a freak until Draco Malfoy became her neighbor. With a soft sigh she rose her hands to cup her breasts, watching as her neighbor took another sip of his drink. She played with her tits for a while, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were hard and tight, she lifted her breasts up to take her own nipples into her warm mouth and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with Draco the entire time. When she was aching and wet she moved her hands down her stomach, stroking her soft skin before slipping them into her slick folds. She saw the large tent in Malfoy's boxers and moaned softly bringing her two fingers to her mouth and licking the digits before moving back down to her pussy. Spreading her lips open she slowly slipped two fingers deep into her wet cavern arching her hips as she sunk her own fingers into herself. Slipping a third one in she curled them up towards her stomach pressing on her spongy g-spot and making her body shudder with pleasure. She looked across to see that Draco had pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and was stroking it roughly to the sight of her masturbating. The vision of him stroking his huge dick made her even wetter and she moaned loudly as she began to rub her clit as she thrusted her own fingers into her pussy. Her eyes rolled \

back into her head in pleasure as her body tightened with her first orgasm, she looked across the way but he was gone. She pouted with sinking disappointment; he usually didn't leave until he came with his delicious looking cum. Just as she brought her cum covered fingers to her lips her flat door burst open with a shirtless, panting Draco Malfoy barging in. He had never come over before, she stood up eyes wide but before she could say anything the door was slamming shut and he was pressing her back against the window capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" he said darkly as he ran his hands all over her smooth body as she desperately pushed his pajama pants and boxers down to pool at his feet as she grabbed his beautiful cock.

"You are such a little cock tease, and I'm about to show you what sluts like you get…" he said grabbing her tits and swooping down to suck and bite on her nipples as she slowly stroked his cock while throwing her head back and moaning.

"Turn around witch," he demanded watching as she spun so that her back was facing him showing off her perfect round little ass.

"Bend over," he ordered watching as she placed her hands against the window and bent at the waist, pushing her ass towards him and showing off her smooth clean shaven pussy. Slipping two fingers into her soaking wet cunt Draco groaned, "you are so fucking wet for me baby."

"I'm always wet for you," she said breathily biting her bottom lip.

"Only me, you're mine now…" he said before gripping her hips tightly in his hand and slowly pressing into her pussy. She could feel him fill her up completely, every ridge and vein rubbing against her sensitive walls.

"Holy fuck, you're big!" she moaned pressing back against him as he began to pick up speed. Soon he was slamming his cock into her over and over, he grabbed the flesh of her ass kneading it in his hands as he fucked her hard and deep and fast. She was moaning and mewling ass he fucked her. Her big tits were bouncing with every thrust and Draco groaned when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled so that her back was arched, making her even tighter around him.

"I want you to cum around my cock you little whore…now!" he demanded and she obeyed, her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm washed over body. Without missing a beat he moved her closer to the window, pressing her front completely against it, her breasts squished deliciously against the window as he continued to fuck her.

"I want the whole world to see who's you are," he groaned slamming into her, as he grabbed her shoulders for leverage as he pumped into her over and over.

"I want everyone to see me fucking you like the good slut you are," he whispered dirtily into her ear making her shudder and gush around him.

"You like being treated like a cock hungry bitch don't you," he ground out, thrusting into hard on each word. Lifting up one of her leg and draping it under his forearm so he could pound her deeper.

"Yes! Fuck me with that big cock," she moaned as the third climax hit her quickly and she screamed in pleasure.

"I plan too, all night darling," Draco said pulling her up and sitting down in the chair where she had been fucking herself earlier.

"You like being watched don't you my little whore," he whispered into her ear as he began to lift her up and down on him in a reverse cowgirl. She lifted up with her legs so that she could fall back down onto him again and again. His hands were gripped on her hips sliding her up and down on him. Her big tits were bouncing in high circles on her chest as she rode him roughly, circling her hips on him and moaning as she grinded on him.

"Yes…" she moaned softly as he fucked her like the little slut she was.

"you loved teasing me with your sexy little body, making me cum for you," he said bouncing her roughly onto his thick cock.

"Oh yeah…fuck yes," she moaned her pussy clenching at his dirty words.

"Cum for me my naughty little whore," he demanded and she obliged, her body arched as she came with a loud scream her toes curling in pleasure. Draco gave a few more thrusts into her, letting her orgasm linger on and when her pussy finished fluttering he pulled her off of him and set her down on her knees in front of his slick cock. "Suck it baby," he ordered watching as she took the base into her tiny hand before her lips began to slide down his member.

He groaned deeply, threading his fingers into her wild curls before pushing her down onto him faster, watching as she looked up at him with watery brown eyes. Soon she was taking his whole cock down her tight throat, gagging a little but Draco was thrusting himself into her mouth anyway.

"Come here," he said pulling her up for a moment. He laid down on the couch and pulled her on top of him, her mouth at his cock and he grabbed her thighs and pulled her dripping pussy down onto his mouth, in a sixty nine. Hermione began to bob on his cock, taking him all the way down over and over moaning around him as Draco began to lick her smooth folds. He grabbed her thighs tightly and pulled her onto him, practically smothering him in her arousal. He licked and sucked on her inner folds before slipping his tongue into her sweet pussy, groaning as she gushed around him and he licked up her delicious juices. His tongue moved to flick quickly at her clit as he sunk three fingers into her cunt. Hermione was moaning and softly moving her hips over his face as she began to take him as fast as she could down her throat. Soon they were both becoming erratic and fast and soon Draco was cumming down her throat, shooting his cum down her eager mouth as she swallowed everything down. He moaned against her clit and the vibrations caused her own orgasm, she squirted all over his mouth and fingers and he licked up every drop with eager little groans as her eyes rolled back in her head and she keened with release. Once she was licked clean and so was he, he pulled her up to curl against his chest.

"Well Granger, looks like the game is over," he chuckled.

Hermione swung her leg over his hip and smiled down at him, "oh no, they've only just begun."

**Scene 12**

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror with a small smile, she had just caught Ron cheating on her with some blonde bimbo three weeks ago and according to Ginny it was time to "get back up on the horse," so the two witches were going out dancing. Looked over her outfit and smiled, short dark denim mini skirt that barely covered the black lace thong underneath, the dark blue silky slinky shirt that showed off her entire bare back and the defined curve of her d-cup breasts and the sliver of milky skin between her belly button and skirt. She looked over the pale soft skin of her long neck, and up to her cherry red lips, and black smoky eyes, she ran her fingers through her long waves of dark brown curls that curled softly to the curve of her lower back.

"Ron can fuck himself," she said slipping her feet into five inch black peep toe pumps before hurrying to the fireplace and stating the name of the dance club. When she arrived she spotted Ginny immediately, sitting at the bar her miles of leg showing from under the short black hot pants.

"Ginny you look hot!" Hermione yelled with a smile as she made her way over to her friend. Ginny smiled and pushed a drink over to Hermione who sat down next to her at the bar. After both girls downed their drinks Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Ginny and Hermione began to dance with each other giggling as they saw all the men's eyes follow their every move. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's hips and their bodies swayed together softly. Hermione threw her head back, letting her long hair drip down her back as Ginny began to swing her hips back and forth deliciously. Hermione put her hands in the air and moved her hips and waist slowly back and forth soon she felt someone come up behind her gripping her hips and pushing their hard body into her back. Ginny smiled at her as someone else came up behind her. The boys moved the girls closer, and Hermione and Ginny's bodies were completely touching as the boys danced behind them. Ginny moved her head forward and her and Hermione began to kiss slowly, their tongues intertwining slowly and Hermione could feel the man behind her hardening against her ass. His hands wandered underneath her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her sides, his thumbs tracing the soft skin underneath her breasts causing her nipples to harden and goose bumps to rise across her arms and shoulders. She turned her head to look up at the man behind her, her eyes opened in shock at the face of a smirking Draco Malfoy behind her. She took one glance at his scorching grey eyes and handsome face and decided this was the perfect person to get back at Ron with. Rolling her hips she ground her ass into his crotch, he leaned down and began to suck gently on her neck. Hermione looked at Ginny who was making out with the man behind her, who closely resembled Dean Thomas. Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and placed her hands on his shoulders their bodies pressed tightly together. He ground himself into her and she could feel how big he was beneath his slacks. Draco gripped her smooth thigh and hitched it up on his hip so he could see the tiny triangle of lace covering her smooth pussy; he gripped her thigh in his strong hand as he ground his bulge into her making her moan softly before he leaned down and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Hermione gripped his soft hair in her fingers as she pressed herself even closer to him.

"Let's get out of here," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door of the club and around to the dark alley between the next building over. He slammed her up against the wall roughly swooping down to capture her in another toe curling kiss. When she hitched her leg up on his hip he moved his hand to rub her clit over her panties, feeling the wet spot that formed at her arousal.

"Mmm you're so wet for me," he groaned against her mouth as he softly bit down on her lower lip and pulled it before letting it go and she moaned into his mouth. Meanwhile as they continued to kiss he deftly moved her panties aside and slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. She tilted her hips forward desperately as he began to pump them in and out of her, his thumb rubbing mind numbing circles on her clit. She threw her head back, letting it rest against the brick wall as he sucked and licked a path down her jaw bone, to her neck, before sucking on the heaving cleavage that was bursting out of her top.

"Cum for me, my little dirty girl," he said lowly before pressing down on her clit and curling his fingers to rub her g-spot. Hermione bit her lip almost drawing blood as her body clenched in release, her pussy gushing all over his fingers and hand. He pulled his fingers out before tracing her lips with her own juices, she licked her lips before he pushed his slim fingers into her mouth. She sucked on his fingers and licked between them until all her juices were gone, with dark eyes Draco growled and Hermione felt them spinning away. They landed in the foyer of a modernly decorated flat and Hermione only had seconds to look around before she felt his lips on hers and they were stumbling through the apartment. She felt herself being pushed down on the bed and Draco crawled on top of her, her knees raised up so he could settle his hips in between hers, grinding down on her as he lifted her top off. His hands ran down her neck and sides feeling all of her soft skin before moving to cup her big breasts.

"You are so sexy," he moaned as she pulled his shirt off, ran her hands down his back and shoulders as he swooped down to take one of her hard pink nipples into his warm mouth. Their hips continually moved against one another in a teasing dry hump that had both of the panting. Draco pinched and pulled at one nipple while sucking and nibbling on the other before switching. Hermione writhed beneath his expert ministrations. Soon he moved to kiss her again and she grinned against his mouth before pushing him over so that he was lying flat on the bed. She crawled down his body, pulling his jeans off before kneeling beneath his legs. He was huge, almost 8 or 9 inches long and she could barely wrap her whole hand around it. She licked her lips before gripping the base in her hand and taking the head in her warm mouth. He watched with stormy eyes as her red lips went lower and lower onto his thick cock.

"That's right baby, suck that big cock," he growled threading his hands into her hair and pushing her further down onto him. Until she was choking and gagging on his fat dick. Hermione gripped his thighs as he began to fuck her mouth; he lifted his hips and pushed her head down onto him her pussy was drenched as he abused her mouth.

"mmm fuck your mouth feels good," he groaned as she moved one hand to cup his balls as he buried himself down her throat. When he pulled her head up a trail of spit led from her lips to the head of his cock and he growled at the sexy sight. He pulled her up into a searing kiss, he pushed her skirt down her legs before ripping her panties off. She giggled as he flipped her over on the bed, throwing both legs over his shoulders he noticed that she was still wearing the sexy heels but he only grinned as he left them on, lining his cock up with her entrance.

"Please fuck me Draco," she moaned her hands gripping her own tits, pulling and pinching her nipples as he slowly sunk himself into her velvet warmth. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in; starting out slow and deep so could feel every inch of his huge member.

"Harder! Faster," she demanded looking up at him desperately. With a smirk he gripped her thighs and began pound himself into her. She slammed his cock into her as fast and hard as he can, he watched as she moaned loudly writhing beneath him as he fucked her roughly.

"You love that cock don't you my little slut," he groaned slamming into her deeply as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck yes! I love your cock, don't stop!" she screamed biting her lip at her pleasure that ran from her fingers to her toes.

"Cum for me baby," he ordered moving one hand to pinch her clit, causing her orgasm to wash over her suddenly making her cry out. In one smooth move he had flipped her onto her knees. He pushed her shoulders down so that her face was on the bed, her hands gripping the sheets tightly in her hands as he pushed back into her pussy, this way he felt even deeper inside her than before. He began to pound her pussy, his balls slapping against her clit on every thrust. He gripped her hips, pulling back over him again and against her ass jiggling as his hips hit it. He loved her round little ass so he gripped the flesh roughly, kneading it in his hands before smacking one cheek. He felt her gush around his cock.

"You like being spanked like the naughty girl you are?" he asked spanking her again.

"Fuck yeah," she moaned biting on the sheets as he began to smack her ass over and over until it was red and tender while he was still slamming into her pussy. When he moved his hand around her front and began to smack her clit in short little spanks he came with a scream, her toes clenching with release. He gave a few more slow strokes into her before pulling out and falling back down onto the bed. Hermione grinned over at him before moving to straddle him; she placed her hands on his chest before sinking down on his still hard cock. She began to bounce on top of him, rotating her hips in a circle on every down stroke as she rode him like an expert.

"That's right, fuck me baby," he groaned placing his hands on her hips and guiding her over him as he thrusted up into her from below. He watched her tits bouncing in front of his face as she grinded and fucked herself on his cock. Soon she was riding him as hard and fast as she could, her ass bouncing her tits swaying and the only sound in the room where her high pitched moans, his groans, and their flesh slapping together. Draco caught one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down just as she fell onto his cock, her g-spot being hit and her clit grinding on his pelvic bone. A few more thrusts like this and she was in the midst of her most powerful orgasm yet, her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed his name her pussy clenching down on his cock repeatedly. Soon he was spilling himself into her with a loud groan, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss as he emptied his seed into her fluttering pussy. They collapsed together on the bed breathing heavily.

"Granger, would you go out with me?" he asked with a grin. She kissed him softly before replying.

"Sure Malfoy."

**Scene 13**

Draco loosened his tie has he strolled down the deserted corridor, it was in the early hours of the morning and he was sneaking back from the kitchens when he heard quiet whispers from the door next to him. He stopped slowly and looked around, making sure no one around before pressing his ear against the door. He heard girly giggles before silence only broken by soft moans. He smirked, this was too good. Taking one last look around he cast an invisibility shield over himself before slipping into the abandoned classroom without the occupants knowledge. Who he found inside made his mouth drop in shock. Locked in a passionate kiss were the two Gryffindor princesses Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. He felt himself harden as he watched the two girls kiss each other heatedly. Ginny had her hands buried in Hermione's wild girls as their tongues visibly intertwined. Their bodies were pressed together as Ginny had Hermione up against the desk, their hips making little circles against one another's. Draco let his hand travel down to softly stroke his dick through his slacks, the sight of these two girls was almost too much for him. He watched unseen as Ginny pushed Hermione up onto the desk and stepped between the brunette's legs. Ginny's hands kneaded the soft flesh of her best friends' thighs as they hungrily pressed their centers together as Ginny began to suck on Hermione's neck.

"Oh god Gin, you feel so good," Hermione breathed as Ginny left a throbbing red mark on her pulse point. Ginny smirked as she hastily un-did her best friends shirt and threw it behind them, revealing Hermione's heaving D-cup breasts that were spilling out of a bright red bra. Ginny licked her lips before snapping off the bra and taking the curly headed witch's nipples into her warm mouth. Draco slipped his hand into his trousers, softly stroking his cock to the arousing sight of these two girls.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed as she pressed her best friend's head closer to her hard nipples. After a few minutes of Ginny's dedicated sucking Hermione brought their lips back together before quickly ridding Ginny of her shirt and bra to reveal her c-cup breasts, Hermione pressed their chests together so that their nipples rubbed together as they licked and sucked at each other's mouths. Hermione leaned back on the desk and pulled Ginny up on top of her, so that they were both laying across the desk kissing and grabbing at each other. Draco watched as Ginny slid Hermione's skirt and red panties off and rid herself of her own leaving them both naked and writhing. He undid his trousers and pulled his throbbing cock out when Ginny hitched Hermione's leg up onto her own hip and they began to grind into each other. Their hips pressed and pulled tantalizingly as their clits rubbed together. They were both panting and moaning softly as they began to thrust against one another harder.

"You like this you little dirty girl," Ginny said pressing their clits together hard and rough, as they panted into each other mouths.

"Fuck yes it feels so good!" Hermione moaned lifting her hips as she grabbed Ginny's breasts and began to pinch and pull at her nipples.

"What do you want Hermione," Ginny asked after biting at the joint between Hermione's neck and shoulder.

"Please fuck me, put your fingers in me Ginny!" Hermione begged and gasped when her friend did just that, Ginny pressed two fingers deep into her friends wet silky pussy.

"Oh Hermione you're so tight," Ginny said moving so that her face was level with her friends wet folds as she watched her fingers slowly disappear into the velvety softness of her friends cunt.

"More please!" Hermione begged lifting her hips, she screamed softly when Ginny took her clit into her warm mouth and sucked softly while simultaneously slipping a third finger into her and pressing on her G-spot. Draco was stroking himself in earnest now, his cock leaking with arousal. Hermione came with a gasp of Ginny's name and a gush of wetness that Ginny licked up eagerly. Hermione pulled her friend up so that she could kiss her own essence off of her friends' mouth. Hermione flipped Ginny over and positioned herself at her friend's smooth shaven pussy. Ginny draped her long pale legs over Hermione's shoulders as Hermione licked a line up her friends slit. Hermione was on her knees, her ass in the air as she began to eat her friends overflowing pussy. Ginny was writhing and moaning, her hands in Hermione's wild curls as she pressed her further into her folds. Hermione nudged Ginny's clit with her nose as she stuck her tongue as deep as she could into her sweet pussy.

"Oh Ginny you taste so good, and you're dripping for me," Hermione mumbled against her friends folds as she pressed three fingers deep into Ginny as she passed the flat of her tongue over Ginny's hardened clit.

"Oh my god! Yes you feel so good, lick that pussy! Yes!" Ginny moaned as she bucked her hips into her friends mouth. Hermione pressed her thumb into her friend's puckered asshole, at the same time pressing hard against her g-spot with her now four fingers and sucking deeply on Ginny's clit. The red-head screamed loudly as she squirted all over Hermione's face and fingers. Hermione licked her friends' cum off of her hands and her mouth with a smile. It was at that point that Draco couldn't take it anymore. He took off his invisibility shield and revealed himself and his hard cock to the shocked girls.

"Do you two need any help?" He asked his hand still stroking his massive cock.

"I could always use a little cock," Ginny said licking her lips at the sight of his meat. The two girls crawled off the desk and stood in front of it before leaning down at the waist, their hands braced on the edge of the desk their breasts pressed against cold wood as their asses were side by side at the perfect level for fucking.

"Please fuck us!" Hermione begged as she wiggled her ass a little, soon both her and Ginny were making their asses jiggle back and forth. Draco placed a hand on each of their soft cheeks. He reared back and smacked their asses at the same time, making the soft skin redden and wiggle. The two girls moaned loudly.

"Have you two been naughty girls?" He asked spanking them once more.

"So dirty! Such dirty little sluts!" Ginny moaned her juices dripping down her thighs. Smacking them one more time Draco pressed his cock once into Hermione's pussy before pulling out and slipping it deep into Ginny. He alternated it between them for a long while, pumping into one before switching to the other teasing and mixing their arousal together.

"Who wants to cum on my cock?" He asked smacking their ass cheeks with his cock.

"I need to cum!" Hermione practically cried. Ginny dropped down to her knees and began to suck on both Hermione's clit and Draco's balls as he began to pound into Hermione's willing pussy. She was being slammed against the desk but she could care less, she was screaming and moaning as he finally fucked her right. Ginny was licking up all the juice spilling from her lovers' pussy as Draco gripped Hermione's hips and slammed into her honeyed pussy over and over until she was a writhing and moaning in pleasure. She came quickly her cunt milking Draco and spilling cum into Ginny's waiting mouth. Draco wasn't finished yet though.

"Sit on this big cock Ginny," He said as he crawled up onto the desk and lay down. Ginny hopped up onto him and slowly lowered herself onto his thick member. He gripped her hips and began to slam her down onto him as he thrust his hips into her. Her tits were bouncing with every stroke; she had her head thrown back in pleasure her long red locks tickling the tops of Draco's thighs. Hermione had crawled up to sit on Draco's face, lowering her sopping wet folds over his willing mouth. She gripped and pulled on her own nipples as Draco lapped at her dripping pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me you're so big!" Ginny moaned as she fell onto him again and again as she rubbed circles on her own clit. Hermione grabbed Ginny's face as they began to kiss heatedly, Draco still fucking them both. Ginny was getting close and she pulled away from Hermione as Draco hit her G-spot over and over. Hermione braced herself on his chest as she practically smothered him with her pussy, he was sucking on her clit and she was so close.

"Cum for me my little naughty whores," He said from under Hermione's pussy and his dirty words brought them over the edge. Hermione screamed and spilled onto his face as he lapped up every drop. Ginny gave a loud moan and began to cum around his cock, her tightening pussy causing him to spill his loud deep into her.

The three fell into a heap on the desk all panting and exhausted.

Draco was the first to get up and start redressing.

"We'll have to do this again sometime ladies," He said with a smirk as he left them both in the room.

**Scene 14**

Hermione smiled when she heard the door to her flat opening, she was lying on her bed seductively waiting on her husband to come find her.

"Darling where are you?" She heard her husband's sexy voice nearing and she ran a hand down her naked side.

"Back here Draco," she yelled back stretching out on her side with a grin. His eyes darkened when he saw her naked body spread out on their marriage bed. He immediately started loosening his tie and undoing his shirt as Hermione slipped a finger into her own pussy and began to push it slowly in and out.

"I've been a naughty girl Daddy," she whispered slipping a second finger into her dripping pussy as she watched her husband strip naked and stalk towards her a dark look in his eyes.

"Have you now?" He said lowly capturing her lips in a rough kiss, resting on hand on her thigh the other on her round pregnant belly.

"Does daddy need to punish his bad little girl?" Draco asked taking her heavy breasts in his hands and massaging them gently. He magically looked into her thoughts, seeing her cleaning the house naked, showing off her body on purpose to the neighbor, her fucking herself on their bed right before he got home.

"Yes I need to be punished," she moaned as he pinched her nipples softly. He pushed her over onto all fours before tying her hands together and to the rod iron headboard. Her belly brushed the sheets and her breasts swung as she shifted her hips back and forth silently begging for him to touch her. He took each of her soft ass cheeks in his hands and massaged the fleshy skin before smacking each side roughly making his wife moan in pleasure.

"You like that don't you my dirty little girl," he groaned as he smacked her ass over and over until it was a rough pink and she was dripping with arousal.

"Fuck yes I love it," she screamed as she felt her juices trickle down her thighs.

"Mmm I know you do," she said leaning down and biting gently at the tender skin of her ass cheeks before licking a line from her clit to her asshole taking in her sweet arousal. After pleasing her with his mouth for a few minutes Draco kneeled behind her and teased her opening with the head of his cock.

"Please fuck me! I need you so badly!" she begged wiggling her hips back at him as his cock head brushed against her clit. Draco took a handful of her long curls and wrapped them around his hand and pulling her back gently. Now her back was arched taunt and her legs even more opened up for him. With one hand secured in her hair the other on her hip, his fingertips brushing against her swollen belly he began to slowly push his member into her willing opening. She moaned long and slow when he was balls deep inside of her every ridge and curve filling her up so perfectly. He began to slowly pull back out of her until only his tip was inside of her before sinking all the way back in. He did this teasing dance again and again until his wife was writhing with need.

"Please…more," she moaned loudly pressing back against him with want.

"Mmm are you going to be a good girl?" he asked pulling out and rubbing his cock against her opening.

"Yes! Now fuck me please!" she screamed, he cut her off as he filled her once more this time beginning to slam into her over and over. She was screaming loudly as he pounded his big cock into her as hard and fast as he could muster, she came when he reached around and rubbed tight little circles on her clit. Her pussy clenched around his cock in a vice grip as she rode out her orgasm. Before she could even come down from her high he had magically undid her hands from the bedpost. Now he was underneath her, their bodies still connected, but this time her hands were tied above her head from a rope coming down from their bedroom ceiling.

"Ride me you cock loving whore," he said lifting up his hips and thrusting into her sensitive pussy. With her arms lifted high over her head she began to lift up and down using her thighs, dropping herself down onto his thick cock. He had a hold of her hips and was helping her ride him up and down with quick hard slams. Her heavy breasts were bouncing tantalizingly and her head was thrown back in pleasure as her husband hit spots so deep within her. Suddenly he withdrew from her pussy and held her so he was hovering in the air without letting her hips fall back down.

"mmm I think you've been a very naughty girl," he said reaching in the bedside drawer next to them and pulling out her favorite vibrator before turning it on low and slipping it into her sopping wet pussy.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed bucking her hips in pleasure. Draco took his slick cock and began to press it into her tight asshole. Soon he was so deep in her ass and the vibrator was pulsing within her that Hermione came automatically with a loud moan. He ignored her orgasm and instead began to pound into her ass with long slow strokes bringing her around again until she was thrashing against the ropes as she came three more times.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh yeah," she moaned just letting him do whatever to her limp body.

"I love you like this baby," he moaned quickly using magic to drop her limp body from it's ties and onto the bed, he rolled her over on her side and slid back into her ass from the side. He moved his hand so that he could thrust the vibrator in and out of her slick pussy, the other hand gripping her breast as he slammed into her tight ass.

"Make me cum again daddy," she moaned reaching back to grip his hip and using her hips to thrust back against him and the vibrator

"Fuck, cum for me my dirty girl," he muttered in her ear slamming up into her again and again.

"Almost…fuck…" she moaned her pussy beginning to flutter in the signs of an oncoming orgasm.

"Cum now you little slut!" he bit down on the soft juncture of her shoulder and he slammed the vibrator and his dick into her tight holes at the same time. With a loud scream Hermione came, she gushed all over the toy and her ass tightened around his cock causing Draco to spill his load into her tight ass with a loud groan. He slipped out of her and pulled out the sticky toy before kissing his wife gently and pulling the covers over them. They fell asleep with his lips on the back of her neck and his arms curled protectively around her stomach.

If anyone has a request feel free to PM me. I will do any pairing/ any universe/ any situation in the Harry Potter or Twilight fandom.

**Scene 14**

* * *

Harry stared at the note that he had received during breakfast that morning. It wasn't signed and all it said was to come to the astronomy tower at two in the morning. At first Harry wasn't going to go but his curious and adventurous nature got the better of him and he soon found himself climbing the endless staircase up to the tallest tower. He was breathing heavily when he got to the top, but the sight that greeted him when he opened the door took whatever what was left of his breath completely away. His best friend, Hermione Granger, was standing in the moonlight wearing only a white see-through shift nighty. The night was balmy with a slight cool breeze that ruffled the fabric around her pale thighs.

"Uhh Hermione, what is this all about?" He stuttered slightly as she began to walk towards him, backing him up against the closed door.

"You see Harry, I've had this fantasy…I want two men at the same time." She whispered running her fingers through his silky raven hair.

"Hermione…what's going on?" Harry said shuddering as she lifted his hands to place them on her waist.

"I just told you Harry, I want you to take me…" she placed a slow open mouthed kiss on his neck just as someone else emerged from the shadows.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed immediately stiffening against the door Hermione had him against.

"Calm down Potter, Granger approached me with an interesting idea…" Draco trailed off, coming up behind Hermione and placing his hands on her cloth covered hips.

"I don't understand…" Harry looked both intrigued and nervous by the two people in front of him.

"Harry, it's simple. I want you and Malfoy to take me at the same time." Hermione whispered the last part into his ear, kissing his neck softly once more.

"I don't know…" he said anxiously his eyes darting to Draco who was gently kissing Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Please Harry," she begged running her hand down his chest to trace gently the front of his slacks, feeling his hardness come to life beneath her hand.

"Hermione…" he breathed letting his eyes close slightly as she gently rubbed him through his trousers. Meanwhile, Draco was kissing and sucking on her neck, his hands running up and down the silky fabric covering her sides.

"For me? Please Harry," she slowly undid his pants and slipped her hand down into the front of her boxers, feeling his member twitch against her hand. At the feeling of her soft hand on his dick Harry threw all his concerns away and grabbed her face in both hands and pulled her close to kiss her mouth deeply. Their tongues twisted together headily as she began to stroke his now throbbing cock. Draco was pressing his body against her back, his cloth covered cock nestled against the cleft of her ass as he kissed her neck and shoulders, his hands were trailing along her thighs, stomach, and up to her silk covered breasts. Hermione moaned into Harry's mouth and pulled away with a gasp, before extracting her hand and dropping to her knees in front of the two men. Quickly she pulled down their black slacks and boxers, taking both of their cocks into her soft little hands. Harry was a little thicker, but Draco was longer, both of them were beautiful men and Hermione felt herself began to gush with arousal. The boys hastily pulled off their shirts, leaving them naked and throbbing in front of her. She grinned up at them as she stroked both of their hard members; she took Harry into her mouth first taking him deep into her mouth before pulling back. Eventually she could take him all the way in, his head hitting the back of her throat and she was swallowing around him. She was still jacking off Draco while Harry was panting and cursing in pleasure. Hermione pulled off of him with a gasp this time sinking her mouth down onto Draco's cock, taking most of it in her mouth on the first go. Draco tangled his fingers into her wild curls and guided her down onto his cock over and over.

"Fuck Hermione, you're so sexy," Harry said as she rubbed his cock with Draco in her mouth. Draco pulled her off of him, loving the way spit and drool dripped from the tip of his cock to her lips.

"Sit down on your best friend's cock you naughty little witch," Draco said as Harry lay down on the blanket they had put on the tower floor. Draco took the top of her nighty in two hands and ripped it off completely down the middle, it made Hermione gasp in arousal and her nipples tightened against the chilly night breeze. She walked over to Harry and kneeled over his erect cock, before slowly getting on her knees and sinking down onto him. They both moaned as it filled her up to the brim. She braced her hands on his chest as she began to bounce up and down on his cock as he thrusted up into her from underneath.

"Oh fuck Harry you feel so damn good in me!" She moaned her d-cup breasts bouncing as she impaled herself onto him over and over. Harry leaned up and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as his hands guided her hips on top of him. Draco was stroking his saliva covered dick at the sight of the fucking couple. With a groan he kneeled behind Hermione and pressed the tip of his cock at her puckered asshole.

"Please Draco, I want you to fill me up!" she moaned, momentarily stilling herself on top of Harry. Draco smirked and began to slowly press himself into her tight ass; he slowly entered her until he was all the way inside of her. Hermione was whimpering in pleasure with the feeling of both men filling her body so perfectly. Harry began to slide back into her slowly filling her soaking wet pussy at a teasing pace. Draco pulled back out of her tightness until she was gaping and then slowly pushed back in. As they gradually began to speed up their hands ended up tangled together on her hips, guiding her up and down as they pumped into her at the same time and the same pace. Soon Hermione was moaning with pleasure and she was close to the edge, when Draco leaned down to bite gently on her neck and Harry sucked deeply on her nipple she came over the edge.

"Oh my God, yes! Harry! Draco, fuck!" she screamed as she fell over the edge her entire body tightening in pleasure. The trio fell together still connected when Hermione took a deep breath and asked them a question, "Draco…kiss Harry please?" she begged squeezing her inner muscles around their still hard cocks. The boys stared at each other for a long minute before Draco leaned over Hermione and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Hermione let them slip out of her and she rolled over so that they were on top of each other their cocks brushing against one another's as they kissed deeply.

"Draco, will you fuck me…while Harry fucks you?" she asked, rubbing her clit to the sight of the two beautiful men kissing. Draco pulled away from Harry and looked into his eyes, the boy-who-lived gave Draco a slight nod.

"Put your hands on the tower wall and bend over you little cock slut," Draco ordered Hermione watching as her breasts were pointed towards the grounds. Draco got up and stuck his fingers into her dripping pussy, before beckoning Harry behind him. The blonde man took his cum covered hand and lubed up Harry's cock slowly. Then he grabbed Hermione's ass cheeks and smoothly slipped his cock into her velvet pussy. He stayed still deep inside her as Harry slipped two fingers into him preparing him slowly, before gently pressing his cock into Draco's tight asshole.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as Hermione's pussy surrounded him as Harry filled him. Soon it was up to Harry to set the pace, so he began slowly but forcefully pressing in and out of Draco. The force caused Draco to thrust into Hermione. All that could be heard was loud moans and the slapping of skin as Harry began to speed up.

"Oh my God! You two are so fucking hot!" Hermione moaned as she moved on of her hands to pinch and rub her hard clit.

"Draco you're so damn tight," Harry uttered as he buried himself balls deep in Draco's ass as he bit and sucked at the blond boys neck and shoulders.

"mmm my god, you both are my dirty little sluts aren't you," Draco groaned as he felt Hermione tightening with her orgasm. She screamed loudly and squeezed around him causing him to cum from over stimulation, spilling his seed deep into her. Harry didn't last long after, a few more strokes and he was shooting his load into Draco's ass. The trio took a minute to catch their breath before settling themselves down on the blanket, Hermione sandwiched between the two men.

"wow…we should do that again sometime," Harry muttered as the other two just laughed.

**Scene 15**

Harry pushed his girlfriend against the apartment wall kissing her deeply, twisting the fabric of her shirt in his fingers. It had been five years sense the end of the war, but prejudice was still thriving; this time mostly a anger towards purebloods and Slytherins from the light side. That's why no one knew about Harry's girlfriend, because she was both a pureblood and an ex-Slytherin.

"Daph, you're so damn sexy," he muttered tangling his fingers into her long golden waves as he ravished her mouth hungrily. She mewled into his mouth as she ran her hands under his shirt feeling the strong muscles of his chest. He skimmed his hands down to rest on her neck, softly kissing the side of her mouth before slipping his tongue into her mouth deftly. He ran his hands up her sides lifting her t-shirt over her head revealing her d-cup milky breasts barely constrained by her black lace demi bra. He smoothed his hands up her sides and stomach to cup her breasts, sucking and nipping at her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. He unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor before taking her breasts back into his hands, leaning down and sucking on of her little pink nipples into his arm mouth.

"Oh Harry," she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. He still had her against the wall and he began to grind his hardness into her, moving his hands down to play with the hem of her jeans. Daphne undid the buttons of Harry's shirt and pushed it off of her boyfriend's shoulders. Harry undid her jeans and pushed them down, seeing her black little thong soaked through. Daph pushed him away with a little smirk before getting down on her knees. She pulled down his jeans and boxers before taking his hard cock in her perfectly manicured hand. She wrapped her red lips around his member and began to bob expertly on his dick. She started up at him with her bright blue eyes the whole time, as he softly grabbed the back of her head and began to thrust lightly into her warm mouth. Soon he was hitting the back of her throat and she was moaning around him, when he felt close he pulled her head off of him groaning at the sight of a trail of saliva that stretched from her lips to the head of his cock. He pulled her up from the floor and kissed her mouth deeply before turning her around to face the wall. Harry bent her over so that her hands were braced on the wall, her round ass turned toward him.

"Mmm what do you want my sexy little witch," he teased her clit and opening with the head of his cock, watching as she shook her ass in invitation.

"Please fuck me!" she begged looking back at him over her shoulder.

"mmm if you insist," Harry said before slowly pressing himself into her warmth.

"Oh god! Fuck yes, you feel so good!" she moaned banging on hand on the wall in pleasure. Harry gripped her hips in his hand before pulling back out until it was only his tip in her before slamming back in.

"You're so tight and wet baby," He groaned as he began to pound into her hard and fast, making her moan loudly. Her breasts were bouncing back and forth with every thrust he made into her, and she was cussing and screaming as he hit her g-spot with every pass. Harry smacked her ass roughly as he began to fuck her even harder, his balls slapping against her clit.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming…" she moaned as her pussy clenched around him and she smacked the wall as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry pulled out of her and kneeled underneath her licking the wetness up from her dripping pussy. Kissing her clit softly he stood back up and led her over to the couch, sitting down on it and pulling her on top of him. Her legs straddled his thighs as she sunk down onto his still hard cock. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she bounced on top of him, her breasts jiggling in his face as she rode him hard and fast.

"You are such naughty girl," Harry groaned as her tightness enveloped him again and again.

"Oh fuck I just love your cock!" Daphne screamed as she leaned her body back resting her hands on Harry's knees behind her as she moved her hips around his dick. Now Harry moved his hand to manipulate her clit, loving the way she was spread open in front of him her body so long and tight. She threw her head back, her long hair tickling his thighs as she bounded on top of him. When Harry rubbed her clit in tight little circles she began to cum again, this time she screamed his name as her pussy tightened around him and her entire body trembled. In one smooth movement Harry had flipped them over, her back on the couch her legs in the air in a V-shape. Harry gripped one of her ankles in each hand and spread her wide for him.

"mmm you are so dirty," Harry groaned staring at her slick clean shaven folds before he sunk balls deep into her sensitive pussy. Daphne moved her arms over her head to grip the arm of the couch behind her as Harry began to violently pound into her. His hips were a blur as he slammed his cock into her over and over. Daph was moaning and screaming as her boyfriend hit all the right spots deep inside her, she was thrashing her head back and forth in pleasure, her breasts bouncing everywhere with the force of his thrusts. Harry was close his thrusts getting erratic, harder, and faster, he pushed her legs down so that her knees were up at her shoulders making her even tighter when he pounded his cock deep into her.

"you fuck me so good! Yes yes, I'm going to cum again," Daph moaned as her toes curled in her most powerful orgasm yet, she let out a long squeal as her entire body seized up and her pussy clasped around her boyfriend's cock. Harry came only a second later, letting a few more pumps into her before spilling his load deep into her. Suddenly he heard a noise, from his fireplace. Both he and Daph froze, his cock still deep in her as a mass of people began to emerge from his fireplace. Including the entire Weasley family and his best friends. The faces of merriment suddenly became shock as they saw the position that their hero was in.

"Um hey guys…this is my girlfriend? Daphne Greengrass…" Harry said his entire body red from embarrassment.

Everyone was silent with shock for a long second before George smirked and said, "Damn…nice one Harry."

**Scene 16**

Hermione snuck down the hallway quietly hoping not to wake any Weasley's. She came to the last door and opened it silently spotting her two lovers waiting for her in their beds.

"You made it love," Fred said patting the bed next to him.

Hermione licked her lips at the sight of the twins' pale chests. She hurried over to them and jumped into bed between them. George slid his hand under her old t-shirt feeling the arms skin of her flat stomach. Fred began to rub the tender skin of her thigh while kissing her neck.

"We've wanted you all day love," George whispered before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues intertwined as both twins explored her body with their slender fingers. Soon her shirt was discarded along with her pajama shorts. She reached under the covers to discover that the twins were already nude, and hard. She grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them softly as Fred kissed and suckled on her hard nipples and George teased her clit from outside of her soaked through panties. George moved down to kneel in-between her thighs, sliding her panties off and tossing them over his shoulders before licking a line up her slit.

"mmm yes that feels good," Hermione muttered as she began to stroke Fred's cock with a little more pressure as he lavished her breasts with his lips and tongue. One of her hands went to tangle in Georges hair pushing him further into her throbbing womanhood. Fred moved so he was kneeling next to her head, his throbbing cock ready to be enveloped by her lips. She opened her mouth for him, gushing with the way his dick slipped down her throat and he fucked her mouth. George pressed two long fingers into her slick pussy before latching his mouth onto her clit making her cry out loudly around Fred's cock. George began to pump his fingers into her, pressing them against her g-spot at every pass. She was bucking her hips and when he sucked on her clit she came gushing wetness all around his fingers and mouth. He pulled her off of his brother's dick and kissed her deeply.

"On all fours my naughty girl," He said watching as she obeyed him. Fred got in front of her and resumed fucking her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair as he thrust into her mouth gently. George got behind her and pressed his thick cock into her dripping pussy. She moaned around Fred's cock, the vibrations making him shutter. George set a slow and teasing pace making her squirm; soon he was picking up speed, slamming into her hard and fast.

"mmm yes you are such a sexy little witch," George said as he pumped into her silky cunt. She was gagging and choking around Fred's cock but she loved it because of the wetness gushing from her pussy. Soon Fred was about to cum and he held her head close to her so that his dick was at the back of her throat, he came moaning as she swallowed every drop. He pulled his cock out, allowing her to moan as she came around Georges dick.

"Fuck yes! Oh my god!" her toes curled as she came hard.

"Good thing we silenced the room," Fred said with a laugh as his brother spilled his load deep into the brunette's pussy. Hermione quickly pushed both the boys down and began to suck their cocks, alternating between them with her mouth and hands until both boys were hard again. Fred lay down on the bed and lifted Hermione by the hips and settled her onto his throbbing cock.

"Mmm you feel good!" Hermione moaned as she began to bounce and grind on him, her tits bouncing with every thrust. She felt George behind her, spreading her juices around her gathered asshole before pushing into her slowly. Once he was all the way in her she had never felt so full. They began to thrust into her at the same time, filling her to the brim before retreating. Fred was suckling and playing with her nipples as George had a firm grip on her hips. They fucked her between them for a long while, pushing and pulling her between them.

"Fuck you are so tight baby!" Fred moaned while pressing into her pussy.

"Oh my god! Fuck me!" Hermione screamed from between them.

Soon she was cumming again, her entire body seizing up and her moan long and loud. The boys pulled out of her and pushed her onto her back, Fred grabbed her thighs pulling them up so that she was spread open for him before sinking back into her pussy and fucking her as hard and fast as she could. George straddled her stomach and held her large D-cup tits together before slipping his cock in the valley between them. Fred began to play with her hard clit as he slammed his dick into her over and over. George was fucking her tits about to spill his load across them.

"Mmm my god yes! I'm almost there again!" Hermione screamed and her eyes rolled back as she came over the edge again. Fred finally spilled his cum deep into her clenching pussy, as George jacked off and splashed his cum across her tits. The boys fell into a heap next to her watching with lust filled eyes as Hermione scooped up Georges cum from her skin and licked it off her fingers. She let her fingers travel down her stomach to slip into her worn out pussy.

"Boys I'm still horny," she whined pushing three little fingers into her soaking wet pussy.

"We don't know if we can go again baby," they said staring at her with identical grins.

She slowly took her hand and began to stroke their cocks back to life once again.

"I don't even know how you do that Mione," George said staring at his hardening cock and the seductive witch stroking it.

"I have a confession," she said softly still stroking their cocks.

"What is it babe?" Fred asked with a grin.

"I once saw this thing where two guys put both of their dicks in the girls pussy…could we try?" she begged watching as the twins' eyes darkened with lust.

"It will stretch you out," George said

"I wanna try," she begged.

She sat down on George's cock backwards leaning back against his chest; he began to slowly thrust up into her as Fred came from the front, slipping his dick into her next to his brother. There wasn't much room to move but it felt so good just to have them inside her. They gave a few short thrusts into her, rubbing her sensitive walls and passing over her g-spot. George was gripping her breasts from behind and Fred had a hold of her hips as they pumped themselves in to her. Fred captured her mouth in a heated kiss when she came with a yell. They pulled out of her bringing their cocks to her mouth. She took Fred first swallowing it all when he came and then doing the same thing to George after his brother.

**Scene 17**

"Damn Granger, get the hell out of the shower already," the head boy yelled banging his hand on their shared bathroom door.

"Fuck off Nott!" she yelled back as she lathered up her hair.

Theo growled and cursed banging on the door again, "some of us have to get ready as well!" he yelled running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Leave me alone Theo, and don't get your panties in a bunch!" she yelled back. Anger prickling at the skin of his shoulders and back he thoughtlessly opened the door and barged into the bathroom. He ripped his shirt off and slid out of his pants, blind with anger as he stalked to the glass shower door and ripped it open.

"AHH what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed wrapping her arm around her breasts and placing a hand over her crotch.

"Taking a bloody shower Granger, what does it look like," He growled stepping in and crowding her into the corner. It was only then he realized what exactly he had done and the body that the head girl was covering up.

"Get out!" she yelled backed up into a corner.

"I don't think so Granger," he smirked and looked over her long wet dark curls, slight shoulders, pale skin, breasts that were so big that her arm only covered her nipples, tiny waist, round hips, and legs for miles. "Damn Granger, why do you cover all that up behind baggy robes," he whistled appreciatively.

"So perves like you don't stare at me," she growled, blushing a dark read across her cheeks and chest. Theo smirked as he stepped under the water, letting it fall across his slim but lean body.

"I think you like it Granger," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling it way from her breasts, letting them free her little pink nipples hardening immediately from his heated stare.

"I do not! Now let me out!" she said putting her hands on her hips, unconsciously revealing her clean shaven pussy to his hot gaze.

"You're naughtier than you pretend to be Granger," he smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her under the water with him, it ran in rivets down her body and across her curves as he pulled her close, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other in her wet hair tilting her head up to look at him. She let her eyes fall closed as he lowered his mouth to hers kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his shoulders when his tongue intertwined with hers and she pressed herself even closer to him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips, pulling her to him his cock beginning to harden against her stomach. Feeling him stirring against her she smiled against his lips before dropping to her knees, she began to stroke his hardening cock marveling at the size it was long and thick and she licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock before slowly enveloping him all the way in her mouth. She softly grabbed his balls as she began to suck his cock, each time she got further and further up until she was taking him all the way down her throat.

"Fuck you're too good at this Granger, you're not the little prude everyone thinks you are," he groaned lightly guiding her head with is hands tangled in her wet curls. Soon she was gagging on this cock as it slipped all the way down her throat.

"Fuck yes," he said as he shot his load down her throat moaning deeply as she swallowed every drop. She pulled off of him licking her lips with a satisfied grin.

"Come here you sexy little witch," he said pulling her into a deep kiss before spinning her around and pushing her down at the waist, her hands braced on the tiled wall. He kneeled behind her, staring at her smooth pussy lips. He gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart slightly before licking a line from her clit to her asshole. He then started flicking his tongue hard and fast against her clit making her moan loudly before licking up the wetness along her lips. Then he stuck his tongue as far as it would go in her hot pussy before moving back to her clit. Taking one of his hands he slipped two fingers into her warmth before steadily pumping them in and out as he sucked and licked her clit.

"Oh god! That feels amazing," she moaned arching her back so that she was even easier to finger fuck. He began to press his fingertips against her g-spot every time he pushed them into her and continuously sucked on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore and her pussy sucked his fingers into her as she came. Theo licked up the wetness from her slit before standing up and gripping her hips tightly. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance barely pressing in.

"What do you want baby," he said teasing her as she wiggled her ass back onto him.

"Please fuck me!" she begged. Without another word he slammed his fat cock into her velvet pussy.

"You're so tight and wet," Theo groaned gripping her hips tightly as he thrusted into her in slow deep strokes that had her getting chills up and down her spine and her begging for more.

"Harder…faster," she cried looking over her shoulder at him pounding into her. He smirked and began to slam into her as hard and fast as he could, sinking into her warmth over and over. His balls were smacking against her clit and her breasts were bouncing with every thrust.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," she screamed just as her pussy tightened around him and she shuddered with release.

Theo groaned at her extreme tightness, quickly pulling out of her and turning her around. Lifting her up from under her thighs he pressed her back against the shower wall before sinking back into her heat.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," he said capturing her mouth in a toe curling kiss as he continued to fuck her sensitive pussy. She gripped his shoulders leaving marks with her nails as he pumped into her hard and fast. She was moaning and panting as he slammed into her, he leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" he asked fucking her deep and hard, her eyes rolling back in her head at his dirty words. Within three more thrusts she was cumming yet again, her toes curling and her head thrashing back and forth as her orgasm washed over her hard and quickly. Pulling out of her yet again he turned her so that her front was pressed against the glass of the shower door. Her boobs were pressed against the glass and her hands were braced against it as well. Theo pressed down on her lower back so that her ass was arched out against him and he easily slipped into her soaking wet pussy. He braced his hands over hers, entangling their fingers together before beginning to pound into her as hard and fast and deep as he could.

"You are such a naughty little witch," he groaned into her hear leaning down to suck on her neck as he slipped in and out of her tight warmth.

"Theo! Oh god, you feel so good!" she moaned loudly letting her forehead fall against the glass. Theo placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck before, he began to lose control his thrusts becoming wild and sporadic.

"Cum with me baby," he said pushing balls deep into her and biting the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he began to blow his load into her. She came at the same time, milking his cock her entire body trembling.

Theo pulled out of her and grinned, "well I guess we missed first period."

**Scene 18**

Hermione smiled when she stepped out of the fireplace at her two lovers home. The dark green wallpaper made her roll her eyes as she brushed the soot off of her long coat. Suddenly her men appeared in the doorway, both so similar and yet so different.

"Lucius, Draco…I've missed you," she grinned walking up to them and taking each their hands and taking them in; Lucius with his long silky hair, imposing attitude, and strong body and Draco with his messy windswept locks, panty-dropping smirk, and long-lean body. Their affair had begun when Draco brought her, his girlfriend, home to meet his widowed father…the attraction was instant, confusing, but impossible not to act on. The three had been together ever since.

"I've missed you as well darling," Draco said capturing her mouth in a headed kiss. Lucius placed a hand on the small of her back, waiting until she pulled away from his son before kissing her roughly.

"I have a surprise for you two, but we have to go to the bedroom," Hermione said leading both men by the hands up the stairs and into Lucius' master bedroom. She stood in front of them both before dropping the long coat to the floor. The two Malfoy men's eyes darkened to a lustful stormy grey when they took in the black lace demi bra barely holding her D-cup breasts in, the matching boy-short panties, the thigh-high black stockings, topped off with five inch black peep toe pumps.

"You are such a naughty witch," Lucius said standing in front of her, tracing the tops of the bra with his fingertip as Draco came up behind her and placed wet open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Yes I am," she said placing her hand on his trouser covered cock. Lucius smirked as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss as his son, took a handful of her ass and pressed himself against her backside. Draco leaned down behind her and slipped her panties down her legs, leaving the stockings and heels on. He kneeled underneath her and began to lick at her sweet pussy.

"Oh Draco, mmm fuck yes!" she moaned as Lucius snapped off her bra and took both of her breasts in his hands, her breasts so big that they spilled between his fingers. He kissed and sucked at her neck and collar bone before leaning down to suck on her nipples. Draco was thrusting two fingers deep into her as he suckled on her clit, Hermione moaned loudly when he rubbed her g-spot causing her to gush, her juices spilling onto his fingers and mouth. Draco stood up and pressed his fingers into her mouth, she wrapped her red lips around his digits licking and sucking her own cum off of his slender fingers. She quickly kneeled down in front of her lovers and quickly pulled off their slacks, they both went commando so she had instant access to their hardened cocks. She took them in each hand before first taking Lucius into her warm mouth. He watched as her red lips made the trek down his cock until he was hitting the back of her throat. He held her there as she gagged around him before pulling out making her gasp for hair. He then led her head to take Draco's dick down her throat. She bobbed on the younger Malfoy for a second before they both pulled her back up to kiss her at the same time.

"Press yourself against that window darling, I want to watch my son fuck that sweet pussy," The elder Malfoy said stroking his saliva covered cock. Lucius sat down in his dark green wingback chair as Hermione went over and pressed her front against the chilly window, her breasts pressed against the clear glass as well as her hands braced against it. Her heels gave her the perfect height for Draco to slip into her from behind. He placed his hands next to hers on the window, and she curved her back so that his cock was lined up at her entrance. She turned her head to watch as Lucius quietly stroked his cock to the sight of them fucking. Draco pressed himself into her tightness, his mouth softly cussing against the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck Hermione, you're always so tight!" he groaned into her ear making her even wetter for him. He began to thrust into her, pressing her tightly against the cool glass which stimulated her sensitive nipples. Hermione had her eyes trained on Lucius, watching his hand tug on his cock back and forth, thumb rolling over the head before taking another pass. Draco began to pound himself into her fast and hard until she was screaming and moaning in pleasure. She came suddenly with a cry of his name and her pussy tightening around his thick cock.

"Come sit on my cock you little cum slut," Lucius ordered watching with lust as she stalked toward him still in her stockings and heels. She crawled on top of him and lowered herself onto his leaking member.

"It was so hot watching you jack off," she moaned as she began to quickly bounce and grind on his large dick so deep inside of her warmth.

"You are such a naughty little girl; you're my dirty witch aren't you?" Lucius asked grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading them apart as he thrusted into her from underneath with powerful hard strokes.

"Fuck yes! I'm your whore," she moaned grabbing her bouncing tits in her hands and pinching her own nipples as Draco came up behind her and began to slowly press his cock into her puckered asshole. Draco grabbed the back of the chair as he sunk his cock deep into her ass.

"You're so tight love!" he groaned as he sunk balls deep into her. The two men began slamming in and out of her at the same time, Lucius smacking and kneading the flesh of her ass as they began getting faster and harder.

"Oh my fucking god! Yes yes you both feel so good inside me! Ugh!" she screamed at they pounded her until she could only moan in pleasure. Soon she was falling over edge again her entire body trembling with the intense orgasm. The men pulled out of her gaping holes.

"Get on the bed you naughty slut, I'm going to fuck that tight ass," Lucius ordered as she got on all fours on the large king sized bed. Draco got on his back in front of her so that she could lean down and suck him off as Lucius took his cum slick dick and pushed it slowly into her snug asshole. He began to fuck her in slow deep thrusts that had her moaning around Draco's cock. Draco had his hands thread in her hair and was flexing his hips up into her warm mouth. His dick was slipping down her throat with every pass making her gag around him, as he fucked her mouth. Hermione's pussy was leaking down her thighs as Lucius slammed himself over and over into her ass, making tremors pass down her spine. Lucius ran his hands down her stocking clad legs before latching his hands onto her hips and began to pound himself fast and faster. Draco groaned as his tip hit the back of her throat and he held her head down on him as he spewed his load down her throat.

"You are such a tight little bitch," Lucius groaned as she was swallowing Draco's cum. She pulled up from Draco's cock with a gasp and began to instantly moan as Lucius fucked her ass.

"Oh oh, yes, I'm cumming again!" she screamed as her pussy actually squirted wetness onto the sheets as she orgasmed again. Lucius came with a soft "fuck," and spilled his cum into her willing ass. The trio collapsed together on the bed, Hermione in the middle as both men ran their hands along her soft curves. She let Draco kiss her slowly, bringing her body back to peak arousal as his tongue intertwined with her own. Meanwhile, Lucius was exploring her body with his hands and mouth, kissing her shoulder, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and finally her clit before repeating the process over. Draco finally pushed her down on the mattress and kneeled between her thighs, grabbing her under her stocking covered knees and spreading her open for him. He sunk into her with his now re-hard cock, thrusting into her warmth again and again.

"You never get enough," Lucius said with a dark chuckle as he watched his son fuck the brunette. Lucius stroked is cock softly as Draco pounded into her over and over. Soon she was gripping the sheets between her fingers, her head thrashing back and forth as her body shuddered and then tightened as she fell over the edge again, Draco pressed himself into her as he came as well. Draco fell beside Hermione and began to trace sleepy patterns across her stomach as his father kneeled between her legs for his turn.

He pressed her knees together and up towards her chest so that she was even tighter when he slowly pushed his cock into her extremely sensitive pussy. At this point Hermione was so worn out that her pussy was just clenching and unclenching over and over and she was experiencing constant pleasure. Lucius pounded into her over and over until he was about to cum for the last time. Moving his hand he pressed and circled her throbbing clit making her cry out and come almost painfully again. The feeling of her milking his cock sent Lucius over the edge and he emptied himself into her. He fell onto the other side of her, tilting her face to him and kissing her softly before wrapping an arm around her waist. Draco rested his hand on her hips and they fell asleep together, finally satisfied.

**Scene 19**

Hermione smirked as she stretched her naked body. When she bought the high rise flat in London she loved it for its large open space and huge windows everywhere. It turned out that the windows had another perk, teasing her neighbor. If you looked through the window you could see straight into the building next door and into the flat of the one and only Draco Malfoy. At first Hermione was appalled when she saw him eating breakfast only twenty feet away from her own breakfast window but soon she realized that Draco Malfoy was not shy so when he began to walk around his flat naked Hermione got fed up so she began to do the same. Before they knew it, it had become a game. Hermione now was almost always naked in her flat doing little things throughout the day that she knew would drive Malfoy crazy. Hermione smiled when she saw him walk into his kitchen, wearing only his Slytherin green boxers. She exited her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slim dripping wet body. Strutting into her living room she held the towel at the top, letting it drop a little until the top of her large D-cup breasts were revealed, she flipped on her T.V. and put on her favorite porn. One wall of her living room was entirely windows and Malfoy could see into her living room and also see what she was watching on T.V. She glanced over to see Draco standing in front of his window, sipping a glass of water staring into her living room with a smirk. She took a minute to admire the long slim lines and planes of his body before she dropped the towel with a teasing smile. Draco licked his lips at the miles and miles of lightly tanned naked skin. Hermione slowly sat down on the chair facing the window and turned her head to watch the porno playing on her tele. She didn't know she was such a freak until Draco Malfoy became her neighbor. With a soft sigh she rose her hands to cup her breasts, watching as her neighbor took another sip of his drink. She played with her tits for a while, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were hard and tight, she lifted her breasts up to take her own nipples into her warm mouth and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with Draco the entire time. When she was aching and wet she moved her hands down her stomach, stroking her soft skin before slipping them into her slick folds. She saw the large tent in Malfoy's boxers and moaned softly bringing her two fingers to her mouth and licking the digits before moving back down to her pussy. Spreading her lips open she slowly slipped two fingers deep into her wet cavern arching her hips as she sunk her own fingers into herself. Slipping a third one in she curled them up towards her stomach pressing on her spongy g-spot and making her body shudder with pleasure. She looked across to see that Draco had pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and was stroking it roughly to the sight of her masturbating. The vision of him stroking his huge dick made her even wetter and she moaned loudly as she began to rub her clit as she thrusted her own fingers into her pussy. Her eyes rolled \

back into her head in pleasure as her body tightened with her first orgasm, she looked across the way but he was gone. She pouted with sinking disappointment; he usually didn't leave until he came with his delicious looking cum. Just as she brought her cum covered fingers to her lips her flat door burst open with a shirtless, panting Draco Malfoy barging in. He had never come over before, she stood up eyes wide but before she could say anything the door was slamming shut and he was pressing her back against the window capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You just love teasing me don't you?" he said darkly as he ran his hands all over her smooth body as she desperately pushed his pajama pants and boxers down to pool at his feet as she grabbed his beautiful cock.

"You are such a little cock tease, and I'm about to show you what sluts like you get…" he said grabbing her tits and swooping down to suck and bite on her nipples as she slowly stroked his cock while throwing her head back and moaning.

"Turn around witch," he demanded watching as she spun so that her back was facing him showing off her perfect round little ass.

"Bend over," he ordered watching as she placed her hands against the window and bent at the waist, pushing her ass towards him and showing off her smooth clean shaven pussy. Slipping two fingers into her soaking wet cunt Draco groaned, "you are so fucking wet for me baby."

"I'm always wet for you," she said breathily biting her bottom lip.

"Only me, you're mine now…" he said before gripping her hips tightly in his hand and slowly pressing into her pussy. She could feel him fill her up completely, every ridge and vein rubbing against her sensitive walls.

"Holy fuck, you're big!" she moaned pressing back against him as he began to pick up speed. Soon he was slamming his cock into her over and over, he grabbed the flesh of her ass kneading it in his hands as he fucked her hard and deep and fast. She was moaning and mewling ass he fucked her. Her big tits were bouncing with every thrust and Draco groaned when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled so that her back was arched, making her even tighter around him.

"I want you to cum around my cock you little whore…now!" he demanded and she obeyed, her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm washed over body. Without missing a beat he moved her closer to the window, pressing her front completely against it, her breasts squished deliciously against the window as he continued to fuck her.

"I want the whole world to see who's you are," he groaned slamming into her, as he grabbed her shoulders for leverage as he pumped into her over and over.

"I want everyone to see me fucking you like the good slut you are," he whispered dirtily into her ear making her shudder and gush around him.

"You like being treated like a cock hungry bitch don't you," he ground out, thrusting into hard on each word. Lifting up one of her leg and draping it under his forearm so he could pound her deeper.

"Yes! Fuck me with that big cock," she moaned as the third climax hit her quickly and she screamed in pleasure.

"I plan too, all night darling," Draco said pulling her up and sitting down in the chair where she had been fucking herself earlier.

"You like being watched don't you my little whore," he whispered into her ear as he began to lift her up and down on him in a reverse cowgirl. She lifted up with her legs so that she could fall back down onto him again and again. His hands were gripped on her hips sliding her up and down on him. Her big tits were bouncing in high circles on her chest as she rode him roughly, circling her hips on him and moaning as she grinded on him.

"Yes…" she moaned softly as he fucked her like the little slut she was.

"you loved teasing me with your sexy little body, making me cum for you," he said bouncing her roughly onto his thick cock.

"Oh yeah…fuck yes," she moaned her pussy clenching at his dirty words.

"Cum for me my naughty little whore," he demanded and she obliged, her body arched as she came with a loud scream her toes curling in pleasure. Draco gave a few more thrusts into her, letting her orgasm linger on and when her pussy finished fluttering he pulled her off of him and set her down on her knees in front of his slick cock. "Suck it baby," he ordered watching as she took the base into her tiny hand before her lips began to slide down his member.

He groaned deeply, threading his fingers into her wild curls before pushing her down onto him faster, watching as she looked up at him with watery brown eyes. Soon she was taking his whole cock down her tight throat, gagging a little but Draco was thrusting himself into her mouth anyway.

"Come here," he said pulling her up for a moment. He laid down on the couch and pulled her on top of him, her mouth at his cock and he grabbed her thighs and pulled her dripping pussy down onto his mouth, in a sixty nine. Hermione began to bob on his cock, taking him all the way down over and over moaning around him as Draco began to lick her smooth folds. He grabbed her thighs tightly and pulled her onto him, practically smothering him in her arousal. He licked and sucked on her inner folds before slipping his tongue into her sweet pussy, groaning as she gushed around him and he licked up her delicious juices. His tongue moved to flick quickly at her clit as he sunk three fingers into her cunt. Hermione was moaning and softly moving her hips over his face as she began to take him as fast as she could down her throat. Soon they were both becoming erratic and fast and soon Draco was cumming down her throat, shooting his cum down her eager mouth as she swallowed everything down. He moaned against her clit and the vibrations caused her own orgasm, she squirted all over his mouth and fingers and he licked up every drop with eager little groans as her eyes rolled back in her head and she keened with release. Once she was licked clean and so was he, he pulled her up to curl against his chest.

"Well Granger, looks like the game is over," he chuckled.

Hermione swung her leg over his hip and smiled down at him, "oh no, they've only just begun."

**Scene 20**

Hermione thrashed against the chains that bound her arms, her toes were barely touching the floor and her wrists were bound above her head from a chain that apparently was attached to the ceiling. She could tell she was blindfolded and that she was chained somewhere drafty, possibly a dungeon. She had been with Harry and Ron, about to try to sneak into the Malfoy house to kill a horcrux when she was stunned and captured. She finally came too but she was in an unknown location, bound by her hands.

"No use struggling mudblood, you won't get down," a smooth voice said from somewhere to her left.

"Malfoy!" she yelled struggling even more against her chain, but it was hurting her shoulders to move so she stopped.

"He's right Granger, you'll only hurt yourself more," another voice said this time from her left.

"Zabini," she hissed turning her head blindly to the sound of where their voices were coming from.

"Hush slave," Malfoy said and suddenly she felt something sharp hit her on her ass. It was then that she fully realized that she was naked, and her position suddenly hit her. She began to thrash against her bindings once more.

"Stop struggling," Zabini said and she felt another last across her ass.

"Stop please," she cried feeling tears well up in her eyes. She felt someones hand smoothing over the tender skin of her ass.

"You've got a nice body Granger," Malfoy said before she felt another lash this time across her stomach, someone was still kneading her ass roughly and to her embarrassment she felt herself get aroused.

"Get off me Malfoy," she hissed and she felt another lash this time directly across the length of her breasts, snapping her nipples to attention.

"I don't think so Granger…" he whispered into her ear, his fingers dipped into her folds feeling the wetness there. "…besides I think you like it." His fingers in her folds brought another gush of wetness from her pussy.

"Please no…" she begged now as she felt someone roughly grab her tits pulling and pinching her nipples as assumingly Malfoy slipped two fingers into her slick pussy.

"You are a naughty girl Granger, getting off on being tied up and abused," Blaise said as she arched her breasts forward into her hands as Malfoy began to roughly slam his fingers into her pussy. Blaise pulled away and began to snap the whip again, each time a different place, each time making her pussy wetter to her surprise. Across her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, until he hit her clit three times in a row with it. She cried out on the third time and couldn't help but cum around Draco's fingers.

Draco pulled his fingers out of her and pushed them into her mouth, she sucked on them as someone came up behind her and began to spank her ass. They hit each cheek alternately and soon her flesh was pink and tender.

"You will be our little sex slave won't you," Draco asked into her ear, she felt his bare skin against her front and she felt something teasing her clit.

"No…no please stop," she begged tears finally falling from her eyes, disappearing into the fabric of the blindfold.

"By the end of the night you will be begging to be our slave mudblood," Blaise said smacking her ass once again, smirking when he saw her arousal was dripping down her thighs. Draco grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her legs up and opened them wide revealing her clean shaven folds. She cried out protests as he slowly pushed into her tightness, he came to her barrier.

"A virgin…even better," he said before quickly breaking it and sinking all the way inside her. She cried out in pain but he soon began to pound into her. With every thrust her cries of pain slowly turned to moans of pleasure.

"You like this Mudblood?" He groaned as he pounded into her tightness over and over.

Hermione refused to let the control her, no matter how much she liked it, "No…never."

"You little liar, I can feel how much you like it…son you'll be begging for us," Draco said as he fucked her deep and hard. Blaise meanwhile was taking the wetness around her entrance and smoothing it around her puckered asshole. He pressed one long thick finger into her and she cried out in protest once more, "it will hurt!"

"You'll love it you little whore," he growled into her hear. Draco smirked when his friends dirty worlds made her gush with wetness around his cock.

"She likes dirty talk Blaise, she may be perfect for us," Draco said still pounding in and out of her velvety cavern. Blaise chuckled darkly as he replaced his finger with his cock, slowly pressing into her until he was all the way in her. She screamed loudly as he slowly extracted himself and then sunk back in, he started a slow but hard rhythm and soon her pain turned to mind blowing pleasure. Soon she was moaning and screaming as both boys slammed into her at the same time. Just when Hermione felt on the edge of a cliff the boys pulled out of her. She cried out in loss, her hips bucking. They rubbed the heads of their cocks against each of her entrances.

"What do you want Hermione…" Draco teased sucking hard on her neck, rubbing her clit with the head of his cock.

"Please…" she moaned thrusting her hips in vain.

"Please what…" Blaise said with a low chuckle.

"Fuck me!" she yelled desperately. Without another word the boys both slammed into her and began to fuck her mercilessly, in and out, over and over, until she was moaning bucking her hips with the rapid approach of her orgasm. Once again as she was on the very verge of cumming ready to fall over the cliff of desire the boys pulled out of her.

"Please, I need to come…" she was almost crying with desperation.

"Tell us whose you are," Draco whispered his hands traveling the length of her sides to cup her breasts.

"I need…" she cried as he pinched her nipples and Blaise reached up to rub her tender wrists.

"Scream out who you belong too and we'll make you feel so good you won't be able to walk for a week," Blaise said softly into her ear as he rubbed her raw wrists. Draco moved one hand to manipulate her overly sensitive clit making her shudder.

"Whose are you Hermione?" Draco asked softly placing a wet open mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Yours! I'm Dracos' and Blaises' sex slave, now please make me cum!" she screamed finally allowing herself to give in. Immediately she was released from her bindings, she fell limply into someone's arms. Next her blindfold was ripped off and she realized she was in Blaise's strong arms. Her eyes greedily roamed over her new masters' bodies. Blaise was broader with smooth dark skin and sharp eyes while Draco was long and lean with pale skin, moonlight colored hair, and smoke colored eyes. Blaise carried her to the bed and laid down letting her fall down onto his thick long cock. She braced her hands on his shoulders as she started to move her hips, feeling fill her up completely. Draco positioned himself behind her, moving her so that she was laying on Blaise as Draco positioned himself at her back entrance. He pushed into her slowly and he and Blaise began their rhythm once more. Hermione had her hands fisted in the sheets as the two men sandwiched her until she was writhing and moaning once more. Draco moved so that his front was covering her and his hands also covered hers, their fingers entangling together as he slammed his hips into her. Blaise had moved his hands into her hair, threading his fingers into her wild curls as they kissed sloppily between their moans.

"We're going to fuck you like this every night my little slut," Draco whispered into her ear as he sucked on her neck. Hermione moaned into Blaine's mouth at the thought.

"You like that don't you? The thought of the two of us buried in you each and every night," Draco whispered before biting down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed as he bit her and her orgasm finally washed over her. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back in her head, her body shuddered, and her pussy sucked Blaise even further in and she finally fell off the cliff. The boys were not far behind, Blaise let out two more shaky thrusts before blowing his load deep into her pussy and Draco got four more in before he was grabbing her ass and cumming deep inside her. The trio fell into a heap on the bed and were breathing loudly. After a few minutes of silence Draco said, "Now slave…suck our cocks so we can go for round two." Blaise chuckled as their new slave got readily in position.

She was a quick learner after all.

**Scene 21**

Pansy looked around the dorm, the only person there was her best friend Daphne. The other girls were gone home for Christmas Break.

"Hey Daph," she whispered over to the bed next to her.

"Yeah?" her best friend replied sitting up and looking over at her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Pansy asked blushing slightly.

"Pans! I think you're gorgeous!" Daphne replied, Pansy heard her friend crawl out of her own bed and into hers. They both turned on their sides staring at each other in the moonlight.

"But you have long blonde hair, those alluring green eyes, you're tan, and that sexy body…" Pansy trailed off looking at her insanely beautiful friend.

"Pans…You have dark hair and bright blue eyes, then your skin always looks so soft, and your tiny but that's so sexy…" Daphne trailed off hesitantly placing her hand on Pansy's waist. The two girls stared at each other for a split second before Daphne curved her hand around Pansy's neck and pulled her best friend into a headed kiss. They kissed softly slowly, until it became more urgent. Their tongues twisting together as they pressed their bodies together. Daphne slid her hand under Pansy's night shirt trailing along her soft back and sides, rubbing her flat stomach and upward to cup her b-cup breasts.

"Oh Daph," Pansy moaned pressing her chest into her best friends hand.

"Come here Pans," Daph said, both girls kneeled on the bed facing each other. Daphne pulled off her own shirt revealing her huge d-cup breasts and then pulled Pansy's shirt off. Daph leaned in for another kiss her hand plucking at her friends hard nipples. Pansy ran her hands along her best friends back and along the curve of her lower back, before traveling back up to thread into the long blonde locks. The girls' tongues twisted together, Daphne slipped her thigh between Pansy's thigh and the girl grinded down onto her leg. With a groan Daphne moved so that Pansy was laying down on the bed and Daph was crouched over her. She pulled off Pansy's panties and then quickly removed hers before leaning back down to kiss her friend hungrily. She lifted Pansy's leg and placed her clit over her friends before grinding down.

"Oh my fuck!" she moaned doing it again as Pansy gripped her back. The girls began to kiss sloppily as they dry humped, the clits grinding against each other's deliciously.

"Fuck me Daph!" Pansy said arching her back, as they undulated their hips against each one another's roughly and more quickly. Soon they both came with a loud moan, their pussy's gushing all over each other's. Pansy moved her hand down to slip three small fingers into her friend's soaking wet pussy.

"OH Pansy!" Daphne moaned as they kissed deeply as Pansy finger fucked her. Soon Daph was humping her friends finger in earnest, her hips moving over Pansy's fingers quickly. Her breasts were bouncing against Pansy's chest, and Daph sat up slightly so that she could grind down onto the fingers insider her more easily.

"OH fuck I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as Pansy slipped a fourth finger into her and pressed on her g-spot. Daphne gushed all over her best friends fingers as her eyes rolled back with a powerful orgasm. Pansy pulled her fingers up and began to lick each digit with lusty eyes.

With a smirk Daph moved down to her best friends soaking wet pussy.

"What do you want Pans?" she asked blowing softly on the bare pussy.

"Lick my pussy Daph!" Pansy begged threading her hands into Daphne's hair and pushing her face into her folds desperately. Daphne smirked before beginning to lick the wetness from Pansy's folds. She then slipped two long slim fingers deep into Pansy's pussy and began to lick her clit with long languid strokes. She was slowly pressing her fingers in and out, pressing up against the spongy spot of Pansy's g-spot on every pass. Pansy was moaning and writhing, pinching her own nipples at the feeling that Daph was eliciting from her pussy. The girls were so caught up that they didn't even notice the door creak open and Daphne's boyfriend standing in shock at the sight before him, he had snuck up for some snuggle time with his girlfriend but he had found something much better. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and stepped up behind his, his already hard cock pressing against her folds as he gripped her hips. Both girls looked up and squealed in shock, "Blaise!"

"Don't stop on my account, I just want to join in," he smirked quickly pressing into Daph's sopping wet pussy making her moan loudly. Pansy just threw her head back in pleasure when Daphne began to finger fuck her harder and faster while sucking and nibbling on her sensitive clit. Blaise kneaded the flesh of his girlfriend's ass as he fucked her pussy hard and fast, his hips a blur as his cock pounded into her. He could hear Daphne moaning around Pansy's clit.

"OH FUCK YES!" Pansy screamed when the vibrations from Daph's moan hit her clit, and Daph pressed hard on her g-spot. Pansy came with a rush of wetness onto her best friends hand, her pussy clenching hard. Daph moved the hand she had been fucking Pansy with and began to rub her clit with her best friends juices cumming with a loud moan around her boyfriend's cock.

"Come sit on this cock Pansy," Blaise ordered lying down on the bed and picking up the tiny Pansy and depositing her onto his member. She began to bounce on him, loving the feeling of his thick cock inside of her. Blaise beckoned his girlfriend over; she straddled her face as she faced Pansy. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and began to lick and suck on her pussy.

"Oh Blaise you lick me so good!" she moaned leaning forward and licking Pansy's nipples.

"Fuck your cock is huge inside me!" Pansy screamed as she grinded and bounced on his cock. Pasny grabbed Daphne's hair and pulled her into a sloppy kiss and Blaise fucked them with his cock and tongue. Soon both girls were moaning loudly and grinding desperately on him. Blaise sunk three fingers into Daph's pussy and began to fuck her as he sucked on her clit; Daph began to circle Pansy's clit as Blaise pounded his dick up into her. Daph came first gushing all over Blaise's mouth and fingers as she cried out in pleasure, her body shaking. She pinched Pansy's clit causing her to cum too, her pussy clenching around Blaise's cock and her head thrown back as she fell over the edge.

The girls crawled off of Blaise before kneeling on either side of his cock, the each licked up each side before Daph took his balls into her mouth and Pansy began to slide her mouth up and down his cock.

"Fuck yes I want to cum all over you," he groaned as Pansy started to take his entire cock into her mouth, as Daph sucked on her balls one at a time before pulling both of them into her mouth.

"Kneel on the ground you sluts," he ordered. The girls scrambled off the bed as he stood before them, he began to stroke his cock swiftly, soon her groaned as he began to cum. His cum began to shoot onto the girls mouths, cheeks, and chests. When he was spent the girls began to lick his cum off of each other. They kissed softly and all three crawled into the bed together and fell asleep finally sedated.

**Scene 22**

Hermione smiled before knocking three times on her bedroom wall, signaling her next door neighbor she was ready for him. Ron was out for a mission and wouldn't be back until later in the day, she felt bad cheating on Ron but she knew that they weren't right for each other after even six month of being together. He was insensitive, inattentive, and didn't satisfy her the way a man should. She had started her affair with her flat neighbor six months ago after she and Ron had been dating for two years. He came over to borrow some milk and they got to talking and the next thing she knew they were fucking on the couch. He was beautiful and sexy and gave her everything she wanted. Suddenly she heard the door opening, she jumped out of bed and ran into to the living room jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he immediate pulled her into a kiss.

"I've missed you!" she giggled as he smothered her with kisses.

"Likewise Love," he grinned looking her up and down with her sharp dark eyes. She was wearing low rise jeans, and a white wife beater tank top…and that's it. He could see her hard pink nipples poking out through her shirt. He leaned down and began to suck on her nipples through her shirt making her gasp and arch her back into his mouth.

"Oh Blaise," she groaned as he let her down onto the floor and she began to unbutton his black shirt revealing his toned dark skin. She ran her hands along his tight stomach before slipping the shirt off and moving her hand to run along his strong back. Blaise quickly pulled her shirt off and grabbed her large breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples softly. He quickly reached down and undid her jeans pulling them off of her long slim legs revealing her smooth pussy.

"Commando, darling?" he chuckled darkly before moving to feel her wet folds.

"mmm Blaise," she grinned at him before slowly dropping to her knees, undoing his jeans she pulled them and his underwear down quickly, revealing his long thick cock.

"I love your cock, it's so big," she said with a smirk before sliding her mouth down his thick cock, until he hit the back of her throat. She began to bob back and forth on it, Blaise guided her head softly watching her red lips pass over his shaft.

"I love your sweet mouth baby," he groaned bucking into her slightly before pulling her off, watching the trail of salvia lead from her lips to the head of his cock. Pulling her up and kissing her deeply he walked them over to the couch, his hands running along her sides and back. Sitting down on the couch he pulled her on top of him, letting her hover over his cock before she lowered herself slowly onto him. He ran his hands along her sides and back as she began to grind and bounce on him. He gripped her hips tightly and began to pull her down onto him even faster and harder.

"mmm you're so deep inside me!" she moaned gripping his shoulders as she moved her hips up and down on him. Her breasts were bouncing in his face and he sucked a nipple into his warm mouth as she grinded down on him. Blaise moved his hands to her the soft flesh of her ass and began to squeeze and knead it as she fucked him.

"You feel so good baby," he moaned his fingertip teasing the entrance to her asshole, at the feeling of his thumb pushing into her tight ass she began to cum. She moaned loudly and threw her head back her body arching as her pussy clenched around his thick cock.

"Bedroom!" she gasped as he stood her up, her legs wrapping around his waist his cock still buried in her fluttering pussy. He began to walk them back towards the bedroom but when they got to the hallway Hermione began to clench her inner muscles around his cock and suck on his neck and he growled and slammed her against the wall beginning to pound up into her.

"Oh oh! Fuck yes," she screamed as he slammed his cock into her over and over, her tits bouncing everywhere as he gripped her under her thighs and lifted her up so he could fuck her even harder and faster.

"You like this you little tease," he growled his hips a blur as he pounded into her, his mouth placing wet open mouthed kisses on her chest and shoulders.

"Oh God yes…I think I'm gonna…" she moaned loudly as her already sensitive pussy tightened around him again, her toes curled as she fell over the edge. He let her down his still hard cock slipping out of her wet pussy; he smacked her ass playfully as she ran into the bedroom and bounded onto the bed. She giggled as he chased after her, tackling her onto the bed and kissing her deeply. He began to kiss her neck then her chest, a line down her stomach, finally kneeling between her milky thighs. He spread her legs staring at her wet folds before licking a line up her slit. Hermione threaded her hands into her hair and raised her hips as he began to pleasure her. As he sucked and licked her clit he slowly pushed two fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out, pressing on the rough patch of skin inside, her g-spot, on every stroke. Soon she was lifting her hips and pressing his head even further into her pussy.

"Oh Blaise, mmm yes…" she moaned softly as he sucked deeply on her sensitive clit. She came hard and fast, a rush of wetness gushing out of her pussy and onto his fingers and mouth. He licked her up before bringing his fingers to her mouth watching with heated eyes as she licked his fingers clean of her own juices. She sucked each finger deep into her mouth and then licking at the skin between each finger.

"You are such a sexy little witch," he said watching her lustily. He turned her over on her side so that her back was spooned to his front. He reached around to rub her clit as he pressed his cock inside of her tight pussy. She moaned as he began to thrust into her deeply. This way she could feel every ridge and vein moving back and forth inside of her. Blaise took the other hand and began to pinch and pull at her nipple as he continued to slam into her.

"OH yes Blaise! I need…more," she groaned as he slowly rubbed her clit and thrusted into her pussy.

"of course you do my little slut," he groaned grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her stomach he pulled her ass cheeks apart and slipped his cock back into her pussy from behind. Pounded into her as hard as he could. Hermione was gripping the sheets in her hand as he slammed into her.

"Fuck me! I'm cumming…" she screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head and her knuckles turned white with her most powerful orgasm yet.

"Shit you're tight," Blaise moaned as he buried himself balls deep into her and finally succumbing to his own orgasm, shooting his load deep into her.

"What the fuck is this?" yelled a voice from the doorway. Hermione turned her head, Blaise's cock still inside her to see her boyfriend of two years.

Everyone was silent for a split second before Hermione answered, "This is your cue to leave Ronald, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Bye." Ron's face turned a violent red but Hermione leaned up and grabbed Blaise's face and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she heard the front door slam.

"Well I guess that's taken care of," she said before grabbing her lovers' cock and began to stroke it back to life once more.

**Scene 23**

Lily Evans Potter smiled as she held the time turner in her hand. She had finally gotten ahold of one and she knew exactly what she was going to do with it. She has had a fantasy ever sense she was a third year in Hogwarts and now at age thirty-eight she was finally going to accomplish it. She checked over her outfit and smiled before stringing the time-turner around her neck and turning it back years. She appeared in the Hogwarts corridor of her seventh year of school. She knew exactly where the boys would be hanging out, hurrying up to the Room of Requirement she asked for The Marauders three times before the door appeared and she hurried in. Five boys of seventeen looked up from their game of exploding snap. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank Longbottom all stared at the woman who had just entered their hideout.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked as all five boys stood up to stare at her.

"I'm Lily, except from the future and I've always had a fantasy of being fucked by all of you and now is the time for it to come true," she said boldly before dropping the trench coat she was wearing. The boy's cocks stood immediately to attention when they saw the tiny bra, panties, and the high heels the older Lilly was wearing. She had aged well with long legs, a tiny waist, huge D-cup tits, a long neck, and waist length auburn waves.

"I am not completely opposed to this," Sirius said as he began to stroke his cock over his trousers.

"Come one boys, give me your cocks," Lily dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. At that sight all blood rushed to the boy's cocks and they were no longer thinking with their brains. They shed their clothes at record speed and circled around the horny MILF. She grabbed Peter and Remus' cocks stroking them with her hands before Sirius thrusted his dick into her willing mouth. James and Frank jerked their own members as they watched the extremely sexy older Lily with cocks all around her. Sirius pulled out and James replaced him, bucking his hips into the warmth of her mouth. She could take all of them down her throat without even chocking and the boys took full advantage of fucking her mouth. The boys rotated around her and she took each of them willingly and with moans of pleasure.

Soon the boys were about to cum, and in order for them to last longer later she begged, "Cum in my mouth, fill me up with your cum!" she opened her mouth as the boys jerked their cocks to the arousing sight. They began to shoot their loads into her mouth, most of it landed in but some went on her cheek and neck. Once they were done she swallowed it all licking her lips, gathering the stray cum with her fingers and licking it off. With a smile she began to suck and stroke their cocks again, soon they were all rock hard again. They were seventeen year old horny boys after all.

Sirius grabbed her by the hand and pushed her over the couch before slamming himself into her pussy from behind. He began to pound into her, gripping her hips roughly as he fucked her hard and deep.

"OH fuck me! Harder, yeah! Mmm" she moaned before Frank shut her up with his cock in her mouth. He fucked her throat groaning when he felt her moan around him. She grabbed Peter and Remus' cocks in each hand beating them off as she was fucked from both ends.

"You are such a hot bitch!" Sirius groaned as he felt her first orgasm clench around his cock. James pulled her up and sat down in the nearest chair, slamming her pussy down onto his dick. She began to bounce and grind on his dick, her tits bouncing in his face as she moaned loudly throwing her head back in pleasure. Frank came up behind her and gripped the back of the chair in his hands before slowly entering her tight asshole. She groaned at the full feeling before both men began to pound into her holes. The other boys stroked their cocks slowly watching the sight of the older woman get fucked by their friends.

"Oh…mmm, fuck yes! I'm gonna…" she cut herself off with a scream as James sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit down making her cum around his cock. She was swiftly pulled off of the two cocks before Peters dick was stuffed down her throat and Remus was behind her slamming into her sensitive pussy. His cock was monster, probably due to his wolfish tendencies and he was stretching her pussy so good. She was screaming around Peters cock as he pounded it down her throat. The other three boys were stroking their cocks around her body in a circle, and soon they were switching. Frank was in her mouth, Peter in her pussy, and then again and again until she lost track of who was where and the amount of orgasms she had already had. Sirius pushed her down onto the floor and straddled her stomach, pushing her tits together he slipped his cock between the valley of her soft breasts. She moaned when Frank spread her legs open wide and slipped his cock into her abused pussy.

"mmm my god! Fuck me like a little whore!" she screamed as Frank began to slam into her cunt so deep and hard. Sirius was pressing his cock between her fat tits again and again. She grabbed Peter and James' cocks jerking them roughly as Remus turned her head to the side and slid his cock in roughly. Frank began to pinch her clit as he slammed into her pussy over and over. Sirius squeezed her nipples as he tit fucked her. She moaned around Remus' monster cock and roughly stroked the cocks in her hands. Frank felt her cumming for another countless time and groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock.

The boys ignored her loud moans when they threw her onto the lounging couch. Sirius got underneath of her and slowly pushed his slick cock into her tight ass.

"Oh fill that asshole yes, give me your cocks!" she screamed as he buried himself into her. Remus slipped his monster cock into her pussy, his cock was so big it felt like it was in her stomach and she screamed in pleasure as they started to fuck her roughly. She let her head fall back and James came up behind her head and slipped his cock into her mouth, his hand wrapped around her throat as he began to fuck her mouth. He could feel his cock slip down her throat with each thrust of his hips. Peter and Frank kneeled on either side and she grabbed their cocks beating them off roughly, her thumbs passing over the head and the slit at the top with every pass. Remus gripped her hips tightly, Sirius grabbed her tits roughly in his hand. James tightened his grip on her neck and the boys began to jerk their hips into her hands. Soon all six people were cumming. Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled as her most powerful orgasm yet washed over her. Sirius spilled himself into her asshole and Remus with a loud roar into her abused pussy. She swallowed James thick cum and Peter and Frank shot their cum all over her stomach and tits. When the pulled out of her she gathered the cum on her body and licked it up, chuckling at the spent men. She grabbed her cloak and her time turner and slipped it on.

"Thanks boys, see you soon," and then she disappeared.

"That was weird…but awesome!" Sirius said plopping down on the couch with satisfaction as his friend hastily agreed.

Fuck, she looks so good here, in my bed, in my home. With me. Mine. I've marked her. Taken her. Unsurprisingly, my body reacted as soon as I had Bella close to me, and soon I was rock hard.

Taking her once, twice, three or four times, will never be enough, and as I gently flipped Bella over on her back, I knew and admitted that nothing would be enough. There was no limit to my desire for Bella.

Covering her sleeping form with my insatiable one, I started lavishing her dusty pink nipples with openmouthed kisses. I groaned. So fucking good. I sucked harder and pressed my body firmly against hers, obeying my body's need to feel more. Tiny moans and whimpers escaped her but she was still asleep. Her tight little body wasn't, though, and as I parted her legs using my knees, I was met with nothing but warm slickness as I pushed two fingers inside of her. My cock leaked and throbbed against her thigh. It made me smile, seeing my cum on her body. Marked. Claimed. Taken.

"Oh…" She squirmed but not to get free. To get closer. Even in her sleep she wanted me. I couldn't wait. Nudging her legs farther apart, I positioned my aching cock at her tight, hot entrance as I covered her mouth with my hand, and then… I and pushed hard.

Oh, Bella.

"Fuck," I exhaled sharply as I stifled Bella's shriek of shock… perhaps a little pain, too. Completely buried, I felt myself pulse inside of her. I moaned. So hot. Wet. Tight. "Schh, baby girl," I breathed. "It's just me." Fuck, she feels perfect. Wide eyed and panting, she took in her surroundings, realizing where she was, understanding what I was doing, and then, fuck , she clenched down on me. Hard. It made me growl and I know the look I sent her was nothing but animalistic, and as I pulled out of her, I think she knew very well how I would enter again. Hard. So hard. Sitting up slightly, I held onto her hips, allowing my fingers to dig into her soft flesh, and then I rammed my cock into her, making us both gasp. And that's how I fucked her. Hard. Relentlessly. In and out. Over and over. Deeper. Never enough.

Gripping the headboard with both hands, I felt every muscle in my body tense as I continued abusing her pussy with my cock. Harder and deeper with every thrust, encouraged by her breathless moans, I fucked my little angel and she loved it. I felt it. I felt it in the way she squeezed my cock, in the way the heels of her feet dug into my ass, in the way she clung to me desperately. Yes, I felt her need for me. More. She whimpered my name. More. She moaned my name. More. She choked out my name. Yes. Bella. Take it, little one. Pleasure me. Her juices coated us both, seeping down her thighs, towards her ass… I growled and pulled out of her.

"Get on all fours, sweet girl," I commanded gruffly. "I need to see that tight ass."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she chanted breathlessly, over and over, as she scrambled into position, perching that delectable ass in the air for me. "Yes… oh, God, yes…"

"You okay, little love?" I asked quietly, licking my lips as I dragged the tip of my cock along her soaked pussy.

"Yes! Yes, please… I need you, Edward," she cried out. Fuck. Yes. She needs me. Again I gripped her hips, and then I filled her roughly from behind, feeling her tight pussy clamp down on my erection fiercely.

"Good," I gritted out as my head lolled back. "I need you, too, my Bella." Thrust, moan. Thrust, moan. So fucking tight. Deep, so goddamn deep. I continued pounding into her, loving the sound of our skin slapping together, and it obviously drew my eyes to her pert ass. Fucking perfect, and I kneaded it, gripped it, and… My hand made impact. Hard. "Gah!-" she gasped, before choking on her breath. I loved taking her when she was unprepared, but what I loved even more was the gush of her sweet juices that seeped out of her pussy, and this was what I found myself focusing on " the way her body responded to me, the way her body gave everything away. Only for me. It told me what she loved and already craved, and I knew very well that my little kitten didn't want slow or careful. "You liked that, baby girl?" I moaned, continuing to fuck her soaked pussy. "You'd love a good spanking, wouldn't you?" She moaned wantonly, fisting the covers as she started meeting my thrusts. I fucking knew it. Goddamn perfection. "My dirty little kitten," I grunted, striking her left ass cheek twice. "Fucking love it."

"Edward… Ungh… need… on-only you…" Only me. Fuck, the tensing. The coil. The way she squeezed my cock. Closer. I wanted more.

"Touch yourself, baby," I moaned as my own hand went straight for her wetness. "Pinch your clit for me." I ran two fingers up and down her flesh before returning them to her ass. I slowed my movements, only a little, and let my fingers circle her back entrance.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" she gasped, bucking wildly against me. A smile played on my lips as I pushed one wet finger, slowly, inside her tight ass, and I groaned loudly as she tightened, tensing every muscle around me.

"Relax, baby girl… just relax and feel me," I moaned. "Don't deny me." I had to take her in the ass before this holiday was over. With that thought, I was close to cumming. "One day soon, I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass, baby girl," I grunted, which morphed into a moan as she didn't tense. Instead she moaned my name, evidently not appalled by the idea. "You like that, sweet girl? You like the idea of me taking you in the ass?" She moaned, I moaned. We were done. The way she tensed, clenched down on me, as her orgasm took over was too much for me, and I fell over with her. One last time, I rammed my aching cock inside of her, burying myself to the hilt, and then I came hard, feeling my entire being buzz with pleasure. It was everything, feeling her take pleasure from my words, my cock, my touch… my body, and me taking pleasure from her, her pussy, her ass, her need… I was going to take it all. Mine. In a sweaty mess, we lied tangled together, panting our way back to coherency, but we stayed close. Neither of us moved to breathe easier or get away from the other's sticky skin. We stayed, even holding each other tighter.

Scene 2

With a tilted head, I kept my eyes on her as I wrapped my fingers around my aching cock. Her eyes went to my cock immediately and I had to smirk when she bit down on her lip. My horny little kitten started rubbing her thighs together then, and that just wouldn't do. "Spread your legs, Isabella," I commanded quietly. She obeyed with a whimper. "Good little girl."

Keeping my eyes fixed on her pussy, I leaned forward and traced a single finger along her soaked slit, making my girl moan and buck her hips against me. I smiled. "Such a pretty little pussy you have, baby girl. And so wet for me." I pinched her clit. She moaned my name. I rubbed my leaking cock. She pleaded for me. Enough is enough. "You want to show your appreciation, little one?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir… please," she gasped.

"Very well," I nodded. Standing up, I pushed my boxers down but Bella stopped me and took over, already filling her role as the caretaker I want.

"Lie down on your back, please," she said softly as she placed my boxers on a chair. Christ, so polite. My sweet girl. I did as told, curious to see what she had planned, and lied down on my side of the bed. Bella joined me and I made room for her between my legs when she nudged them apart, and fuck, seeing her there… no words can describe how good she looks. No words can describe how good it feels to have her want to please me. I throbbed when she wrapped her little fingers around my cock, and again, it did stuff to me when her fingers barely reached around it. "Don't tease me, sweet girl," I told her huskily as placed one hand behind my head, and the other on the back of hers. "Feeling your breath on my cock will only fuel my desire to fuck your pussy raw."

"Oh, God," she whimpered under her breath.

And then her mouth was finally on me. Hot, wet, eager. She sucked me in hard as fuck, down her throat, and I saw my cock take place in her throat. Literally, I saw the way her throat expanded for me. It made my breathing hitch. "Fucking hell," I breathed. My little Bella could suck cock like no other, and I told her that, over and over, because she was goddamn magnificent. She did it all. She sucked me hard and deep, using teeth and tongue, hollowing out her cheeks, all while cupping and tugging lightly on my balls. Humming and moaning around me even. Christ, and she's mine to devour forever. "Goddamn, sweet love," I moaned loudly as her nose touched my pubic bone. "I need you closer, baby. I need to feel your pussy." She obeyed and kneeled next to me instead, and my hand immediately found her drenched pussy. Wasting no time, I thrust two fingers inside of her, making her moan loudly around my cock that glistened from her saliva as well as my pre-cum. "This is my pussy now, Isabella. You will never touch yourself without my permission," I growled. "My pretty little pussy, my tight ass, my flawless body… everything belongs to me, understood?"

She nodded like the good, perfect, little girl she is. I was close. "You've become my perfect little cock-slut, baby," I moaned. Again, she moaned and whimpered around me. I groaned, grunted, and moaned, watching her suck my cock as I fucked her pussy with my fingers, and she was getting close, too. But I wanted more. Always more, so I gathered plenty of her sweet juices and circled her tight ass… "Touch yourself, Isabella," I groaned. Fuck, so close. Slowly but surely, I pushed two fingers inside her ass, loving the way she constricted around me, and though I knew very well that my angel was not into much pain, she did enjoy this side of me as much as I did. And I loved pushing her limits. I loved being in control, and I loved being the one she experienced it all with, and this, this she loved. Fuck, Bella. "I'm cumming, little one," I grunted, and not a second later, I shot my cum deep in her mouth, leaving me goddamn breathless as I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her ass, and my Bella was so close. Right there on the edge. "Cum, Isabella," I growled, pulling my fingers out of her ass only to slam three inside her pussy instead. "Fucking cum!" She did. As she released my cock, she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her own sounds, and I watched her ride out her orgasm. Watched her, felt her.

Scene 3

"I really own you, don't I, baby girl?" I murmured, brushing my knuckles over her cheek. "It looks like my cock owns you, too. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes, oh… please, I need…"

"You need what, Isabella?" I asked, moving closer to her, almost giving her what she wanted when the tip of my cock ghosted over her lips.

"You. Your cock," she breathed. "Please."

"You want to suck my cock, don't you?" She nodded furiously. "Too bad," I said, moving back again. "Now push your breasts together because I'm going to fuck them." With a needy whimper, she obeyed and captured my cock in between her luscious tits, and I wasted no time. I needed this badly after having her beg so for me, and as I placed my hands on top of hers, and squeezed her breasts together more tightly, I knew I wouldn't last long. My head fell back, and I focused on myself, focused on just feeling my cock sliding in between her breasts " breasts still wet from her shower. Fuck. I sped up, groaning when Bella's tongue darted out to lick the tip whenever she reached.

"My dirty little kitten," I grunted. "So fucking desperate for my cum that you lap at me." I moaned as she mewled. So close… I stilled and let my girl reach, which she did, and my entire body tensed as she started suckling my cock. "Goddamnit, baby girl," I breathed out, staring at her with wide eyes as she continued to suckle the head of my dick. "You love my cock that much, little one?" I moaned as I caressed her cheek, feeling the way it hollowed as she sucked.

Fuck, closer. The suction… Her response was another cockteasing whimper, and I withdrew my cock from her before I came, because this was still a punishment. She wanted my cum. She wasn't going to have it. Not in her mouth anyway. "Squeeze me harder, Isabella," I groaned, again letting my head fall back, and then I fucked her tits hard and fast. "You better close your eyes, kitten," I grunted in warning, and then I slid out between her tits and pumped my cock hard, knowing that I was about to cum all over her chest and face. And that thought had me undone.

With a loud groan, I watched as I came on her. Came on her heaving chest, came around her mouth, her neck, her cheeks, and fuck me if my naughty girl didn't moan. Clearly she was enjoying this. "Do not lick those lips of yours," I warned quite breathlessly as I milked my cock over her tits. "I can see how much you want it, Isabella, but you can forget it." She gave me a pout to that, and that earned her a good pussy-spanking. Three sharp flicks of my wrist had her pleading for me, and I chuckled as I dismounted her, not at all surprised that my little cock-slut was dripping wet. As I regained my breath, I told her to get on all fours, and then I walked to the other side of the bed, picked up the laptop, and placed it on the pillow in front of my horny girl. With that done, I walked over to my closet where I had a bag of items I had purchased in Seattle, and after I located the bottle of lubrication, I returned to the bed. "You recognize that photo?" I asked her as I positioned myself behind her on the bed.

"Yes," she panted. "It's us."

"And what are we doing in the shot?" I continued as I squirted a good amount of lube over her tight entrance. She tensed, but I paid her no mind.

"I'm… I'm shackled to the cross," she gasped. "And you're behind me." My cock throbbed as my thumb slid inside her ass with ease.

"Good girl," I praised her quietly when I felt her relax, and I knew she was reminding herself that she could trust me. "And tell me, little one… what am I doing behind you in that photo?" Slowly my thumb fucked her ass, and equally slowly I pushed two fingers inside her soaked pussy.

"You're… you have… ungh…" I withdrew my fingers from her.

"Focus, Isabella!" I commanded before I spanked her left ass cheek hard. Four times. And then I added a second finger in her ass, and slammed in three fingers inside her pussy, making her choke on a moan.

"Y-you have your… your hand… on your cock!" she panted.

"Exactly," I replied, not missing a beat. "That's because you make me so fucking hard, baby girl." She was shaking, tensing, moaning. "Seeing you drip for me drives me to the brink of insanity. Did you know that, Isabella?" I asked softly. "Are you aware of the affects you have on my cock… my body?" My mind, my heart…

"Please, please… I can't… I can't take it anymore," she cried out. "Please let me cum, sir!" "No," I chuckled. "You defied me, little one. You were going to cum without me. You were going to bring yourself pleasure without me there to see it." More lubrication was added, and then I dragged my now hard cock along her slit, entering her pussy only with an inch of me, and immediately she clenched around me. So, I spanked her clit.

"Oh, God!" she sobbed. "I'm… I'm sorry!"

"I'm starting to believe you," I murmured huskily, gripping her hips. "But you're still not allowed to cum." A few minutes later, we had gone through the 'foreplay' or the photos, and my sweet girl was a quivering mess with need. Need to cum, need for relief, friction, but I denied her everytime. The insides of her thighs were sticky with her juices, and I breathed her intoxicating scent in, feeling a growl rumble in my chest. I groaned and added a third finger in her perfect little ass. "Relax for me, baby girl," I whispered softly as I kissed her spine. "You trust me, don't you?"

"With my life," she moaned without hesitation. With her life. Feeling myself cave for her, I pulled out from her and moved off the bed. I needed to get this over with before I said something stupid. In other words, proclaimed something very unfitting for this moment. In my closet, I located one of the toys I had bought, and then I headed back once more, this time with more control. The toy? A buttplug. "Click onto the next image, Isabella," I told her as I kneeled behind her. She obeyed and it was the pictures of me fingering her pussy that popped up on the screen. A pussy that will always belong to me. I was the one that took her. Claimed her.

"You're about to be fucked," I said gruffly as I added lube on the buttplug I had bought. "Hard. And you're still not allowed to cum, understood?"

"Yes," she whimpered brokenly. I swallowed hard and aligned myself with her.

"Good girl. Now keep your eyes on the screen." Focus . I rammed into her, burying myself completely inside her sweet pussy. Fuck! "See that picture, Isabella?" I ground out, feeling my eyes roll back for a second.

"YES!" she screamed. Christ, so tight. Hot, wet, pulsing.

"See how I'm pleasuring you there? See how perfectly my fingers are fucking your pretty little pussy in front of that mirror?" I fucked her harder, driving into her without any restraint. "That won't happen anytime soon, you disobedient little cock-slut." Without waiting for a response, and without warning, I pushed the plug inside her ass, and I groaned as I felt her tense around my aching cock, but I was far from done with her. It wasn't much bigger than three of my fingers, so I knew she was still taking pleasure out of this, although she did gasp at the harsh sting. Good, I wanted her to feel pain for this. "Do not cum, Isabella!" I growled as my hand struck her ass. Hard. Always hard. Fuck, I loved turning her ass pink.

"Please, please, please," she chanted breathlessly.

"No." Her legs trembled, her arms could barely hold her up, her breaths were shallow. My girl was fighting hard not to cum. "Next picture," I grunted, and I kept saying 'next' until we reached the exact picture I slammed my cock inside her pussy for the first time, and once we both laid eyes on that picture, I wrapped her hair around my hand, and pulled hard. She groaned and gasped, obviously feeling the pain, but I didn't stop until I had her body against mine. "Look at that photo, my love," I breathed hotly against her jaw as my arm snaked around her chest. "So fucking gorgeous… The way you arched off the whipping bench when I broke through…" I nuzzled her neck, smiled against her skin when she couldn't form words. She smelled of me. My cum on her chest, neck, face.

"I… I… I need…"

"I know, little one," I cooed as I pinched her nipple. "You're clenching my cock so tightly. You need to cum, don't you?" Pushing her down on all fours again, I started moving inside her. Long, deep strokes, in… out… in… out… in… out… I was close. I moaned, threw my head back, and fucked her hard. Thrust. Thrust. So tight. Deep. Harder. My fingers dug into her soft flesh. She pleaded for me. Thrust. I let go. With a guttural groan, I spilled my cum inside her. Mine. She milked my cock for a long time, only prolonging my orgasm, and I was left panting as my forehead met her shoulder blade. Fuck. I was spent. Drained and pleasured in the best way, black spots filled my vision. Once I'd pulled my softening cock out of her pussy, I told her she was allowed to lie down and catch her breath, and then I took a long shower, already knowing that my next words to her would sting, but that's what you get. I made myself perfectly clear and she still disobeyed me. After my shower, I put on a pair of grey dress pants and a dark blue shirt, and as I stood next to the bed and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt, I let her know that she was not allowed to cum for two days. "The plug stays in, little one," I added as I closed the laptop. "I will remove it in a few hours." Then, with a hand on the door, "You can go shower now, and I don't think I need to tell you that you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Scene 4

"Hi," she said softly, already blushing as she put away her phone. That blush… My pants felt tighter. Her smile was shy. I wanted to fuck her roughly. Her nipples strained against her bra. I wanted to pinch them hard and tell her how obvious she is. Her chest heaved under my stare. I wanted to stroke myself just to see her get even more flustered. She squirmed, rubbing her thighs together as I said nothing. I wanted her to choke on my cock. She bit down on her lip. I wanted to spank her pretty little pussy until she screamed. But I also wanted to make love to her. My cock throbbed against my slacks, and I approached her slowly on the couch, loving the way her breathing sped up. Kneeling before the couch, I said nothing as I pushed her legs apart for me, and I watched my hands as they slowly made their way up her smooth thighs. I loved the feeling of her skin. It was always so fucking flawless. She took care of herself perfectly and I loved that about her. I smiled then, as my eyes reached her pussy. My hands weren't there yet, and I was in no rush, but unable to help myself, I leaned in a planted a kiss on her pubic bone.

"So fucking good," I whispered, nuzzling her pussy. "You're soaking your panties, little love." My tongue darted out, tasting the damp spot. "We shouldn't waste this." Through her panties, I sucked her clit into my mouth, and my hands slid under her, towards her ass, and I pulled her to the edge of the couch so I could reach her better. "Look at that, baby girl. You're only getting

wetter and wetter."

She moaned and threaded her fingers through my hair. "These… ungh… two days…" She didn't finish. She didn't have to, because I knew very well that her punishment had been hard for her. Still, she never voiced her complaints. Instead she had sucked me off twice just to take care of me before bedtime. Even knowing that she wasn't allowed to have anything, she took care of me. Dipping my fingers under the hem of her panties, Bella understood and lifted herself up for me, so I could slide her panties off.

"Take that off," I commanded quietly, eyeing her bra. Sitting completely naked before me, with her legs spread, and her juices glistening on her pussy and thighs, I just watched her as I stood up. She was a vision always, but in her aroused state, she was a fucking angel. "Unzip my pants and pull my cock out," I told her huskily as I got rid of my shirt. "I know you're desperate for it."

I groaned when her fingers trembled as she pushed my slacks down, and even more when she pushed down my boxers. She was so fucking needy for my cock that she was shaking. Not to mention her whimpers or the way she bit down on her lip. She was eyeing my erection with hunger written all over her features, and then she looked up at me, pleading with her eyes. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, I chuckled quietly. "Is my little kitten hungry?"

She responded with a small nod as she lowered her eyes to my cock again, and when she licked her lips, I though I was going to cum like a goddamn teenager. "Alright, baby girl. Kiss it," I murmured. "And use your tongue on me." Her mouth was on me instantly, wrapping her pouty lips around the head before she-… fuck , she suckled me again. It set me on fire, and I threaded my fingers through her hair. "I need more, little one," I groaned. "Open your mouth for me."

She obeyed and with a hard thrust, I pushed my cock down her throat. "Fuck!" I shouted, holding her head in place as she gagged over and over. "Christ, you feel so fucking good choking on my cock," I groaned loudly as my head lolled back. "Breathe through your nose, Bella…" Slowly I slid out of her, and she gulped air down her lungs before giving me a nod, silently telling me that it was okay now, and I wasted no time. I needed this and I was going to have it. Only Bella knew how to please me perfectly, so it's no surprise that I want her often and several times over. Fuck, she was good. Understatement. Perfection.

"Goddamn, what a gifted little cock-sucker you are, my greedy girl," I moaned, to which she doubled her efforts, and we worked together. I fucked her hot mouth, and she met my thrusts, used her tongue, her teeth, her hands on my balls, and my hands in her hair. If only she knew what I had planned for her after this. She gagged, I fucked her harder. Her nose touched my pubic bone over and over, and I watched her throat constrict to accommodate me, but as long as her eyes were hungry, I wasn't stopping. I'd take what she was willing to give, and my lord, she was a wild little thing.

"You want my cum, Isabella?" I grunted. She nodded. Of course she does. She's my cock-slut after all. "Good little girl," I moaned, and then I pulled out of her mouth, stroked myself right in front of her face, and told her to keep her mouth open. My orgasm approached quickly. Thighs and balls tensing and tingling. "I'm cumming," I gritted out, and I did. I exploded, and I watched as several spurts marked her lips, her tongue, the sides of her mouth, her chin… and my bliss was prolonged when Bella's tongue darted out, and she fucking lapped at me. Wherever she could reach, she licked. The head of my cock, down my shaft, then her lips. She licked it all up. My dirty little angel. Once she had licked me clean, I reached over to the box of tissues on the coffee table and handed them to her, but if I thought Bella was done, I was wrong. And if I thought she was kinky before, I was yet again mistaken. She was far from done, and instead of accepting the damn tissues, she used her fingers to gather what she couldn't reach with her tongue, and then she sucked her fingers off… while moaning and humming. Again I was rendered speechless by my not so sweet girl.

She was wicked, naughty, dirty, kinky as hell, and eager when it came to sex. Like I said, perfection. No, I'm never letting her go. "My turn," I murmured, gesturing for her to stand up. I sat down at the end of the couch and held my hand out for her. "I want your head in my lap." Without question, she obeyed, and I pushed some hair from her face as soon as I had her in position, because for this, for this I would want to see her face at all times. Every second. "Beautiful," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly as my hand wandered down towards her pussy. "You're so fucking beautiful, my Bella." Again, her blush. She's an enigma, I'm sure of it. I just couldn't understand how such a compliment could turn her into the shy, sweet girl when she had just… literally just licked my cum off her fingers. With two fingers, I parted her slick folds, making Bella whimper against my lips, and I smiled, knowing that she would leave those whimpers behind soon. They wouldn't be enough. She'll scream.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I didn't. Not for this. That would come soon enough because I didn't come here today to fuck her brains out. I came here because I want to make love to her, and I will. I've wanted it since I realized I was in love with her, but I want this first. I want her thrashing and screaming. Two fingers slid inside her and my thumb started rubbing her clit, and I kept it slow and gentle for now. I needed to get her thoroughly worked up.

"More," she whimpered. "Please… more…" Not yet, my angel. I smiled, leaned down again, and kissed her softly all over her face. All while fingering her tight pussy slowly, I planted kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her temple, and it worked. She was already squirming. Already pleading. Curling my fingers upwards, I soon found that sweet spot, that rough patch that had her gasping whenever I stroked it, but I kept it slow. It was teasing her, I knew that. But I was in charge, and I wanted her to go insane with this. "Does it feel good?" I murmured softly with my lips against her forehead. "Does your pussy feel good, kitten?" I added pressure.

"Yes!" she gasped, bucking her hips against my hand. "Oh, God , yes… So good…" Several minutes later, she had already been on the edge a few times, and a light sheen of sweat had broken out on her body. She was so fucking beautiful this way that there were no words good enough to describe what I felt when I looked down at her. My hand was soaked and the smell of her arousal was goddamn heavenly. I breathed her in deeply. Speeding up a little, I soon had her squirming more. Harder. More pressure on the spot. More pressure on her clit. "Lift your head, baby girl," I whispered. She did, and I maneuvered myself off the couch, kneeling on the floor, next to the couch… closer to her pussy, and she stayed, now lying flat on her back as I worked her. When she tensed, I slowed down. When she relaxed, I sped up and added more pressure. Minutes passed and I continued while kissing her stomach, her hipbone, her abdomen, and I never stopped breathing her in. Her scent was intoxicating, and I felt myself needing it. I kissed her clit.

"Edward, please!" she cried out. I held her down, using my left hand on her stomach. A smile tugged in the corners of my mouth because I knew what came next. I could see it as Bella frowned, squirmed uncomfortably, and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Um, Edwa-"

I cut her off softly but firmly. "Don't fight it, little one. Just trust me." I couldn't say I was all that surprised when she didn't. I knew that the feeling going rushing through her right now was not a pleasant one. She thinks she needs to go to the bathroom. "It's supposed to feel that way," I told her before my tongue flicked her clit. "It will pass. Trust me. Just let go." Then I sucked on her clit and stroked the spot inside her tight pussy harder. So close. She gasped. I licked her. She thrashed. I held her down. My cock was hard as steel again. She screamed and convulsed. I licked her harder. Moving myself closer, I towered over her pussy, kissed, licked and lapped, all while fingering her harder.

Then… She choked, tensed, and let out a silent scream. And she came. She ejaculated. I groaned as I tasted her. Closing my eyes, I just lost myself in her orgasm. I drank from her. Moaned. Palmed my cock and started stroking myself as I felt her, tasted her, smelled her. When she stopped ejaculating, I slowly brought her down. Kissed her softly, withdrew my fingers. Gasping for air, tears sprung to her eyes, and she clutched her chest and shivered violently as I covered her body with mine. I was careful not to crush her with my weight, knowing very well that she needed time to recover, but that didn't stop me from peppering her damp skin with kisses.

"So beautiful," I whispered against her skin. "My sweet girl." My little angel. As soon as her breathing had returned to normal, a new set of tears filled her eyes, but this time it was different. She didn't speak. She just watched me in wonder… before throwing her arms around me. Our bodies came together and I groaned quietly against her shoulder when my cock came in contact with her drenched pussy. There was no stopping me, and with a moan, I slid inside of her, feeling overwhelmed with the emotions that rushed through me. Buried deep inside of her, I felt…

"Christ, I love you, my Bella," I breathed out. I was shivering. Goose bumps broke out.

"I… I love you, too," she sniffled with her face in the crook of my neck. "So much, Edward." Fuck. I shut my eyes tightly. I was out of control. Everything inside of me was twisted and turned. It was new to me. This . This was new to me. It was overwhelming, and as I moved inside her, everything was just… different. I came undone in ways I've never felt before. There was an urge. An urge, a fire, a need. Fuck, I was desperate. In all my life, I've never come anywhere close to this.

"Bella," I moaned. I reached deeper, felt more of her. She held onto me harder than she's ever done. I kissed her with more passion I've ever felt, pushing my tongue into her mouth, desperate to feel more, to taste more, to have more. Of her. Christ, it was all about her. It was shocking to feel so out of it. So out of myself. Gone was composure and control. For the first time in many years, I felt like I was doing something for the first time. And I was. I've never made love before but it was very clear to me that this was it. It wasn't slow or gentle as I thought it would be. It was desperate, needy, and fiery. I've stated before that I'm by no means a womanizer, and I haven't been with that many women, but I'm still experienced. Sex to me is an art, and I've studied it. All to receive and give more pleasure, all to know the human body and use it perfectly, yet this… this is new. So new.

With Bella there are many things I've never felt before. Satisfaction for one. I thought I knew satisfaction well, but that was before Bella. No one has ever managed to make me feel completely satisfied the way Bella does. But this? Making love? I had no idea it would be this… this… consuming. Watching her, her face, her expression… it was everything. Christ, there are no words good enough for her, for this. I'm… I'm hers.

"Tell me again," I mumbled against her neck. Our scents mixed together. Intoxicating. Perfect. Us. And since Bella's my perfect, she knew what I meant.

"I love you," she moaned, clinging to me even more. "I'm yours, Edward… Only yours…" Fuck. More. Deeper. So much more. My eyes shut tightly again, and I just felt her. Harder. Skin on skin. Our bodies moving together. Her hips meeting my thrusts, her nails digging into my skin, my mouth latched onto her neck. Everything. She clenched down fiercely on my cock, and I felt the coil. The tensing in my lower abdomen.

"Edward," she gasped. "I'm… I'm… ungh… fuck, Edwaaard!" The second she fell off the edge, I went with her, unable to hold it off, and with a loud groan, I emptied myself deep inside of her, feeling every muscle in my body tense. The pleasure was out of this world. Mindblowing.

Scene 5

"I want to suck your cock, Edward," I breathed out. His fingers froze. He shivered beneath me. His eyes closed. My hand reached his erection and I stroked it, from base to tip. "I want to choke on it," I moaned quietly, knowing very well those words would set him on fire. I was right. He growled and pushed me off him, holding me until I was in a standing position in front of him. Then his eyes… so dark, penetrating. He wanted me. He may own me, but I own him, too. This is equal. My hold on him is unbreakable just as his hold on me is.

"You know how powerful you are," he stated quietly, unzipping his pants for me. "You know that I'm yours." And he can read me like no other. He pushed his pants down, freeing his thick cock.

"Yes," I murmured, keeping my eyes trained on his erection. "I do know all that… because that's what you make me feel."

"Kneel," he whispered. I did. I kneeled in between his legs and placed my hands on his upper thighs. He continued. "That's what makes us perfect together, love." Soft murmur, loving eyes. "We own each other and we have what the other needs." I nodded. He's right. I'm what he wants and he's what I want. And need. I kissed my way up his thigh, his muscular thigh, and my hands followed. I loved feeling him, tasting him… pleasing him. He never failed, and I never wanted to fail either.

"You want to please me, baby?" he asked softly, threading his fingers though my hair. "You want to choke on my cock?" I whimpered, rubbing my thighs together. It was his words. Harsh words in a soft voice. I'm not stupid. I'm human and I need to fucking breathe occasionally. So, no, I don't adore the feeling of gagging, but there's more to it than that. It's the feeling of rendering him speechless and completely satisfied. That was the feeling I needed. That was the feeling I wanted. It made me feel powerful and perfect. So, I replied without hesitation. "Yes." "Fuck," he whispered under his breath. I took my cue, and lowered my mouth on him, sucking him in completely. My tongue swirled around him, tasting him. He moaned.

My lips were perfectly wrapped around his length, feeling every ridge, every vein. He exhaled sharply. I cupped his balls. He grunted and bucked his hips, thrusting deeper in my mouth. My pussy wept. Sucking harder, I focused solely on him, and in return he showered me with praise, dirty words, and instinctual moves. Hips bucking, muscles tensing, grunts and groans. Edward was a man that listened to his body, much like I did. But though I've always listened to my body, I'm now also listening to his body, and his needs. I pay attention just like he pays attention to my body and my needs. So, he's right. We're perfect for each other. We're both ruled by our sexual needs. Our hearts happened to be perfect together, too. No wonder we fell in love.

"Christ, I'm close, kitten," he groaned. I doubled my efforts. He fucked my mouth good and hard, making me gag. He loved it. I loved the reason and the affect. Not to mention the end result, I thought as he shot his cum down my throat. I have the power of making Edward miserable. I have him by the balls, to be blunt. I can call him a pussy-slut if I want to. Because he's as addicted to my body as I am to his body, but why would I do that? Why would I deny him, why would I call him desperate and needy, why would I set rules for him to obey? Just because I can? I know I can, but if I do, I will also end up miserable. I don't want to be the one making rules, I don't want to call him desperate, and I don't want to deny him anything. Because that's not me. I'm satisfied knowing that I own him. He's mine.

Scene 5

Bella said nothing as I pushed my dress pants and boxers down my hips. "Get me hard, little one," I commanded quietly, leaning back in my seat, and Bella kneeled between my legs before she leaned forward to lick the length of my semi erection. "You've missed my cock, baby girl?" I asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So much," she whimpered before sucking me in. I swelled in her mouth.

"Goddamnit," I moaned quietly. "Show me how much you've missed my cock." Seconds later, I was rock hard and I relaxed fully in my seat, letting her suck my cock while I just watched it all. And felt. Christ, how I felt her. The swirl of her tongue, the tight grip of her lips that had to make her jaw ache, the graze of her teeth… the way her throat constricted when she swallowed around me. I pushed her head down, feeling her gag on me. "Fuck, I've missed you, Isabella," I groaned, letting head fall back. "Yes, that's it… fuck, you suck my cock so damn good…" I could smell her. I could picture her arousal trickle down her thighs. A low growl escaped my mouth.

"I want your sweet juices on me, kitten," I grunted. "I want you to suck them off my cock." Moaning around me, she gathered wetness from her pussy with her hand before releasing my cock, only to cover it in her arousal. Goddamn. Then she sucked me in again, with so much eager. My head lolled back again, and I saw the trees fly by outside the window before I closed my eyes, focusing on just feeling her hot, talented little mouth. Harder. I pushed her down again. Closer. More. "Christ," I moaned, feeling my orgasm approach. "I'm close, kitten. Now, be a good little girl and sit on my cock."

With that said, I helped her up in my lap, traced two fingers along her soaked slit, making sure she was ready, and then… I pushed her down hard on me. "Fuck!" I gasped, feeling her tight pussy clench around me. There was no stopping it, no holding back. The feelings, emotions, running through me made my breathing hitch, and every muscle in me tensed fiercely. "Oh, Edward, yes!" I came immediately, holding her in place as I filled her pussy with my cum. Her pussy milked me, squeezed me so good, and I was left breathless and sated… for now.

I groaned, feeling her tight pussy squeeze me. "Oh, my naughty little kitten," I chuckled huskily as I pinched her nipples. "Doing your Kegels on my cock, are you?" My cock was waking up quickly, but I wasn't surprised. The desire I have for my sweet girl knows no bounds. There's no enough of her.

"Mmm…" she hummed, sucking on my neck. "I love your cock, sir… So big… and thick…" Fuck. My hips bucked upwards in instinct. I was rock hard.

"My little cock-slut," I cooed. She clamped down on me and I was ready for her again. So, I palmed her ass and her legs went around my waist as I crossed the small surface between our seats, and then I perched her ass on the edge, smirking at her when she moaned in anticipation. "Look at that, kitten," I muttered as my eyes focused on her needy little pussy. "Those juices are soaking everything."

Slowly I pulled out of her and I saw her wetness mixed with my cum as it trickled down her thighs, towards her ass, down on the leather seat. Fuck. I growled at the sight, breathed it in. Breathed us in. Goddamnit. Never enough. So, I slammed into her, letting my head fall back. And that's how I fucked her. Kneeling in between her legs, I pushed my thick cock in and out of her, feeling her squeeze me, hearing her moan for me, smelling our arousal…

"Oh, God, yesss! More, Edward… please!" she begged. Excellent. Harder, then. I pounded into her, pinched her clit, kneaded her ass roughly, letting two fingers tease her tight entrance. "Just a few more days, little one," I grunted as I fucked her hard. "Then I'm going to push my cock inside your tight ass."

"Fuck!" she groaned. "Yes, yes… I want it so badly…" Perfection. Deeper, I reached her sweet spot. "You like that, baby girl?" I moaned. "You want me to fuck your ass?"

"Yes!" Christ.

"So much that you'll let Jazz photograph it?" I asked huskily, leaning forward to kiss her breast. Bella gasped, constricted around me fiercely, and stared at me with wide eyes. Wide eyes that darkened immediately. Fuck, yea . I knew it. I knew she'd love it.

"Yes," she breathed, nodding furiously.

"My kinky little angel," I whispered softly, kissing her jaw. "Those pictures will be for you and me only." I slowed down, wanting her to go insane. Long, deep strokes. "I want them in our bedroom," I moaned quietly. "I have so many plans for you, my love."

"Mmm… yes… ungh…" she whimpered. "Anything…"

I straightened my back, looked down at her, pushed my cock inside her slowly, deeply… not stopping until I reached the deepest spot. Never enough. She felt the same. I saw it. Her eyes told me everything, as did her body. The need, the love and devotion. She was the same as me. Our shared passion, our needs and wishes. "Your body is so fucking exquisite, baby," I grunted lowly. "Can't believe you're mine," I mumbled, feeling… so much. All of it. All of her. Us together. She was a vision. At my mercy. I sped up, slamming into her again.

"All yours!" she gasped. All mine. With a low growl, I rammed my cock inside of her, making her choke on a moan, and I was suddenly ravenous. Hard and fast I abused her tight pussy with my cock. Over and over. The sounds escaping us should belong to animals. My muscles tensed fiercely. Relentless. I buried myself to the fucking hilt. More. My thumb stroked her clit, her soaked, swollen clit. She begged for me, moaned for me. "Not yet," I grunted. "Do not cum yet."

"Please!" she sobbed out. "No." I'll never get tired of the sight. The sight of my cock soaked in her arousal as I fuck her. Closer. I grunted louder, feeling her pussy get tighter and tighter as she fought off her orgasm. And she fought it because I told her so. She obeyed me. I make the rules and she follows. I'm in charge of her. She's fucking collared. All mine. Yes. Harder. She cried out, eyes closed, and I smirked when I saw her mumbling. Yes, saw rather than heard. I wondered what she was reciting in order to fight the orgasm. She doesn't obey always, though. She did lie. The thought of planning the perfect punishment for my cock-slut had me panting in no time, and my orgasm approached fast. Tensing in my lower abdomen, tingling. My abs tensed. My thighs shook. My fingers dug into her soft flesh.

"Please, please, please, please," she chanted breathlessly with her eyes closed. My eyes closed tightly, my brows furrowed. Jaw tensed. I was done. "Cum, baby girl," I gritted out. The second she let go, I followed. The way her pussy sucked me in was a feeling too powerful to fight, and we both exploded. Pleasure took over, and my body focused on feeling. As it always did. We both did. We both followed our bodies' needs, and the way… Christ, the way she convulsed, trembled, shook, and constricted around me… People are missing out when they don't follow their most primal needs. Because the feeling of just letting go is… out of this world. Fuck. I breathed heavily, inhaling through my nose, smelling us in the car, and I covered her spent body with mine, needing to feel her close.

Scene 6

"I love you, too," I murmured, kissing his jaw as I slid my hands up his chest to unbutton his shirt. "Let me make you feel good, sweetheart… please." He hummed and groaned quietly, lying back on the bed, giving me his permission. I smiled and made quick work of his clothes, leaving his chest exposed before I unzipped his dress pants. He lifted his hips up and I pushed his pants down, and there was only one thing to do now, so I straddled him again and positioned his thick cock at my entrance before I sunk down on him. Goddamn. The way he stretched me…

"Christ, kitten," he growled lowly, placing his hands on my hips. I rolled my hips, taking him as far as I could, and I focused on him. This was all about him, and just the thought of serving him fully had me soaked in seconds and I felt the way he slid inside me with ease after a few thrusts. Fuck, I wasn't lying before. I was always hungry for him. Always needy. More. I worked him harder, so eager to be good for him. After all he did for us… all that work so that we could be together. Harder. He deserved the best. He deserved everything and more, and I was going to do my best.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, feeling his thumb on my clit. "Edward…" I just had to get his name out. "Fuck, Edward…" More, harder. I sunk down on him hard, making us both groan when he reached that spot inside me, and my head lolled back. I could smell myself, the way I soaked his cock. Faster. I rode him with eager, tensing my muscles around him.

"Goddamnit, Isabella," he grunted, meeting my thrusts. "Fuck, your pussy is heaven… ungh… Shit ," he gasped then, most likely enjoying the way I rolled my hips. "That's it, baby," he moaned. "Fuck me…" I did. I fucked him eagerly, harder with each thrust. He sat up then, and my multi-tasker appeared. As he pushed me down hard on his cock, he sucked, nibbled, and kissed my breasts, and I followed. His eager turned me on, spurring me on, too, and I was suddenly famished. Nothing was enough. Fuck. Harder. I bounced on him. My pussy throbbed, and I knew I was going to pay for it tomorrow but I didn't care. All I wanted was him. Right here, right now. I gave in. Everything was let go, and I followed my body's instincts.

"Holy… Fuck, Isabella!" he growled. I swelled with pride. My orgasm approached. I clenched down as hard as I could around him, sinking down on his cock faster and faster, and my head fell back, effectively shoving my breasts in his face, to which he moaned louder and louder. Frenzy. I was tight around him, he was thick inside me… So fucking hard and thick… Pulsing. Throbbing. Oh, God. More. Faster. I panted. Moaned his name. Needing more. Always. More. I cradled his face, kissing him hard, pushing my tongue into his mouth, tasting… I moaned in his mouth… he did, too.

"More," I gasped.

"Always," he groaned, and then he lifted me up, carrying me over to the nearest wall, and my back hit it with force as he slammed into me.A painting hit the floor. He took over. He fucked me hard. Pounding into me. Oh, God. Up against the wall. With every thrust, he grunted and I gasped. Ache. Pain. Please, more… So deep.

"I'll never stop, kitten," he growled. Thrust, grunt, gasp. "This pussy's mine to fuck forever." Thrust, grunt, gasp. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow." Something, I don't know what, but something else hit the floor. He moved us. He set me down on wobbly legs by the four poster bed. "Hold onto the post, Isabella," he told me gruffly, and I obeyed, knowing that he was in his element. This was going to be hard and fast. Shit, shit, shit… oh, God. My pussy clenched in anticipation. Then he rammed his cock into me. I choked, feeling ripples of pleasure and pain spread through my body. His cock throbbed inside me as he took be from behind, and two fingers were shoved inside my ass. Pain. Pleasure. I felt him everywhere. One of his hands, fingers digging into my flesh as he gripped my hips. His other hand… fingers fucking my ass. Hard and fast. In the same pace as his cock pounded in and out of my seeping pussy. Oh, God… A third finger. My legs shook. He snarled.

"More, kitten?"

"Yes!" I choked out. The feeling. That feeling. When you want to inhale but it doesn't work. Then I felt his mouth on my neck and his middle finger on my clit, and I gasped, feeling shockwaves of lust, love, and desire wash over me, or through me, or under… I breathed. Heavily. I met his thrusts. The bedpost creaked. Edward chuckled darkly. I was gone. Incoherent. Gasping for air. Sweating. So stretched. Then he was gone, and out of instinct I gasped out a 'no.'

"Don't worry," he breathed, picking me up. "I'm not done with you." Then he positioned me on the small desk. His eyes were… black. His jaw was tensed. His brow furrowed. His cock hard as steel, glistening with my arousal. And he slammed into me again. Shit ! "Addictive, baby girl," he moaned. "Your body, Isabella… All mine… All fucking mine…" Through hooded eyes, I watched him. I watched as he placed my legs against his chest, nearly folding me in half as he bent down, continuing to fuck me… Christ, he never stopped. Oh, God… I watched where we were joined, and he did, too. My walls fluttered. Panting and gasping. Tears sprung to my eyes. We both throbbed. It hurt. I wanted more. I held on for dear life, and he pushed his cock deep inside me, making the desk shake and move. Something hit the floor. I think it was a lamp. I'm not sure. I closed my eyes, holding back. I wanted to cum so badly. But I knew. I knew he loved telling me no.

"Please," I panted breathlessly.

"No," he grunted. "Not yet." I knew it. Oh, God! Oh, God… the pleasure intensified… approaching… fuck… I can't hold it… please, please, please… please… No, no, no, no… More… He reached my g-spot. The head of his cock rubbed against it so deliciously, and I was losing it. My legs shook, my pussy quivered… Shivers ran through me… Oh, God, I can't hold it. More. The build-up was too powerful. He rotated his hips. I was done for.

"Edward, Edward, Edward… Please!" I sobbed.

"My naughty cock-slut. Are you going to disobey me?" he moaned, continuing to fuck me. "I guess that's another thing I'll have to punish you for then." My eyes shot open. Another thing? My breathing got stuck in my throat. Too late. I exploded around him. I couldn't hold it. Waves upon waves of pleasure flooded my senses, and in the background I heard him growl my name, but I was already gone. I came hard, oh so hard. And it continued. My orgasm didn't end. It went on and on for seconds while he pushed into me. I couldn't breathe. Then, with a guttural groan, he came deep inside me. "I'm going to have fun with you, little one," he chuckled.

Scene 7

"Kneel." I sunk to my knees. No hesitation. "Not too uncomfortable for your knees?"

"No, Master."

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. Would you suffer eternally or internally? Ah For her lust She'll burn in hell Her soul done medium well I licked my lips as he unbuttoned his pants. I need it. I need this. My chance to show him how sorry I am. My chance to convince him that I understand him, because I do. I know that lying is unacceptable to him, yet I did it anyway. More than once. Submission is mine to give him, and I did. I did give it to him, knowing his rules. This is my fuck-up. I'm going to fix it. Tuning everything out, I focused solely on Edward's pleasure. My Master's pleasure. I'll show him. The song didn't exist. Neither did this room. I tuned it all out… as Master pulled his rock hard cock out. Ungh. "Suck me hard, Isabella." Yes, sir. With eager, I tongued him, tasting the saltiness as I made him slick. Every sound he gave me made feel better. I will not disappoint. Without teasing him any further, I took him as deep as I could, placing one hand on his ass, urging him to fuck my mouth as he pleased, and the other hands cupped his balls, tugging slightly, because I knew what he loved. I knew him as he knew me, and it struck me hard how altering this was. This… punishment was as much for me as it was for him. Because I felt it. I felt how beneficial it was for me to be here. Not necessarily in a playroom, but under his command. I needed this.

"Fuck yes, Isabella," he moaned, threading his fingers through my hair. "That's it, pet. Suck me good." Oh my. He didn't hold back when he started thrusting. Long, hard thrusts took him down my throat, making me gag around him, but I kept going, unable to give in. The need was too great, and I realized that I was submitting to him fully. He owned every part of me. Right here, right now, I was under his command, and my body, mind, and soul loved it. Call it fucked up if you will, but it was true nonetheless. It all came down to our bodies. Giving in to instincts. "I'm close, Isabella," he grunted. This was about him. I cupped his balls, tugging slightly, and he moaned louder, breathed harder, got closer. Soon he came in hot spurts down my throat. "That's one," he panted as I licked him clean.

*O*O*O* I saw nothing but felt everything. One of the first things I noticed after I had sucked him off was his mood, and how it changed. It was evident that he was in need of a quick release earlier and now that I had given it to him, he was all about focus and determination. It was also much more arousing. Tied to the St. Andrew cross, I faced the wall, and as I suspected earlier, he tied me up with soft silk, not too hard. No shackles would get near me. He also blindfolded me. So, I stood there. Tied to the cross. Spread, naked, and waiting. Because he wasn't touching me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel him. I did. I felt him behind me. His body heat. I heard his breathing. No music this time. My body was both relaxed and on high alert. Waiting. Then, so softly, I felt the pads of his fingers on my hips. Gently. Trailing up and down. Too softly. Barely there. But my body responded as if he rammed his cock in me. A drawn out shiver ran through me, leaving me in goose bumps, and wanting so much more. This was just teasing me. Again, I shivered, now feeling his fingers trace the curve of my ass. Still too softly. Too gently. My breathing picked up and I fisted the ties restraining me.

"So responsive, kitten," he whispered. More shivers. I exhaled shakily. His hands were warm when they cupped my ass. Kneading gently. Please, more. Then he was on his knees behind me, and it was an automatic response when I perched my ass up for him. When his hands disappeared again, I felt his wet mouth instead. Wetly, sensually, excruciatingly slow, leaving a wet trail as he kissed my cheeks… down… down… oh… ungh… I whimpered when I felt him exhale over my pussy. My insides clenched in reflex.

"I can smell you, little one," he breathed, and then I moaned out. Loudly. His fingers… fuck… Two fingers tracing the length of my pussy. Still teasing. Still too gently. It was torture. "I can't wait to soak my cock in your arousal." Oh, God… Agony. Slowly, in a circular pattern, he moved the pad of his middle finger over my clit. Nothing else touched me. Just the tip of his finger. I heard him breathe me in. "Please," I whimpered, leaning my forehead against the cross. He didn't respond. Just kept touching my clit, rubbing it with his long finger and he drew out the responds from my body. Whether it was shivers or whimpers, moans or pleas. He drew them all out of me. "Oh!" I gasped. Shit. Fuck. His mouth. Wet lips. There. Sucking on my clit. Oh, God. "More…" Please. But it didn't matter what I did. "Fuck…" When I moved closer, he moved, too. Never relenting. I hissed, "Master." One finger pushed inside me, slowly, too slowly. His nose grazed my pussy. He hummed, moaned, and exhaled hotly over my now soaked flesh. Then he was gone. All of him. I was left panting. My pussy constricted around nothing. "Perch that tight ass up higher for me," he commanded quietly in a husky voice. Standing now, he leaned in close, nuzzling my neck, making me shiver violently.

And he whispered, "Time for your spanking, Isabella." God, the way my name rolled off his tongue… Goose flesh all over, and I obeyed, standing on my toes, arching my back, perching my ass. Then I felt his hands on my calves, up, up, rubbing, caressing. Up further… kneading my thighs, ungh, I moaned. He teased me so. His thumbs ghosting over my pussy as he reached my ass. "What an exquisite sight," he murmured, kneading my ass roughly, letting a finger tease my back entrance every now and then as well as my pussy, and fuck , I was so responsive . Every little thing he did sent my body into overdrive. "Are you ready, pet?"

I nodded as another shiver ran through me. "Don't forget to count them," he said. "If you miss one, I'll start over, and I won't stop until I've reached ten. Are we clear?" "Yes, Master," I whimpered. I steeled myself. I prepared myself for pain. It didn't come. "One !" I groaned loudly. Shock and pleasure coursed through me from the impact of his large hand. It wasn't the sting I expected. It was there, but it wasn't what… Christ, I can't even think straight. Deep breaths… It was his finger that landed on my clit with precision. Again, a loud smack rang out. Again, his finger flicked my clit.

"Two!" I moaned. I was shaking, panting. Again. "Three!" Again. "Fooour!" He chuckled darkly. My pussy throbbed. Then, harder than before, and nowhere near my pussy, he spanked me again. "Fiiive!" I choked out. My ass was red, I was sure it. Both cheeks. Fuck, the sting. "Such a lovely shade, Isabella," he growled quietly, rubbing his hand over the spot he'd just killed. "To see my mark on you…" He hummed. "Any idea how hard that makes me? Any idea how much my cock is leaking?" Then again. Hard. "SIX!" I almost screamed. I gulped, feeling my eyes crave tears, but… shit! His finger… oh, right there. Rubbing my clit persistently. Oh, God… Conflicting… Pain and pleasure. Shooting through me. Ripples. Waves. So much… He kneaded my ass, soothing the sting as he kept his finger on my clit, and I seeped with wetness, unable to stop any of it. Not that I wanted to, but… it was almost too much. I didn't know what to focus on. He was one hell of a multitasker.

"Four more to go, pet," he said gruffly, followed by another smack. "Gah!" I gasped. "Seven!" The next one landed on my upper thigh. "E-eight!" I cried out. Followed by pleasure. Damn him. I couldn't- I stopped that thought as I understood. This was it. This was what he was after " for me to be out of control, for me to go insane… Well, he was succeeding. "Your pretty little pussy is aching for me, isn't it?" he murmured, pushing two fingers in and out me slowly. "So wet, Isabella. So… fucking… wet." I panted. Pulled at my restraints. Two more, Bella. You can do this. "And you taste so damn good, my little cock-slut," he cooed. Tremors. Whimpers. More. Please, more. I'm losing it. Smack. Even harder. "NINE!" I sobbed. The last one followed instantly. "T-ten," I forced out breathlessly. I did it. Ten. No time to react.

His hands covered my hips, and then he pushed his thick cock inside my pussy. "Fuck!" he growled. I didn't make a sound. I couldn't. Sensory overload. It was his cock pulsing in my throbbing pussy, his hot body pressed against mine, his burning marks still making my ass sting… He fucked me frantically. In and out. Pounding. Animalistic. He palmed my breasts, kneading them, rolling my nipples between his fingers, and his mouth… oh, his dirty mouth, telling me how tight my pussy was… kissing my neck and shoulder wetly… grunting… moaning… cooing how perfectly his cock fit inside my needy pussy. Then his hands of course. Pleasuring. Paying attention. Fuck. I wanted more but I couldn't take it. I cried out, gasped, gulped, met his thrusts. One second I was close to orgasm, the next I wasn't. He played me. Before I could either plead for more or beg him to stop, he pulled out of me, and I thought I was going to cry, because all of the sudden my body, every fiber of my being, was on the same page. I wanted more, needed more, but now I didn't have it. He grunted my name behind me, and I understood he was pumping himself, ready to cum on my body, and the mere thought of his cum marking me had me needing more. Pleading for it. Pulling harder at my restraints. Desperation. Please. Touch me. Not that he did, and my thighs were parted by the cross. Fuck. I begged. He chuckled. "Where do you want my cum, Isabella?" he moaned loudly. My mind raced. Where did I want it? What would pleasure him most? What would pleasure me? I was tied, and I could hear he was close. Fuck. No time to release me. Then I understood. It was a test. "Wherever you want it, Master," I whimpered. "Whatever pleases you." He moaned. "Good girl." Then he came hard. On my lower back and ass, he came in long spurts. Good girl. Good girl. Good girl. Yes. "That's two, pet." *O*O*O*

"Relax, Isabella," he murmured. I breathed shakily, trying to obey him but it was hard. He was obviously going to tease me, deny me, and prep me. But I wasn't sure I was capable. I wasn't sure I could hold it in. "After today you'll be ready to take my cock, little one," he said huskily, and I heard him apply lube, most likely on the plug. "And I can't fucking wait, Isabella. I can't wait to push my cock inside your tight ass." He moaned and I whimpered when he pushed two slick fingers inside my ass. "Oh, my naughty girl, I can see your pussy constricting," he chuckled darkly. "You can't wait either, can you?" "No, Master," I replied in a long moan. It was exquisite torture. Two fingers in my ass and two fingers playing with my pussy. I fisted the covers. My walls clamped down tightly around his two fingers, needing more. Fuck, always more. When he pulled his fingers out, I knew what was to come, and soon I shivered as the cold material circled my back entrance. Slick. Cold. Teasing. And slowly, he pushed the plug- Fuck. Oh, God, this is a bigger one. Suddenly his words made sense. The words about after today I'll be ready for him. Oh my… Stretching. I cringed. "Relax, little one," he whispered, followed by openmouthed kisses on my spine. "Christ, I love your body." He hummed against my skin, kept pushing the plug, and finally he resumed his magic on my pussy. It was all I needed in order to relax.

"Good girl," he whispered. "I love that your body is so fucking desperate for me." Ungh. "Especially your sweet pussy." I could practically hear his cocky smirk. "Isn't that right, Isabella? Aren't you aching for my cock?" I choked on a gasp when he spanked my pussy at the same time as he filled my ass with the plug. Again, it was too much. Pleasure and pain, balancing on the fucking edge, and I didn't know which was worse because he played me too well. He just knew my body. My limits. "Answer me, pet!" he growled. He spanked my pussy again. "Yes!" It was a breathless gasp. "Yes, Master!" That earned me another chuckle, and he wasted no time. Slowly he fingered me, making me relax fully, and when I did, the pleasure took over. I shivered and moaned as he played with me. And even though I didn't look in his direction, I knew he was lying on his back. I knew his face was right there. And I felt him. Oh, God, I felt him. Licking me, kissing me, twisting the plug, sucking on my clit… The last thing I wanted was to fail but… Jesus, all that teasing…

My flesh was too responsive, needy, and… Oh, God, I was getting closer. Not good. Not good at all. My arms trembled, my knuckles were white from fisting the covers, and my muscles ached as I fought the orgasm. My bottom lip was firmly wedged between my teeth. "You want to cum, don't you?" he murmured… before taking my clit between his lips. "Mmm, so good, my pretty little pet." "Oh, God," I whimpered, biting harder on my lip. Then he pushed me down towards him, effectively burying his face in my pussy, and I throbbed, moaned, and panted for breath as his tongue delved deeper inside me. "Please, please, please," I chanted breathlessly. "Please, Master." So close. So close. "No," he hummed. I felt the coil. The building. Christ, I felt it all. His fingers playing me, his tongue fucking me, his nose grazing, his chin tickling because of the scruff… Then, even more, as he switched. Fingers, two- no, three of them. Inside me. Oh, fuck. More. Deeper. Curling upwards. And tongue. Lips wrapped around my clit. Tongue flicking and massaging, he groaned, sending his hot breath over my flesh.I shivered and constricted.

"I'm so fucking hard for you again, Isabella," he moaned, sucking on my clit hard once more… before he moved away. "No!" I gasped. "Please! I'm so close, E- Master… Please, please, let me cum!" "No!" I whimpered in defeat and let my head fall down on the pillow. No. No. No. Because this is punishment, you fool. You won't cum. "I want you on your back now," he said. I obeyed but couldn't contain my pout. I knew my thighs were sticky with arousal, and truth be told, my ache was close to painful. The throbbing wouldn't cease, and my flesh was swollen. "Does the plug hurt, little one?" he asked softly, gazing down on me. I shook my head, unable to respond verbally, because my eyes were trained on his erection… which he was stroking. So thick. Hard. Big. God, I want it.

"Are you sure? And give me a proper answer this time, pet." Damn. "I'm sure, Master," I breathed, blushing all over. "It stings but it's not bad." He smiled, seemingly satisfied with my answer, and then he came closer, not stopping until he was hovering over me. Nose touching nose, eyes penetrating. I licked my lips. He smirked. Cocky man. "So beautiful," he whispered, caressing my cheek. "I'll have my sweet girl back in no time." I leaned into his hand automatically, loving the closeness. "Mm, yes. My good girl," he breathed, and then he kissed me softly. "You've pleased me very good so far." I swelled with pride. Warmth. He deepened our kiss, sliding his tongue against mine, and I welcomed him eagerly, especially when I felt his cock against my pussy. I showed him with my body how much I needed him, knowing how much he loved that, but I'd be a liar if I said he was the only one loving it. And I think the whole reason for being here is to prove that I'm not a liar. Well, I won't repeat my mistake at least. That's for sure. So, I showed him. I clung to him, kissed him hard, worshipped him, writhed underneath him, scraped my nails along his back, which made him hum and moan in my mouth.

"Fuck, Isabella," he breathed heavily. "Dangerous creature." He kissed me again, hard, and dragged his erecting along my slit, pressing the tip of him down over my clit. He was driving me insane and he knew it, too. Then oh so slowly, he filled me. "Please," I panted. He didn't move! Fuck, he was just… buried in me. Still. Unmoving. "Please, more. I need more," I begged. "No, my little fucktoy," he murmured huskily, and I gasped at his word. "You think I'm here to please you, hmm?" For the love of…!

"I need my cock wet, little one," he chuckled. "And why use lubricant when you're soaked?" I closed my eyes. He fucked me slowly… …before he pulled out of me and straddled my chest.

"We don't want to neglect your breasts, now would we?" he cooed. "Push them together, Isabella. Hard." I did as told and he fucked my breasts while fingering me. I begged. Pleaded. Over and over. "No," he grunted. His thumb circled my clit while two fingers entered me. Tears were welling up in frustration and need, but he didn't care. As he shouldn't, a small voice hissed inside me. True. So, again I focused on Edward and his pleasure. I tongued the head of his cock whenever I could, I pressed my tits together harder, and I kept pleading for him, knowing he enjoyed that, too. "That's it, kitten," he moaned, letting his head fall back as he fucked me harder.

"So perfect… fuck…" I felt good. So good. The praise did that. I was good for him. Oh, God… he fingered me harder, deeper. "Fuck, I'm close, Isabella," he groaned. "Just keep going…" I did, and my tongue darted out as he thrust. I tasted him. He leaked. More. He grunted. I cried out in desperation when he removed his fingers from me, but all that was forgotten when he, with a loud guttural groan came on my breasts and neck, but I wasn't done. I needed more of his praise, so I licked him, sucked on the head of his cock, milking him, suckling him. And it was worth it. The expression he gave me was one of utter satisfaction.

"That's three," he chuckled breathlessly before dismounting me. "And now we need to rest for a little while." It was hard, so hard, but I managed to keep my pout away when he cleaned me up. I also managed to keep my whining at a minimum when he gave me fruit and water. It was not what I wanted. I didn't even want to rest. I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion, but of course that wouldn't happen.

"I don't need to rest," I mumbled as I snuggled closer to him. And then I yawned. Fuck.

"Yes, you do," he snickered. Damn his post coital bliss. "As do I because though I'm far from done with you, I'm not twenty anymore." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Edward Cullen's libido was out of this world and he knew it. "Sleep, little one," he murmured, pulling the cover over us. "I'll wake you up in an hour or so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person pov**

Bella was lonely. Edward had had to leave suddenly for no good reason and he had left her all alone in his room at Cullen's house. She could clearly here everyone else in the house fucking through the thin walls and it was making her incredibly horny.

"Couldn't he have at least given me a quickie first!" she grumbled to herself.

Ever since becoming a vampire she had hoped Edward would have stopped holding himself back and given her all the sex she wanted. She was mistaken. They rarely had sex and when they did it was always the missionary position and he always finished before she did.

"Why does everyone else get great orgasms and not me?" Bella asked no-one in particular as she took off her silk robe and hopped onto the bed.

Now that she no longer slept she was constantly tormented by nights full of nearby moaning yet she had no release for her own desires.

She could vividly hear Alice bouncing up and down on Jasper's cock in the next room over. Him biting her nipples at the same time.

She could picture Esme and Carlisle in a 69 position greedily devouring each other. She could even hear the sound of her bobbing up and down on his cock. She wished Edward would let her suck _his _dick but he considered it wrong to do things like that.

She then listened out for Rosalie and Emmett. Normally they were the loudest and most vocal about what they were doing. She had often fingered herself to the sounds of Emmett fucking his gorgeous wife in every position known to man and vampire.

Tonight though they were silent.

Bella pulled on her robe again and headed to the door when Rosalie knocked.

"Come in?" Bella queried.

"Hey, I heard Edward was going to be gone all night" Rosalie told her sympathetically.

"Yep, just me here" Bella sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

"Poor thing. When was the last time you two...?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to her.

"It's been two weeks now. I don't understand, what's wrong with me?" Bella asked desperately.

"Edwards _very _old fashioned like that. He's not very sexual a person. Just try and relax OK, no sense in getting all stressed about it" Rosalie told her as she put one arm around Bella and began to rub her shoulders.

"All I want is a good, hard fucking, is that so much to ask?" Bella sighed again.

Rosalie then moved behind her on the bed and began to massage her back and shoulders.

"No. It's not too much to ask. I don't even know how he can resist you. You know how gorgeous you are" she laughed.

"Coming from you that's a big compliment. Everyone knows you're the prettiest Cullen" Bella told her as she leant backwards into Rosalie's arms.

"Why thank you... You know what I think I can help with your problem. If you'll let me?" Rosalie asked as she shuffled closer to Bella.

"Help? How?" Bella asked.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe, like this" Rosalie purred before softly brushing her lips against Bella's neck.

"Ohh!" Bella gasped in surprise.

"I thought you'd like that" Rosalie purred again before moving her lips to Bella's neck and kissing it again.

"But- Emmett? Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Emmett knows I'm doing this, nothing turns him on more than the thought of me with another woman. As for Edward, he's the one that hasn't been fucking you enough. He should have expected you to find someone else to meet your _desires_" Rosalie told her.

As she said desire she slipped her hands under Bella's robe and softly grazed her nipples.

"Oh Rose!" Bella moaned.

"I knew you wouldn't resist me" Rosalie chuckled softly "Now take it off and let me see you"

Bella couldn't stop herself from rising up and slipping off her robe, exposing herself to the beautiful blonde that was so successfully turning her on.

"You like?" Bella teased while giving Rose a twirl.

"Oh very nice! Now come over here, let me at that gorgeous body!" Rosalie purred.

Bella then happily leaped over to the bed and it was Rosalie's turn to undress hurriedly.

"Wow! I love your breasts!" Bella gasped as Rosalie's perfect pert breasts were unleashed from her robe.

"Come touch them" Rose offered happily.

Bella then reached out and put her hands on Rosalie's chest. She softly rubbed and squeezed her tits and marvelled at how they felt so firm and yet silky smooth at the same time.

Lowering her head Bella took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked on it greedily.

"Oh Bella! You are a horny woman aren't you!" Rosalie giggled.

Withdrawing from Rose's chest Bella nodded.

"It's been _way _too long" She admitted.

"Then let me take care of that for you" Rose grinned before pushing Bella onto the bed and prying apart her legs.

"Oh god please touch me!" Bella begged as she moved her legs as far apart as she could.

"Your wish is my command" Rosalie told her before moving her head between Bella's legs.

"Oh god!" Bella moaned as Rosalie begin to attack her pussy with her talented tongue.

Rosalie knew that there was no more need for gentle teasing. Bella was begging her to help with her problem and so she began to relentlessly lick and suck her clit.

"Oh yes Rose! That feels so good!" Bella moaned as Rosalie continued to lick her clit and even inserted a finger into her pussy.

"That's it baby say my name!" Rosalie purred happily as Bella began to spasm over her touches.

"Oh yes Rose! Oh Rose I'm sooo close! Keep licking me Rose!" Bella screamed as her pussy began to spasm and her whole body shook in orgasm.

"Feel better now?" Rose told her teasingly as she crawled up Bella's body and began to kiss Bella's breasts.

"Oh god yes!" Bella giggled.

"Glad I could help" Rosalie sighed as Bella's hands began to run over her back sensually.

"Now I just wish that I could have a nice thick cock to suck on!" Bella giggled again.

"Then it looks like I'm here just in time!" Another voice called out.

Bella and Rosalie then turned their heads to see Emmett standing naked in the doorway, his hand slowly stroking his hard cock as he watched the two women together.

"Hey baby, need a hand?" Rosalie offered teasingly.

"Emmett! I, erm..." Bella stammered as she tried to cover herself.

"Hey don't worry about it, this is just a sex thing. I won't tell Edward if you don't want me to" Emmett reassured her.

"You just said you wanted a cock to suck, I'm sure Emmett can provide one for you" Rosalie told Bella as she rolled off the bed and went over and kissed her husband.

"I, I do want a cock..." Bella admitted.

She had now stopped trying to cover herself and was staring hungrily at Emmett's cock.

_Edward __**never **__lets me suck his... Why not? _She asked herself as Rosalie moved her hand down to cup her husband's balls.

"Come on Bella, I've been dying to get those lips wrapped around my cock" Emmett teased as he walked over to the bed and showed off his hardness.

"Everyone else has done it, Alice, Esme and even Tanya have all sucked him off." Rosalie told her.

"Really!" Bella asked in shock.

"Yep, everyone _loves _the taste of my Emmet's come in their mouth. Just suck him Bella. You'll love it" Rosalie told Bella as she moved behind her head and tilted it towards Emmett's cock.

"I, I guess I could try it" Bella told them both.

She then leaned over and tentatively licked the tip of his cock and moaned.

"Oh my!" Bella gasped.

He tasted surprisingly sweet and Bella indeed loved the taste.

"Told you" Rosalie purred as she pulled Bella's hair back and began to guide her mouth towards his cock again.

"Oh yes! Take that dick!" Emmett groaned happily as Bella's mouth engulfed his cock.

"Good girl, suck it good baby" Rosalie encouraged as Bella began to suck more energetically.

Bella had never given a blowjob before but imagined her mouth as just another hole to be fucked and so moved her hands behind Emmett and began to guide him into humping her mouth.

"That's the stuff! God I'm so ready to come in that pretty face!" Emmett moaned as he grabbed Bella's head and began to face-fuck her more roughly.

"You ready to come baby?" Rosalie asked him as his breathing became more heavy.

"Oh god yes!" Emmett moaned.

Rosalie then pulled Bella's face off his cock and held her mouth open.

"Yes baby! Come in her mouth, come all over her!" Rosalie encouraged as Emmett began to masturbate furiously over Bella's mouth.

"Mmm!" Bella moaned as Rosalie also began to pinch her nipples as Emmett watched.

"Oh I'm coming! I'm coming!" Emmett groaned.

Thick spurts of come then erupted from his cock all over Bella's face, some landing in her mouth, some in her hair and the rest on her breasts.

"Mmmm!" Bella moaned again as she felt Rosalie beginning to lap up the stray come on her face.

"Next time, I think your pussy deserves some too" Rosalie teased after she was done cleaning up.

"You know what" Bella said as she gripped Emmett's softening cock "I think you're right!".

**2****nd**** one shot – Giving him what he needs**

**3****rd**** person pov**

As Paul left his house that night he sighed loudly. It had been yet another night of begging Rachel for sex and then, when she finally gave in, she had just rolled over and told him to 'make it quick'.

"Why does she _never_ ask _me _for sex?" he grumbled as he walked into the forest.

Paul was fed up with Rachel's reluctant and boring attitude towards sex, he was never satisfied with it and even when he got it he never felt as good as he used to when having sex.

He continued walking into the woods when he smelt something that attracted his attention. It was a familiar scent mixed in with something new. He curiously changed his direction and pushed through some branches to see Leah in a compromising position.

"Oh! Oh yes! Oh so good!" She was moaning as she fisted herself, completely naked alone in the woods.

Paul was about to announce he was there but decided not to. Instead he hid further behind the branches and dropped his shorts as he watched.

_Oh my god! I never knew Leah did that sort of thing! _Paul thought as he watched her hungrily fisting herself.

"Oh yes! God I'm sooo horny!" Leah moaned as Paul began to stroke his cock.

He knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't help it. It was so kinky and sexy to see Leah in this situation that Paul had completely forgotten about Rachel as he watched Leah's fist reappearing and disappearing in her pussy.

"MMM!" Paul moaned quietly as he stroked himself, it turned out that he hadn't been quiet enough though.

"Hello! Someone out there!" Leah called out panicked as she hurriedly covered herself with a nearby blanket.

"Sorry! Sorry just me!" Paul hurriedly told her as he emerged from his hiding place, his cock now rock hard in front of him.

He was expecting Leah to shout at him but instead her eyes focused on his dick and she smiled.

"Soo Paul, why aren't you at home keeping Rachel up all night?" Leah asked him teasingly as she let the blanket slip back to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed again?" Paul asked her a little nervously as his eyes were drawn to her pert breasts.

"Oh come on, you've seen me like this before" Leah told him as she stood up and gestured to her naked body.

"But that was all accidents. This is..." Paul trailed off as Leah walked confidently towards him.

"This is what? Sexual? Nothing wrong with that is there? You haven't answered my question by the way. Why aren't you home with Rachel?" she asked him again.

"I wanted to... And she didn't want to" Paul shrugged.

"Aww why not? If I was her I wouldn't be able to stop touching that big dick!" Leah laughed.

"Well she can stop touching it very easily!" Paul grumbled as he walked closer to Leah.

His hard cock was now just inches away from her and Leah looked down on it with a smile as an idea formed in her head.

_If she doesn't want it... Why should I let it go to waste? _She wondered to herself before she continued talking to Paul.

"Well I don't know how she manages that, such a shame that you don't get what you need" Leah smiled as she 'accidentally' grazed her hand against his dick.

"Ohh" Paul grunted as he felt her soft womanly touch.

"You poor man, you must be sooo horny" Leah purred as she touched him again.

"So horny" Paul repeated as he reached out and grabbed Leah's hair roughly.

"Mmm, I like that" Leah smiled giving Paul all the encouragement he needed.

"I bet you do, you're a horny little slut aren't you?" Paul growled as he pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

"Oh god yes I am!" Leah groaned.

Paul then reached his arms around her and lifted her up by her ass as he kissed her. He wasn't thinking about Rachel anymore, his thoughts were all about the sexy and horny woman he was touching.

"I want to fuck you" Paul moaned as Leah wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her.

"Fuck me Paul, fuck me hard!" Leah groaned as she felt his cock pressing against her pussy.

Reaching between her legs she guided it inside and they moaned together as he went inside.

"Oh fuck you're so wet!" Paul groaned.

"I bet Rachel is never this good" Leah teased as she grinded her clit against his body and moaned.

"We never have sex this... kinky" Paul commented.

Leah was then hit with an idea and detached herself from Paul's cock.

"What's your biggest fantasy? What dirty idea have you been hiding away" Leah asked him as Paul looked at her curiously.

"Oh there is something I've been wanting to do for a long time" Paul grinned lustfully at her.

"Go on?" Leah smiled back as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Bend over!" Paul barked commandingly.

"Yes sir" Leah told him as she played along with his fantasy.

She turned around and bent over, presenting her tight asshole to him.

"Good girl, now open your ass for me" Paul told her as he kneeled behind her and guided his cock into her ass.

"Yes sir!" Leah moaned as she reached back to hold her ass cheeks open for him.

Paul then pushed his cock deeper into her tight ass and groaned.

"I've been wanting anal sex for so long! You're such a naughty slut!" he moaned as he fucked her ass.

"Oh yes sir! Fuck my ass! I'm such a bad girl!" Leah moaned.

"You are a bad girl!" Paul growled domineeringly.

He then spanked her hard leaving a red mark with a white hand print.

"Oh god! Oh yes spank me sir!" Leah yelped.

"You dirty little slut! You like it rough don't you!" Paul groaned as he spanked her ass again and again.

"Oh yes! It's sooo goooood!" Leah screamed as Paul then grabbed her hips and started to thrust even faster into her ass.

"Yes! I want to fuck that tight ass! Come for me you slut!" Paul moaned as he felt his cock begin to fill with come.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me Paul! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come for you baby!" Leah screamed as her body began to shudder.

As Paul forced his entire cock into her ass Leah's pussy started to spasm and her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck, turn around. I want to come all over you!" Paul ordered her.

Leah hurriedly removed her ass from his cock and turned around as Paul started to stroke his cock.

"Oh come all over my tits baby!" Leah told him as she rubbed her own breasts as he masturbated.

"Oh yes! Here it comes!" Paul groaned as thick ropes of come spurted out of his dick all over Leah's face and tits.

"Mmmm, good boy" Leah purred as she began to lap up his seed.

"Rachel would have never let me do that" Paul laughed as his cock began to shrink.

"Well now you have me for that, I hope you come again soon" Leah giggled at her own cheesy line.

"I bet I will, I bet I will" Paul repeated as he pulled up his shorts and left her there to clean up...

**Jacob's pov**

Out of all the students in my year there is no-one that has caused me more trouble than Bella Swan. I've been a teacher for two years and she has caused me more restless nights than I thought possible.

It's not that she misbehaved; by all accounts she is a good student, what I can't cope with is the constant flirting. Every lesson I see her right at the front of my class wearing the most revealing clothes she can, dropping her pens a ridiculous number of times and smirking when she notices me looking down her top.

I don't have a problem with dating students. If I could I would have asked her to stay behind after class and fucked her right there on the desk. The problem for me is that despite all her teasing and flirting she had a boyfriend. The son of a rich local doctor. His name was Edward and I can always hear her loudly bragging about him to her girlfriends whenever she spots me nearby.

I don't think he knows about her teasing but I certainly notice it and today I am going to take action. Fuck that boyfriend of hers, no-one gets away with being a cock tease if I can help it...

That day in class we were reading about an old German play. In the play a young woman is playing two men off against each other in order to make them fight each other. She has told both of them she wants to marry them and that the other man is lying to them. The discussion was all about whether what she was doing was wrong or just another way of getting what she wants. Surprisingly enough Bella was on the side that thought she wasn't doing anything wrong.

After class I put my plan into action.

"Miss Swan I need to speak with you" I told her as she picked up her bag to leave.

"Yes sir" she smirked at me as she bent over to stow her bad under her chair again, giving me a great view of her red thong.

"I need to talk to you about the play, I'm not sure you understand the arguments about whether her actions are wrong or not. You don't seem to know why her teasing is so wrong" I told her as I walked over to the door and locked it.

"It's harmless sir, it's not like she's cheating or anything" she told me with a shrug as she leaned against her desk.

Two of her shirt buttons were undone giving me a view down her top. She wasn't wearing a bra that day.

"She's using her sexuality to manipulate them. Something I think you know a lot about" I told her, getting closer to my real purpose.

"I don't know what you mean" she told me in a quieter voice.

I smirked as I saw her eyes dart to the locked door and then back to me. She seemed to have realized why she was being kept behind but it was too late now.

"Do you think I haven't noticed your actions? Dressing like a little slut? Showing me your body when you don't want me to touch it?" I asked her.

"N- no, I have a boyfriend! He'll never let you do this!" she told me in a panic.

"We're alone here Miss Swan, there's no-one to help you now. I'm going to teach you a lesson about why you shouldn't tease people!" I told her before walking over to her and ripping her shirt open.

The buttons flew to the floor as she screamed in shock but my focus was on her creamy white breasts that were now out in the open for me.

"Stop! Please! I don't want this!" she begged as she tried to cover herself.

"I don't care what _you _want! This is about what _I _want!" I reminded her as I pulled her arms apart and held them in one hand as my other hand began to grope her tits.

"Ohh! No! Please!" she gasped as I began to play with her nipples.

She was telling me no but the way her nipples were hardening under my touch and the way her breathing was deepening was confirming something to me.

"Don't act like this isn't what you wanted. You've wanted me to do this since you first saw me. If it weren't for that pathetic boyfriend of yours you'd have begged me to fuck you a long time ago you slut" I told her as I stopped playing with her nipples and pushed her back onto her desk.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" she told me unconvincingly.

"Stop talking and bend over that desk, do it or I will get _very _angry!" I warned her.

Her body shaking she slowly turned away from me and bent over her desk, her ass cheeks visible to me.

"That's better" I told her as I ran my hand along her ass.

"Please, don't do it" she begged.

"Don't do what? This?" I asked her as I grabbed her thong and pulled it down.

Her wetness was obvious and I smiled in satisfaction as she tried to wriggle free.

"I won't tell anyone if you stop now, please sir, I don't like this!" she begged yet again.

"Shut up! You're a dirty tease and you deserve this, you like it when men take control of you. Your so wet for me" I told her as I slipped a finger inside her slit.

"Ohhh!" she moaned loudly.

"Not complaining anymore now are you?" I teased her as I added a second finger and began to pump them in and out.

"Oh yes! Sooo good!" she groaned as she began to thrust back against my hand.

"You're a naughty tease aren't you Bella? Tell me what a bad girl you are?" I teased her, enjoying the turnaround.

"Yes! I'm a bad girl! A bad bad girl!" she agreed readily.

"You want me to fuck you my naughty student?" I asked her.

"Yes! Yes please!" she told me.

"Well you'll have to earn it first, on your knees you slut!" I told her as I withdrew my fingers and undid my belt.

"Yes sir!" she told me as she hastily complied.

"Suck it, if you're good enough I'll fuck you!" I told her as I lowered my boxers allowing my ten inch cock to spring forth.

"It's so big!" she gasped as she wrapped her tiny hand around it and stroked me.

I groaned approvingly and she slipped the head of my cock into her mouth and began to suck me as best she could.

"That's it, take it all down and I'll fuck that slutty pussy!" I told her as I grabbed her hair and began to force my cock deeper into her mouth.

"Mmm!" she groaned happily as she somehow managed to relax her throat and take my entire length into her mouth.

"Oh shit!" I groaned as she reached up to fondle my balls as she sucked me.

"Please sir! Please fuck me now!" she begged as she removed her mouth and stroked my cock.

"Bend over then Bella, bend over like you do for that boyfriend of yours" I told her.

She hastily bent over her desk and spread her legs wide.

"Fuck me sir! Fuck me Mr Black, teach me a lesson!" she moaned as I slipped inside her wet hole.

"Ohh yes! You're such a naughty cheat! Should I tell your boyfriend what a slut you are?" I teased as I slipped another inch inside.

"Oh no! Please don't tell him sir, I'll be good for you!" she told me.

"Yes you will!" I told her as I forced the rest of my dick inside her making us both gasp and moan in pleasure.

"So deep! I think I'm gonna come! I wanna come sir!" she groaned.

I was surprised at how quickly she was reaching her climax but I was too and so I began to pound her roughly from behind to take her over the edge. I wasn't disappointed by her reaction.

"Oh! OHH! OH YES! YES! YES!" she screamed as she came all over my cock.

Not wanting to get her pregnant I pulled out and turned her around as I stroked myself to coming.

"Yes sir! Come on my tits! Come all over me!" she encouraged as she rubbed her breasts invitingly.

With a loud grunt I squirted my come over her face and tits as she panted from her orgasm.

"Good girl! I think we'll have to do this again tomorrow after class!" I told her.

"Yes sir, I'm not sure I've learned my lesson yet" she smiled as she began to dress again.

I was more than willing to teach her again...

**3****rd**** person pov**

Nessie had always wanted to know where her family went at the weekends and so one day she decided to follow them. She gave Jacob the slip and followed their car on the scooter Jacob gave her a year ago for her birthday. She told him she was just going for a drive and figured that he would believe her, he had no reason not to.

She followed them to a large empty house and they all laughed and talked as they entered. Nessie sneaked up to the window to the large main room and peeked in from where she couldn't be seen. She could hear and see everything and it didn't look like much was happening.

"So how are things at work?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Good, we've hired a new nurse. Nice woman" he replied casually.

Sighing that nothing more interesting was going to happen Nessie turned to leave when she heard something that made her turn back to the window.

"So when am I going to get those lovely lips round my cock again Esme?" Emmett asked.

Nessie gasped in shock as, rather than telling him off, Esme smiled at him and walked over her hips swaying sexily before she kneeled in front of him.

"Can't wait huh?" she grinned up at him.

"If it weren't for Nessie I would have asked for one days ago!" he told her as he rapidly removed his jeans and boxers, letting his huge cock spring free.

"Maybe you need to watch and learn Rosalie" Esme smiled before she slowly opened her mouth and slid down on Emmett's cock.

"Hey I give head just fine!" Rosalie told hr teasingly as she pushed Esme's head all the way down to Emmett's balls making her gag slightly.

Nessie couldn't believe what was happening. She felt so confused but she couldn't look away, she wanted to know what else happened.

"Come and get it Edward" she then heard Alice say.

Turning her head she saw that Alice was naked and leaning up against the wall while looking at her dad.

"With pleasure" he smirked before he walked over to her and lifter her legs up on to her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall his tongue buried between her legs.

"Mmm! That's good!" she moaned.

Everyone was now pairing off and Nessie didn't know where to look. Esme was still sucking Emmett's cock, Rosalie was being fucked doggy style by Carlisle, Bella was riding Jasper's cock and Alice was pinned to the wall by Edward bucking her hips as he licked her pussy.

_Oh my god! _Nessie thought as she realized this is what they did every weekend. What was more shocking though was how it made her feel.

She was no stranger to masturbating and had watched Jacob masturbating once when he thought she wasn't around. This though was making her young pussy wet like nothing else and she was helpless against the lust.

"Mmm" she whimpered quietly as she slipped a hand into her panties and began to rub herself as she watched.

"Get on your knees Esme in front of Rose, I wanna fuck you like the horny dog you are" Emmett groaned as Esme slowly slipped her lips off from his cock.

Smiling Esme got down on the floor facing Rose who was moaning as Carlisle fucked her deeply.

"Kiss her, kiss my wife while I fuck you" Carlisle ordered and Rosalie complied and her and Esme kissed her back as Emmett slammed his cock inside her.

Both women were moaning as their tongues duelled for control.

Nessie's attention turned back to Alice who was forcing Edward's head deeper between her legs as her body shuddered and she let out a long sigh as she orgasmed. She then hopped down and Edward began to grab her hair and roughly started fucking her mouth as he grunted.

"OHH! OHH JASPER! OH GOD!" Bella screamed as she bucked on his cock and orgasmed.

"Roll over baby, I want to fuck that tight ass again" Jasper told her and Bella complied with a grin.

Nessie was already close to her own orgasm and didn't know why. It had never been this easy for her to come and yet she was already on the edge of climax.

She watched Jasper sink his cock deep into her mother's ass and couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Ohh! Oh god! Ohhhh!" she moaned as she rubbed herself quickly and her young body spasmed in orgasm.

She felt like she needed more though and so she looked back in the window. Carlisle now had Rosalie bouncing up and down on his cock as she sucked Emmett's dick. Jasper was still anal fucking Bella and Edward and Alice were now in a 69 with Alice on top.

She couldn't see Esme however but her pussy was feeling too good to worry about that.

"Oh yes suck his cock!" Carlisle encouraged as Rosalie moaned her way to a second orgasm.

"Enjoying the show?" Esme suddenly whispered to Nessie who jumped and tried to think of an explanation for her behaviour.

"I- I just-" she started but Esme put a finger to her lips and lifted the young girl and carried her inside.

"Look who I found outside with her hand in her panties" Esme grinned.

The room fell silent and everyone got to their feet as they watched Nessie struggle.

"I'm sorry, i- I didn't mean to spy!" Nessie babbled.

"Shh, we knew you'd join us soon" Bella hushed her daughter with a broad smile.

"Took her long enough" Emmett noted with a smile.

"W- what?" Nessie stammered, her pussy still on fire.

"Cullen women have needs my dear, now it's your turn to have your fun" Esme told her and a moment later Nessie's clothes lay shredded on the floor.

Confused but still aroused Nessie saw Carlisle standing over her, his hard cock pointing at her face.

"What do you want?" Nessie asked him, her eyes fixed on his cock.

"We're going to fuck you Nessie baby. We're going to use your ass, your pretty mouth and that wet pussy for our pleasure. You're going to be a real Cullen now" Carlisle told her before guiding her mouth to his cock.

Nessie was too horny to refuse him and she began to give her first blowjob.

"Suck it like a lollipop Nessie, take it nice and deep" Esme instructed.

Nessie moaned around his cock and squeezed his balls gently as she sucked and licked his cock. Carlisle forced her head all the way down making the young girl gag before he finally let her free and came all over her face.

"Mmmm good girl, you look pretty with my come over your face" Carlisle told her.

"Did I suck good grandpa?" she asked as Esme licked up the come from her face.

"Very good, now Emmett is going to fuck your pussy baby, do you want him to?" he asked her with a knowing smirk.

"Yes!" she gasped as Esme unexpectedly spanked her ass.

"About time!" Emmett said as Esme layed Nessie down for him.

"OH GOD! NO! TOO BIG!" Nessie screamed as Emmett slammed himself inside her roughly and began to pound her virgin pussy.

"Shh, you can take it Nessie. Relax and enjoy it, you're a Cullen now and so you must do as the men say" Esme told her as she massaged Nessie's breasts and kissed her as Emmett continued to thrust.

"Scream for me Nessie! Scream for me!" Emmett grunted as Nessie's pussy opened up and swallowed more of his cock.

"OHHHHHH!" She squealed as he got even rougher.

"Yes baby! Take my dick!" he moaned as he finally buried himself inside her fully.

"MUM, DAD, HELP!" Nessie begged.

The pain was so intense she felt as though he was going to rip her apart in order to reach his own orgasm. She showed him an image of him doing just that and he just smiled and pinched her nipples.

"Emmett likes it hard sweetie" Bella moaned from nearby.

Nessie turned to see her mum being licked out by her dad who had his cock in Esme's mouth at the same time. The sight made her groan and she relaxed her muscles.

"Be a good sex slave like your slutty mummy" Emmett told her and Nessie felt filled with determination.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck and gasped in pleasure as Emmett kissed her neck.

"Fuck me, fuck me good!" she moaned as Emmett thrusted up, hitting her g-spot each time in the new position.

"That's better! Make me come baby!" he encouraged her.

"Pound me! Rip me open! You're so fucking good! Sooo big!" Nessie begged, trying her hardest to make him come.

He gave a few more deep thrusts and then groaned as he filled her with his come.

"MM good girl!" he praised her as he let her slide off his cock.

Emmett then buried his face in Alice's pussy and Jasper kissed Nessie and lifted her off the ground.

"I'll be gentle, you've never had anything in your ass have you" he whispered.

"No I haven't but I want it! Fuck me! Come in my ass" Nessie encouraged as Jasper positioned her against the wall and slipped his dick inside her ass.

Nessie now knew what she had to do. Making them come was what she needed to do and she fully accepted this. As Jasper thrusted inside her she played her part.

"OH FUCK ME! FUCK MY TIGHT ASS!" She moaned as she enjoyed her first anal sex.

"God you're a good slave! It took your sexy mummy weeks before she submitted to us" Jasper told her as he kissed her neck and thrusted deep inside her.

"I'll be a good slave! I promise!" Nessie told the room causing a chorus of moans as the youngest Cullen submitted.

"Say it again!" Jasper moaned as he picked up his thrusts.

"I- I am a- a slave! I am y-your slave!" she moaned.

Her submission made her body shake and just after Jasper came she orgasmed herself and passed out.

"That's my girl, now sleep my darling. When you wake up your daddy still wants you to please him" Bella purred in her sleeping daughters ear...

"I'm not doing anything you don't want…" he told her smugly, as he kept with his ministrations. "I told you… your mouth might say no… but that tight body of yours… that body…" he trailed off suggestively before Bella felt him suddenly tear the shirt she was wearing in two and leaving her almost completely naked in front of her but for the boy shorts she still wore, while he looked at her appreciatively and moaned hoarsely.

Bella's first reaction was to try to cover herself, but Carlisle was pinning her arms to her side before she could do anything but whimper in shame.

"No, let me see… let me see what has my son so wound tight he can't think about anything else…" Carlisle growled as he let his eyes take in her naked form, the lust and hunger Bella immediately noticed as he devoured her with his eyes making her tremble anew.

Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her this way and she just didn't know how she was supposed to feel about it.

"Hmm… I guess I can understand, yeah…" Carlisle acknowledged in a strange tone that had Bella want to cover herself once more, if only she could use her arms and get them out of his iron grip.

Before she could ask him to release her, he had her up on the counter behind her and the only sound escaping her lips was the shocked gasp she couldn't contain.

The next second however, she bit her lip nearly to the blood as Carlisle stepped between her legs and she felt the proof of his arousal against her now burning sex.

"Look at these…" he said as he grazed her puckering nipples with his cool fingers again, causing Bella to involuntarily arched under his touch. "And you're trying to tell me you don't want this?"

His tone was mocking again, and Bella tried once more to make him change his mind while she still had the strength to utter the words.

"Carlisle… you can't do this to me… I don't want this… think of Edward…" she hoped that reminding her of whom she belonged to would be enough to make him at least think of the consequences of his actions, but he didn't react in the least in the way she had hoped.

For a second she thought she had succeeded as he stepped back and she managed to slide down the counter and unto her feet again, but the next he had her turned around so fast that he nearly gave her whiplash.

"I'm thinking of Edward… I'm thinking of _you_… maybe once you've been fucked… he won't be so scared to take you himself…" he told her and Bella wondered if he had really lost it or if he really, truly, saw any logic in his words. Until he continued. "Edward is so terrified he'll want to drink you dry if you bleed and he has to smell your sweet blood… maybe if you can't anymore… maybe if that's taken care of before he has you, he will be more willing to give you what you want… wouldn't you want that, Bella?" he breathed out as his lips caressed the nape of her neck before Bella could protest.

"I want Edward, not y-you…" she managed to reply, unaware however, that she was tilting her head to give him better access even as her words denied his own.

"Oh, you could have Edward any time you want after this… I'd just be opening the way for him, so to speak…" he volleyed back easily, his eyes trailing over her shoulders and down to where his hands were now fully palming her breasts, a keening sound rising from Bella's lips as she felt his touch.

"God…" she whimpered before she could stop herself, the sound causing a smile to appear on Carlisle's lips.

"You like that, don't you?… you like me touching you, huh?" he demanded as he rubbed his lower body against her ass at the same time. "Or is it the thought of finally being able to fuck my son that's got you all hot and bothered again?"

"E-Edward…" was all Bella could say, her eyes tightly shut now as she tried to forget who was touching her and think about the one she really wanted.

"Yes, but I'm the one making you feel good now…" he countered, obviously not bothered in the least by her admittance, yet still pinched the hard nubs he held between his thumbs and forefingers. "You like this, huh? Do you want me to pinch them harder?" he wondered aloud as he felt Bella stiffen in his arms. "Are you wet for me, my dirty little girl?"

A groan was all the answer he received but it was enough for him to know what it meant.

"You are, aren't you? And you like when I talk dirty to you, don't you?" he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth and slightly pulling on it.

"N-No…" Bella denied softly but neither of them was fooled.

Despite herself, her lower body had spammed at his words and they had both seen the effect his words had had on her.

"No need to lie, sweetheart… I told you I knew your type… all innocent on the outside… but inside there's a little whore just waiting to be unleashed!" he argued and reminded her of his earlier words but there was no way Bella would agree with him, not verbally at least, no matter how right she unfortunately knew he was.

She had always known the girl he was talking about was somewhere inside of her, her dreams had proven that to her and more than once, she just never thought anyone would ever call her on it.

"Are you a whore, Bella?" Carlisle insisted and chuckled when once more she vainly shook her head.

"N-No, I'm not…"

"We'll see!" he promised, causing Bella to shiver, although she didn't know if it was because of his words or the fact that his hands were now trailing down her flat belly, barely stopping at the hem of the shorts she was wearing. "For now I need an answer… are you wet for me?"

"Carlisle, please…"

"Shut up, dirty girl… soon you'll be begging me… but begging me to fuck you…" Carlisle growled menacingly, knowing that she had been pleading with him to stop once more and not for him to continue. Not yet at least, but that would come soon enough. "Now be a good girl and let me find out!" he ordered as he felt her trying to wiggle out of his grip, probably so he wouldn't be able to confirm what his sense of smell had already told him was true.

He could smell her from where he stood and no matter how many times she could try to deny it, he knew she wanted this and would want even more as the night progressed.

As his fingers passed under the elastic band of the undergarments she was wearing, his other hand gripped her hard around the waist so she wouldn't be able to escape would she try to take him by surprise, and he couldn't help groaning himself as he found himself plastered against her back, his hard cock cradled just above the curve of the ass he had every intention to make his tonight.

"Yeah…wiggle some more, honey…" he mumbled from behind her and couldn't help laughing softly when almost immediately after hearing him, Bella went as still as a statue. His words were enough to make her stop from making any movement and enough to distract her so he could eventually brush his fingers against her soft mound. "Hmm, waxed like a good little slut… I should have known…" he grunted instantly upon discovering her bare sex, but before Bella could think of a good retort for him, his fingers were titillating her moist slit and she found herself unable to think coherently anymore. "Yeah, so fucking wet…"

His triumphant tone made Bella want to turn around and hit him with enough force to break her own arms, but he was holding her too tightly for her to be able to do anything but stutter once more.

"N-Not for you…" she uttered, knowing full well that saying anything else would be a lie, and trying to convince herself that Edward only and thoughts of him, was the only reason Carlisle was proven right.

"I don't care…" he threw back, smirking as he unexpectedly plunged a finger into her wet core and they both heard the wet sound that prove her obvious arousal. "Hmm, you're so hot inside, baby girl… I can't wait to have my cock in you…"

"Oh…" Bella moaned out as he growled the words at her as at the same time he started to steadily pump his finger in and out of her depths.

"You like that word?... _Cock_…" he reiterated lewdly when once more he noticed her reaction to his dirty words. "Don't worry, before the night is over, you'll see and feel more of my cock than you could have ever dreamed of…" Another promise Bella now knew he really intended to keep and she couldn't help the shivers that coursed up her spine, despite herself, just at the thought.

"Carlisle…" she groaned out before she could stop herself, not sure herself of what she wanted to say after that. One of her hands gripped his wrist in a vain attempt to make him stop doing what he was doing to her, but it had the same effect on him that it would have had, had she been trying to beat a grizzly with her tiny, ineffectual fists.

"Shh… shhh, let me make you feel good, Bella… you won't regret it!" he promised in a sultry voice that had Bella's head spinning, and she shut her eyes tight once more, just to forget what was happening, who was pressed behind her and caressing her like no one, but herself, ever had.

As if he could read her mind at that instant, he brushed her ear with his lips and murmured against her skin. "I wonder, Bella, has Edward ever touched you like this?" he asked her, his single finger joined by another one now, the sensation causing Bella to suck in a startled breath.

"N-No…" she stammered, her breathing growing more and more labored the faster he slid his fingers in and out of her.

God, no matter how many times she had touched herself like this, it had never felt _this_ good.

"Has _anyone_ ever touched you like this?" he insisted, dropping moist kisses down one shoulder, clearly enjoying the taste of her skin. God, he just couldn't wait to taste her _everywhere_.

She shook her head once more, unable to utter a concrete word, the way his fingers moved in her making her lose all coherent thought.

"Well, isn't it so much better when someone else does it for you?" Carlisle demanded and relished in the sound that came out of Bella's mouth when his thumb found her clit and he started to work it in sync with the movements of the rest of his fingers.

"Yes!" this time she wasn't able to stop herself from answering, her hips taking on a mind of their own and slowly moving to the rhythm of his ministrations.

"That's it, Bella… ride my fingers…" he coaxed her seductively, but Bella forced herself to ignore the sound of his voice, trying to conjure up in her mind instead Edward's voice speaking the same encouraging words, Edward's fingers being the one pleasuring her.

She purred his name as pleasure coursed through her every nerve endings and almost didn't hear Carlisle chuckle behind her as he heard her.

"Go ahead, cry out his name if you want, you'll cry mine soon enough!" he promised with a smug smile, knowing that sooner or later she would let herself completely go and become putty into his talented hands.

"Ed-dward…" she moaned out before she could stop herself, glad that she had been imagining Edward touching her so intimately so many times before that it didn't take much effort on her part now to create the illusion.

"Come for me, Isabella… come for me, baby…" Carlisle kept on egging her on, pumping even faster into her drenched core when he felt her already tight walls spam around his fingers and he couldn't help pinching one of her nipples while he bit on her neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to push Bella over the edge.

The second his fingers closed around the hard peak and she felt his teeth sink into her skin, she came undone, groaning out Edward's name once more, her legs trembling and her breathing erratic. She would have certainly collapsed on the kitchen floor if it hadn't been for Carlisle holding her so tightly against his body, while his fingers still kept sliding in and out of her, even if now he was just helping her getting down from her high slowly.

Feeling suddenly boneless after such a release, she leant against him as she took deep, calming breaths, and she didn't think about anything else, probably because she had lost the strength to do so for a while, until at last Carlisle's fingers left her core and she heard him moan in satisfaction.

Turning her head slightly to her side to see what was causing him to make such sound, she couldn't help gasping in an audible breath when she realized he was cleaning her juices off his fingers, licking them off his digits with a ravenous expression on his face.

His eyes were nearly black with lust now and her head suddenly clearing, Bella couldn't stop fear from coursing through her veins again.

"Delicious…" Carlisle whispered and before Bella could even attempt to pull away from him and run away, he was gripping her hips tightly once more. "Now, let me take these off of you… you drenched them…" he continued and no sooner had the words left his mouth that Bella heard the sound of fabric tearing, her boy shorts going through the same fate her shirt had known moments before.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?" Carlisle asked as she started protesting and tried to step away from him and he immediately turned her back around so she was now facing him.

Her mouth tried to form another sound, though she had no idea what she could say at this point to prevent him from taking more than he already had, but she couldn't even get out the first syllable of his name that his lips were crashing on hers, stopping her from emitting any sound, except for the surprised moan that burst from her throat as she tasted him.

The way he kissed her almost forcefully, hands gripping her hair tight in their strong hold, was like nothing she had ever experienced before, Edward having been her first real kiss and having never dared kiss her with so much unrestrained passion and much to her dismay, Bella couldn't stop herself from getting immediately lost in the sensation.

The second his cold tongue begged entrance to the hot confines of her mouth, she granted him access but cursed herself when it tangled with hers and she instantly felt new moisture sipping from her burning core.

Pleased beyond belief by her reaction, Carlisle maneuvered her around without her knowledge, until she was once more pressed tight against the kitchen counter with his body snuggled as close to her as he could get it for now without directly taking her.

Pulling away when he remembered that contrary to him she still needed to breathe, he smiled wickedly at her when he saw her lean into him almost the second she had inhaled some air, obviously not ready yet to have him leave her lips.

Instead of getting into it again though, he sucked on her bottom lip and then bit on it not too gentle, his loud chuckle filling Bella's ears when he heard her groan at the gesture.

"Naughty girl… you like that, don't you?... you like being bitten…" he growled himself, reiterating the move and licking the pain away when he realized he had probably bitten her a little harder than was really pleasurable. "Bet you get off on it and can't wait for Edward to leave love bites everywhere on your perfect body…"

"Shut up…" Bella couldn't help but spit out as she heard him, her cheeks tinting red as she realized just how right he was.

She had liked it now, just like she had liked it every time Edward's teeth had grazed her neck or she had just pictured him biting her while taking her.

"Sensitive much, aren't we? My Little Vampire's Slut!" Carlisle said and before she could react, had her up and perched on the counter behind her. "Do you want me to bite you some more?... Here maybe…" he demanded as he pushed her hair aside and brushed his teeth against the column of her throat. "Or maybe here…" he continued and moved to her collarbone, before descending down her chest until he was only millimeters from the rigid peaks her nipples had turned into a while ago.

The second his teeth sank into one, Bella gripped his head and cried out, unable to stop herself despite how much she loathed her instantaneous reaction.

Not really wanting to hurt her, Carlisle laved the sting with a flick of his tongue and then sucked the rosy engorged bud into his mouth, enjoying the soft little whimpers Bella wasn't able to control as he did so.

Seconds turned into minutes as he repeated the process over and over again –bite, flick, suck… bite, flick, suck- alternating between the two firm globes, and by the time he finished giving her breasts all of his attention, Bella was nearly delirious with pleasure again.

Briefly, she wondered how much more of this torture she could take before she completely lost it, but she forgot all about her inner question when she felt Carlisle's tongue glide down her stomach, his intent more than clear.

"Hmm, no wonder Edward goes half nuts every time you're near… you smell divinely…" he growled, inhaling long and deep, his blatant action causing Bella to blush with renewed force as she clearly understood that he was now talking of the scent of her arousal and definitely not of her blood. Stepping slightly away from her, Carlisle scolded her when she desperately clenched her thighs together as to not give him a full view of what lay between them. "Open your legs for me, Isabella!"

Shaking her head at the request, she didn't leave Carlisle any other choice but to help her with the task. "I said open up, Bella… you wouldn't want me to hurt you now, would you?" he ordered and Bella briefly wondered if he would really do so if she refused him.

Obviously sensing her sudden fear, Carlisle pushed more gently on her knees and then approached her ear: "Come on, open up for me, sweet Bella… I want to see all of you now…" he breathed out, Bella's head falling backward as he brushed his fingers against her wet entrance once more, as if to encourage her some more.

Her legs trembling, she did, voluntarily or not, as he said, enjoying too much the feel of his fingers on the most intimate part of her to question what she was doing or why she was actually doing it.

"Beautiful…" Carlisle muttered before he plunged his fingers into her once more and savored the way her tight walls immediately closed around them, letting him foresee just how tight she would surely feel around him.

Briefly straightening up again, his lips grazed the side of her neck as he barely murmured loud enough for her to hear: "Are you still feeling hot here?" he accompanied the words with a deep thrust that had Bella nearly bowing off the counter and biting on her lip so hard it was a real wonder she didn't manage to tear the flesh.

"Answer me, little girl, or I won't stop…" he commanded in a tone that left Bella little choice but to answer him, even if she didn't want to.

At this point she didn't know what part of her was the most dominant, the one that clearly still wanted him to stop, or the one that wished only for the possible pleasure he could make her feel again if she let him continue.

"Yes…" she uttered the word through gritted teeth, knowing he certainly already knew the answer to his question anyway. He probably just wanted her to admit it out loud just so he could humiliate her some more.

"Do you want me to make it better?" he continued with his embarrassing questioning, which earned him a glare from Bella. "You do, don't you? Once was not enough for the frustrated little vixen Edward has made of you, was it?" he taunted and was pleased to see that once more, just uttering Edward's name was enough to elicit a reaction in her, reaction he could clearly feel around his fingers.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of all your needs tonight…" he assured her, despite the fact that he chose just that moment to pull his fingers out of her, leaving her clearly even more frustrated than she had already been seconds ago.

Before she could make up her mind or analyze how she felt about the loss of his touch, he was squatting down just between her spread legs and Bella felt herself blush to the roots of her hair as she watched him take in her full nudity with a hungry stare.

She didn't have much time to really feel embarrassed however, since no sooner had she acknowledged her own blush that he was running his ice-cold tongue up the length of her slit and she forgot how to even breathe.

She felt a new rush of wetness at the first touch and then closed her eyes when Carlisle obviously immediately noticed and commented on it, "Oh, god, you just never stop gushing, you little slut…" he grunted and instantly lapped at the new moisture, a low groan rumbling through his chest at her taste.

Mortified at his words and what he was doing to her, Bella closed her eyes once more and gripped the edge of the counter with all her might, promising herself that if she had to endure this, at least she wouldn't reach for him this time or show him just how sinfully incredible it was making her feel.

A gasp escaped her lips however, when Carlisle followed the trickle of her juices and she felt his tongue slide against her back entrance and tease it just long enough for her to feel ashamed of how much she had actually enjoyed the feeling, even if until that instant she had never given it too much thought.

Another flick of his tongue against her soaked vaginal entrance made her forget all about it anyway, and Bella felt tears gather behind her eyelids as she forced herself to not cry out her pleasure.

God, he was really good at this and she just knew that it wouldn't take him long to make her fall completely apart once more.

She was proven right just seconds later when she felt his fingers probe into her again and he was now free to go and nibble on her clit. The moment he did, stars burst behind her eyelids and this time, no amount of sheer willpower could stop Bella from moaning out loud.

Obviously happy with what he was doing to her, Carlisle renewed his efforts, pumping faster, sucking harder, until Bella couldn't control herself and was quite shamelessly riding his face with about just as much force as she had been riding his fingers earlier, the first time he had made her come.

"That's it, baby… let yourself go… come for me again…" he stopped sucking just long enough to utter the words but it was enough to make Bella growl at him since she had been oh, so fucking close to finally coming and he had just stopped her from reaching her blissful peak.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she was denied her pleasure and she realized that every part of her burned so much at that instant that it quite literally hurt. Her pride stopped her from cursing Carlisle audibly though, or even just uttering a word of protest, until he noticed her state and asked her what she needed.

"I… I d-don't know…" she cried out in frustration, before the word Carlisle had apparently been waiting for passed her lips. "_More_…"

The predatory smile he gave her then should have been all the warning Bella should have needed and yet she still found herself completely surprised as she felt him stretch her farther than he had already been until now and she realized that before going back to suckling on her sensitive clit, he had added a third finger to the two he had already been fucking her with.

And oh, god, the new feeling was just glorious and Bella felt herself so close to the edge, she could practically taste it. She cringed briefly as she heard the squishing sounds his fingers moving in and out of her made considering she was so wet he had absolutely no trouble whatsoever driving them in an out of her with some force, and yet she couldn't help but feel mighty grateful for the fact that she was so turned on or his next action would have hurt way more than it already did at that instant.

Taking advantage of the fact that the way he was eating her out as he finger-fucked her was rendering her barely coherent, Carlisle had teased her other entrance with his thumb just long enough to make sure she was wet enough with her own running juices there too, before sliding it all the way in.

The way it burned as he penetrated her where nothing, not even her own fingers, had ever gone would have been enough for Bella to yell at him to take it out, if he hadn't chosen just that moment to curve his fingers into her, and like a man who had had centuries to discover all the mysteries of the female anatomy and become an expert at stimulating it, he found the small square of tissue that was sure to make her soar and crash. After that, it didn't take him much more than to let his teeth nip her clit for Bella to release into his mouth, her walls contracting almost painfully, the sensations a million times more incredibly pleasurable than anything she had ever experienced in her short sexual life, even if this one had only ever been self-satisfactory.

Almost out of breath, her eyes flew open and she gasped for air when Carlisle didn't let her go immediately but only seemed to press even harder on what she knew now could only be her very sensitive G-spot and a few seconds later, she screamed out as an orgasm even more powerful than the one she had not even really come down from yet engulfed her, fire seeming to come and lick at all of her nerve endings at once.

Something was happening to her and she had no idea of what it could be, or why it seemed to feel so good and almost hurt at the same time, until all of a sudden Carlisle pulled all his fingers out of her and a gush of liquid flew from her still unbearably pulsing sex and left her panting there, barely able to not collapse completely off the counter and crash into the floor, with no idea of how Carlisle had even managed to make her do something she had truly no idea she could do.

"What… wh-what…" she stammered incoherently, feeling suddenly like all strength had left her body, and then she arched forward involuntarily when she felt Carlisle's tongue licking her clean, the sounds he made as he did so enough to make her core spam some more.

"You just squirted…" Carlisle answered what he knew to be her question, having no doubt that she had no idea of what had just happened to her or that it could even actually happen to her to begin with. "Hmm… and nothing taste sweeter than a teenaged squirting cunt…" he commented lewdly then as he flicked Bella's slit one last time, her legs trembling uncontrollably, either at his words or at that last touch, she wasn't sure which.

Briefly she wondered just how many teenage girls exactly he had managed to make 'squirt' in his long life, as he had said, but he didn't give her any opportunity to call him on it, his lips slanting over hers the second he stood up, preventing her from doing so.

The taste of her she recognized on his lips made her groan low in her throat and she immediately regretted it when Carlisle took advantage of it.

"You like the taste of your own juicy cunt?" he demanded in a hoarse voice, but when Bella blushed ten shades of red at the suggestion, he couldn't help adding, much to her utter dismay, "Don't worry, there's no need to be ashamed… all good little sluts do…"

The crudeness of his words made her moan in despair this time, but taking it for a moan of pleasure Carlisle pushed his tongue into her mouth so she could have more.

She didn't have time to stop him and before she could really realize what she was doing, she found herself sucking on his tongue, only encouraged by his next words, "Come on, dirty little girl… clean your juices off of my tongue…" he whispered between sloppy, wet kisses and Bella found herself doing just that.

Later on she would try to justify her act by the fact that she just didn't like to be called a 'little girl' and that it was her way of proving him that she wasn't as 'little' or completely as inexperienced as he wanted her to be, having sucked her own fingers clean on several occasions after having brought herself to completion, but the truth probably was that like he had said, like a good little slut, she was turned on by the action.

They kissed for a while, until Bella felt him against her center, the way he rubbed suggestively against her making her sigh into his mouth, much to Carlisle's satisfaction.

Pulling away from her just long enough to grant her another heated look, he then gazed down the length of his own body when he felt her moisture sipping through his scrubs pants and mischievously smiled down at her.

"Look what you've done…" he scowled at her as he pointed at not only the wet spot over his crotch but the one on the end of the work scrubs top he had still been wearing, where she had gushed all over him earlier. "Now I'll have to change if I get called back in." he finished and before Bella had time to consider what he was doing, he was disrobing right in front of her, leaving him as bare as the day he was born, centuries ago.

Despite herself, Bella's eyes trailed down his naked form and she couldn't help gasping when they stopped on his thick hardness, a chill running down her back as she noticed, if she hadn't already felt it just minutes ago, just how aroused Carlisle could be.

"Like what you see?" he questioned her huskily as she watched him palm his length, his fingers running up and down in an almost hypnotizing move. She had nothing to compare him to, not really at least, never having seen one up close and personal or just for real, but he was seriously huge and she found herself briefly wondering if his 'son' would be just as well endowed as the 'father' was. "Now that I've made you feel good, it's time for you to reciprocate…"

His suggestion was enough to make desire and fear war inside of her at the same time and she immediately shook her head at the thought of what he was asking of her.

"I-I… no… I don't…"

"You don't know how?" Carlisle asked her with a lopsided grin, at least pleased to see that despite her negative words, she wasn't apparently able to take her eyes off of his cock. "Don't worry… I'll guide you…" he told her, before asking her to get down on her knees in front of him.

Bella was too slow to comply, caught between the desire to run away as fast and as far as she could, and the one just as strong obviously to discover what it felt like to feel what she had only ever felt under clothes until then, whether it was with Edward or with Carlisle himself.

"Don't make me ask again!" Carlisle growled impatiently when she still didn't move after much too long for his liking. "Come on… don't be scared… I'll teach you what to do… you want to learn, right?... you want to be able to satisfy Edward after tonight, don't you?"

A spam seized her insides at the thought, and despite the fact that a part of her hated the fact that Carlisle seemed to know exactly what he was doing, using Edward and her desire and lust for him to make her do his bidding, she slid down the counter until she was squatting in front of the man who one day, if Edward didn't hear about this of course and didn't hate her for the rest of his existence, would be her father-in-law.

Up close, he was even more impressive than he had already been from where she had been sitting, and she felt herself shuddering at the idea of how much it would probably hurt if he was really to fuck her, like he had promised her what already felt like hours ago now.

Maybe so, if she managed to satisfy him with her hand, he wouldn't try to get any farther with her, she thought hopefully, yet she didn't understand the small wave of disappointment the idea of not feeling him between her legs tonight and not having all of her cravings satisfied at last, brought on her.

She really didn't know what was wrong with her, how she could hate what he had done to her, and what he probably would still want to do to her, one second and yet crave it with a force that scared even herself the next, but she guessed that it was pretty normal to feel such way. She wasn't in love with Carlisle, she loved his son more than her own life, but lust, passion and want were apparently powerful emotions that made even the most innocent, sane and normally faithful of girl lose her mind if they took hold of her.

She was still musing over the contradiction when Carlisle reached for one of her hands and asked her wrap it around him. She did, tentatively, not knowing what to expect, and she was quite surprised to realize how smooth his skin was despite how hard his sex could be at the same time.

"That's it… now move it slowly up and down…" he encouraged her almost immediately, his eyes nearly crossing at how hot her hand felt against his cold skin.

He hadn't been with a human in nearly a century, the last time he had felt a touch so hot being way before he had changed his dear Esme and he hadn't realized how much he had actually missed the sensation until he had felt it again.

Bella obeyed him, doing exactly as he said and she marveled at how his flesh seemed to pulse under the fingers she could barely wrap completely around his girth the longer she touched him.

A small bead of liquid coated his tip after a few minutes of such treatment and seeing her almost transfixed by it, Carlisle couldn't stop himself from stepping closer as he pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own again.

His cock now only millimeters from her half opened mouth, he brushed it against her lips before Bella could know what his intention was and stop him.

"Lick it…" he all but ordered, smearing the cold liquid against her and nearly crying out when after a few seconds of encouragement, he felt Bella's tongue peak out from between her lips and flick the end of his turgid shaft.

She didn't know what she expected since she had never done anything like that, but she was quite surprised to realize that he tasted rather sweet compared to the tart taste she had been almost sure he had to have. She wondered if all men tasted like him, or maybe if his taste was made sweeter than normal due to the fact that he wasn't really completely human anymore, and immediately hoped that one day she would have the opportunity to find out if at least Edward tasted as good as him.

Carlisle let her lick him at her pace for a few minutes, until he decided that he really needed more and coaxed her into taking more of him, "Open your mouth, baby girl…" he whispered to her, nearly coming undone when Bella's eyes drifted up to him and that despite the hesitant expression she wore at that instant.

The way she looked at him, so innocent and yet so sexy, considering that she was naked and down on her knees before his swollen cock would have been enough to make him lose his sanity if he hadn't had years, centuries even to learn how to control himself. She was almost too much to handle for him at that instant and he was proud of himself when he didn't spill his seed like a horny teenager having his first taste of a blowjob when he felt Bella's lips close around the head of his sex a few seconds after he had requested it.

"That's it, open wider…" he urged her and pushed his length farther into her wet mouth when she complied. Her hands were resting on his thighs as, for now, he was the one guiding his cock in and out of her and it took all he had to not drive into her hard and make her gag on his dick. "God, Edward is going to love that hot, little mouth of yours…" he predicted in a grunt and wasn't surprised to feel Bella groan around him as he mentioned him once more, her suction getting heavier, obviously at the thought of pleasuring Edward in the same way she was pleasuring him right now.

God, his son was one lucky son of a bitch and Carlisle had no doubt that after tonight, after he had broken Bella in, she would be even more eager to have Edward take her. He could bet that being fucked once would certainly not be enough for the little minx servicing him right now. He had been right, there was a little whore under all that innocence and once he unleashed her, there would be no turning back. Neither for her, nor for Edward.

"Suck me… suck my cock… you nasty whore…" he cried out as Bella seemed to be really getting into it now and he relished in the moans she emitted the dirtier he talked to her, obviously turned on herself by what he was making her do, despite how much she could have protested in the beginning. In fact, he was convinced that by the end of the night, she would be thanking him for tonight.

"God, _fuck_…" he growled out, as without having to ask her to, he felt her hand wrap around his length once more the second he let go of it himself to brace himself against the table behind him.

She might have been inexperienced, but her mouth was the hottest thing he had ever felt and he was sure that nothing could beat that except maybe the heat of her tight, creamy pussy.

He let her suck on him for a few minutes longer as she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand, until he felt pleasure tightening his balls and knew that if he didn't stop her right now, he would just lose it completely.

He had other plans for her however and though it was quite reluctantly, he forced himself to pull his cock out of the hot vortex of her mouth, smiling at her when Bella looked up at him uncertainly, like she was wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, baby… you were really good for a first-timer…" he reassured her and then, before she could even suck in a breath, he picked her up with vampire speed and sat her back where she had initially been when he had been savoring her sweetness.

Immediately he stepped between her parted legs, coating his shaft in her wetness, the action causing them both to growl out and then murmured hotly into her ear; "Now I want to fuck you…"

His words caused her cunt to pulse in need, yet the last shred of morality she still had left reminded her that if they took this step, if she let him take her now, there would be no turning back.

"You want that, too, Isabella, don't you? You want me to fuck you?" he demanded huskily as his length kept gliding against her entrance but not penetrating yet. "Don't lie… you know you do…" he immediately denied her weak protest when he saw her ready to object.

She was shaking her head, praying to find the strength to refuse him, yet her loins were burning the longer he brushed against her, her mind going crazy with the almost unbearable need to feel him inside her at last.

"You're dripping, sweetheart… just say the words and I'll give you what you've been waiting for, for so long…" Carlisle breathed out, barely pushing the tip of his sex between her swollen nether lips, making Bella cried out softly at the foreign sensation.

"I c-can't… we… we shouldn't…" Bella stammered yet at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from trying to seek more contact, her pelvis raising to meet Carlisle's teasing thrusts.

"We shouldn't, you're right… but think about how good it will feel…" Carlisle promised, dipping an inch inside of her tight warmth. "And think of Edward, Bella… after tonight, you could have him any time you liked… remember… if you can't bleed anymore… there won't be anything stopping him from taking you over and over again… he'll fuck you everything chance he'll get…"

Bella knew of course just how faulty his logic was, because there was a very good chance that Edward wouldn't want to come anywhere close to her once, or if, he knew that she had let his father take her like a common whore, and yet she clung to that thought, knowing that she needed to find a reason, a justification for the sin she was about to commit. Maybe if she convinced herself that she was doing this for her and Edward's sake, to improve their possible future sexual relationship, this wouldn't feel so wrong.

"Come on, beautiful, I need to hear the words… wouldn't want you to accuse me of raping you later on…" Carlisle joked, even knowing that there was no way she could be accusing him of such a thing considering just how responsive she had been all night, even despite her futile protests.

"Please…" Bella all but cried out, not wanting to say the words aloud, yet sure that he would probably not leave her with much choice.

"Say it, Bella… tell me you want me to fuck you and I'll make all your dreams come true…" Carlisle asked of her, punctuating every other word with a quick jab into her delicate sex. "Say it… out loud…"

Those last words resembled so much what Edward had told her all those months ago when she had gone to him and told him that she knew exactly what he was, that Bella felt a new rush a wetness flood her insides, much to her embarrassment, and she knew that there would be no way she would be able to deny herself the pleasure and bliss she knew could be coming if she just did what Carlisle asked of her and said the words.

"Come on, Isabella…" he said, sucking her bottom lip between his own before licking it invitingly and Bella felt her head spin even worse than it already had before.

"Carlisle, please…" she moaned out helplessly, her arms going to wrap around his shoulders, desperately trying to bring him closer, while she inwardly cursed him from having so much control.

"Tell me what you need, my naughty vampire's slut… tell me what you want…" their eyes met as he whispered the words and tapped her clit with the head of his cock and Carlisle knew he had her exactly where he wanted her when he looked at her and saw her mouth open in a perfect 'o', pleasure etched over her lovely features.

Her eyes seemed to turn hard and determined all of a sudden, and though Carlisle could clearly discern some of the hatred she wasn't completely able to hide, hatred evidently directed at him for making her do this and putting her in such situation that she had no choice but to let herself be guided by her most vile nature and her own body betraying cravings, he couldn't miss the lust there either.

"Please…" Bella reiterated her earlier pleading and had no other choice but to eventually utter the damned words he wished so much to hear when Carlisle made a tsking sound and shook his head at her for not being explicit enough. "F-Fuck me…"

Her face flushed red as she relented and then she couldn't stop a long moan from escaping her now parched lips when Carlisle drove a few inches farther into her core, her flesh all too naturally yielding to the too long awaited invasion.

"Louder… beg for it, bitch… show me how much you want it…" Bella wondered if she shouldn't just kill him now for being so mean or just tell him to go fuck himself instead, but her mouth seemed to follow her deprived body and take a mind of its own because before she could censure herself, she was all but grunting at him.

"Do it… just… take me… f-fuck me already…" she glared at him before adding another clearly pissed now '_fuck me'_, but she hadn't even finished the last word that she found herself fighting to take in her next breath when Carlisle rocked his hips into hers and in one swift move, broke through her virginity before she could even realize he had finally done it.

Barely giving her a second to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion, he immediately started to pump in and out of her and Bella had no choice but to hang on for the ride of her life.

"Fuck… so hot and tight…" Carlisle grunted while he repeatedly pierced her, having never felt anything so good as Bella Swan's tightness. "So fucking wet…"

"Oh, god…" Bella found herself screaming out, definitely sharing Carlisle's thought.

Never in her life had she felt anything so good. Never in her life had she even been able to just fathom that having sex could feel so amazing. It had hurt at first of course, the stinging, almost burning sensation she had felt the second Carlisle had taken her innocence away having been definitely even worse than what she had anticipated whenever she had thought of finally losing her virginity, but it had passed so quickly that it was already a distant memory and definitely not what she would most recall of this experience. Maybe it was just due to the fact that Carlisle had barely given her time to think about what had just happened or to recuperate, but she was surely glad for the fact that he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Pleasure like she never had imagined was coursing through her veins, flowing through her every nerve ending, and god forgive her, she never wanted that blissful sensation to stop.

"Feels good, huh?... you like it, Bella?… tell me you like it…" Carlisle growled as he pounded into her, his hands on her hips being sure to leave her bruised.

Not that Bella seemed to care, the way she sank her nails into the skin of his shoulders being proof enough, as far as Carlisle was concerned, of how much she was enjoying their frantic fuck herself.

"Yes… y-yes… so good…" Bella whimpered, her own hips rolling into his, meeting him thrust for thrust, before she could control herself.

"Do you want it harder, Isabella… do you want it _rough_?" Carlisle bit her neck as he kept fucking her and Bella felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. _Fuck_. "I bet you_ like_ it rough… you wouldn't be fucking a vampire if you didn't, huh, you naughty little girl…" he chuckled before Bella could even answer, but the way she arched against him at the suggestion was answer enough as far as the oldest of the Cullens was concerned.

"Oh, my god… oh, g-god… fuck…" Bella quivered in bliss as Carlisle picked up momentum and drove into her faster and harder than she even thought possible and she felt tears of pleasure blur her eyes at the out-of-this-world sensation. "Harder… please, h-harder…" she couldn't help begging, knowing that he was probably still holding back. She knew the speed he could move with and she had no doubt that it would feel even more astounding if he just let go.

"I fuck you any harder and I'm gonna break you in two… is that what you want?" he demanded between harsh pants, her tight walls feeling incredible around him, but even as he said those words, he moved faster, one hand cradling her back while the other stayed at her hip.

"Carl-…" Bella started to moan out his name but stopped abruptly when she realized she was doing it. As good as he was making her feel, it felt like the ultimate treason to be crying out his name.

"Yes, please, say my name, Isabella!... scream it…" Carlisle all but ordered, wanting to hear it pass her beautiful lips as he brought her to heights of pleasure she had never even suspected existed and he had no other choice but to slow down his thrusts when Bella looked back at him almost defiantly despite what he knew her to be feeling thanks to him and bit on her bottom lip, obviously in a attempt to stop herself from saying it.

"Come on… who's fucking you?… who's making you feel so good?…" Carlisle drawled out alternating between short jabs into her wetness and longer ones, but not picking up speed like Bella apparently needed and wanted him to. "Whose cock is driving you crazy right now, baby?"

"Please… p-please…" Bella begged, trying desperately to move faster on his length herself, but the strong hold he had on her hip prevented her from gaining the friction and speed she knew now she so badly needed.

"Please _who_?" Carlisle asked, just like she knew he would. "Say my fucking name, Isabella!... Just let yourself go… stop thinking so much…" he commanded then and Bella felt something in her snap.

"Please, _Carlisle_… fuck me harder… just fuck me…" she cried out before she sank her teeth in his neck, relishing in the surprising, yet aroused grunt Carlisle wasn't able to contain at her unexpected action. "Is that what you wanted me to say, _Carlisle_?"

"Yes, slut… tell me how much you want it… tell me how much you want your father-in-law's cock…" he answered, obviously pleased with what he had just heard pass her sweet lips and to reward her for that, he resumed the rhythm he knew would please her the most.

Bella briefly wondered if Carlisle wasn't bipolar or something like that, calling her baby one instant and then degrading her and calling her a slut, or whatever else crossed his mind the next (it would certainly explain why the sweet man she had known for more than a year had disappeared behind a horny, perverted vampire who lusted after girls young enough to be his own daughter) but in the end, she realized that she didn't care much about the answer, both turning her on probably more than should be normal or decent.

No, she didn't care in the least as long as he didn't stop fucking her like he currently was, her body setting on fire the faster and deeper he went, bringing her so close to the edge that she knew it wouldn't take much more for her to stumble over and experience pleasure the likes of nothing she had ever known.

"Hmm… I can feel you tightening around me… are you going to come for me, Isabella?" he wondered aloud, the way her walls seemed to close in on him being the most blissful thing he had experienced in a long while.

His own wife felt incredible, but unfortunately there was no comparing the warmth, the hotness, of Bella's pussy. Too bad it didn't belong to him and he was just having it for a night. Once they would be done she would return to the one she loved, so he would just have to make the most of it while he could.

"I… I don't know… I-I…" Bella blurted out, feeling her orgasm within her reach, yet not being able to achieve it just yet.

"Maybe you need more, huh?... maybe you need me to help you come…" Carlisle said and Bella couldn't help moaning out loud when his mouth closed around one stiff nipple, only adding to the unbelievable sensations she was feeling.

"Yes, please… please, Carlisle… I need… it…" she panted out, her hips nearly rising off the counter, searching for that little something more she needed to be finally brought to completion.

"Of course you do, you dirty minx…" Carlisle hissed out against her bosom, licking the expanse of skin he could reach out without having to pull too much out of Bella's depths, and then because he knew it would make her go wild and shatter at last, he brought one of his hands between their tightly pressed pelvis and flicked her clit with the pad of his fingers, nearly crying out himself when her core immediately fluttered around his painfully hard cock. "That's it… that's it… let go… I'll get you there…"

Renewing his efforts, he pumped into her still a few short minutes while he mercilessly kept on teasing her clit, and the combination of both his thrusts and the move of his fingers, coupled with a short bite into one of her areolas was eventually enough to make Bella fall apart in his arms, Carlisle feeling the almost inhuman serrated moan she unleashed as she came all around him almost all the way to his cock.

"Fuck, Isabella… you really are one tight bitch…" he snorted as he tried to catch his breath, even though technically he didn't need to breathe, and dropped moist soothing kissing along the column of her throat while he waited for her to calm some down.

He hadn't come himself yet but there was something he wanted to do first before he granted himself that pleasure.

Pulling out of her at last, or at least temporarily, he inhaled sharply, letting himself breathe in the scent he had refused to acknowledge until then, knowing it had the potential of driving him completely insane and maybe even making him hurt her if he wasn't able to control himself.

The second he did, the metallic smell of her bleeding filled his nostrils and he wasn't surprised to hear Bella gasp as she noticed his eyes almost turn black.

Before she could ask him what he planned to do, Carlisle was face down between her legs, Bella trembling under the hands he placed on her thighs so she couldn't move or try to escape him when she felt him run his sharp tongue over her drenched slit, gathering the mixture of juices and blood that flowed from her just recently deflowered sex.

While she should have been clearly disgusted to see him go through such depraved and dirty act, Bella found herself strangely turned on by the display and couldn't stop from watching transfixed as Carlisle cleaned the proof of her lost innocence and their mating act from her core and thighs.

Fortunately, she hadn't bled much, but it was enough to make Carlisle growl like an animal as he tasted human blood for the first time in centuries.

"Fucking sweet…" he whispered as he straightened up when not a single drop of either pussy juice or blood had been missed. "Guess you were saying the truth after all…" he added and it took Bella a few seconds to understand what he was referring to and remember that earlier, he had insinuated that she had been lying about truly being a virgin.

She blushed as he reminded her of what had just occurred and the fact that she had finally gotten what she had been wishing for for months now and was no longer a virgin, but she didn't have time to ask him what would happen now that he was pressing his lips to hers and robbing her of the words.

One of his hands threading through her hair at the nape of her neck, he used the other to lift her off the counter, Bella having no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist if she didn't want to fall down and as she immediately noticed that he was still as hard as he had been when he had been mounting her minutes ago, she knew that he wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot apparently if his next words were any indication.

"Now that that's taken care of… I hope you won't mind getting fucked some more…" Carlisle announced, making Bella's sex heat all over again at the thought of feeling him inside of her again.

When she thought he would just slam into her again and take her standing up, however, she was surprised to see him move to one of the chairs around the kitchen table, and she blushed probably harder than she even already had many times tonight when he sat down and she understood how exactly she would be taken this time.

"I've been doing all the work so far… now it's your turn…" he announced, a wicked gleam in his eyes just at the thought, and he revealed in the way Bella's eyes nearly dilated as she heard him confirm her thoughts.

His lips sucked on hers once more and as his tongue played with her own Bella racked her fingers through his hair, almost smiling herself this time as she heard him hum when he felt her do so.

"Fuck me, Isabella…" Carlisle grunted between hungry kisses, needing to come himself so bad he could almost taste it.

"I… I don't… I've n-never…" Bella stammered, feeling suddenly very self-conscious, having absolutely no idea of what she was supposed to do. Well, that was not entirely true, she could pretty much figure out what 'fucking him' entailed, but she wasn't sure she would be able to do this without thoroughly making a fool of herself.

"I know you haven't… but I told you I would teach you everything you needed to know… everything you need to satisfy Edward later on… and trust me, he will love it when you ride him into oblivion…" the prospect sounded so tempting that Bella lost the will to protest in any way or to even just tell Carlisle that she had learned enough for one night and that she better get to bed again and try to sleep and forget this had even taken place.

"What… what do I do?" she wondered out loud, the shyness in her tone making Carlisle nearly cream over himself.

"Come closer first…" he suggested since she was straddling him but was perched closer to his knees than to where he needed her the most. One hand cradled the small of her back and they both groaned when her movement brought her flush against his rigid length, trapping it between their feverish bodies. "That's it… now sit up and bring me into that tight little pussy of yours…"

Instead of doing what he said, Bella kept where she was, sitting there against him like she was paralyzed, until Carlisle took matters into his own hands and lifted her up himself. "Reach for me, Bella… make me come inside…" he told her huskily then when he had raised her high enough that she was standing inches above the head of his manhood.

He knew he could probably just do it himself, let her fall back on him and impale her there, but the thought that it would feel even more erotic and pleasant if she was the one doing it, wouldn't leave him do so.

After he kept looking at her with an expression that seemed to say '_I dare you, show me you're not so little anymore' _for just too long for Bella's liking, she reached between her legs until she was once more feeling him rub against her entrance and she coated him with her essence, before letting herself slide down his length.

The second she had him in her to the hilt, she mewled loudly, the feeling so incredible her eyes nearly crossed. He had felt nice before inside her warm depths, but that was nothing compared yet to how unbelievably good he was feeling now, in this position, so deep she was sure there wasn't an inch of her core that couldn't feel him.

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Carlisle questioned in a throaty murmur, having a hard time not moving and fucking her into next day with how he thought she felt himself, or how much he appreciated it.

She was still tighter than anything he had ever felt in his entire life and so hot it almost burned his ice-cold skin. God, he should really fuck humans more often. Or maybe he should just ask Bella to let him relive tonight's experience once in a while, once she had gotten it on with his dear son. At least she knew what he was and he was sure that there were still a lot of things he could teach her that he wouldn't have time to go through with her tonight.

Maybe he could even teach them _both_, after all he knew for a fact that Edward was still a virgin himself and he could probably use some help the few first times. And just the thought of being there with them, guiding them, teaching them what felt good and what felt even better when Edward took his precious Bella and made her his at last, was enough for Carlisle to harden to the point it was seriously painful.

"S-So good…" Bella grunted herself, yet still didn't move an inch, savoring the feeling of his big, hard cock in her saturated depths.

"Feels even better once you move…" he reminded her, his hands caressing her thighs and creating goose bumps all over her burning skin. "Roll just your hips first… feel me inside…"

Bella followed his suggestion and this time she had to grip him hard to not collapse completely on top of him and lie there boneless with how amazing that just felt already. Her nails were digging into his flesh on either side of his neck but if he minded himself, he didn't let anything on.

"Harder, roll them harder…" he gritted his teeth and ordered, hoping he wouldn't lose it too soon. He wanted her to make herself come all over his cock, wanted to feel it more than he wanted his next hunt, and he wouldn't achieve that if he wasn't able to control himself.

"Like this?" Bella wondered as she picked up pace and friction, a low moan escaping her lips every time her clit grazed the coarse hair inches above his sex.

"Yeah… just like this…" Carlisle rejoined, his eyes all too naturally drifting to where they were joined, the sight one he never wanted to forget. "Now don't be shy… let yourself go and do what feels good…" he added when he noticed that she was still a little too hesitant for his liking.

Biting on her bottom lip, Bella tried to do as she was told and let herself go, but it still took her a few minutes to decide what she wanted to do, her hips keeping with their roll and rock motions, until she could feel herself that it wouldn't be enough to bring her the satisfaction she craved.

"You like dancing, Isabella?" Carlisle asked her out of the blue as she was concentrating on what she was doing and had not even noticed he had let her be for a few minutes. "Well this is the same… just let your legs and hips do all the work… up and down… round and round… find what makes you feel good and just let go…" Carlisle explained after he had seen her nod, and just to encourage her, gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her once before he very quickly let her sheath him back inside of her again.

Bella's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt her insides tingle at the action, but it was enough for her to get the drift and want more of what she had just experienced.

Hands still on Carlisle's shoulders so she could use him as leverage, she tested the new move, pushing on her legs, rising and falling back, surging up and impaling herself back down on him again, until she was sure that she could do it on her own without ridiculing herself and she just forgot to even think about what she was doing.

"Yeah… that's it… you're a natural, Bella… you were made for this… you were made for sex, you wild bitch…" he complimented as he watched her every move, loving how he could see how her rosy, swollen lips parted every time she took him in, or the way her stomach clenched each time he was nestled fully inside of her. "So hot and sexy…"

"Yeah?" Bella muttered in question, her eyes glazed with lust as she caught Carlisle's eyes, only making him want to ravish her even more.

"Oh, fuck yeah…" he chuckled, not believing that she could feel so insecure with how good she was doing with everything, and he leant forward to capture her mouth, his tongue immediately mimicking what his lower anatomy was doing and showing her just how much he was loving what they were doing himself.

"Carlisle… C-Carlisle… god…. So _fucking_ good…" Bella, having lost all of her inhibitions by now as her body took over, cried out his name and Carlisle felt his cock throb as he heard it pass her lips so naturally and erotically.

"Keep going, Bella… talk to me… let me know how good this feels…" he urged her on, ready to give anything to hear more of those sweet words.

"It feels…. It f-feels… like nothing else…" Bella groaned between harsh pants, and for a second she had to close her eyes and grit her teeth as an intense wave of pleasure surged through her and she rode it. "Your cock… god… I fucking _love_ your cock…" she added without even realizing it and Carlisle immediately felt his balls tightened at the sound.

"My cock loves your tight little pussy, too, Bella… believe me…" Carlisle responded and immediately felt the effect of his words on Bella, her cunt clenching harder around him almost on instant. "God… I could fuck this sweet pussy all night…" he added and smirked openly when he saw Bella's eyes roll to the back of her head at the oh, so tempting possibility.

"Yes… god, yes…" she choked out and this time she was the one initiating their next kiss, slurping hungrily on his tongue as she kept fucking herself on what had to be the hardest cock in the whole world.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? … huh?" he questioned rhetorically, knowing full well that she was now at a point where she would let him do anything he wanted to her and still be begging for more. Like the true slut he had always known she was. "What about this, my little vixen… do you like this, too?" he demanded more harshly now, feeling his control snapping, as he grabbed her hips and with vampire strength lifted her up so that only the tip of him was barely inside her yet and then slammed her back down on his length as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Fu-uuuuck… yes…" Bella immediately screamed out at the new frantic rhythm, her vaginal walls spamming and dripping all around him in a way that made her see a million stars. "Harder… Carlisle… fuck me harder… fuck me till I can't walk…"

A loud chuckle broke around them as Carlisle watched the innocent girl she had still supposedly been when he had found her what felt like hours ago now, here in his kitchen, transform into a wild kitten who could think of nothing but having her brains fuck out, and he swore that he would make her come harder than she had ever come in her life, even if that was the last thing he had to do.

"Fucking whore…" he growled as he leant forward and tugged on her earlobe, before whispering the next of his sentence in her ear. "You are a whore, aren't you, Isabella?... Look at you… begging for more… fucking me like a common slut…"

"Yes… yes… I am… just don't you ever stop fucking me…" Bella growled back, not caring in the least about decorum now, or about what was right or wrong, what she should do or what she shouldn't.

This… right here… his sex taking, fucking, surging into her own heated one, that was the only thing that mattered in the world, and she would surely dismember him and burn the pieces herself if he dared stop before she could reach completion.

"Don't worry… I won't… not until I feel you come all around me again…" Carlisle promised in a laugh before growling loud enough for the neighbors to hear. If they had had any of course. "Take my cock, you naughty girl… take it deep… fuck yourself on this cock you love so much."

Hearing all the dirty things he was able to say made Bella wonder when he had developed such a potty mouth, if he had always gotten it but was just good at hiding his true nature behind a perfect exterior, or even worse, if he had ever treated Esme, who was the sweetest and gentlest soul she had ever encountered, like he was treating her right now, but in the end, she realized that it didn't matter. His dirty talk turned her on worse than anything she could have imagined and if that was what she needed to cream all over him, she would gladly take it.

"Fuck… fuck… _fuuuck_…" she cried some more, her nails sure to leave marks on Carlisle's shoulders now even if she didn't care about it, and then couldn't prevent a long wail of pleasure from leaving her throat when she felt Carlisle pass an arm under her knee and push her slightly backwards, the new angle sending him even deeper than he had ever been. "Carlisle…"

"Come for me… come for me, my nasty vampire's slut…" he encouraged, as his other hand supported her behind her back while he pounded into her with all the strength he could muster without breaking her in two.

As he fucked her like this, Bella found herself completely opened to him, her body arching backwards, offering him a perfect view of not only her supple breasts but her drenched stretched cunt as well and the sight made Carlisle's venom burn in his throat as his seed boiled in his sacs. God, the dirty bitch was going to make him come harder than he had come in decades and as he watched her pouting mouth form the silent cries of pleasure he knew her throat was just too tired to expel, he knew exactly where he wanted to finish himself off.

"Are you there yet, Bella?... are you going to be a good girl and come for me?" he asked her when he saw her screw her eyes tightly shut and couldn't help but smirk when she shook her head in frustration.

Bringing her back so she was once more plastered to him, he immediately slanted his lips over hers, swallowing her moans of ecstasy as his hands grasped her ass cheeks now and forcefully impaled her on him, over and over again, until she was barely able to form a single thought in her mind.

She still shuddered however when she felt Carlisle's fingers dangerously close to her other entrance and cried out in almost relief when he passed it and seemed to gather the pussy juices flowing freely from her now instead.

Carlisle had noticed her reaction however and immediately knew what little extra help he could provide to bring Bella exactly where he wanted her.

Licking her lips one last time, he brought his fingers to her mouth and after having coated her lips with her own wetness, growled in a commanding voice, "Lick these…"

Bella obeyed before she could think about it twice and found herself engulfing his fingers with a groan of her own when he asked her to wet them good.

Little did she know what he intended to do with them, thinking that Carlisle just wanted her to taste her own juices again since he had obviously noticed she didn't mind in the least having to do so, and she couldn't help the frightened gasp that tore from her lungs when she released his fingers at last and immediately felt him bring them to the only virgin hole she still had left.

"Relax… I promise this will help…" Carlisle vowed in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down Bella's spine, yet she couldn't stop herself from arching forward in an attempt to escape the invading fingers when she felt him smear her saliva around her reluctant hole.

"Carlisle… I don't…" she started in a scared little voice, but couldn't finish her sentence that he had already accomplished his task and had her speared on his cock in the front and one long , thick finger in the back.

In the beginning, it burned just as much as it had the first time he had tried this with his thumb earlier, but as he started to move his finger to the same rhythm he was still sliding in and out of her, she found that the combination was actually somewhat enjoyable.

"See… it does feel good, doesn't it?" he demanded with a smile, pleased to see that she wasn't grimacing so much as she was now trying to not scream out her pleasure.

"Yes… it does…" Bella admitted after a few seconds and when Carlisle sneakily added another finger into her back passage, she couldn't help wondering why no one had ever told her that it could feel good to have fingers in her ass while she was getting fucked.

She would have certainly tried to break herself in with her own thinner ones sooner if she had known, maybe it would have spared her the pain she had felt when she had first felt him enter her, even if it would have probably not feel as she had been as fulfilled as she was with Carlisle's in her.

She was feeling full, stuffed on both ends and the unexpected pleasure it brought her was something she wished she would always know.

"You like that, my Bella? You like having both of your tight holes filled?" Carlisle asked her lustily, his eyes now completely black as he possessed her and made her completely his.

Not trusting her voice at this point, Bella could only nod stiffly as she worried her lip between her teeth, but there was no denying how much she enjoyed this. Every one of her nerve endings was set ablaze however when she heard Carlisle's next words.

"Bet you would like two cocks in you then even more…" he whispered suggestively to her and immediately Bella's insides tightened at the lewd thought. "You would, wouldn't you?" Carlisle continued in the same tone when he noticed her reaction.

"Carlisle…" Bella uttered in an almost pained tone, wondering why he was torturing her in such a way. And yet it was nothing compared to what passed his lips next or the effect it had on her.

"Can you imagine Edward entering the room now?… finding you here impaled on me and going so crazy with lust that he would be driving his thick hard cock in your virgin ass before you even had time to ask him to forgive you for being such a whore you just couldn't stop yourself from spreading your legs for me…" he rumbled hoarsely himself as Bella whimpered audibly as the naughty picture he depicted formed instantly in her dirty mind and she imagined the scene.

"Oh, god…" Bella cried out, near tears again as she felt her whole body quiver at the suggestion.

"You would like that, Isabella, huh?... You would like having Edward here… taking you with me like the horny bitch you are, huh?" Carlisle continued as he pushed his fingers into her tight channel harder than he ever had until then and then stretched her ass so good she had no problem feeling like she really had another cock in there.

But not any cock. Edward's cock, the only one she truly wanted, and if she hadn't already been delirious with pleasure before the seed of this depraved act had been planted in her mind, she knew that this was the only thing that could get her there faster than any other suggestion ever could.

"Carlisle…" Bella sighed out in bliss, her sticky forehead falling against his own now as she rode his shaft and his fingers for all she was worth, wanting, no _needing_ to come so bad she could feel it in every pore of her sex-crazed being. "Edward…" her love's name escaped her lips without any conscious though as well and had Carlisle grinning like a demented fool as he heard the way she breathed it in pleasure.

"Yes… Edward loves you, Bella… he will love having his dick in you… and he will love you even more once you can make every single one of his fantasies come true…" Carlisle vowed huskily, thinking that his son was truly one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful, but naughty girlfriend. "And maybe he will even give you this… maybe he will let me fuck you with him once in a while, so his dirty girl can know what it feels like to be fucked at both ends at once… would you like that, honey?"

Carlisle's moan was only drowned out by Bella's even louder one and he knew that if he was giving the opportunity and if Edward didn't kill him first for having deflowered his precious Bella, he would do everything in his power to make this fantasy come true at least once. For Bella, as much as for himself of course. She would surely feel even tighter around him with another cock in one of her holes.

"Yes…" Bella grunted out before she could stop herself, visions of just that scene swirling through her head and making her pleasure reach impossible heights.

Fingers still deep in her ass as he kept fucking her with all his might, Carlisle bathed her chest with his tongue, leaving trails of wetness all over her breasts when he wasn't hungrily sucking on her hard, ripe nipples and if Bella thought she was seeing stars before, when his other hand drifted between their bodies, she felt the universe shatter behind her eyes in a bright blaze of colors.

It was just too much for her, one of his thumbs flicking her clit, her ass being finger-fucked while her drenched sex was being devastated by his large cock and his lips closing in on one hard bud like a newborn enjoying his first nourishment, and in a moan loud enough to scare all the fauna around the secluded Cullen's house, she exploded in the most intense, most gratifying orgasm of her young life.

She cried out Carlisle's, Edward's and even god's name in broken groans that were sure to leave her throat sore for at least the next week and in the end, when her body just couldn't stop shuddering and trembling in release, had no choice but to beg Carlisle to stop.

He didn't completely of course, still seeking his own release, but he pulled his fingers out of her most sensitive parts and let her catch her breath a few minutes before he pumped into her harder again.

While he did so, he licked the sweat that had trickled between her breasts, enjoying the salty taste about as much as he had enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth or the tangier one of her sex and concluded that there was absolutely nothing he didn't like about this girl. She was simply addictive. No wonder his son hadn't been able to resist her call and wasn't able to spend a minute longer than what was really necessary away from her.

Bella was just getting into it again herself, despite how bone-tired she was feeling after the powerful release she had just recently experienced, therefore she was almost disappointed when she felt Carlisle harden even more if that were possible and understood that it wouldn't be long before he would find release himself. Not that she could deny him that after how well he had taken care of her and how good he had made her feel, but still, the little whore inside of her was hungry enough to admit she certainly wouldn't have minded coming once more if she could.

Letting him take her like he pleased, she hung on to him as he pierced her flesh over and over and she couldn't contain a surprised gasp when after having slammed harder than he had until then a couple of times, Carlisle pushed her away almost harshly.

Bella had little idea of what she was supposed to feel when a man came inside her but even she wasn't stupid or unaware enough to not know that Carlisle couldn't have released inside of her without her noticing a thing.

Looking at him quizzically for a few seconds while he reached for himself and pumped his length, she only understood why he had slid out of her when he asked her to get down on her knees.

Bella remembered the sweet taste of him she had gotten and liked earlier and she complied without much hesitation this time, knowing exactly what Carlisle expected of her before he even uttered the words.

"Finish me, Bella… finish me off with that pretty mouth of yours… I'm so fucking close…" it was the obvious despair and desperation she heard in his voice that did Bella in, not having ever seen Carlisle so vulnerable, and certainly not tonight, and she relished in the power she was the one to have for once over him. "God, taste yourself on my cock… I know you love it…"

Liking how the tables had turned, even if it were only for a few minutes, she kneeled down between his parted legs, taking a few seconds to admire his cock and the throbbing veins that ran its length, before she eventually wrapped her hand around him as her lips closed once more over its turgid head, immediately liking and savoring the mixed intoxicating flavor created by the combination of her juices and his own particular taste.

"God… so good…" Carlisle cried out instantly, seriously thinking that he could get addicted to this, to her mouth, to her warmth. "Baby, you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth…"

"Do I?" Bella asked mischievously now as her eyes met and locked with Carlisle hungry ones and she teased him with her hot tongue.

"Fuck, yes…" he grunted, eyes riveted on what the little minx in front of him was doing. He liked what she was doing, _really_ fucking liked it in reality, and wished that she would take him completely into her mouth at last, feeling his release probably only a few suctions away. "Bella… Bella… open your mouth for me…"

He had no remorse or shame whatsoever begging her now and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Bella obeyed him almost the second the words were out and he felt himself slide between her warm, wet lips.

Eyes still on him, Bella sucked on him like she would on the tastiest of popsicles and Carlisle was all too happy to feel that what she lacked in experience, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm.

Not wanting to be too brusque with her, he tried to control himself as best as he could so he wouldn't just slam into her throat without any refinement, yet he couldn't stop himself from reaching for her hair after a few seconds, fisting it in both of his hands in a tight, almost painful grip, and making her mouth slide a little faster up and down his length.

Despite the mild discomfort his action caused her, Bella let him use her to find his release, grateful nonetheless when he stopped briefly and she watched him jack himself a few seconds alone before he asked for his next request, the brief respite allowing her to catch up her breath some. Fuck, who would have thought she could take a dick that size so deep in her mouth, but damn if the perverted girl she was discovering she could be hadn't loved every second of it.

Once more, though, her innocent nature resurfaced when Carlisle grunted in a voice that not only proved just how close he was, but contradictorily still managed to send delicious shivers of renewed desire up her naked spine.

"Lick my balls, too… Bella, baby… suck on them…" he said as he brought his throbbing length against his stomach while he still kept running his fingers up and down himself, presenting Bella with a heavy set of probably full testicles she was supposed to service now.

She had read somewhere, a while ago, that men were very sensitive there generally, and even more when they were aroused, and she wondered if this was what it would take for Carlisle to come at last, just like she had needed an extra push earlier herself.

Tentatively at first, she ran her tongue around one ball before noticing that it didn't have any particular taste and soon grew more confident the louder she heard Carlisle moan as she bathed them in her saliva.

"Fuck… open up again, Bella…" he growled after she had sucked on his sacs particularly hard, knowing that this was it and he would soon be rewarding her for all her efforts. "Suck me hard…"

The second she had him completely in her eager mouth again, Carlisle jerked a couple of times into her and eventually lost it completely when apparently getting suddenly inspired, Bella palmed his balls and squeezed them lightly.

He rumbled and growled loud enough to wake up the dead and probably for the rest of her existence, Bella wouldn't be able to forget the way her name sounded coming out from the man she had just managed to satisfy despite her lack of experience.

His come tasted tarter now, coming out of him in greater quantities than what she had received earlier but Bella had no choice but to swallow everything he was giving her if she didn't want to make a mess all over herself.

Carlisle wasn't given her any respite anyway, his hand in her hair again, keeping her just where he needed her as he pulsed in her mouth and he didn't let her go until he had almost completely emptied himself in her throat.

Spasms still wreaked his body when he drew out of her and Bella found herself gasping when still a few spurts of semen escaped him and landed on her lips and cheek.

Unable to move or even to reach out and clean herself, so surprised she had been, she stayed kneeling where she was while Carlisle caught his breath and came down from his high, until he noticed her there, his seed on her pretty face and felt himself twitch once more.

"Beautiful…" he murmured, eyes glazed with lust as he saw exactly what he had done to her and he couldn't stop another growl from tearing from his throat when he reached for the little dribble of cum near her lips with one finger and pushed the digit into her mouth.

Without having to be told, Bella sucked on it almost greedily and Carlisle couldn't have stopped his next action if he had been paid for it.

Pushing her backwards and gripping her arms at the same time, he brought her up and was kissing her lips bruisingly before Bella could react.

His tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting himself on her and loving it, and he didn't stop until he felt Bella gasp for breath.

Momentarily stunning her into silence once more, he licked the side of her face until Bella cringed visibly as she understood what exactly it was he was doing.

"Oh, god… is there really nothing that… _disgusts_ you?" she asked softly, pretty sure that normal guys didn't usually like the taste of their own essence, but apparently Carlisle seemed to enjoy it, or at least not mind it in the least if the way he licked his own lips once he was done cleaning her was any indication.

"I'm a vampire, Bella… used to surviving on animal blood… you think a little cum is going to disgust me?" Carlisle chuckled at her innocence, before lowering his voice into a more intimate tone. "Besides you'll soon find out that there is nothing disgusting in sex… not if you do it right… it's all about pleasure and getting off…"

His lips were on hers again the second he finished his sentence and Bella couldn't stop the tremble raking her body when Carlisle stepped so close to her as his arms enveloped her that there wasn't anything separating them and she noticed that he had barely deflated, even after that way she had just felt him ejaculate.

"Hmm… you drive me near insanity, child… I could have you again right now without a second of break…" Carlisle said almost darkly and Bella was shaking her head instantly, thinking that there was no way she could take him once more. Not now that that he had already come at least. She might not know much about sex, but she clearly remembered hearing somewhere that a guy was supposed to last longer once he had come at least once and she didn't think she would be able to take another half hour of hard pounding.

"No… no way… uh-huh… I'm probably already gonna be sore for days as it is… there is no way…" she expressed her thought vocally, but Carlisle was already pushing her against the table behind her and pressing into her before she could complete her sentence.

"Oh, my sweet baby… don't you worry about that…" Carlisle breathed out, rubbing suggestively against her.

God, he had always had good stamina, but what she was making him feel was out of the ordinary, even for him. Maybe having her just once more would be enough to completely sate his thirst. At least he hoped so, or Edward and the rest of his family would have quite a surprise when they would come back from their hunt only to find him fucking Bella to death.

Yeah, just one more time and then he promised to leave her alone. Unless she was the one seeking him out of course, then he couldn't guarantee anything. After all, who was he to refuse a beautiful girl if she were to ask him to pleasure her?

"Carlisle… I don't think I can…" Bella whispered, yet moaned out the next second when two of Carlisle's greedy fingers glided into her still soaked core.

"Your body can never lie, Isabella… you should know this by now…" Carlisle reminded her, his fingers slipping in and out of her in a steady but torturous rhythm.

While she wished she could have protested some more, Bella knew it would be no use and for a few seconds she let herself enjoy the way Carlisle played her body like it was a fine instrument, until he abruptly turned her around and she found herself almost plastered front first against the hard wood of the family never used, except by her of course, kitchen table. Guess Carlisle had found it another use.

"Carlisle…" she cried out in shock when his fingers made the journey back into her wetness and he laid his front against her back, leaving just enough space between them so he could work his fingers easily.

"Shh… shh… just enjoy…" he immediately soothed her, dropping gentle kisses against the expanse of her back.

Nearly numb with pleasure now, Bella tried to do as he said, but she found herself tensing again when his roaming lips stopped just at the curve of her ass. A second later she felt him bite lightly on one cheek and had it not been for the fact that his fingers in her didn't leave her much room to move away, she would have probably jumped out of her skin.

Yet that was still nothing compared to what she felt when Carlisle's fingers left her body and he parted her ass cheeks instead, his cool breath hitting her drenched skin and immediately making more sweet liquid pool between her legs.

She trembled as she wondered what he planned to do, but didn't have long to wait for her answer as the next second she felt his tongue trace the length of her moist slit, from clit to the base of her spine.

He repeated the process, alternating between just licking her or downright fucking her with it, when he wasn't sucking greedily on her swollen clit, but it was when he plunged three of his fingers in her saturated cunt and teased her ass entrance with his ice-cold tongue, proving to Bella that indeed, there was apparently nothing he wouldn't do to her and nothing he found too disgusting, that she nearly fainted completely.

"Carlisle…" she immediately whined out, not sure about how she felt about the foreign sensation, thinking that it was one thing to have his fingers there, but another one entirely to have his tongue, but there wasn't much protest left in her when she took the time to really 'feel' and realized just how pleasing it actually was.

It felt really nice in fact and since Carlisle didn't seem to mind himself, if the way he was loving every square inch of her loins with his tongue was any indication, who was she to protest or ask him to stop, huh? Actually Carlisle seemed to like it just a little bit too much in fact, and Bella would have certainly been mortified at the satisfied and husky sounds coming from behind her, if she hadn't been too busy enjoying what he was doing as well herself.

She was positively sure that she would be able to come like this, with the combination of his fingers and tongue once more, but obviously that wasn't what Carlisle had had planned for her. _For them_.

Mere minutes only probably before she could shatter completely, Carlisle stood up so he was once more pressed flushed against her back, and was sliding his hard sex between her ass cheeks, moving slowly up and down but not penetrating her.

"I want to fuck you here now, Bella…" he told her in a throaty purr, a single finger sliding into her tight ass so there would be no possible way she would misunderstand what exactly he was asking for. "Will you let me fuck your ass, my little hungry slut?"

The insult didn't feel so degrading to her this time since it was whispered almost tenderly, but still Bella was just too scared at that instant to agree without at least a minimum of protest.

"Carlisle, I don't think… I can't… I-I…" she stammered, trembling like a little scared animal, closing her eyes briefly as she imagined letting him do what he was asking for.

Being fucked 'normally', even by her future father-in-law which was far from being something that happened every day already -at least she hoped not- was one thing, but having anal sex with him? She had heard about it before of course, knew that many women liked it even, but wasn't that going a little too overboard? Would she even like it? Wouldn't it hurt too much for her to enjoy it considering Carlisle was far from being average, down there?

She was still musing over all these questions and all that could possibly go wrong if she tried this when Carlisle filled her neglected pussy again, ramming inside of her a good couple of times, just to remind her how good his cock felt inside of her, before he mumbled into her ear.

"Don't be scared, kitten… I'll make it so good… you'll be begging me to never stop again…" he vowed as he bit on her shoulder, causing Bella to shudder despite herself, caught between hell and bliss as Carlisle took her and still thrust his finger into her at the same time.

He took his sweet time preparing her apparently, yet Bella was still surprised when he stopped all of a sudden and breathed into her ear just before he bit it in warning, "I'll be right back… stay just like this, don't you dare move…"

With vampire speed he was gone and back in a matter of seconds, not even long enough for Bella to question what he was doing or where he was going, or to disobey him for that matter, and she only understood the reason for his ridiculously short absence when she felt cold liquid dribbling down the crevice of her behind.

"Just to make this easier… I wouldn't want to hurt you…" Carlisle explained when he felt her shiver, knowing full well how cold the lube he was using was, but better that than hurting her or damaging her in any way.

His fingers worked her again for a few minutes and then he relished in Bella's startled gasp when he pulled them out and almost immediately replaced them with the head of his cock.

Bella tensed for a few seconds, mighty glad for the fact that he had thought of lubing her first or she was sure he would have torn her apart, but it didn't feel half as bad as she had been expecting. She couldn't say that it felt good at that moment, not yet, but it was bearable.

"Relax… relax, baby girl…" he whispered to her, tenderly kissing her shoulder for once, while he prayed for the strength to last more than a few miserable seconds. She was so tight here, ever tighter than her pussy had been, it was nothing short of a miracle he hadn't lost it right upon entering her. "Am I hurting you?" he asked her nonetheless, even if truthfully he didn't know if he had it in him to stop if she answered positively and begged him to.

"N-No…" Bella sighed out, since at least that was true, he wasn't hurting her per say.

"Give me your hand, Bella…" Carlisle asked her when he noticed that Bella was still too nervous to take pleasure in this act and, after having brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked on them a few seconds, he pressed them against her clit, giving Bella a pretty good idea of was she was supposed to do.

She blushed at the action, glad that Carlisle at least couldn't see it this time, but she wasn't about to deny herself some pleasure if there was any way she could find it before it started to feel good like Carlisle had promised her.

For now she only had to concentrate on her clit apparently because Carlisle had passed his own hand between her legs and was very gently sliding a finger into her, but it was enough to help Bella relax some and not feel it so much when Carlisle eventually was sheathed ball-deep inside of her, the new feeling leaving them both breathless.

"Oh, god…" Bella exclaimed when she really felt him, grateful when Carlisle gave her a few seconds to get used to him this time and didn't start fucking her right away like when he had taken her virginity earlier. She didn't think she would feel the same she had if he did.

"Are you ready now, Bella? Are you ready for me to fuck you?" he demanded in a serrated moan, having a hard time believing just how fucking good and tight she felt. "Okay… here is my last lesson for the night then… my eager little student… getting fucked in the ass can be just as fucking pleasurable as everything you've experienced so far…_ if_ your partner knows exactly what to do… and lucky for you, I'm just the man for the job…" he promised her and before she had time to answer was slowly pumping in and out of her, his rhythm slower than anything he had shown her until then but still enough for her to feel it all the way to her toes.

All the while, he kept encouraging her to touch herself while he peppered her back with sweet moist kisses and much to her relief, it wasn't so long before it started to feel really good for Bella, too, and she started to move more erratically against him, seeking as much friction as she could.

"That's it… get into it, my little whore…" Carlisle grunted out between harsher thrusts, having known all along that Bella eventually would lose all her inhibitions, forget all her fears and respond to him with just as much passion as she had with everything else.

"Carlisle…" she panted out, fingers working a crazy tempo against her clitoris and pushing back into him every time he tried to pull completely out.

"Do you like it?... do you want it harder now?" he demanded, all too glad to pick up pace when he saw Bella nod between two long moans.

She was really liking it the little slut, and Carlisle couldn't have been more pleased since he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to last himself encased in such tightness.

Grabbing her hips, he drove into her like a man trying to finish a race and be the one winning the price and he relished in the way Bella cried out his name every time he hammered her hard and rolled her hips back into his so he could take her again.

She was now resting all her weight on one of her elbows as she pushed back into him and panted like a whore while she tortured her clit, her core clasping and unclasping around his throbbing dick and Carlisle was sure he hadn't ever seen, felt or heard anything sexier in his life.

"Fucking bitch… god… you're killing me here… come on, fuck your ass on my cock… fuck me like you mean it!" he glowered when he could barely take it anymore himself and gritted his teeth the next second to stop himself from screaming like a wild animal.

Bella's own groans were the sweetest thing he had ever heard, but that still didn't compare with her next words.

"God… Carlisle… I'm… I think... I'm gonna come…" she admitted in a long, husky purr, feeling like she was dreaming at the intensity of what she was feeling and then she simply shattered when Carlisle curved his fingers into her and found her g-spot once more with an easiness and dexterity that should be forbidden. "Oh, god… Oh, _gooood_…"

"That's it… come for me… make me come with you…" Carlisle could only encourage her since he was only a few thrusts from falling over the edge himself and he let himself fall against her back and trembled there, sheathed to the hilt, as Bella's clenching walls milked his cock for all he was worth at last.

"God, Isabella… you're the tightest, hottest little bitch I've ever fucked…" he said as an afterthought when they had both taken the time to catch up their breath and after having grazed her neck with his lips one last time, finally left her taut depths with a low growl.

Faster than she could perceive then he cleaned his semen off her and was presenting her with a new pair of panties he had fetched from Edward's room, smiling when she blushed as she stepped into them under his somewhat still smoldering gaze, and then he cupped her jaw tenderly and pressed a light, way more innocent kiss on her parched lips.

"Thank you… that was the best… you really know how to bring a man to his knees, so to speak… no wonder Edward is so crazy about you…" he whispered


End file.
